


Duck Daze!

by TripleD3



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Goof Troop (Cartoon), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cartoon Physics, Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Kingdom Hearts References, Lena is a Sabrewing (Disney: DuckTales), Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleD3/pseuds/TripleD3
Summary: Join the Duck Family as they try to get themselves comfortable with a normal life in a normal neighborhood, little did they know, their new ''normal'' life might just be as adventurous and wacky as their old ones...(Set some years after the series, focuses mainly on Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby, although Goofy, Daisy and Pete are recurring characters)
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Pete, Della Duck & Goofy, Donald Duck & Daisy Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Goofy, Donald Duck & Pete (Disney: Classic), Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 48
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue : Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before you get started, i just want to make it clear that this is my first fanfiction work ever, and my first time trying to write an entire story, each chapter works as their own little episode (think of it as a written version of a Saturday morning cartoon), so apologies in advance if my writing and dialogue are either sloppy, out of character, etc.
> 
> I wanna quickly go over the designs of the main characters (Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey and Louie):  
> \- Donald will wear his blue Hawaiian shirt with the red flowers from Quack Pack.  
> \- Della will wear a mix of her classic design from the comics and the 'Quack Pack' episode from season 3 (green hairband, pink sleeveless sweater with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath, and jade colored shorts).  
> \- Huey will be wearing his hat from the 'Quack Pack' episode but with a big red H on it, and his red jacket, shirt and pants from Quack Pack (the cartoon), in addition to having grown smaller tufts of hair on the back of his head.  
> \- Dewey will be wearing his outfit from Quack Pack (again, the cartoon), his hair will also be slightly longer too.  
> \- Louie's outfit is mostly unchanged, but he's gonna be wearing green pants, facially speaking, he'll have grown small whiskers on his cheeks reminiscent of his Uncle Scrooge.  
> For story purposes, the prologue and first chapter will have them wear their old DT17 outfits, they will start wearing their new clothes at chapter two, other characters from DT17, Quack Pack, etc. will appear each chapter gradually but the main focus is still on the Duck family themselves.

# Prologue

# Moving Out

Kilmotor Hill, one of the many famous landmarks in Duckburg, one of the famous hills there too, for there resides McDuck Manor, home to Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world and his family.

Outside of McDuck Manor, we see the Duck Family packing up their belongings onto a car, ‘’Okay, is that everything?’’ Huey says, with a pencil and a notepad in his hand, checking to see if everything has been properly packed. ‘’That’s everything, honey, where are your brothers?’’ Della asked, as if on cue, both Dewey and Louie arrive at the front with their backpacks filled with their own personal belongings.

‘’We’re here, mom.’’ Dewey replied, although with a hint of sadness in his tone, in any other day, the recklessly daring middle child of the family would be especially excited at the thought of going on a trip with his family, this time, not so much as he’s faced with the prospect of leaving behind his adventuring lives to become a normal, boring old family once again.

Noticing his sour mood, Della puts her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, ‘’Dewey, sweetie, I know it’ll be hard to adjust back to a normal life, but we’ll get through this together.’’ She said, with a warm smile on her face, Dewey’s expression changed from one of uncertainty to a comforted smile, ‘’I don’t mind having a normal life again honestly, it’s nice to take a break from all the constant death traps and ancient demons hunting you down’’ Louie added.

Meanwhile, Donald is talking to his uncle Scrooge McDuck, ‘’Are you sure about this, Unca Scrooge? The boys were perfectly happy to live here with you, Webby and Della, are you sure they want to come with me?’’ Donald asked, regarding his nephews and their mother moving to a new home with him.

Donald’s family were renowned as some of the most daring adventurers in the world, and while he was once a daring adventurer as well, as the boys grew older, so did he, and all the constant troubles and near-death experiences he got himself into were only causing him neverending stress, to the point that even the sight of one of his kids nearly having their heads pierced by an arrow trap in an ancient temple was enough to give him a near heart attack. The family realizes that Donald just wasn’t cut out for an adventuring life anymore; he decides to move away to a normal, less stressful life, though the triplets and Della insisted they come with him.

‘’Aye, they were pretty insistent about coming with you, in their own words: ‘’A family without Uncle Donald isn’t a family at all.’’, and who can really blame them, ye raised them, they practically think of you as their father, besides, someone’s going tae have to be the sensible one in the family.’’ Scrooge explained, and he’s right honestly, between an impulsive sister who missed ten years of raising her three boys consisting of an older brother who gets nervous when things don’t go according to plan, an attention seeking daredevil and a lazy schemer who tries to scam people daily, Donald is the only one who can rein their antics in.

‘’I’ll keep you updated, and visit every once in a while’’ promised Donald before pulling his uncle into a tight hug, ‘’I know ye will, lad.’’ Scrooge said before returning the hug, the rest of the family run up to them to join in on the hug.

As the family are approaching the car, Dewey hears footsteps approaching him from behind, he turned around only to find himself tackled to the ground laying on his back, ‘’You’re not just gonna leave without saying goodbye to me, aren’t you, Dewford?’’ Dewey looks up to see who his tackler was, revealed to be none other than the honorary fourth sibling herself, Webby, with intense eyes glaring at the blue triplet.

‘’Of course not, Webs, we just sorta got caught up in the moment?’’ Dewey said defensively, as if he’s about to be sent to the underworld for even thinking of not to saying goodbye to his second bestie, she offers her hand up to Dewey, he takes it and gets up, facing her.

His other best friend, Launchpad, wasn’t able to come to say his goodbyes on an account of having to watch over his friend, Drake, who was sent to the hospital after an accident involving a toaster, though Dewey knew it was mostly because he was injured in a night of patrol as his superhero alter-ego Darkwing Duck, although Dewey did inform the crash-happy pilot he was moving away last night.

‘’I guess we won’t be seeing each other a lot these days, huh?’’ She awkwardly says, arms behind her back, looking down at the ground hiding her sadness, Dewey had been one of Webby’s best friends for years now, having worked as an unbreakable pair on adventures, solving the mystery of Della’s (and later on Donald’s) disappearance together, harmonizing with each other, she’s understandably upset at the thought of not being able to spend time with him (or the triplets) more often once they find themselves a new home.

She feels Dewey’s hand touching her shoulder, she looks up to see him smiling at her, ‘’Well, whenever you do come visit, let’s make sure to spend it together like it’s the last day we’ll ever meet up with each other alright?’’ He says reassuringly at her, she then hugs him tightly, Huey and Louie join in on the hug, and it certainly went on for a while.

Their hug is interrupted by their uncle telling them to get in the car, they slowly let go of their hug as Huey, Dewey and Louie get in the car, Webby looking on, smiling as small tears formed around her eyes. ‘’We’re gonna miss hanging out with you too, you know?’’, Webby turns around to see Donald and Della standing behind her, her small tears forming into larger ones as she runs up to the two to hug them as well, both of the Duck twins embracing their surrogate niece and daughter.

‘’You can always come with us, you know.’’ Donald suggested, Webby looks at him, briefly considering the idea before shaking her head, ‘’Nah, Uncle Scrooge’s probably gonna need at least one kid in the manor to keep him company.’’

Both Donald and Della let out a small chuckle, knowing how fond Scrooge is of her, they wave a small goodbye to Webby before getting into their car, as Donald starts the engine, the triplets stick their heads out the window to wave their goodbyes to Webby and Scrooge, continuing even as the car finally drives away from McDuck Manor.

And off the family goes as they drive down the hill, off the gates and into the streets of Duckburg, leaving their life of adventure behind, it was almost sad to think about, adventuring had been in their blood for years and replacing it all for a laidback and uneventful normal life was somewhat scary, but they’ll face it together as a family, and family is (and still will be) the greatest adventure of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : The Duck Family try to find their new home.
> 
> I like to give a quick thanks to my friends over at Discord for being supportive and encouraging, wonderful people they are and also one of my old classmates for also being supportive and encouraging, I've went through two scrapped ideas for a story (One where Donald and Della are basically cops that bring mayhem wherever they go, and one where the Three Caballeros are drafted as secret agents) before eventually settling on this one, i hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you don't, i apologize again for anything i may have done wrong to your person.
> 
> Fun Fact : The title of this work is based on the working title for Quack Pack, remnants of it still can be found in the theme song's lyrics.
> 
> (Small spoiler : Webby will join the Ducks eventually, just not now.)


	2. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun begins, fair warning, i have little to zero experience in how to describe home decor, layout, etc. so please excuse my horrible descriptions, enjoy.

# Episode 1

# Moving In

It was your average morning in Duckburg, birds are chirping, citizens are going about their daily lives, the streets are filled with moving vehicles, children are playing around in the park, everything feels normal without a hint of any chaos.

Of course, any sense of normalcy is quickly interrupted when the sound of angry quacking can be heard from a car, belonging to the duck who gets stuck with all the bad luck, Donald, as it blazes through the streets, nearly toppling over benches and nearly crashing into lamp posts, before finally crashing into a tree in a nearby park.

Inside the car, Donald is furiously trying to swat away a fly that’s been bothering him the past ten minutes, ‘’Get offa me you tiny palooka!’’, he commands at the fly, which proves to be futile as the fly flies around him even faster than before causing Donald to flail around his arms wildly and shout out in unintelligible quacks.

Next to him, Della is rolling up a newspaper she obtained from the glove compartment, ‘’Alright, Donald stay still…’’ She says slowly, as she raises her arm with the newspaper, preparing to whack the fly bothering her brother, unfortunately she can’t get a clear aim on where to hit due to Donald’s constant furious flailing, causing her to groan, ‘’Ugh! Stay still!’’ She says annoyed as she reaches her hand out to Donald in an effort to get him to stop moving, only for her hand to be swatted away each time.

Seeing as she can’t get her brother to calm down, she decides to just swing the rolled up newspaper in an attempt to hit the fly, only to end up hitting Donald in the head instead, ‘’Ow, hey!’’ he yelped out, Della proceeds to swing the newspaper some more, succeeding in only whacking Donald multiple times.

‘’Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!’’

‘’If you would just hold still, I would’ve gotten it, now stop moving!’’

Meanwhile in the middle row of the car, Huey is busy scheduling and reading out his ‘’Fun Family Activities’’ list on his notebook, ‘’And then we’ll have dinner together at 7:00, movie night at 7:30, aaand-‘’, he is cut off by the sound of Dewey yawning, ‘’Does everything have to be planned with a list or a schedule to you?’’ he asks, ‘’Well, for your information, having an organized schedule would mean we’d spent less time deciding on what to do and lets us get right into the swing of things.’’ Huey explained.

‘’I think what we should be concerned about is finding an actual home first, Hubert.’’ Louie says nonchalantly, eyes focused on his phone, Huey opens his mouth to retort only to realize…he has a good point.

‘’Buzz off, will ya?’’ Donald had managed to get the fly away from him by opening up his side of the car’s window and letting it fly away (something he probably should’ve done earlier), he closes the window back again and drives off, as he drives, we see Donald with his hair messed up and his face covered in bruise marks (Della’s got a really strong whacking arm).

After a couple more minutes of driving, the family stops at a small two-story house in a small urban neighborhood, the exterior looks fairly generic with a red paint, two windows on each floor.

The agent selling the house is already waiting in front of it, a tall dog person with a slick, pompadour like hair, wearing a blue business suit with a white collared shirt and a red tie.

He greets the family and opens the door to the house, ‘’As you can see here, Mr. Duck, this house has everything a normal family like yours could ever need’’ He says, whilst taking the family a tour of the house, the interior looks just about what you’d expect from a normal house, with plain walls of different colors, wooden floors, the living room has a small couch, a round green carpet, a couple ordinary paintings and a regular sized TV.

The kitchen is also surprisingly normal, regular cupboards, shelves and tables made of wood, a refrigerator, one kitchen sink. There are three bedrooms located in the second floor, all with the exact same furniture and layout, two beds, a table in the middle with a lamp, one wooden wardrobe, a ventilation system, a couple of electricity sockets and a large mirror on the wall.

The bathroom also reeks of generic, white tiles, one bathtub, a sink with a mirror, one toilet, it was also quite small and a bit cramped. At the end of the tour, the family and the agent gather around in the living room.

‘’Well boys, what do you think?’’ Donald asked his nephews, they all share different expressions regarding the house, though mostly ones that show a lack of interest, Huey is the first to speak up about his opinions on the house.

‘’Well…while it does have everything a family would need, I guess you could say it’s a bit…’’

‘’Boring and generic…’’ Dewey continued.

‘’It’s got nothing going on, the couch and TV are way too small, I’m pretty sure the can of Pep! in the fridge was already weeks old and the bathroom really stinks, can we pick somewhere else now?’’ Louie finished.

‘’I’m sorry, but we can’t accept this one, are there any other houses available? Something less normal perhaps?’’ Asked Della, ‘’Well, I do have a couple more houses that you might be interested in, just meet me at this address and I’ll brief you in.’’ The agent says as he hands a card with the address to Donald. The family then returns to the car and drive off.

They arrive at the next house, which already looks a lot livelier than the previous one, it has a flower garden in the yard, the house itself is painted a bright color of pink, the interior has plenty of furniture, the bedrooms are large and accommodating with a king sized bed, fancy wardrobe, and more. The living room is wide, multiple couches, a widescreen TV, everything seemed nice, if a bit girlish but they can always redecorate, and it had a reasonable price as well, that is, until Louie went to the kitchen and saw a life-sized doll sitting on the table staring right in front of him, it was just sitting there creepily…

Then it blinked.

Louie ended up running out of the house and back into the car, screaming, the agent who was noticeably confused, looked at the family with questioning looks, they shrugged and eventually after trying to calm him down, declined the house since whatever he saw inside creeped him out enough to not want to live there.

The third house they went to was a lavish mansion, everything from the hallways to the bedrooms speak fancy in every way possible, it has a backyard with a massive pool that has its own slide, a theatre room, the kitchen had an auto-cooker robot with the skills of a five star restaurant chef, the living room had a massive widescreen TV with huge speakers, Donald was hesitant on this one but Louie’s sweet talking manage to persuade him.

He asked the agent how much it cost and he handed out a piece of paper to Donald with two words: ‘Very Expensive’, the sight of the price almost caused Donald to faint, Della pulled out her wallet to see how much money she had, only to find it empty, practically malnourished, with cobwebs sticking on it, she was pretty sure the wallet was coughing and wheezing right at her.

Donald then pulled out his phone and contacted Scrooge, he explained the situation to him and while he was also hesitant, he caved in and asked how much did the mansion cost, upon hearing ‘Very Expensive’ come right out of Donald’s mouth at the other side, his glasses cracked, his eyes twitching, his normally sizeable top hat inflating like a whoopee cushion.

‘’Hello? Unca Scrooge?’’ Donald called, having noticed the sudden silence that came from his uncle right after he said the price, suddenly, Scrooge’s hand popped right out of Donald’s phone and whacked him in the head causing poor Donald to see stars momentarily before reemerging right back in, once he recovers, Donald, understandably shaken at this sudden defiance of logic started to shake his phone up and down slowly, as if expecting Scrooge to pop out from it.

The fourth house they visited had a gothic feel to it, looking more like a haunted house from a scary movie, the weather around the area (and only the area the house is in) is constantly depressing, dark clouds covering the sky, thunder rumbling as if it’s about to rain. The plant life in the yard were just as gloomy, filled with wilted grass and dead trees, filled with decorations of tombstones and open graves (although Huey was pretty sure he saw an actual skeleton in one of them).

As the family approaches the front door, the agent urges Donald to go inside and see the house for himself, although nervous at first, he complies and is just about to touch the doorknob when the door inexplicably opens by itself as a large, black skinned, clawed hand emerges from inside, grabs Donald and takes him inside, with Della breaking open the window besides the door to rescue him.

The fifth house was a bomb shelter, there was no mistaking it, it was a large, dome like building covered in black soot and surrounded by a large crater, assumed to be remnants of attempted bomb attacks, Donald then nudges Della to go inside first, she responds in kind by pushing Donald towards the entrance, causing a small back and forth struggle of constantly pushing each other to enter the shelter.

The agent becomes annoyed at their unwillingness to enter, and so opens it himself, grabs the twins by the back of their shirt and tosses them in, the triplets then back off slowly towards the car as if expecting the inevitable to happen.

A large explosion occurs, not outside the shelter but inside it, the agent opens the door to find both Donald and Della (holding onto Donald’s shoulders) covered in ashes and black soot, glaring at him, with Della threateningly holding up her prosthetic leg as if planning to use it to whack him in the face.

It was later during the evening; they had just arrived at the final house, located in a suburban neighborhood. The kids were told to stay inside the car, just in case the house turned out to be possessed by demons or secretly a destructive robot in disguise, outside, Donald and Della are shown the final house in the list: a crummy, run-down cabin, the rooftop was filled with holes, if you look inside you can see water leaking from the ceilings, the furniture looked cheaply made and could collapse at any second.

‘’Are you sure there aren’t any other houses left?’’ Donald asked, desperation in his voice, hoping for at least a miracle, hoping that this last house is just a small practical joke made by the agent before revealing a passable house for them.

‘’I’m sorry, Mr. Duck, this is the last one on the list.’’ And with that confirmation, Donald could only sigh tiredly, he looked down at the ground in disappointment, all that effort to pack up, driving around the city went to waste, Della can only put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. ‘’Mr. Duck, for what it’s worth, I’m sure you’ll find a suitable house sooner or later, I’m terribly sorry.’’ The real estate agent said, in an attempt to reassure him as well.

‘’No need to apologize, you did all you could.’’ Was all Donald could say before returning to the car with his sister, they both get in the car, Donald looking off to the distance in the driver’s seat, sorrow and guilt in his face.

‘’So, I guess that house didn’t work out too well either, huh?’’ Asked Louie from the back, even if he couldn’t see his uncle’s face, he can tell from his slumped body, lack of response, and the fact that he looked pretty tired that the final house wasn’t exactly what they were looking for either. The triplets were looking at him from the back with worried expressions, was that last house really that bad that it managed to break their uncle’s spirit? Noticing her boys’ concern, she lightly nudges her elbow at Donald’s shoulder, grabbing his attention, he looks at Della.

She silently points to Donald’s chest and moves her eyes back at the triplets, as if to say ‘Talk to them!’, Donald turns to look them, takes a deep breath and sighs, ‘’What was I thinking? You kids were perfectly happy in the manor, you had the best time of your lives there, you had Webby! I never should’ve dragged you all this way, I’m a failure…’’ Donald finally snaps, not from anger but from the massive guilt he had been carrying in him since they left the second house.

‘’You’re not a failure, Uncle Donald, sure, we got some pretty bad houses, and you got beaten up a lot but you tried at the very least and that’s what matters.’’ reassured Huey.

‘’Yeah, besides, you didn’t drag us all the way here, we chose to come with you because we’re family.’’ Dewey added.

‘’You know what, I take back what I said about that first house, sure it was boring but nothing a little redecorating couldn’t fix, right, Uncle Donald?’’ Louie said.

Donald lets out a small smile and turns his attention towards the streets, the boys were always good at comforting him, even at his lowest, ever since they were mere ducklings to the teenagers they are now, he had always wanted the best for them, but he still feels as if what he did just wasn’t enough for them.

He silently turns the engine on, preparing to go back to the manor, feeling as if this is what’s best for them.

Meanwhile as the car’s engine is still starting, Huey had noticed a peculiar sight, a moving truck, next to it was a large cat person with black fur wearing an orange collared blue shirt and beige pants, he was pounding a white sign to the ground with his hands, the sign had red painted words that said ‘For Sale’. As he finishes pounding it, he wipes the sweat from forehead and stands by, waiting for any buyers.

There it was, a house, it looked normal, bright blue paint on the exterior, two stories high, a garage to the side, it had a nice and simple yard surrounded by white fences, it didn’t look all that threatening either.

Maybe this was it, this was the house they could be looking for, ‘’Hey, what about that one?’’ Huey pointed out to the house, ‘’Forget it, let’s just go back to the manor.’’ Donald said, dismissing Huey, seeing no point in checking out another house that could just as well turn out dangerous or expensive.

‘’Oh come on, just one more time? Pleaaase?’’ Huey begged, he would’ve unleash his puppy dog eyes if Donald was facing him, which he was not. ‘’Huey, I am not having this, we’re going back to the manor and that’s final.’’

Donald was prepared to drive off when he’s stopped by Della putting her hand on his shoulder, ‘’Don, just listen to him, alright?’’ She said, staring at him with her own brand of puppy dog eyes, Donald can only stare at her annoyed, having grown immune to them…

And then he looked back at the kids, who stared at him with their own combined puppy dog eyes, the one thing he can’t resist, he tries though but only finds himself looking back and forth at Della and the triplets, whose eyes were only growing wider.

He sighs, finally relenting, ‘’Okay, one more house, but just this once…’’, the triplets and Della smile, having succeeded in convincing him, ‘’Don’t worry, I’ve got a got a good feeling about this one.’’ Huey said reassuringly to Donald, they get out of the car and approach the cat, who had his back turned.

‘’Excuse me, is this house for sale?’’ Asked Donald, the cat turned around, noticing him, ‘’Well, well, well, if it ain’t the duck that gets stuck with all the bad luck, Donald.’’ He said in his gruff voice.

‘’Pete?!’’ Donald and Della said in unison, surprised to see him.

‘’You know him?’’ Dewey asked, ‘’Of course we do, he was the one picking on Donald all the time back in school, he was a real bully, they used to call him Big Bad Pete.’’ Della explained while glaring at him, ‘’Hey now, that’s no way to introduce an old friend of yours.’’ Pete said mockingly, laughing afterwards.

‘’Friend?! You tossed me out the window from the fifth floor!’’ Donald said angrily, remembering the incident, he had somehow ticked Pete off by bumping into him, causing the duck to get thrown out, and landing on a bush without his clothes, which had gotten stuck on a tree.

‘’Yeah well, that was then and this is now,’’ He said, cutting to the chase, ‘’So you wanna buy this house, huh? Think you got the dough for it, Duck Boy?’’

‘’What’s your asking price?’’ Donald asked.

‘’Oh, no more than say…a thousand bucks?’’

Donald pulls out his wallet, it only had around ten dollars and a couple cents, he had spent most of the money on gas and food during the trip to the houses, ‘’No money, eh? No house for you then.’’ Pete said condescendingly, ‘’Better luck next time, Duck!’’ He then proceeds to laugh heartily, Louie, who was totally incensed at Pete’s behavior towards his uncle, proceeds to pull something out of his pocket.

‘Maybe this’ll put the money where your mouth is?’’ He said to Pete, catching his attention, he was shocked to see Louie holding a large ruby in his hands, he had obtained it from one of his previous adventures, all by himself and has kept it around with him since.

Pete’s face went from one of shock to smirking, ‘’Well now, I guess I could sell you the house after all…’’ He said before snatching the ruby from Louie, kissing it and laughing even harder than before, ‘’Welp, house is yours now, see ya later, losers!’’

Pete then immediately went back into his house, opening the garage doors to reveal him on his car, already overstuffed with luggage, he then drives to Donald, handing him the keys to the house, ‘’Here ya go, don’t blow the house up!’’ He then lets out a loud ‘Yahoo!’ as he drives off.

The Duck Family then went inside, the interior had some nice looking wallpapers of different shapes and colors, the living room had two couches, one small and one family sized, with a flat widescreen TV too (either Pete must of forgotten it or he had two TVs, either way this was very convenient for them), the bathroom was wide enough to have a bathtub, a shower stall, a toilet, towel racks, a sink and a medicine cabinet, the kitchen didn’t look half-bad, it had fancy wallpaper of a clear blue sky with clouds, there was a counter, some cupboards, a decent sized fridge, a stove and an oven, it was next to a dining room and a laundry room too.

There were two bedrooms upstairs, one with two separate beds, the other with a bunk bed for three. It was perfect, they could live here and start their new normal lives, immediately they all begin to go back to their car to move in their luggage.

It wasn’t long before they had moved their belongings into the house, they had dinner, watched movies, shared the news with Scrooge through a video call. After a bit they all went to their bedrooms, As he gets on his bed, he was about to say goodnight to Della, who has already fallen asleep, she must have been tired from all that moving around, Donald then turns off the lights and lies down on the bed, as he closes his eyes and falls to sleep, he knew, they were gonna be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Donald and Della meet their next door neighbor, the Triplets explore the neighborhood.
> 
> Be ready to see a lot more of Pete later on, it's crazy how little he is used in DT17 stories despite how funny he can be.


	3. Love Thy Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the next door neighbor, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the first day in the neighborhood life for the Ducks, also a small surprise for those of you who are fans of the original Quack Pack right at the beginning, you might want to sing along if you know what i mean! (wink, wink)

# Episode 2

# Love Thy Neighborhood

The morning sun has just risen in this normal and peaceful neighborhood, over at the Duck Family’s new home, Donald and Della are still asleep in their bed, the digital alarm clock showing 7:59 for a bit before eventually switching to 8:00, causing it to ring loudly, it didn’t last long as Donald had quickly slammed the top of it, deactivating the alarm mere seconds after it just started.

He slowly gets up from his sleeping position, eyes blinking constantly trying to adjust to waking up, smacking his lips (or bill, do ducks have lips?), he stretches his body while letting out a yawn, his previously tired expression soon changing to one of excitement.

‘’Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!’’ He says cheerfully, quickly getting off his bed and running out of his bedroom (leaving Della who’s still snoring loudly in her sleep), it was the first day of their new lives in the neighborhood, which means no adventures, no death traps, no constantly worrying about the safety of his nephews and most importantly, no stress.

He enters the house’s bathroom, cheerfully taking nice shower whilst singing in that recognizable quacking voice, after finishing his shower, he goes back to his bedroom (with Della still busy in dream land fighting air pirates in a post-apocalyptic wasteland) and quickly changes into his new clothing, a blue Hawaiian shirt with red flower patterns, he looks at his reflection on the mirror, grinning widely, and flexing a couple poses, ‘’Looking good’’, he says while pointing finger guns at his reflection.

He walks into a kitchen, pulls out a chef’s hat from behind him (he’s a cartoon character, ya know?) and prepares to make breakfast, while listening to Rock music, one that screams the 90s, on the radio.

_‘’I feel like quacking so I think I will…’’_

Donald puts down some bread on the toaster and presses down on the switch, letting it toast while he grabs a frying pan, twirling it around, before moving on to the stove.

_‘’I’m gonna quack, quack, quack until I get my fill…’’_

He puts the pan on top of the stove, turns it down and plops some bacon on it, cooking it while humming, his rear end moving from left to right to the rhythm of the song, his tail feathers also wiggling around.

_‘’Got the quacking fever, got the quacking craze… Oh yeah!’’_

_‘’In a da-da-daaaaaaaaaa…’’_

_‘’(In a da-da_ - _daaaaaaaaaa…)’’_

Donald flips the frying pan, launching the cooked bacon into the plate in the counter behind him, he rushes to the toaster as it pops out the toasts and claps two plates on them like a cymbal, he then grabs some oranges and goes to the counter, where five glasses are present.

_‘’Duck Daze!’’_

‘’Let’s quack!’’ He sings along.

_‘’(Quack, quack, quack) Quack Pack!’’_

Donald squeezes the orange juices into the glasses in time with each quack.

_’’(Quack, quack, quack) Quack Pack!’’_

He spreads butter on one side of the toasts, also in time with each quack.

_’’(Quack, quack, quack) Quack Pack!’’_

He then spreads some jam on the other side, still in time with the quacks.

_‘’Ahhhh… Quack Pack!’’_

Donald grabs the plated food items and drinks and rushes to the dining room table.

_‘’_ _‘’In a da-da-daaaaaaaaaa…’’_

_‘’(In a da-da-daaaaaaaaaa…)’’_

Donald quickly places each plate and drink in the table, whilst adjusting the chairs, going back to the kitchen momentarily to wash his hands before running back to the dining area.

_‘’Duck Daze’’_

_‘’Quack Pack!’’_

As the song ends, Donald takes a moment to admire his handiwork, wiping away the sweat from his forehead, a job well done indeed. Sounds of yawning and footsteps can be heard from the stairs, it was Della and the boys, still with tired faces, ‘’Why did I hear cheesy 90s music at 8:30 in the morning?’’ Louie asked, wiping his eyes.

‘’Breakfast is ready!’’ Donald announced, smile on his face, the rest of his family just tiredly nods and give out a few ‘Hmm’s, he joins the rest of the family on the dining room for their perfectly normal breakfast.

Breakfast has always been the most normal part of the day back when they were still living in McDuck Manor, everyone usually does their own thing while eating, Huey usually tries to think up what to do for today in his head, Louie will eat his breakfast while browsing the internet in his phone, Donald and Della would just appreciate the food without thinking much of anything else, and Dewey…well, he’s usually in his own world most of the time, and it’s no different here.

‘’So…’’ Donald spoke out to Della, who’s sitting next to him, ‘’I was thinking we should introduce ourselves to the next door neighbor, y’know, get to know each other better?’’ He suggested, while eating a piece of his toast, ‘’Oh, that sounds like a good idea, I don’t mind making some new friends, maybe invite them over for movie ni-‘’, Della had choked a bit on her food, ‘’You should really remember not to eat while speaking.’’ He says as Della quickly drinks up her glass of orange juice to swallow the food easier.

She breathes in and out a little before continuing, ‘’Anyways, where was i? Oh, you kids wanna come along and say hello to our new neighbors?’’ She asked, ‘’Actually, we were thinking on exploring the neighborhood by ourselves, get to know the place and maybe make some new friends’’ Huey responded, whilst holding out his activity notebook, Dewey proceeds to stand up on the table, ‘’We may not be going off on an expedition to a lost city in search of a demonic artifact guarded by a demonic monster, but we’ll treat our days in this new neighborhood like it’s a lost city guarded by a demonic monster, for no matter what kind of place it is, adventure is always calling…’’ He dramatically says, while dramatically posing…

‘’Dewey! Get off the table!’’

‘’You’re no fun…’’ Dewey mumbled under his breath as he gets down from the table, fortunately, his mother seems to have been moved by his speech, ‘’That was so beautiful, honey, I’m so proud of you.’’ Della says while tearing up and smiling, ‘’Thanks, mom!’’, Dewey gratefully replied.

A little while later, the family had went outside to do their planned activities, Della and the Triplets have changed into new clothes (don’t worry, they took a bath first), Donald was insistent they wear them, they weren’t cheap.

Della is wearing a pink sweater with a blue shirt underneath, still keeping her blue aviator scarf, with jade colored pants.

Huey is wearing a new larger red cap, with the front part being white decorated with a red uppercase ‘H’ on it, his new clothes consists of a dark red jacket and a shirt with a lighter shade of red, and maroon shorts.

Dewey is wearing a light blue jacket with dark blue stripes that has shoulder patches with a blue ‘D’ on them, a blue shirt underneath and blue shorts.

Louie’s attire hasn’t changed much, still wearing a green hoodie, although his has a name tag stitched in with the words ‘Trademark Louie Inc.’ on it, he’s also wearing green shorts.

(Seems like everyone’s wearing pants but Donald)

‘’Alright, you boys don’t go too far now, be home by 5:00, don’t do anything reckless, no tricks, no trouble, no-‘’

‘’Yeah, we get it, Uncle D’’ Said the triplets in unison, having heard him say this a thousand times before, they give their uncle and mom a quick hug before going off to explore the new neighborhood.

‘’Lighten up a bit, Don, they’re all grown up now, and besides, they’re used to exploring new places, they’ll be fine.’’ Della reassured, although Donald still wasn’t sure, since he knew the boys better than she did, he decide she was partly right, and decided to let it go for now.

‘’Now let’s go meet our new neighbor’’ She says, and the twins go approach the house next door to the left, as they stand on the doorstep, Donald quickly remembers that he was supposed to give something to them, ‘’Wait here just a minute’’ he quickly says before running back into his house and getting out and back to the neighbor’s doorstep just as fast, holding a freshly baked pie in his hands.

‘’Really? A pie? You really are old fashioned’’ His sister said sarcastically.

‘’What? Everyone loves pie!’’ Donald said defensively, he then rings the doorbell.

‘’Who is it?’’ Called out a voice in a slight southern accent, it had seemed familiar to Donald, although he can’t put where, he decided to put it aside for now.

‘’We’re the new neighbors from next door, we thought we could get to know each other better, my brother brought you some pie’’ Della answered.

The voice loudly gasps excitedly, ‘’New neighbors? From next door? Pie?! Oh boy, just a minute, I’ll be with you fellers in a second!’’ He called out from inside, and although the Duck twins couldn’t see anything, they hear noises of what seemed like their new neighbor constantly falling or bumping into furniture, at one point he even yelled out a familiar sounding holler, it was right there and then where it finally clicked for Donald on who their unassuming next door neighbor is and why Pete had been willing enough to sell his house to the family, he can only let out an exasperated ‘’Oh boy…’’

The door opens, revealing the neighbor to be a tall, lanky, buck toothed dog with black fur wearing a small light brown vest and green shirt underneath, it’s very much quite clear at this point, their new neighbor is Goofy.

‘’Donald! Dellers! A-hyuk!’’

‘’Goofy!’’ Della said surprised, before the twins could say anything, they’re quickly pulled into a tight hug by Goofy, it was so tight that Donald could almost feel his eyes about to pop out, ‘’Gawrsh, I haven’t seen you two in ages, come on, we’ve got a lot to catch up on’’ He says before going back to his house, still hugging Della and Donald (who’s still holding a pie).

Meanwhile, the triplets are off exploring the neighborhood, it wasn’t really much to write home about, multiple rows of houses of varying shapes and sizes, the streets are mostly quiet with a couple of kids playing around in the sidewalks, eventually they come across a park in the middle of the neighborhood, with a slide, some swings and jungle gyms.

Dewey immediately ran up to the jungle gyms and starts climbing it, as he climbs to the top he starts doing multiple backflips and tricks, impressing the other kids on the park, Huey and Louie watch from afar, ‘’How long do you think it’ll take until he falls off?’’ Louie asked his older brother, ‘’Lou, we are not betting over our brother’s inevitable misfortune…10 seconds.’’, Louie then pulled out his phone, hoping to record the whole thing if it happens.

As Huey accurately predicted, after a few seconds of showboating tricks on the jungle gym, Dewey manage to fall off of it and into the grassy ground flat on his face, he lifts his head up, his mouth full of grass that he quickly spits out, Huey walks over to him and lifts him back up, dusting off his little brother and checking for any serious injuries, ‘’I know you like showing off but you should really be careful next time, even the slightest of injuries can lead to bigger ones, you know?’’ He lectured to Dewey.

‘’I’m not showing off, Hubert,’’ He says while brushing his hair backwards and pointing finger guns at him, ‘’I’m standing out…’’, flashing a cheesy grin, one of his tooth flashing.

‘’That’s literally the same thing, Dewford, now let’s go find somewhere else to hang out that wouldn’t lead to you cracking your skull open.’’ Huey says, walking off from the park, Dewey and Louie following him, ‘’And I thought Uncle D was overprotective’’ Dewey whispered to Louie.

At Goofy’s house, Donald and Della are sitting in a couch on in the living room, across them on another couch is Goofy himself, gorging on a slice of the pie Donald made, ‘’This is…’’ he says while munching on the pie, ‘’really good, A-hyuk!’’, still munching the pie.

‘’So, Goofy, I was wonde-‘’ Donald asked, his question interrupted by Goofy munching on the pie, “I was wondering-‘’, still munching the pie, Donald sighs, deciding to wait until Goofy finishes eating it to ask his question, a couple seconds later and he did finally manage to finish the pie, with him licking his face of any messes, noticing Donald staring at him with half-lidded eyes, annoyed, ‘’Oh, sorry, you were asking?’’ Goofy apologetically asked.

‘’I thought you were living in Spoonerville?’’

‘’Well, I did, but they kicked me out after I accidentally caused the town hall to collapse on itself while looking for one of my pet rocks, thankfully, Max was there to help me move in.’’ Goofy explained, Donald chuckled a bit, only Goofy can break an entire building for a rock, ‘’Speaking of Max, where is he anyways?’’ Della asked, not having seen his son since they went into the house.

‘’Oh, he’s got a new gig over at Mouseton now, he’s doing stunt double work with his friends PJ and Bobby for some films made by an old friend, can you believe it? My Maxie, a stunt double, A-hyuk!’’

‘’Ohh…’’ The twins said in unison.

‘’Speaking of which, why’d you guys move over here, thought you’d fellers would still be livin’ in McDuck Manor?’’ Goofy asked.

‘’Well, let’s just say the last few adventures didn’t really do a whole lot for Don’s health, physically and mentally, so we basically moved in here to try have a normal life, I suppose.’’ Della explained.

‘’But I thought adventuring was your normal?’’

‘’I tried, Goofy, I really tried, but they’re my boys, they keep getting themselves into trouble! I almost lost all my feathers, literally, when Dewey jumped into the mouth of a giant cobra, also it was just supposed to be me, but the boys wanted to come too.’’

‘’Donald, they’re my boys just as much as they are yours, and I can confidently say that they can get themselves out of trouble and you need to stop being a worrywart.’’ Della said sternly.

Donald annoyed, points his finger at her and says, ‘’How would you know? You’re the big palooka who decided that adventuring is more important than taking care of your sons!’’

‘’We’ve been over this a multiple times, I know what I did and I regretted every moment I spent away from them because I didn’t think of the consequences!’’ Della defensively said, throwing her hands up in the air frustrated.

‘’So stop acting like you’ve known them your whole life!’’

‘’Maybe you should stop being overprotective!’’

‘’Maybe you should stop jumping into trouble without thinking ahead!’’

As the twins keep arguing, getting right in each other’s faces, eyes angrily locked with each other, Goofy can only nervously look on Donald and then at Della back and forth as the two keep throwing insults at each other.

‘’Tantrum boy!’’

‘’Childish thrill seeker!’’

‘’Silly sailor!’’

‘’Airheaded aviator!’’

‘’Worrywart!’’

‘’Joyrider!’’

‘’Blue!’’

‘’Pink!’’

‘’Bad luck duck!’’

‘’Dumbella!’’ Donald said, knowing how much she hated that nickname ever since they were kids, Della’s eyes become wide, twitching, her fists slowly clenching and shaking, Donald crosses his arms smugly, having gotten on his sister’s nerve.

‘’Say that. Again.’’ She dared.

‘’Dum-Bella!’’ Donald kindly repeated, putting emphasis on the last part, still grinning smugly, this causes Della to shoot off steam from her nostrils and scream as she lunges at Donald, tackling him into the ground, forming a cartoon fight cloud as they flail their arms and feet around.

‘’Oh no!’’ Goofy yelped out in panic, walking over to them to break up the fight only to get himself caught in the fight cloud in the process.

Meanwhile, the triplets were walking out of the bookstore, each of them carrying and reading a different book, Huey’s is a book on exploring new neighborhoods, Dewey’s is a Darkwing Duck comic book, and Louie’s is a book on business about thinking out of the box. ‘’You know, this new neighborhood isn’t so bad, sure it looks pretty boring at first glance but it’s got some cool stuff, like this bookstore.’’ Huey said.

‘’And the park, that restaurant that sells yak burgers, and also the arcade’’ Dewey added, reminiscing on the places they’ve been to that the writer of this story didn’t include because it would’ve been too long.

‘’That furniture store was neat’’ Louie continued, ‘’You almost got us kicked out because you were sleeping in that couch for five minutes’’ Huey reminded, ‘’Hey, it’s not my fault the couch was pretty comfy, maybe once I get Louie Inc. off the ground, I’ll buy that furniture store.’’ Louie responded with, causing Huey to facepalm, he was about to lecture the youngest triplet when Dewey suddenly closed his mouth shut, something having caught his attention.

‘’Shut your mouth for a second and look at THAT!’’ Dewey said, pointing to a skateboarding area, with plenty of half-pipes as the eye can see, the three brothers look at each other, smiling before silently nodding and rush to the skateboarding area.

The boys had rented some skateboards, along with their respective protective equipment, Huey was busy double checking everything and listing off some safety protocols, much to Louie’s boredom, as he finishes, Huey looked around and noticed the middle triplet was nowhere to be seen.

‘’Where the heck is Dewey anyways? I haven’t seen him since we rented these boards’’

‘’Eh, he’s probably off doing his own thing like usual, we’ll probably see him in the half-pipes sooner or later anyways, let’s just go skate.’’ Louie replied before skating away, Huey sighs before following Louie.

Huey and Louie proceeded to skate around the half-pipes, Huey expertly doing kick flip, Louie taking a selfie whilst skating off one of the ramps, at one point, Huey proceeded to replicate the very trick Della had shown him the day after she got back to the family, skating down a railing while doing a kick flip towards the end successfully, Louie managed to record the whole thing, planning to show it to their mom later when they get back.

‘’Hey guys!’’ Dewey’s voice called out.

Huey and Louie looked to see Dewey standing behind them, with dark blue colored protective gear, he was holding a skateboard but a different looking one, it was longer than your average skateboard, it had a black color with flame patterns and looked somewhat futuristic with exhaust pipes like those present in a hot rod sticking out of the back, ‘’Check out this cool skateboard I found, it’s long enough for three people to ride on, let’s ride it!’’ He said excitedly.

‘’First of all, where did you get that? Second of all, it doesn’t look very safe.’’ Huey asked and pointed out.

‘’Oh, I saw it in the dumpster behind the maintenance shed, didn’t seem like anybody wanted it so…’’ Dewey said nonchalantly, as if having a high-tech skateboard is a normal thing.

‘’You know there’s probably a good reason why it’s on the dumpster, you should probably throw it away, you don’t even know what it does’’ Louie pointed out.

Dewey merely scoffed, ‘’Aw come on, this is like, the coolest thing, plus it can fit three people in it, what’s the worst that could happen?’’

‘’Everything, first it could probably injure us or blow up in our faces, making Mom and Uncle Donald upset, then they’ll probably ban us from skateboarding forever’’ Huey responded, all it did was make Dewey raise an eyebrow as if to say ‘Really?’, ‘’Look, if you want to ride something that looks extremely dangerous and thrown out for a good reason then be my guest, but don’t drag me or Louie into this.’’ Huey snapped, huffing while turning away from Dewey and crossing his arms.

‘’You know, if we test this thing out and it works, I’ll let you take it all apart for your science-y stuff and since nobody wants it, you could keep it’’ Dewey whispered to Huey, his expression changing into one of slight interest, although still hesitating.

‘’And for you, dearest Llewellyn, if we ride this thing, it’ll make us look cool and people will probably pay to see us do it again’’ He whispered to Louie, whose face lightened up at the idea lof people paying him money, ‘’I’m in!’’ Louie quickly said, both Dewey and Louie then turn to their older brother, who is still heavily unsure, but eventually relents.

‘’Alright, fine, but only because I’m the oldest and that means it’s my responsibility to keep you two from getting yourselves into trouble.’’

The triplets are on the high-tech skateboard, on top of the half-pipe, near the edge, their feet strapped on to the skateboard, as Huey (at the back) finishes adjusting his helmet, Louie (in the middle) has his phone held out, prepared to record everything, Dewey (at the front) then pulls out a remote control (for the skateboard, he also took that) and pushes a button on it, starting the engine on the skateboard.

Dewey then takes a deep breath, before very, very slowly moving the skateboard towards the edge, just a teensy bit of movement, when suddenly flame bursts from the exhaust pipes as the skateboard rockets off into the distance with the triplets on it, screaming their lungs out, whilst leaving the remote control spinning in the air before dropping into the ground.

The skateboard, with the triplets on it (still screaming), proceed to launch itself out of the skateboard area and out into the neighborhood, as Huey and Louie hold on to and hug each other tightly, Dewey tries maneuvering the skateboard around, avoiding cars, trees, fire hydrants and other people in their way, Dewey slowly stops screaming as he gets used to controlling the skateboard, ‘’Hey, I think I’m getting the hang of this!’’, he says, before moving to the left a bit too hard, barging through the yards of neighbors, ‘’NEVER MIND!’’, Dewey loudly corrects himself.

As we return to the House of Goof, Donald and Della seemed to have calmed down, albeit bruised from their fight, both have their arms crossed and refuse to look at each other, Goofy seemed to have successfully broken their fight, though not without sustaining some damage himself, if his blackened left eye is any indication, Goofy is staring at both of them awkwardly, his eyes constantly looking back and forth between the two siblings, after a while, he decides to speak up.

‘’Well, Donald, I guess your problem is you worry about Huey, Dewey, and Louie these days, and that’s okay.’’ Donald then lets out a triumphant ‘’Hah!’’ at Della, who merely sticks her tongue out at him, ‘’Why, the first time I found out Maxie was gonna work as a stunt double in Mouseton, I was scared, I thought he might hurt himself, so I went over to the studio he was working on to keep an eye on him, they wouldn’t let me near Max but the moment he jumped off a railing, I nearly lost my lunch! But he turned out fine, turns out he’s had years of practice on his own and just being my son, so he knew what he was doing! Same goes for your boys, Donald, they’ve been through lotsa dangerous places with Mr. McDuck, and they turn out okay, I don’t see why you should worry about them when they can handle themselves just fine these days, A-hyuk!’’ Goofy explained.

Outside, the triplets are still stuck on the skateboard, speeding through the neighborhood back and forth screaming, Louie getting a cat stuck on his face, Huey somehow manages to get out of the straps on his foot and is hanging on to Louie for dear life.

Donald considers his words, remembering the time the triplets just got back from their first adventure in Atlantis with Scrooge, he had admitted himself to the crazy old man that he was being a bit too overprotective, and that he had asked Scrooge to teach them to get out of trouble.

Donald realizes he hasn’t changed much at all, ‘’I guess you’re right Goofy, my boys are all grown up now, they can handle themselves on an adventure, they can handle themselves here just fine.’’ He said, then he turns to Della, ‘’Sorry for being a worrywart, Dels’’

‘’I’m sorry too, Don, I missed out on half on their lives, I definitely shouldn’t act like I’ve been there with them the entire time.’’ The twins proceed to hug, having come to an understanding (This is what, the fiftieth time they had this conversation?).

‘’And honestly, it’s not fair calling you a worrywart when the first thing I did when we were being invaded was run away with the kids to safety’’ Della continued.

‘’Well, like Goofy says, it’s okay to worry about them, let’s just not go overboard I guess, he he!’’ Donald chuckled.

Meanwhile, the boys are once again, still stuck on a the runaway skateboard, Dewey reaches out to a nearby lamp post, he grabs it, only to end up getting him and the other two triplets to spin around the post, still in the skateboard, they spin around multiple times before finally launching themselves away and into a tree in Goofy’s yard, while the skateboard lands next to Goofy’s house, losing power and deactivating.

Donald, Della, and Goofy went outside, having heard the commotion, they look at the tree to see the triplets stuck there, Huey in a branch, Louie stuck in a hole in the tree, and Dewey stuck hanging upside down on the leaves of the tree.

‘’Boys?’’ Donald calls out as he and Della approach the tree.

Huey and Louie tiredly points to Dewey, ‘’It was his idea’’, they say in unison, Dewey can only shrug and grin sheepishly in response, Donald lets out a sigh, at the very least, they weren’t seriously injured.

Goofy then curiously looks at the now unmoving skateboard, nudging it with his feet, expecting a reaction, but nothing happened…

Then it explodes, Donald and Della turn around to see ashes left on the ground where Goofy was standing, the only thing remaining being his shoes, they gasp worriedly, before hearing an iconic holler from the sky, they look up to see Goofy falling from the sky, the explosion having only launched him up, he then lands on the tree, upside down, next to Dewey.

‘’Heya, kids!’’ He cheerfully greets the triplets.

‘’Hi, Uncle G.’’ The triplets say tiredly in unison, earning laughter from Donald and Della, that’s soon joined by Goofy and the triplets as they get themselves off the tree, Donald and Della quickly dust off the kids as Goofy falls from the tree right on his head, letting out a small ‘A-hyuk’ in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Donald goes finding jobs.
> 
> Looking back now, this honestly could've turned out better, i went through a small rewrite on Donald and Della's subplot, originally i wanted to rewrite the entire subplot to just the twins dealing with Goofy's antics but i decided against it and simply tried as best as i could to improve it.
> 
> That being said, i hope you enjoyed reading the story so far, again this is my first serious attempt at writing so hopefully you don't run away at the sight of the very first chapter, heh.


	4. Job for a Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to find a job in Duckburg when you're Donald Duck, but then again, you're also the ever so stubborn Donald Duck.

# Episode 3

# Job for a Duck

In his bedroom, Louie is busy writing something on a journal, ‘’Maybe…? Nah, too complicated, hmmm…’’ he mumbles to himself, ‘’Oh! …Nope…’’ he mumbles some more while erasing whatever he’s written on his journal, ‘’Hmmm…Oh, I got!’’ as soon as he got his creative juices flowing, Dewey kicks open the door, surprising Louie and making his presence known, ‘’What is happening, you crazy cats, Dewford’s back in the how-zah!’’ He says out loud, throwing his arms up in the air.

‘’Ugh, you made me lose my concentration!’’ Louie said exasperatedly, ‘’Now I can’t even remember what cool idea I had for Louie Inc., thanks a lot, Dingus.’’ he said to the middle child.

‘’Lighten up, bro, you’re always thinking of that company of yours that doesn’t even exist yet’’

‘’You can’t just open up a business without planning ahead, you gotta have ideas, good ideas that’ll get people to invest in your business, there’s a lot of thinking involved! Not that you’ll get it…’’ He explained, mumbling the last part under his breath, Dewey raised a brow upwards, having heard it, ‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

‘’I’m just saying, with how often you take a walk in the world without thinking what you’re gonna be stepping on, you’d make a lousy businessman.’’

Dewey gasps dramatically, offended at this notion, he walks up right to Louie and grabs him by the hoodie, ‘’That’s not true, I can be a businessman just as good as Uncle Scrooge if I wanted to, in fact, I’ve got a good business idea that’ll definitely sell, just you wait, Louie, by the end of this day, I’ll be a better businessman than you’ll ever be, because NOTHING CAN STOP DEWEY DUCK!’’ he yells out as he lets go of him and walks away from the bedroom to go downstairs.

Louie just looks on amused with his half-lidded eyes before turning back to his journal, ‘’Oh boy, the real world’s gonna eat him up alive’’, he says as he continues writing down his ideas.

Meanwhile, Donald is busy browsing through the internet on his laptop for job listings in the living room, since they left the manor, they can’t rely on Scrooge’s vast fortune anymore to keep food on the table, so Donald tries to find a job to gain some steady income, just like he did years ago before they moved to the manor.

‘’Found anything yet?’’ Asked Della as she comes over to sit next to Donald in the couch, with a cup of coffee on hand, ‘’No, nothing that pays good money at least’’ he responds, eyes still focused on the laptop.

‘’Hmmm…Oh, how about that one?’’ She says, pointing at the screen, Donald takes a closer look, once he sees what it is, he shakes his head, ‘’I’m not dressing up as a clown!’’

‘’Okay, what about this one?’’

‘’Definitely not’’

‘’How about-‘’

‘’Too dangerous!’’

‘’Maybe-‘’

‘’They already banned me from there’

‘’Okay, let’s go with something else, what about this one? ‘Help Wanted : Dishwasher needed at local Diner’, this could work, it’s simple and not too dangerous’’

Donald then pulls out his phone, calling the number shown at the job listing, ‘’Hello? I was wondering if…No, I said I was wondering if…I was…’’ Donald, growing annoyed at the speaker at the other end not being able to understand him, hands the phone over to his sister before he loses his temper, she takes it.

‘’Hello? Sorry about that, my brother was wondering if he could get a job as a dishwasher over at your diner… Oh…? Oh, well, he was in the navy, he raised three children by himself for eleven years, and he’s friends with some gods… Really? Okay then, I’l l tell him about it, thanks!’’ She concluded before hanging up.

‘’You got the job.’’

‘’Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I’ll head on over to the diner, can you watch the house while I’m out?’’ He asked while heading to the front door.

‘’Sure thing, Don!’’

Donald then walks out of the house to go to the diner he’s gonna be working in, meanwhile at the backyard, Dewey is hammering some nails on to planks of wood, next to him are planks of other wood that haven’t been nailed on yet and some blue paint, he wipes the sweat on his forehead as he continues hammering.

‘’Dewey, what are you doing?’’ Huey asked, having heard sounds of hammering from inside the house.

‘’Louie said I’d make a lousy businessman, so I’m making my own business just so I can prove him wrong, and also make a couple dollars in the process, it’s a win-win!’’

‘’Where did you even get these planks of wood?’’

‘’From the houseboat’’ Dewey answered nonchalantly, pointing to Donald’s old houseboat behind Huey as he turns around to look at it, some parts of the lower body missing, Huey just stares at it with his jaw hanging low, multiple questions in his head.

‘’Since when did the houseboat get here?!’’

‘’Remember the day before moving? I sorta accidentally shrunk it, and then it grew back yesterday while I was playing with it.’’

‘’Does Uncle Donald know about this?’’

‘’Nope’’

Huey decides not to question anything further and just walks back to the house, Dewey on the other hand, keeps on hammering nails into the wood planks, until he seemingly hits his finger and cries out in pain, falling back.

Her mother instincts tingling, and the fact that Dewey just screamed, Della quickly runs to the backyard to see Dewey on his back, holding his finger, his legs moving frantically as he keeps saying ‘’Ow!’’ repeatedly.

‘’Dewey, sweetie, what happened? Did you hit your finger with a hammer?’’ She asks, concerned.

‘’No,’’ He then shows his mom his thumb, ‘’I got a splinter!’’, indeed, there’s a very tiny piece of wood stuck to his thumb, ‘’Can you take me to the hospital?’’

‘’Dewey, it’s just a splinter, here, let me take it off for you.’’

‘’But what if it gets infected and I die?!’’ He says, dramatically, causing Della to wearily say ‘’Oh boy…’’

Somewhere in the streets of Duckburg, Donald is walking along the streets (he tried to take the car but he had somehow gotten the garage door jammed), phone in hand, to look for his new workplace, he then stops at a regular looking diner called ‘The Sweat Sock’, odd name but surely it’s just a quirky name for an otherwise perfectly normal diner right?

He steps in, only to find that what’s inside the diner is anything but normal, it was filled with thugs, burglars, and other unpleasant types of people, as Donald walks through the diner, he witnesses the things that are going on in the diner, thugs were brawling and arm wrestling with each other, chairs were being thrown around, one of the patrons was eating a bowl of nails…without milk.

He then bumps into someone, he looks up to see a muscular duck, wearing a tank top, a beanie, his face had a dirty and rugged appearance, a scar over his left cheek, glaring at Donald intensely.

Donald quickly tries to introduce himself, ‘’Oh uh, I-I’m Donald, I’m h-h-here for the dish w-w-washing job…?’’, he stuttered.

The muscular duck’s face becomes more relaxed as he lifts Donald up by the back of his shirt’s collar, ‘’Well, nice to meet ya, Donald, I’m the owner of this here diner, quite the lovely place, ain’t it?’’

‘’Oh, uh, yeah…very uh…macho?’’

‘’Ha ha ha, I get that a lot, now let me show you your work station’’ He says, as he takes Donald to the back and into the kitchen, compared to the dining area, the kitchen was actually pretty clean looking, he then drops Donald as he lands on his butt in front of a sink, piles of dirty plates beside it.

‘’As you can see, I’ve got myself a little problem here: dirty dishes all piled up, between this and running the diner, I ain’t got time to wash them up, of course folks that visit here don’t usually mind being served food on dirty plates but I do have standards…’’

‘’I understand, but don’t you worry, I’ll clean these plates up in no time, you can count on me!’’ He says, while standing straight and saluting.

‘’Attaboy, now if you’ll excuse me, I got some customers to serve…’’ And with that, the owner leaves the kitchen with plates of food on his shoulders all the way to his hands to serve to customers.

Donald hums a song to himself while he puts on a hairnet, and quickly starts work on cleaning the dishes, he grabs each plate, scrubs them with a sponge, rinse them in the water, put them aside in the pile of clean plates, rinse and repeat, as to be expected for a job this simple, Donald manages to pull it off pretty well, it’s not much but it’s nice and honest work.

(Of course this is Donald Duck, so something has to go wrong for him) As Donald cleans the last couple of plates, he is interrupted by the sight of a fly buzzing around his face, he tries to swat it away, but to no avail.

As he attempts to get the fly to buzz off, he quickly becomes frustrated as the fly continues to taunt him by dodging away from his hand swats and buzzes around his face some more, causing Donald to angrily scream in unintelligible quacks as he runs around the kitchen area, bumping into the counters, oven, the refrigerator and knocking away knives, ladles, empty pots, but miraculously he manages to avoid hitting the pile of cleaned plates, as he tries to swat the fly, he accidentally slams his fist on the handle of a pot filled with scalding water, launching it into the air and straight on his head.

He then screams in pain as the scalding water burns his face, causing him to leap up in the air and start running around the walls of the kitchen repeatedly, smoke emitting from his head and fire truck sounds emitting out of nowhere, he eventually runs up to the sink, grabs the pot off of his head and submerges his face into the bubbly waters of the sink, letting out a satisfied sigh as his head cools off.

‘’What’s with all the racket?’’

Donald immediately lifts his head from the sink, his face freezing up as the owner of the diner enters the kitchen.

‘’I heard screaming, and sirens and- What in the world happened to my kitchen?’’

Donald’s head slowly and nervously turns around to his boss, he sheepishly grins, ‘’I, uh, I can explain-‘’ his planned explanation cut off as the fly from before lands on the counter, next to the sink, Donald then grabs a ladle from the ground and swings it at the fly full force, missing entirely but the force and momentum of the swing causes him to turn around and instead smash into the clean plates, breaking some of them, and causing the rest to fall on top of his head, burying Donald under a pile of broken plate pieces.

The owner then walks up to the pile and pulls out Donald from under it, instead of being angry though, he just looks at Donald sympathetically, ‘’I don’t think you’re quite cut out for this, pal, it’s nothin’ personal but I gotta fire ya, no hard feelings though, right?’’ He says, Donald’s only response is a disappointed sigh.

Back at the Duck Family household, Dewey is pushing what looks like a stand through the front yard, once he finishes, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and yells out a triumphant ‘’NOTHING CAN STOP DEWEY DUCK!’’ while raising his arms to the air, hand outstretched, revealing his fingers to be covered in bandages (presumably from the process of building the stand).

‘’Now then, all I have to do is- Waaaiit a minute…’’ He says, noticing his stand is being blocked by the white wooden fence in front of him, he then sadly sighs and goes back to his house with his head hung low, after a while, he kicks the front house door open with a hammer, ‘’Like I said, NOTHING CAN STOP DEWEY DUCK!’’ he yells out before running to the fence blocking his stand and bashing it with the hammer, creating a large hole, after which he pushes his stand right between the hole, perfectly fitting right into place.

He dives down behind the stand and pops back up with lemons and plastic cups, setting them on the stand, ‘’Step right up! Have yourself a refreshing glass of Dewey’s Lemonade, all for the bargain price of $1 per cup, come one, come all!’’ he shouts out, in a salesman-like tone, only to realize absolutely nobody is present in the streets to buy lemonade from him.

‘’Huh, tough crowd, alright Dewey, you can do this, all you need is just a little bit of patience.’’

He notices a couple neighbors; some adults and teenagers walking past by.

‘’Lemonade anyone?’’

‘’Hey, hey, how about a glass of lemony aid to cure your thirst?’’

‘’Come on now, don’t be shy, it’s the taste you’ll never forget!’’

‘’Need something to lighten up your mood? All you got to Dew is buy a cup of Dewey’s Lemonade!’’

Unfortunately, his attempts at sales pitching were futile, as he was ignored by the people walking by, as if he’s just a ghost that was unable to be seen, he sadly sighs as he looks down (literally).

‘’A lemonade stand, really?’’

Dewey looks up to see Louie standing in front of the stand, arms in his hoodie pockets.

‘’What? It’s the perfect first business, and the perfect neighborhood job for me, people used to do this all the time!’’

‘’Dewey, this isn’t the 90s, people don’t make lemonade stands in neighborhoods anymore, it’s an outdated business practice’’

‘’Oh…’’ Dewey says sadly, feeling as if all his hard work and effort were wasted.

‘’I might have a way to help you out though…’’ Dewey’s face immediately lightens up, as he grabs a lemon, preparing to serve some lemonade to his young brother.

‘’That doesn’t involve me tasting your badly prepared lemonade.’’ Dewey then proceeds to put down the lemon, Louie then climbs up the stand, jumps off from it and walks back into the house, ‘’If you’re gonna sell drinks, we might need to improvise a bit.’’

While they’re busy, let’s check back up with Donald, who had just been kicked out of a barbershop into the streets, a dog in a hair stylist outfit then stands in the door, one side of his hair being cut off messily while the other side is bald.

‘’And stay out!’’ He yells out at Donald before going back inside and slamming the door, Donald then picks himself up the ground and dusts himself off, ‘’Bah, people these days can’t appreciate a good eccentric cut.’’, he says, he pulls out a piece of paper and a pen from behind him and crosses out ‘Hair Stylist’ from it, besides that are other jobs he’s taken on but got immediately fired from, which were:

~~Dish Washer~~

~~Mechanic~~

~~Bartender~~

~~Cashier~~

~~Sign Spinner~~

~~Hair Stylist~~

He then stores away the paper and pen and walks off dejected, hands behind his back, as he walks through the city, he looks around his surroundings, he sees people with jobs everywhere, police officers hanging out near their car eating donuts, a street musician playing music surrounded by an impressed crowd as they hand out money to him, window cleaners happily cleaning windows of an apartment while listening to music, even regular businessmen walking around him, it seems as though everyone in Duckburg can successfully hold their own job for more than a couple minutes, but not him.

Donald sighs, but puts on a determined look, ‘’Aw phooey, I’m Donald Duck, the third most stubborn duck in Duckburg, I didn’t have the common sense to give up before, why should I start now?’’ he says, in an attempt to inspire himself, only to just as quickly become dejected again, ‘’I’m also Donald Duck, the unluckiest duck in Duckburg…’’, he continues to walk through the streets in sadness, until he sees someone being kicked out of the building.

‘’And stay out!’’ A voice yelled out out from Duckburg's TV Station, Donald takes his chance and walks up to the building, seeing a paper sign sticking from inside that says :

‘Help Wanted! Apply for Job at Floor 15’

Donald takes a deep breath, this could be the one, the big moment, he just had to get at least one job before the day ends!

(Minor Timeskip)

As Donald exits through the elevator of Floor 15, he finds himself in a large office, red carpets, some bookcases, a large fish tank, in front of him was a desk and someone sitting behind an oversized office chair that was facing away from the desk, it has a name plate that simply says ‘The Boss’, Donald slowly approaches the desk, as he arrives in front of the desk, nervousness begins to set in, this is his last chance to get a job, he’ll either keep it or go home a jobless clumsy duck.

‘’E-excuse me, I would like to apply for a job here.’’

The person in the chair turns around, revealing himself to be none other than Pete, who is now wearing a fancy white business suit with four black buttons, a dark blue collared shirt underneath with a regular blue tie.

‘’Well, look who it is, if it ain’t Donald Duck himself, fancy meeting you here again.’’

‘’Pete?! You work here now?’’

‘’Well, let’s just say that little present your little runt gave me was enough for me to start my own business here, pretty impressive, right? And I did it all in one day!’’ Pete says as he gets up from the chair to approach Donald, who simply looks around the office wondering what exactly does he do around here?

‘’What do you do around here, exactly?’’ Donald asked.

‘’Why, I run my very own TV Show see? I’ve got a team of highly talented people that'll bring the most interesting, the most zany, the most unbelievable sights and sounds all around the world, with all the crazy shenanigans that happen around the world, this’ll guaran-TEE we get the highest ratings!’’

‘’But this is just a regular office.’’ Donald replied, still looking around the office, Pete then grabs him by the back of his shirt’s collar, ‘’Well, why don’t I show you around, eh?’’, he says as he approaches a wall, knocks on it a couple times to reveal a hidden passageway, he then walks through it, still with Donald in hand.

Meanwhile, back at the neighborhood, Dewey’s business seems to have boomed, as kids and teenagers are gathered up in his stand, money in hand, buying cups of lemonade from him.

Dewey quickly pours his new successful lemonade into paper cups, which he hands out to his customers as they give them their dollars, speaking of which, Louie is off to the side counting the money they’ve earned.

‘’Oh man, this is better than I expected, how did you do it?’’ Dewey asks as he continues on serving lemonade.

‘’Oh nothing much, just working smarter, that’s all.’’

‘’Aaand that’s the last of them!’’ He says after handing out the final serving of lemonade to his final customer, who hands out a dollar to Dewey as they drink the cup and walk away, he pulls out a paper name plate that says ‘Closed’ and sets it on the stand, and approaches Louie, who’s still counting dollars in his hand.

‘’No, seriously though, how did you do it?’’

‘’Like I said, I worked smarter.’’

‘’That doesn’t really narrow it down, also why are you counting my money?’’ Dewey then reaches out for the money in his hands, when Louie suddenly pulls back his hand.

‘’I just thought that since I did half the workload for you, that I get half of the spoils from your little business venture.’’

‘’What?! I never agreed to that!’’ Dewey says, once again reaching out to take the money from Louie’s hands, this time lunging at him, Louie steps back however, and Dewey finds himself in the grass.

‘’You didn’t, but it’s only fair I get my share of the profits since I did your job for you.’’

‘’Okay, you have a point,’’ Dewey says, while getting up, dusting himself off, ‘’But that still doesn’t explain how you did it, though, and don’t give me the ‘Work smarter’ thing’’ he said, while pointing a finger at Louie.

‘’Oh, I just replaced your lemonade with lemon flavored Pep!, and secretly painted ‘Limited Time! Dewey’s Pep-Monade!’ on the front of your stand while you weren’t looking, very effective advertisement.’’

‘’That’s it?! You just changed my lemonade to Pep! and rebranded my business?’’

‘’Like I said, you gotta work smarter, people are not interested in lame-onade these days, they’re interested in fizzy carbonated drinks, and besides you were pretty much selling warm lemonade without any sugar to drown out the sourness.’’ Louie explained.

Dewey sighs, ‘’You were right, Lou, I am a lousy businessman, you’re better at this than I am…’’ he says, looking down, hands on his pockets, Louie stares at him, before patting his back reassuringly.

‘’Look, not everyone can become a successful businessman on their first day, Uncle Scrooge didn’t, in fact, he pretty much spent half the day not getting anyone to shine shoes on, he only got his Number One Dime because his dad muddied up a ditchdigger’s boots and gave the dime to him so he can use it to pay Uncle Scrooge for shining his shoes…’’

‘’At the very least, you tried, but you gotta think out of the box, learn what people are interested into these days, you know the latest trends on the internet and the all the things that make videos viral, you can apply the same thing for businesses.’’ He continues, he then counts the money they got and hands a large portion of it to Dewey, while leaving a small portion of it for himself before walking back into the house, smiling.

Dewey stares at the money he has then he looks at Louie and calls out for him, ‘’Hey, I thought you said you wanted half of the share, you’ve got less than that.’’

Louie looks back, still walking, ‘’Oh, I must have miscounted, just think of it as a motivator the next time you wanna pull off something like this again.’’, Louie then opens the house door and enters it.

Dewey looks on, then back at his money again, he smiles warmly before walking into the house.

Meanwhile, Pete is showing Donald around his studio, multiple workers can be seen typing on their computers, carrying and adjusting equipment. ‘’Welcome to ‘What in the World?’, here we cover the most interesting, the most weird, the most fascinating things all over the world! My team are specially trained to provide recon on any exciting and weird things all over the world, once we determine what’s gonna pull out the high numbers, me and my reporter will fly over to that location to cover the big scoop, and make me rich and famous!’’ He explains, before dropping Donald into the ground on his butt.

‘’Speaking of which, where is she?’’ He wonders aloud, before whistling loudly with his hands.

‘’Yes sir, Mr. Pete sir, I’m coming!’’ A female duck wearing a pink coat with four black buttons, a black bowtie around her head says while running, slightly stumbling her way, before stopping in front of Pete. ‘’What is it, sir? Have you got something for me to cover on?’’

Donald looks at her, wait, a female duck wearing a pink coat with four black buttons, a black bowtie around her head?

‘’Daisy?’’

Daisy then looks down to see Donald sitting on the ground.

‘’Donald?’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Both of them said in unison, pointing their finger at each other.

‘’Oh, you bozos know each other’’ Pete says to himself quietly.

‘’I thought you were working as a designer?’’

‘’Well, I am, but I needed a second job and just being a clothes designer apparently wasn’t enough to pay the rent on my apartment so here I am, working as a reporter for Mr. Pete, question is, what are you doing here?’’

Donald then stands up, and rubs the back of his head, ‘’Well…I needed a job, and saw an opening for one here aaand-‘’

Daisy beams up at the idea of being able to work alongside Donald, ‘’Oh, you are? That’s perfect! We can go around the world together, look at interesting locales, share them with the world and-‘’, she’s cut off by Pete’s hysterical laughter.

‘’HAHAHAHA- Oh, oh that’s rich! HAHAHAHAHAhahaha…’’ He finally calms himself down, adjusting his suit, ‘’what, you thought I was gonna actually hire him? Give me a break, this duck’s nothing but bad luck, he goes anywhere near my business and it’ll all fall apart like a ton of bricks!’’ Pete says, as he looks at Donald square in the eye, only to be pulled aside by Daisy.

‘’Listen, Mr. Pete, I’ll have you know that I fully believe Donald is a competent worker, sure he’s a bit clumsy, but that’s not his fault…’’ She whispers to his boss.

‘’I’m not convinced.’’ Pete says, unconvinced.

‘’We do need a new cameraman, after you kicked out the last one…’’ Daisy whispers back, they then both turn around to see Donald on his knees, holding his hands, tears in his eyes and begging.

‘’Please hire me, Pete, I really need a job, if I don’t come home with one, my family’s gonna be eating nothin’ but scraps!’’

‘’I thought he has a rich uncle’’ Pete whispered to Daisy.

‘’Well, he’s a very independent duck’’, Daisy whispers back.

‘’Oh, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!’’ Donald repeatedly begs, hugging Pete’s leg overdramatically, Pete tries to shake him off but Donald’s grip was too tight and he ends up wobbling about before falling down on his butt.

‘’Okay, okay, you get the job!’’ He finally says, Donald then immediately lets go of his leg and comically bows down to him.

‘’Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthank-‘’ Pete grabs Donald’s bill shut and lifts him up, ‘’Under one condition: I have the right to fire you, the very moment you mess up or come work late, capische?’’

Donald lifts up a salute, and Pete drops him on the ground.

‘’Now then, work starts tomorrow, you two better not be late or you’ll be sorry’’ He says, before walking off.

Later on in the evening, Daisy drops Donald off at his home, ‘’so, you live here now?’’ Daisy asked.

‘’It’s kind of a long story.’’ Donald sheepishly says, chuckling, Daisy fondly smiles at him.

‘’Tell you what; I’m free next Saturday, why don’t we go out on a date? You can tell me everything.’’

‘’Sure thing, toots!’’ Donald says, before being kissed on the cheek by Daisy, his pupils immediately turning into hearts, his shirt collar flapping like a bird, causing Daisy to giggle, ‘’Well, I’ll best be going now, see you at work, Donnie!’’ she says before driving off.

‘’Bye!’’ Donald says, waving at her as she goes, he admits, he didn’t exactly expect to work for the same person who sold his house to him and his old middle school bully, but with Daisy by his side, taking up whatever abuse Pete is gonna dish out on him is going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : The late Donald Duck...is late for work.
> 
> That's right, Pete's taking over the role of Kent Powers from the original Quack Pack, i always thought he was such a random and generic addition to the show, so i gave the role to Pete instead, in addition he's currently wearing his outfit from House of Mouse, too.
> 
> Daisy's working as a reporter here in Pete's show, i decided to give her the pink coat she wore during her debut episode 'Louie's Eleven' in DT17, i guess it makes her look more professional in her new job.


	5. Out of Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald's late for work, on the first day no less, can he arrive in time? Meanwhile Huey attempts to return a book he borrowed to the library, watch as chaos commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the fourth episode (or fifth if you count the prologue), this one is inspired by the Quack Pack episode 'The Late Donald Duck', minus the part where Donald accidentally saves the world from an invading race of aliens.
> 
> Also there will be a slight Huey & Goofy moment at some point in the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

# Episode 4

# Out of Time!

Duckburg, a city of unpredictability during the day, but by night, things get a little…dangerous, and here we have our victim, who else but one Donald Duck, walking through the nighttime streets, uncertainty in his head, multiple thoughts running through his head such as ‘’Can I get home to Della and the kids in time?’’, or ‘’Is Louie midnight raiding the fridge again?’’ or ‘’I hope the boys don’t find out about that DVD I found on that yard sale’’

It was then, he heard a noise from a nearby alleyway, ‘’Hello…?’’ he calls out, ‘’is somebody there?’’, but no response came, Donald just shrugs and walks off into the night unaware of the looming criminal presence stalking him, whistling along to the tune of ‘Turkey in a Straw’ as he walks through the city, Donald’s worst fears are about to come true when he walks around a building only to be met by a red hooded man holding a scythe, his face obscured by the darkness in his hood.

Donald screams in terror and runs away, only to the back collar of his shirt caught by the hooded man’s scythe, pulling the poor duck slowly and surely towards him, Donald attempts to cling on to the ground to resist the pull but such attempt is futile as it only delays the inevitable, the hooded man pulls Donald towards him slowly and slowly until he’s finally close enough and then he grabs Donald, he tries to struggle from the clutches of the man, to no avail.

The hooded man cackles evilly, as the mysterious figure’s hood pulls back to reveal none other than Pete himself.

‘’Pete?!’’

‘’You’re late for work, Duck, and you know what that means, right?’’

Donald looks around to find himself no longer in the city, but in a graveyard, he looks behind him to see four graves, with the gravestones etched with Huey, Dewey, Louie and Della’s names, Donald screams at what he’s witnessing.

‘’See what happens when you don’t take your job seriously?’’ Pete says mockingly, still holding onto Donald, he then turns around and approaches another grave, this one still with an open hole in it, the gravestone is partially covered with a cloth; obscuring the identity of the person it belongs to.

Donald trembles in fear at the grave in front of him, he asks Pete, ‘’W-w-who is this for?’’

Pete takes the time to put a cigar on his mouth and lights it with a lighter, before walking closer to the grave and burning the red cloth covering it, as it burns up, the name of the poor soul the grave belongs to is revealed : Donald Duck

‘’Why yours, Donald, the unluckiest jobless duck in the cemetery!’’ He says before dropping Donald down the grave, laughing maniacally while doing so, Donald screams his lungs out as he falls down the hole, doomed to be buried amongst those who’ve met a similar fate.

‘’DONALD! DONALD! WAKE UP!’’

Donald wakes up to find himself being shook around by his sister, she stops when she sees her brother has already waken up.

Donald looks around to see himself in his house’s bedroom, ‘’I-I’m not dead?’’, he questions himself as he looks on his surroundings.

‘’Must have been some nightmare you had, huh?’’ Della asks.

‘’You could say that…’’

‘’Well, you can tell me about it later, it’s 9:30, you’re gonna be late for work!’’

‘’WHAT?!’’

Before Donald can say anything else, Della lifts up Donald to her shoulders and runs to the bathroom downstairs, she opens the door and rushes inside, meanwhile, Louie walks by the bathroom just in time to hear multiple sounds of Donald struggling and angrily quacking, causing him to jump in surprise.

‘’Hold still!’’ 

‘’You’re brushing the wrong part!’’

‘’I wouldn’t be if you would stop moving!’’

BONK! Although he couldn’t see it, Louie knew his mom must of whacked Donald with something to keep him from struggling, he was pretty sure he heard birds chirping from the inside, Donald then emerges from the door, stumbling about dizzily, his body covered in a towel, a small bump in his head.

Della then walks out of the bathroom to lift Donald up again on her shoulders, running to the kitchen but not before saying ‘’Good morning, Louie!’’ to her son, who merely responds with a confused wave.

In the dining room, Huey is eating his breakfast: a plate of pancakes covered in syrup and a glass of milk, besides him is an untouched plate of buttered toast, Huey looks around to see if someone would come to eat it up, he pulls out his phone to check the time: 9 : 34 AM.

‘’9:34…, that’s enough time to return this book I borrowed!’’ Huey says to himself as he pulls out a book from behind him, his thoughts are quickly interrupted as Donald is abruptly dropped in the chair next to him, naked, our imagination spared from his lower end which is covered up by the table.

‘’Della! My shirt!’’

Della then pulls out Donald’s Hawaiian shirt from her back and puts it on Donald, whose head and arms are stuck inside the shirt temporarily before they pop back out of it, Donald picks up the toast, holds it in his mouth and stands up.

‘’Okay, here’s your phone, here’s your wallet, your car keys.’’

Della hands out each item to Donald who accepts them and puts them away, he walks off to the front door but not before saying his goodbyes to his sister and nephew.

‘’See ya!’’

‘’Stay safe, Uncle Donald!’’

‘’Catch you later, Don!’’

Huey finishes up his pancakes, and drinks his milk before getting up from his chair, ‘’I’ll be going to the library to return this book I borrowed, it’s due today’’ Huey informs to Della, ‘’Okay, stay safe, Huey!’’ she says while picking up his and Donald’s plates and the glass, walking off to the kitchen.

Huey walks out of the house’s front door, to hear Donald screaming from what sounds like the garage, he almost feels compelled to check on it but there was no time, he had a book to return, so he simply ignores it and walks out of the frontyard door and into the neighborhood streets.

In the garage, Donald is in shock as he sees his car in total wreckage, and amidst the wreckage is Dewey, wearing a welding mask, dirtied yellow gloves, and his clothes are about the same level of dirt but with a couple of oil stains, he was busy carrying one of the tires when he sees his uncle, he pulls up the mask and happily greets him.

‘’Oh, hi, Uncle D!’’

‘’What’s the big idea? What did you do to my car?!’’

‘’Oh, I was just about to remodel it, ya know, make it look cool and stuff, you see, there’s this parade and-’’

‘’You’ll do no such thing! Put it back together, the way it was!’’

‘’Aww, but-‘’

‘’No buts!’’ Donald then pulls out his phone to check the time, 8:36, he sighs, realizing he has to walk to work now, ‘’This car had better be functioning when I get back.’’ He says to his troublemaking nephew before walking off to work, on foot.

Dewey looks on at the now completely torn apart car, confused on how he’s supposed to fix it all up, ‘’I’m gonna need some help.’’, he then pulls out his phone and dials a number, putting it up to his ears, he gets a response.

‘’Hey, Launchpad! …Oh I’m fine, I’m fine, how’s Drake doing by the way? …Still in the hospital, eh? Man, he really needs to take better care of himself… Oh, that’s nice, listen, L.P, I’m gonna need your help with this car…No, I did not, it was uhh…a squirrel did it? Oh okay then, I’ll see you later, hm? Oh, it’s okay, I’ll text you the address.’’

Huey walks down the streets of Duckburg en route to the library, book in hand, ‘’All I need is to follow this set path towards the library and I can return this book just in time, no delays, no interruptions, no distract-‘’ Huey is immediately distracted by the sight of Duckburg’s very own armored superhero: Gizmoduck, as he saves a citizen from being crushed by a car across the street.

‘’Fear not, citizen, Gizmoduck is here!’’ Gizmoducks sets aside the car and helps up the citizen, she thanks him before walking off.

Huey is totally amazed at his idol’s (slightly mundane) heroics, ’’Whoa…’’, he whoas as he crosses the street to greet him, only to jump in surprise as a car nearly crashes into him, horns blaring and all, he decides to back away, ‘’Okay, maybe next time, hehe…’’ Huey says to himself nervously before realizing…he lost the book.

‘’The book! The book! Where is it?’’

Huey frantically looks around the area, trying to find the book, he then notices the book in a bird nest up on a tree, he rushes to the tree and climbs it, once he reaches the top of the tree he slowly approaches the nest, only to be pecked by a bird.

‘’Ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop that!’’

He quickly grabs the book as he’s being pecked only to suddenly be lifted upwards by the bird, who is carrying the book with its talons, the bird flaps about as it carries the book and Huey, who is holding on to it, off the tree.

‘’How are you even lifting me up? I am heavier than you, you should be struggling to keep yourself afloat, i-‘’ Huey’s bewilderment is cut off as the bird swings the book left and right in an attempt to shake him off, fortunately, the young duck is just as persistent as his mother and uncles and continues to hold on to the book tightly, unfortunately, the bird decides to carry Huey off into the city to shake him off, forcefully.

The bird takes the book (and Huey) and proceeds to lead them into danger by making Huey bump into lamp posts, building walls and billboards advertising an annual street parade, ‘’Ow, ow, ow! It’s going to take a lot- ow, more than that to shake off- Ow, ow, Huey Duck! You hear me?! Yeowch!’’

Not too far from where Huey is being carried off, Donald is running his way through the city to reach work before he’s late, ‘’Excuse me, pardon me, comin’ through, hot stuff!’’, he says while pushing aside walking citizens, ducking under sign spinners and leaping over a hot dog stand in a hurry.

As Donald rushes his way through a sidewalk, he’s stopped by a large and frantic traffic, he needed to get to the other side, but the speeding vehicles makes it almost impossible for him to try and cut in, he waits a bit for the traffic light to hit red so he can cross safely, he pulls out his phone to check on the time, it was 9:50!

He had no time to stand around and wait, so he took a deep breath, and ran through in between the moving vehicles, surprisingly he managed to cross over unscathed, he was now in the middle of a row of constantly moving vehicles, Donald knew that he needed to act carefully if he didn’t want to become Roadkill Duck, so he waited and waited and when the time is right he stuck his foot out to see if the coast is clear…only to jump away in fright as a car swiftly speeds off in front of him, causing Donald to stumble backwards, right on top of an open sewer hole, Donald examines the lack of street beneath him, looks downwards and falls right through the hole.

Donald lands face first in the dirty waters of the sewers, he stands up and spits out the sewer water, ‘’Aww, phooey…’’ he mutters out, lamenting his current predicament, he looks around to find a way out of the sewers, when he hears growling come from the darkness behind him.

He looks back, to see a pair of glowing green eyes looking back at him viciously, Donald freaks out at the thought of what is staring him down but quickly composes himself, he tries to shoo away the whatever it is, ‘’What are ya lookin’ at? Scram, go on, vamoose!’’, the unknown creature doesn’t budge, ‘’So…’’, Donald then rolls up his arm like it’s a sleeve, showing the featherless flesh of his arm, marked with an anchor tattoo on the shoulder and lunges at the darkness.

The creature steps into the light, turns out Donald was holding on to the mouth of a sewer crocodile, who snarls at him as the poor duck sheepishly chuckles, he slowly gets off the mouth of the crocodile, ‘’I’m sorry, Mr. Crocodile, I didn’t see you there, heh.’’, the crocodile opens its jaws, ready to devour the duck whole only to be stopped by Donald pulling out a rope from his shirt (never know when they might come in handy) and ties it up its mouth, ending it with a nice ribbon shaped knot, he waves the crocodile goodbye before running off.

The crocodile quickly breaks open the rope holding its mouth and gives chase, Donald is running through the sewer waters as fast as his webbed feet could handle, but the croc was somehow fast enough to catch up and opens its jaw ready to bite into the duck’s behind, as it clamps down it’s jaw, Donald manages to quickly pull his tail feathers away in time and speeds off.

Above ground, we see that Huey had somehow manage to free himself from the clutches of the bird and retrieved his book, emerging from an alleyway with slightly dirty clothes, dusting off himself Huey looks around finding himself in an unfamiliar area of the city, he quickly checks his phone’s map app to check how far he is from the library, he sighs in relief as the app reveals it’s not too far away, he walks off following the directions in his phone.

Halfway through, Huey was crossing the street unaware of his surroundings as he was still looking in his phone until he felt someone bumped into him, finally taking his attention away from the app as he finds himself in the middle of a huge street parade, there were parade performers, marching bands, parade elephants all around him.

Huey tries to make his way through, narrowly avoiding passing costumed parade performers along the way, until he’s finally on the other side of the street, stopping to catch his breath.

‘’Hah! Take that, parade! You can’t stop me from returning this book and nothing else is going to-‘’

His boasting cut off as he hears rumbling sounds coming from the closed sewer hole besides him, Huey doesn’t take any chances and attempts to walk off but he was too late as the crocodile from before in the story jumps from the hole with Donald frantically riding it like a cowboy, the crocodile’s tail knocks Huey away and as a result, also causing him to drop his book as it slides its way back into the parade, causing him to scream in frustration before running back into the street parade. 

As Huey enters back into the busy parade, he looks around trying to find the book, only to find it is nowhere to be found, he pulls down the sides of his hat in increasing worry until he spots the book from afar, it was stuck in the middle of the streets almost noticeable because of the parade people marching off above it.

He rushes to grab the book, once again avoiding the horde of parade performers and marching band, he finally reaches the book only to hear the sound of a trumpeting elephant behind him, he yelps out as he rolls away and avoids being squished by the elephant’s foot, Huey looks on, seeing that there was no safe way to grab the book, he looks back at the parade line and sees a familiar car passing by, Uncle Donald’s in fact, only it was turned into a neon blue painted convertible with firework launchers on the back, on the car was Dewey (dressed up in yellow jumpsuit with a giant blue D crossed by a lightning bolt symbol on it, also he’s wearing shades) and Launchpad (dressed up like a biker with a black leather jacket with a brown shirt underneath, spiked shoulder pads, and fingerless gloves).

He puts his fingers up his chin, thoughtfully, the gears in his brains quickly turning as he gets an idea, symbolized by a lightbulb forming above his head and lighting up, he runs to the car.

Meanwhile, Dewey is busy dancing around and singing in the car, while Launchpad slowly drives it along the parade.

_‘’Some people settle for the typical things, livin’ all their lives waiting in the wings, it ain’t a question of if, just a matter of time, before I move to the front of the line.’’_

Huey sneakily tiptoes his way through the parade, momentarily joining in on the action of the performers to blend in before continuing on his way to as he approaches the car from behind

_Once you’re watchin’ every move that I make, ya gotta believe that I’ve got what it taaaakes.’’_

Huey crawls down the street like a worm, closing in on the car.

_‘’To Stand Out! Above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud, till’ mine is the only face that you’ll see, I gotta staaaand out, till you notice me, yeah!’’_

Huey had reached the car, climbing on top of it from behind, ‘’Dewey!’’, he calls out for his brother.

Dewey and Launchpad look around to see him sitting around in the back, ‘’Oh, hey, Dewey’s brother!’’ Launchpad cheerfully greets, waving, Huey waves back awkwardly.

‘’Huey, what are you doing here? Mom said you were off returning your book, unless…’’ Dewey thoughtfully puts his fingers up to his chin before pointing his finger at Huey, ‘’It was all a distraction to sneak on to the parade!’’

‘’What?! NO! For your information, I was in the process of returning a book, but then I got it stuck up on a tree, a bird attacked me, I slammed into buildings, I fell down into a dumpster, I had to go through this parade and then a crocodile appeared out of nowhere and slammed my book back into the parade streets!’’

‘’Okay, that still doesn’t explain why you’re here though.’’

Huey looks around the car, seeing if he can find- yes, there it was! He pulls out Uncle Donald’s fishing rod, he moves to the front seat, trying to get a better view of the streets, he spots the book in front of him from afar, but blocked by the marching band in front of the, he had to act fast.

He tightens his grip on the fishing rod and takes a deep breath, he wiggles his body for a bit, ‘’Gotta stay loose, relaxed…’’ he relaxes his body, ‘’Keep your feet apart…’’ he checks below to see that his feet are indeed perfectly apart, ‘’Now, ten ‘o clock, ‘’ Huey throws the fishing rod forwards, ‘’two o’ clock,’’ pulls the rod backwards, ‘’quarter to three,’’ he thrusts the rod forward again, this time with his body also leaning forwards, ‘’ tour jeté,’’ he jumps up a bit, kicking his heels twice, ‘’twist,’’ Huey then begins spinning around while holding the fishing rod high in the sky, ‘’over,’’ he stops and leans his body backwards while holding out the fishing rod in the direction of his body, ‘’pas de deux,’’ he says as he holds his free hand over his ears, ‘’I’m a little teacup,’’ jumps a bit before holding the rod forwards while leaning slightly as he lands, ‘’and the windup…’’ he reels back the rod, winding up, ‘’And let her fly!’’

Huey throws his body forward with all his might and thrusts the fishing rod forwards, the hook flying off as into the distance as it manages to catch the book, Huey quickly reels it in.

‘’What was that?!’’ Dewey asked in astonishment, never having seen a fishing maneuver that complicated before.

‘’I don’t believe it’’ Launchpad says in disbelief, ‘’T-that was…’’

‘’The Perfect Cast…’’ Huey finishes, as he finishes reeling the book in.

‘’Whoa! In all my years as a Junior Woodchuck troop leader, I’ve never seen someone fish like that before!’’ Launchpad exclaimed in amazement, indeed, The Perfect Cast had only been seen performed by two individuals: Goofy and his son, Max, it was a fishing technique handed down for twelve or thirteen Goof generations, it was taught to Goofy by his father when he was a teenager, who respectively taught it to his son during a camping spot while they were on their way to Idaho.

‘’Let’s just say someone may have taught it to me before.’’

Huey looks on to the crowd around him, noticing they were cheering him on and recording him doing the cast, amongst the parade watchers who were recording was none other than Goofy himself, looking on happily, ‘’The Perfect Cast…’’ he proudly mutters to himself.

Unfortunately, the cheers were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the crocodile, which was chasing Donald through the parade, scaring off the performers, marching band, onlookers and elephants.

Panic soon ensues as everyone in the parade scatters off from the crocodile, the crowd accidentally knocking over Donald’s car in the process, still with Huey, Dewey and Launchpad on it, they emerge from under the car, but soon meets face-to-face with the crocodile, Launchpad quickly puts himself in front of Huey and Dewey to protect them.

‘’Launchpad, what are you doing?! You’ll get yourself hurt!’’ Dewey yelled out, concerned.

‘’Don’t worry, I know exactly how to deal with a crocodile…’’ Launchpad said, eyes focused and all steely, the pilot reaches out for something in his pocket…and pulls out a brownie, ‘’Wanna try a brownie? It’s an old McQuack family recipe!’’ he says, while offering it to the crocodile.

Huey and Dewey both share a look that can only be described as ‘’Really?’’

The crocodile merely slaps the brownie out of Launchpad’s hands and inches closer towards the trio, ‘’Oh, I guess brownies aren’t to everyone’s taste…uhhh, Plan B!’’ Launchpad exclaims, he then holds his breath.

‘’Help!’’, Launchpad called out, Donald who was in the middle of running away, hears the sounds of Launchpad in trouble and turns around to see the crocodile closing in on his boys (oh and Launchpad’s there too), his protective instincts kick in as Donald’s anger boils to the surface, turning his white feathers red.

He yells out angrily, throwing his arms around and quickly rushes at the crocodile, it opened its jaws to bite Launchpad and the two brothers but before it could, Donald quickly puts himself in the crocodile’s jaw and holds it open with his hands and feet

‘’Uncle Donald!’’

‘’Mr. Dee!’’

‘’I got this, the three of you go!’’ Donald said, still keeping the crocodile’s jaw at bay.

They follow his orders and run away leaving Donald to do his own thing, Donald quickly leaps away from the jaws of death, allowing the crocodile to close its jaw but before it could do anything else, Donald quickly berserker rushes it, circling around it and getting a few clean hits in while quacking angrily, after a brief struggle, the crocodile throws Donald off his back, and into the streets, Donald quickly gets back up, he leaps up in the air furiously, flailing his arms around before doing his usual battle stance: hopping on one leg, outstretching one of his clenched fists at the assailant while swinging the other back and forth, he then rushes in to strike the crocodile once more before being pulled back by an extending robotic arm from afar, Donald looks behind to see who had pulled him back, it was Gizmoduck.

‘’Don’t worry, Mr. Duck, I’ll take it from here.’’

‘’It’s about time!’’, Donald said annoyed but he quickly shifts to a more sheepish expression, ‘’But uh, as long as we’re still here, can you do me one more thing?’’

‘’Sure, but make it quick, I’ve got a reptile to catch.’’

At his office, Pete was busily packing up his briefcase, humming a little tune as he does so when he happens to look out his office windows to see a small white speck flying at his office, he squints his eyes to get a better look, ‘’What the…?’’, he realizes too late that Donald was heading straight into his office, he screams out in shock as Donald flies through and breaks the office glass, straight into Pete, causing him to stumble back and fall over his office desk.

Pete gets up, looks around for Donald, only to realize the poor duck was stuck wedged in his belly, he pulls him out of his belly and glares at the duck, who was still dizzy from the crash, incensed beyond belief.

‘’You?! What are- How did- When-‘’ He looks at his window, shattered with a Donald shaped impact silhouette on it, he stares at it, mouth agape, ‘’YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!’’, he screams out, dropping Donald.

He bends down and shoves his face at the poor duck threateningly, ‘’Listen here you-‘’, Donald didn’t have time to process what was happening before for he was still recovering, once he did though, Donald quickly grabs Pete by his suit’s collar, shaking him around while panicking.

‘’What- what time is it?’’ He asks, he had stopped shaking Pete, whose head was still wobbly, Pete presses his hands on his head to stop the shaking, before nervously answering.

‘’Well, uh, it’s uh…’’ Pete checks the clock on his wall.

‘’10:10’’

Donald’s pupils shrink, his eyes literally crack before shattering into pieces like glass, he was late! He releases Pete from his hands and begins to break down on the ground crying.

Pete dusts himself off and adjusts his tie before grabbing Donald by the back of his shirt’s collar, ‘’Hey! Hey! Pull yourself together Duck!’’ Pete then slaps Donald’s face multiple times, ‘’What’s gotten into ya?’’

Donald then beggingly puts his hands together, ‘’Please don’t fire me! Pleasepleaseplease! I promise I won’t be late next time, please!’’ Donald says, still crying.

Pete simply stares at him dumbfounded, ‘’Calm down, I ain’t gonna fire ya.’’

‘’You aren’t?’’

‘’It ain’t even work day yet.’’

Donald’s pupils shrink again, his jaw dropping, ‘’B-b-but yesterday you said-‘’

‘’Well it turns out I was looking at my calendar wrong, I thought yesterday was Thursday and today is Friday, but it turns out yesterday was Friday and today is actually Saturday, which means work starts next week, see?’’ He explains, dropping Donald to the ground, who simply twitches his body parts in disbelief.

‘’B-b-but-‘’

‘’Y’know, I could fire you right here and now for crashing right into me, but I needed to replace that window anyways, so you’re off the hook…for now.’’

Donald was still twitching around in the ground, this time cackling maniacally and clucking like a chicken.

Pete just half closes his eyelids in annoyance, ‘’Hoo boy…’’, he then walks back to his desk and picks up his briefcase and puts on a white fedora before leaving, ‘’Anyways I just came by to pick up a few things, see ya in Monday, and don’t be late!’’

Donald had stopped twitching and was sitting on the ground, still laughing, but it quickly turns into sobbing as he realizes the chaos he went through when he could’ve just stayed in home relaxing.

Meanwhile, Huey had finally arrived at the library, he kicks open the door and rushes to the front desk and places the book on it, he leans back on the desk to catch his breath, before turning back to the desk to see Ms. Quackfaster, who was staring at him confused.

‘’I…*pant* am here… *pant*…to return this book I borrowed…’’ he then sighs and collapses to the ground on his back.

‘’Well, I see you decided to return this book early’’ Quackfaster says as she grabs the book.

Huey lifts his head up, confused, ‘’Early…?’’

‘’This book was actually due to be returned by tomorrow but since you decided to turn it in now…’’

Huey’s pupils shrank down, his eyes twitching, he could not believe that he went through all that only to find out he could’ve returned it tomorrow.

‘’Ha…ha ha…hahaha....HAHAHAHAHA!’’ Huey starts laughing wildly, his hands grabbing his head, he then starts to scream and runs out of the library, Ms. Quackfaster was bewildered at first before returning to a deadpan expression.

‘’Kids these days don’t know how to stay quiet in a library…’’

(Later in the afternoon…)

‘’Fortunately, the crocodile managed to be safely contained by Duckburg’s local superhero, Gizmoduck, the raging reptile is now safely locked away in the Duckburg Zoo…’’ Roxanne Featherly, local Duckburg news reporter explained on TV.

At the living room, Donald is sleeping on one of the couches, albeit with small bandages on his arms, taking a rest after all the chaos that’s unfolded.

At the dining room table were Huey, Dewey, Launchpad and Goofy, who was explaining the time he and Max went on a road trip to Destiny Lake, Idaho.

‘’…And then Maxie joined in at the last second, then me, him and that Powerline feller danced together, we had the time of our lives, A-hyuk!’’

To say Dewey’s reaction was one of surprise would be an understatement, he was in fact astonished that Goofy of all people was the one who made ‘The Perfect Cast’ a highly popular dance move, and that it came from a fishing technique handed down by his family, ‘’So, basically one of the most popular dance moves of all time was a fishing move?!’’

‘’Yep! Although I did like it better as a fishing technique.’’

‘’Wait a minute…’’ Dewey says, intrigued by a small detail during the story, ‘’If you said it was a technique handed down your family, how come Huey knows how to do it?’’ he asked, while pointing to his brother across the table from him.

‘’Well, a couple years ago he came to me asking me to teach him how to do The Perfect Cast for an upcoming Junior Woodchuck Fishing Competition! We then went to a secret fishing spot I had back when I was living in Spoonerville and we practiced for weeks!’’ Goofy explained.

‘’Yep, and that’s how I got first place.’’ Huey added cheerfully, ‘’although Launchpad probably would’ve seen it if he wasn’t busy getting chased by bees…’’

‘’They were everywhere…I can still feel their stings to this day…’’ Launchpad painfully recalled, before returning to his cheerful attitude, ‘’Say, Mr. Gee, you should totally teach me how to do The Perfect Cast someday!’’

‘’Gawrsh, now that’s fantas-terrific idea! Why don’t we get started next week, at Lake Destiny?’’ Goofy suggested, Launchpad’s face is now brimming with excitement, although that excitement was short lived when Della came in to the dining room.

‘’Uh, does anyone know what happened to the car? Donald would flip out if he finds out the family car got turned into…whatever it was now.’’ She asked, Dewey and Launchpad look at each other nervously before dashing off, earning confused looks from Della, Huey and Goofy.

‘’WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAR?!’’ Donald shouted from the garage, he had remembered to check out the car he told Dewey to rebuild as he was sleeping and was utterly mortified to see it turned into well, you know…

‘’Oh boy…’’ Della dryly said, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Louie does yard work.
> 
> This is (as of the time this chapter was uploaded) my favorite one to write, especially the part where Huey performs The Perfect Cast, Goofy would make a great Junior Woodchuck troop leader methinks.
> 
> Pete has the number of every employee he has (including Daisy's), he already told them about the mix-up in dates earlier in the morning, problem is he forgot to add Donald's number, which is why he was the only one to arrive, sorry if that wasn't clear.
> 
> (Yes, i threw in a little cheeky reference to Mickey's Christmas Carol at the beginning, the whole thing is ridiculous but i don't really care, so is this story).


	6. The Grass is Always Greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della gets Louie to do some yard work, though, the green triplet finds it harder than he thought it'll be due to a couple obstacles in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to expect for this episode :  
> \- References to the 1954 'The Flying Squirrel' Donald Duck short.  
> \- Della & Goofy antics  
> \- Return of Louie's golden khopesh  
> \- A small appearance from Lena & Violet

# Episode 5

# The Grass is Always Greener

 _‘’Smile, darn ya smile, you know this whole world is a great world after all…’’_ Donald happily sings and dances, as he mops the floors of the house, on his back is a bucket of water, held by a rope tied around his body, he rhythmically grooves his way to the living room.

_‘’Smile, darn ya, smile, and right away watch Lady Luck pay you a call…’’_

Donald sings as he lifts up the carpet in the room with his foot and mops the floor underneath, then dips the mop he’s carrying to the bucket on his back, walking along to mop other areas, still singing.

_‘’Things are never black as they are paaainted, time for you and joy to get acquaainted..’’_

Meanwhile, Huey is cleaning dishes in the kitchen while humming to the tune of ‘Drunken Sailor’, wiggling his tail feathers left and right to the tune of the shanty as he grabs each dish, scrubs them on the bubbly sink, wipes them clean with a wet cloth, before placing them on the dish rack besides him.

Dewey and Della were cleaning the bathroom, sponges strapped on to _their_ feet with ropes, they were scrubbing the floor by sliding their feet along the ground, wiping the walls with two cloths in each hand, all while humming (or in this case, loudly shouting out each note of the song) Della’s lullaby.

‘’This is the best mother-son bonding moment ever!’’ Dewey exclaims.

‘’But that’s what you said when we went to Funzo’s and played on that dancing arcade game last week, and that time we were home alone and busted those Beagle Boys from robbing the manor, and-‘’ Della points out.

‘’Because every mother-son bonding moment with you is the best mother-son bonding moment ever!’’

‘’Aww, that’s sweet!’’ From the moment she had returned to her boys’ life, Dewey had been the first to fully accept her to the family after being missing for so long, Huey was next to accept her after they both recited a Junior Woodchuck Guidebook rule, Louie took some time (especially after a certain incident), but he eventually warmed up to their mother as well, p

‘’Speaking of mother and son, where’s Louie?’’ She pondered, as far as she knew, everyone in their family are hard workers in their own right, well, Louie is a bit of a special case where he doesn’t seem to want to put much effort into working, always looking for an easy way out.

‘’Oh, he’s out at the yard, Louie-ing what he does best.’’ Dewey says, pointing out to the window with his free hand, while still cleaning the walls, noticing the little stain on the wall he was cleaning still hasn’t disappeared, he tries wiping the wall again, harder this time.

‘’Oh boy...’’ Della already knows what this means, she puts away the cloth in the sink and unstraps the sponges from her feet, ‘’Dewey, I’m gonna go have a little talk with your brother, I won’t be long.’’, she says as she walks out of the bathroom.

‘’Okay, mom!’’ Dewey says, still focusing on rubbing the stain off, at blinding speed, by the point he’s done he’s already created a small hole in the wall, he gasps and tries to cover the hole with the cloth he used to wipe the walls with, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

Out at the backyard, Louie is having the time of his life…lounging around in a lounge chair, shades on, drinking a tall glass of Pep! through a green crazy straw shaped into the words ‘Easy Livin’ while listening to a song by The Featherweights! through a radio, he stops sipping after a bit, ‘’This is life! No crazy expeditions, no overcomplicated death traps, no ‘Oooh!’, no ‘Wait, what?’, no ‘Aaah!’, no nothing…’’ he says while putting his hands back over his head, he takes off his shades as he realizes, ‘’Oh wait, that means no treasures either…’’ his wide eyed expression turning back into half-lidded eyes of indifference, ‘’Eh, I could live without them.’’ He puts his shades back on and shrugs, putting his hands back to the same position.

‘’Louie!’’ Della called out.

Louie’s shades fall off on their own, his eyes now showing the same deadpan half-lidded expression as before, frowning at the sound of his mother’s voice, ‘’Of course…just when you think you have a moment to relax, it doesn’t last…’’

‘’Louie, I was wondering where you were.’’ She approached Louie, sitting on his lounge chair, arms crossed, ‘’Getting comfortable, are we?’’ Della snarked, putting her hands on her hips.

‘’Yep, just a day of relaxation, nothing to worry about…’’ Louie said, grabbing his dropped shades, putting them back on and going back to his relaxation pose, causing Della to raise a brow, Louie then momentarily lifts his shades back up looking at the yard before lowering them.

‘’Well, besides the messy leaf piles and wild weed growing all over the yard.’’ He says while doing a dismissive hand motion.

Della turns her head around to the yard, ‘’Wild…weed?’’, and true to what her son had said, there were multiple leaf piles scattered about and weed growing on the yard as far as the eye can see, there were even weed growing on the lower sides of Donald’s houseboat…somehow, after staring at the poor state of the garden for a bit, Della quickly shakes her thoughts off (literally), she then pretends to act surprised and puts her hand up her cheeks.

‘’Oh wow! Look at all that weed, growing over our yard…and Donald’s boat…’’

‘’Yeah, all those weed…’’

Surprised by the green triplet’s indifference towards the situation, she tries to make her point clear, subtly.

‘’The yard’s all messy now…’’

‘’Uh huh…’

Della cannot be more annoyed right now, but she presses on.

‘’Sure would be nice if ‘Someone’ were to, I don’t know…clean it up?’’

‘’Sure would be nice…’’

This time she tries for a less subtle approach.

‘’Gee, maybe someone can help do some yard work, too bad I’m a bit busy cleaning the bathroom to do it.’’ She says, shrugging.

‘’Mom! I cleaned the bathroom all by myself!’’ Dewey says proudly, popping his head out of the window.

‘’Oh, uh…that’s…that’s nice, Dewey, proud of ya!’’ Della says awkwardly, Dewey pops his head back in satisfied, Della then smugly crosses her arms, having thought up another excuse.

‘’Well, too bad I’ll be busy helping Huey clean the dishes-‘’

Huey almost immediately opens the back door, ‘’Hey, mom, I cleaned up all the dishes, Uncle Donald’s gonna be making lasagna later’’, he informs before going back in and closing the door.

‘’I, uh…gotta help Donald clean the house then…?’’

Cue Donald walking along the yard, happily humming while carrying the mop by his shoulders and holding the now empty bucket, it was clear he had finished cleaning up the house and was off to put them somewhere else, causing Della to furrow her brows in irritation, Louie then lowers his shades, looking at Della while raising one of his brows, smiling smugly as if waiting for another excuse.

Della slumps her body, sighing in defeat, ‘’Okay then, guess I’ll be doing the yard work.’’, she then walks off and heads to the house, Louie then takes a victory sip from his glass, tastes like…victory.

However, as soon as Della was about to open the doorknob to the house…

‘’Hey, Dellers!’’ A familiar voice called out, Della turned around to see Goofy waving at her from his house’s yard, ‘’Can you come over for a minute? I need a help with a little…something.’’, he says, while holding out a bent nail, Della looks on for a moment before grinning evilly and rubbing her hands together, ‘’Sure, I’ll be there in a minute!’’ she then walks over to Louie, still taking a sip from his already empty glass, making sounds of loud slurping.

‘’Well, I guess I won’t be able to do the yard work for now, seeing as Goofy needs me, looks like someone else,’’ heavy emphasis on that ‘someone’, ‘’…Is going to have to do the yard work instead.’’ She says, resting her arms on top of Louie’s lounge chair.

Louie takes a moment to stop sipping, ‘’Sure thing, for the record, may I suggest your beloved son Dewford? He has such a way with gardening tools, ya know?’’, he then continues slurping on the empty glass.

Della’s eyes widen in disbelief, and she runs her hand down her face in frustration, causing her bill to wobble up and down like a diving board, she then takes a moment to compose herself, breathing in and out.

‘’Actually, I was thinking that you should do it, Louie.’’ She says smiling.

Louie coughs out in surprise, despite the fact that no liquid had entered his body for the last couple of seconds, he then takes off his shades and turns to his mother, eyes wide and confused, ‘’Excuse me, what?’’

‘’Well, everyone else is busy doing their own thing,’’ Ironically, in the living room, Donald, Huey and Dewey are busy watching and cheering on a game of rugby on the TV, eating popcorn, waving around foam fingers and small flags in the air while bouncing around in the couch, ‘’And I gotta help out Goofy so that just leaves you to do the yard work.’’ She walks off, comes back and hands Louie a rake and some shears.

‘’But Mom, I just wanna relax for a bit!’’

‘’Look, I promise you can relax all you want, no more disturbances, after you do the yard work.’’

Louie sighs, finally relenting, ‘’Okay then…’’

‘’Good, I knew I can count on you.’’ She then ruffles Louie’s head feathers before walking back into the house, to Goofy’s.

Della had arrived in front of Goofy’s doorstep later on, she rings the doorbell, ‘’Goofy, it’s me, Della! You said you needed help with something?’’ she then hears what sounded like Goofy bumping into furniture, something made of glass shattering and a loud ‘’Whoa!’’ coming from inside, she was about to ask if he’s okay when Goofy suddenly opens the door, he had somehow gotten a roof tile on his snout and a kettle on his head.

‘’Hey, ya made it, a-hyuk! Come on in’’ Della then enters the house as Goofy closes the door, accidentally pulling off the inside doorknob in the process, they then head over to the backyard, where a ladder is present leading up to the roof, ‘’So you see, I was busy fixin’ my roof,’’ Goofy points to the roof where multiple roof tiles are missing, ‘’And uh, I may have run into some trouble.’’, he says while holding up his fingers, three of them bandaged, the other two had nails stuck on them.

‘’So you just need my help fixing up your roof, huh? No problem, just hand me a hammer and it’ll be fixed up in no time, because you know what they say…’’ Della said smiling, clueing Goofy to finish her catchphrase, Goofy stared on for a moment, Della still smiling, Goofy then gets a realization that he was supposed to finish her sentence, ‘’Oh, a-hyuk, an apple a day keeps the doctor away?’’

‘’Uh no, but you’re getting there’’

‘’The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog?’’

‘’Warmer…’’

‘’Roof tiles are no substitute for plates in a restaurant?’’

Della sighs, ‘’Nothing can stop Della Duck.’’ She says calmly, deciding to just go ahead and climb the ladder, Goofy meanwhile, was still processing what she said before it finally clicked on him.

‘’Oh, I get it now! You always say that a lot, a-hyuk!’’ Goofy says, before following her on to the rooftop.

Meanwhile, Louie was raking in leaves, slowly, very slowly, ‘’Ugh, it’s bad enough that Mom interrupted me lounging around, now I gotta do yard work too…’’, he stopped raking and wiped his forehead, looking back to see how many he had raked in, only to find that he only raked a couple in, ‘’Hoo boy, this is gonna take a while.’’, he says and continues raking leaves.

Back at Goofy’s, Della was busy nailing down roof tiles with a hammer, she places another tile on an empty spot and places a hammer in one of the holes, preparing to hammer it, then she hears a loud pounding sound, startling Della and causing her to hammer at the hole without the hammer instead, confused, she ignores it and prepares to hammer again until she hears that loud pounding sound again, the loud sound distracting her and causing her to instead hammer her own fingers.

She holds up her fingers, flat as a paper and flashing red, she yelps in pain and fans the glowing red finger with her hand.

Turns out Goofy was the cause of all that pounding, he was pounding roof tiles on the other side of his house’s roof but his hammering had only caused the nails to bend instead, he scratches his head as he removes the nails and places a singular nail in one of the holes, he raises his hammer and pounds the nail right into the hole, but it pops up on the other hole, surprising Goofy, he pounds down the nail that popped up in the other hole only for it to pop up in the previous hole.

‘’Gawrsh, sumthin’s wrong here…’’ He mutters to himself, and pounds the nail, once again it pops up in the other hole, he proceeds to do this process repeatedly, meanwhile all that loud pounding had only startled Della over and over and making her hammer down into other roof tiles instead.

Back at the Duck family’s backyard, Louie had finally finished raking all of the leaves up in a multiple piles, sitting on the grassy ground completely exhausted, sweat dripping from his face as he heavily breathes in and out, panting, ‘’Well…at least…I got it all raked up, I could do with a little break’’ he says as he leans his back on one of the leaf piles, slowly sliding down and laying down, using the piles as a makeshift pillow.

Goofy was still pounding that one nail that keeps popping out in other holes rinse and repeat, and Della was behind him, absolutely miffed, she grabs Goofy’s hammer as he raises it behind his back, ‘’Okay, okay, back off, let me do this one…’’, butting in front of Goofy as she raises the hammer, winds up, and pounds the hammer with all her might, the resulting force causing the other roof tiles to leap into the air before plummeting down back in place, fortunately she had succeeded in actually nailing down the nail.

‘’There you go, nailed it…’’ She says, handing the hammer back to Goofy before walking back to her side of the roof, her pun (intentional or not) causing Goofy to merely scratch his head as he says, ‘’I don’t get it…’’

Unfortunately, Louie finds himself being buried on a messy pile of leaves, presumably due to the force of Della slamming down the hammer into the roof tile, he pops out of the pile, looking around, all his hard work undone.

‘’Aw phooey…’’ He says, crossing his arms, he gets up, ‘’Eh, I’ll just cut the weed instead…’’ and walks off to grab the shears.

Louie starts work on the weed; he approaches the smaller ones first, cutting them off each one by one, after cutting them he throws them on a basket, piling them up, wiping away the sweat on his forehead, he presses on.

He gets to the larger ones, at first he struggles a bit because of their thickness but he eventually manages to cut each large weed, placing them on the basket.

And finally, there it stood, the final patch of weed, if Louie can cut this one off, he can relax (well he hasn’t raked the leaves yet on an account on the pile suddenly falling on top of him), he grabs the weed and starts to cut it with the shear…only it was still intact, he tries cutting it off again, still intact, irritated, Louie throws the shears away and walks off.

He returns, this time with a pair of hedge clippers, he tries cutting the weed with it, it wasn’t budging, it was somehow too thick for even hedge clippers, he tries cutting it off a couple more times before throwing them hedge clippers away.

This time he brings in a lawnmower, ‘’Why didn’t I just use this sooner?’’, he ponders to himself as he starts it up, only for nothing to happen, he tries starting it up again, still nothing, he walks to the side of the mower and kicks it…nothing, then it finally starts up, Louie grabs on to the handle and the mower suddenly zips away onto the yard uncontrollably.

Louie was screaming as he tries to control the uncontrollable lawnmower, holding on to it as it crashes through his lounge chair and table, it then crashes off into Goofy’s backyard, and into another neighbor’s backyard, before moving through their front yard, Goofy’s and back to the Duck family’s front yard, Louie tries to steer it away only for it to crash into the garage door.

He runs back to the backyard, only to see that one patch of weed still standing there, mocking him with its refusal to go down, Louie just stares at it with his mouth agape, he then decides enough is enough, ‘’Alright, weed, you wanna do this the hard way?’’, no response…

‘’Have it your way…’’ He says, while smiling evilly, he then runs back inside the house and comes out of it with a flamethrower and a welding mask, he lowers it down his face and approaches it, as he stands before it, he asks the weed…

‘’Any last words?’’

Silence…

‘’Good…’’ He then takes a couple steps back, aims it at the weed, and pulls the trigger, unleashing a stream of flames, once he finishes he raises his welding mask only to gasp as he finds the weed still standing with not even a trace of being burnt on it, Louie growls in frustration, and sets the dial on the flamethrower from 1 to 11, he lowers down his mask and aims it at the weed carefully, he pulls the trigger and releases a large burst of flames that propels him backwards, straight into a wall.

Louie was stuck flat on the wall from the force and impact, eventually peeling off like wallpaper and sliding down to the ground, popping back up to his normal self, Louie looks on to the yard, only to see small fire scorching around the grass, and the weed was still standing.

Louie’s eyes widen, twitching, he lunges at the grass, trying to pull it from the very roots of the ground itself, unsuccessfully as the effort trying to pull it only lead Louie to lose his grip and launch himself backwards to the fence.

He slides and lays down, his back leaning on the fence, ‘’Oh alright, you win…YOU WIN!’’, Louie throws his arms up, defeated, and slowly drops his face on his knees.

‘’Well, well, who would’ve thought that a kin from the Duck and McDuck family would lose to a mere overgrown grass.’’ said a female voice in a British accent, causing Louie lift his head and look around in search of the voice.

‘’Who said that?’’

‘’Behind the fence, genius!’’

Louie stands up and looks behind him to see a person (though clearly a woman from the voice) wearing a tattered brown robe, her identity unknown due to her face being shrouded in the darkness of the hood, wearing black gloves that conceal her skin color.

‘’Who are you?’’

‘’Who I am doesn’t matter, but you can consider me a helper, an ally, a-‘’

‘’Look lady, if you wanna sell me something, then it better be something that could kill plants and worth the money because I am totally being driven insane by this ridiculous, immortal piece of vegetation!’’ Louie yelled out, having no time to deal with this mysterious figure’s overdramatic tendencies.

‘’Fine, fine! I was just getting to that…’’ She said, annoyed, and searches for something under her robe’s pocket, and pulls out a small glass vial, the label picturing a black colored skull containing a liquid that’s sickly green in color, bubbling unsettlingly, ‘’This, my child, is the solution to your problem, capable of killing even the most stubborn and unruly of plants, from the prickly rose to the tough weed, very worth the price.’’

Louie looks at the vial, this is it, this could be what he needs to finish the yard work and have an entire day of relaxation! But the thought of buying a mysterious green liquid from an already mysterious woman who he doesn’t even know makes him uncertain, what if this was all just a scam, a trick, some sort of elaborate prank to-

‘’Well, what are you waiting for? That weed isn’t going to kill itself, you know.’’ The mysterious woman urges.

‘’Listen, this sounds great and all but I don’t believe I can trust a random stranger in the street who came out of nowhere and just happened to have something that will solve my yard problems, for all I know, this thing you’re trying to sell could be the death of me, for all I know, I’m sorry but no thanks…’’ He hands the vial back to the stranger, ‘’I’ll pull this weed out myself even if it means doing work I don’t even like.’’

The stranger merely stares at him for a moment before chuckling deviously, ‘’How noble…unfortunately you don’t have much choice in the manner, WHAT’S THAT?!’’, she points to the sky, causing Louie to look away and throws the vial at the weed, Louie had looked back just in time to see her run off into the neighborhood, ‘’What the?’’, he mutters to himself, confused but he looks down to see a large shadow looming over his presence, he shivers for a bit and looks around to see a monstrous Venus Flytrap with multiple vines acting as it’s limbs grow into gargantuan size, Louie looks on, eyes wide in fear, ‘’Aw phooey…’’

The giant plant monster roars in Louie’s face as he screams and runs from it, only to be grabbed by one of its vines, his body held tight.

Louie’s scream had caught Della’s attention who was looking down the backyard from Goofy’s rooftop to see her son being held by a plant monster, ‘’Louie!’’, she yells out and jumps down the roof, ‘’Goofy, we’re gonna have to do this later, my son needs help!’’, she informs Goofy, who was on his way to the rooftop carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, before jumping over his fence to her house’s backyard.

‘’Sure thing, Dellers!’’ Goofy says cheerfully, waving her off.

Della had arrived to the scene just as Donald, Huey and Dewey burst out of the house and into the backyard to see what all the commotion was about, ‘’What is that?!’’, Huey points to the monster.

The plant monster turns around and faces the family, still holding Louie captive, the green triplet nervously smiles, ‘’Um, hey guys, so basically some crazy woman in a hood threw some weird green stuff at this weed I’ve been trying to pluck for the last couple minutes and-‘’ The plant monster squeezes Louie, causing his eyes to bulge out, ‘’-Here we are!’’, he managed to let out albeit while wheezing.

‘’Oh yeah?!’’ Donald says tauntingly at the monster, rolling up his fists in a fighting pose while Della rubs her metal foot back along the ground like a bull, steam flaring off of her nostrils, also like a bull, and both the Duck twins charge at the plant monster screaming, only to have each of them slapped away into the horizon.

‘’AAAAAAAAAAA’’

‘’I REGRET A LOT OF THINGS!’’

They screamed as they fly off into the distance, leaving Huey and Dewey to fix this whole mess, of course the Duck boys always stick together, so let us see what genius plan will these two concoct to save their brother from this vegetative peril as its head closes in on the duo?

‘’Uh, nice plant, care for a bite?’’ Huey says nervously, pulling out a piece of ham from behind him, offering it to the plant, who takes it and slams Huey into the ground with it, his upper body sticking out.

‘’Seriously? That was your plan?’’ Dewey said, dryly.

‘’What, like you can come up with a plan?’’ Huey sassed at his brother.

‘’Don’t need to,’’ Dewey confidently says as he cracks his knuckles, ‘’I’ll just Dew what I Dew best!’’ He takes one step forward and is smacked into a tree by the plant using the piece of ham.

‘’Yeah, getting smacked around with a meat like a meathead.’’ Huey snarked.

We move our attention to Donald who had landed in a tree, as he falls off and lands on the ground dazed, as he slowly recovers from his dizziness, he finds himself in the neighborhood’s park, remembering the events leading up to him getting stuck in the tree, the Boys!! He has to save them, but how?

As he looks around the park, he notices a vendor operating a peanut cart, Donald gets an idea and rushes to the vendor, ‘’Can I borrow this cart for a moment?’’ he asked.

‘’Eh, take it, didn’t really want it anyways.’’ The vendor replied, taking off his apron and hat and walking off.

‘’Thank you!’’ Donald thanked the man, giving out a salute; he then grabs the handle of the cart and rushes it through the neighborhood like a speeding bullet.

Meanwhile, Della had gotten herself stuck in a mailbox at a sidewalk, ‘’Rassin’ frassin’, good for nothing…’’ She muttered to herself, prepping her feet at the mailbox and pulling herself out of it, she dusts herself and coughs up a stamp in the process, she looks beside her to see a giant rocket shaped firework on display in the neighborhood pawn shop, she quickly gets an idea and runs in to the store.

‘’I’ll take the big firework!’’

‘’That’ll be $500.’’

‘’Um, bill it to my uncle!’’

She then walks out of the shop holding the large firework, she kisses it, ‘’you and I are gonna light up a show, baby!’’, she then dashes off to her house.

Donald zooms in through the neighborhood and back into the house with the cart, he emerges out of the back door and into the yard, now in his sailor outfit, he quacks in surprise as he sees the plant monster had grab ahold of the triplets in its vines.

‘’Uncle Donald!’’ The triplets shout out in unison.

Donald shifts his expression into ‘Protective Uncle’ mode, puts on his ever iconic sailor hat, he walks to the side of the peanut cart and opens up a hatch revealing a tray full of popcorn, takes off the top of the vendor cart’s horn and scoops up popcorn into it using the scooper, he bends it and aims it at the monster, running to the back of the cart and grips on the bent horn, firing the popcorn blasts from the horn at the plant monster like a machine gun, using the handle of the horn as the trigger.

The popcorn kernels hit the plant monster like they were bullets, agitating it, it then forms a makeshift shield out of its remaining vines, as Donald continues his corny barrage, the monster sneakily uses one of its free vines to pull off a branch from a tree with pinecones hanging on to it, it then uses it’s other free vines to pull off the pinecones and throws them right at Donald like grenades.

Donald quickly stops firing to duck (he he) behind the cart, the pinecones narrowly missing his head, he then pops his head out on the open, ‘’Ha ha! You’ll never catch me!’’ the sailor taunts as he leaves himself open, allowing the monster to throw a pinecone straight into his face, causing him to flinch and spin around in the air before landing on his stomach.

Donald gets up and readjusts his sailor hat before moving back to the cart and continuing his barrage, this time aiming at the vines holding his nephews captive, the kernel bullets manage to destroy the vines holding the triplets as they fall down to the ground and run over to a nearby tree, hiding behind it for safety.

The boys poke their heads out from behind the tree, watching their Uncle D blast the plant monster with popcorn, seemingly with little to no effect, they move their heads behind the tree again, hiding and pondering what they should do.

‘’We gotta help out Uncle Donald!’’ Dewey proclaimed to his brothers, pounding his fist against his open palm determinedly.

‘’Yeah!’’ Huey and Louie cheered in unison, Louie moves in front of his brothers, facing them; he’s going to take charge.

‘’Dewey, go find something to use against that thing’’ He points to his big brother; Dewey does an army salute in response.

‘’Huey, go find mom!’’ Louie commanded at his bigger brother, who also salutes in response, ‘’I’ll go find my phone and see if I can call for backup or anyone who knows how to beat this thing.’’

The triplets rush back into the house, with Donald who’s still focused on firing popcorn at the beast providing cover, they quickly spread out, Dewey dashes off to the living room, Louie goes upstairs and Huey races out the front door.

As Huey exits the door, he quickly bumps into Della, who was carrying the firework in front of her.

‘’Mom!’’

‘’Huey! Where are your brothers?’’

‘’Well, Uncle Donald is at the backyard firing popcorn at the monster like a machine gun, Dewey’s off to find something he can use against it and Louie’s off to call for help or backup, and I was told to find you, and I did!’’

Della ruffles his boy’s hat proudly, ‘’Yeah, you did! Now let’s head for the rooftop, I got a plan!’’ She says, heading inside with Huey following.

Meanwhile, Dewey is rummaging through the closet in the living room, ‘’Come on, there’s gotta be something here…’’, he then comes across a box full of Christmas tree baubles, ‘’this’ll do!’’ He decides as he runs to the backyard.

Louie searches the triplets’ bedroom for his phone, looking down at the bed, over at the wardrobe, under the pile of the same clothes they wear, nothing.

‘’Aw, come on, where did I put my- Oh right, it’s in my pockets.’’ He realizes, he then pulls out his phone from his hoodie’s pockets and looks through his contact list, scrolling down and up with his finger, ‘’Alright, who do I know who might have experience with plant monsters?’’

As he looks through his list, one name comes to mind in his head, someone he knows who might be able to help, one of the triplet’s rebellious best friends.

‘’Lena!’’

He scrolls down to find Lena’s name, after finding it he clicks on her contact to call her, holding his phone to his ears.

At the backyard, Donald is still firing popcorn blasts at the plant monster, with the monster blocking every blast with its vines, as he continues on firing, the horn suddenly stops shooting out corn meaning he’s out of ammo, he moves to the side of the cart to scoop up some more, ‘’Cover me!’’ he says as Dewey pops from behind the cart, holding a bauble in his hand and a matchstick in the other, he rubs it against his butt lighting the match up and lights the string on the bauble before throwing it at the plant monster, ‘’Here, have an early Christmas gift!’’ he says as the bauble flies off into the plant monster.

The bauble hits the monster in the head, shattering it as multiple other Christmas baubles are thrown at its, causing it to shriek in response, the monster barely gets time to react as Donald has finished up refilling his artillery, firing even more popcorn blasts at its face, no time to shield as it gets pelted with corn kernel bullets and Christmas baubles.

At the rooftop, Della is sitting on top of the firework as it is placed against a makeshift ramp made of wooden planks, she’s wearing her old aviator outfit and helmet, ‘’Anytime, Huey?’’, she says while looking back, Huey was writing calculations and trajectories on a whiteboard using a small white chalk, ‘’Just a few more calculations and…’’ done, Huey had finished calculating the trajectories, he then puts his thumb in his mouth and raises it at the sky to check for the wind, once he’s sure rushes to the ramp and adjusts it, aiming it slightly to the right.

Della then pulls out a matchstick and rubs it against the rocket, lighting it and handing it off to Huey, ‘’Light me!’’, Huey takes the lit match and lights the fuse.

Della lowers down her aviator goggles on her eyes, the rocket firework shaking as it prepares to take off, Della then lowers down her body and hugs on to it, the firework then blasts off into the sky.

Della steers the rocket back at the house, she pulls out a baseball bat as she flies towards the plant monster, ‘’Hey, Big Mean Flower!’’, she calls out to the plant as it turns around and is met with a whack from a baseball bat.

Della steers the rocket upwards as she looks back down on the plant, she steers back towards the plant and hits it again multiple times.

The plant monster can only shield itself in vain as its hit by a barrage of popcorn kernels and Della’s baseball bat strikes, agitating it even more.

Meanwhile at the Sabrewing household, Lena (in her pajamas) was busy reading a novel in her bedroom while her sister from a couple of misters, Violet (also in her pajamas) was busy writing down notes, Lena’s phone rings on the table Violet was writing on as she takes notice of it.

‘’Lena, there seems to be a phone call for you.’’ She says, grabbing Lena’s phone, getting off the chair she was sitting, heading to Lena with her phone.

‘’Jeez, who could be calling at this time?’’ Lena complains as Violet hands over Lena’s phone to her, she answers the call and puts the phone over her ears, ‘’Who is it and why are you interrupting my uh, chores?’’

‘’Chores? You’re just reading a novel.’’ Violet corrects.

Lena shushes Violet, putting a finger over her beak, before returning back to the call.

‘’Lena?!’’ Louie’s voice calls out from the phone.

‘’Oh hey, Greenie, what’s up?’’ Lena’s voice had become more relaxed as she realized Louie was calling.

‘’LENAIWASDOINGYARDWORKANDTHENSOMECREEPYLADYONAROBETRIEDTOSELLMEWEIRDGREENLIQUIDBECAUSETHEREWASAWEEDTHATJUSTREFUSESTOBEPLUCKEDOUTBUTTHENIGOTSUSPICIOUSANDDECLINEDBUTTHENSHETHREWTHATSTUFFATTHEWEEDANDITTURNEDINTOAPLANTMONSTERANDNOWMYFAMILYISFIGHTINGITANDIDONTKNOWWHATTODO!’’ Louie’s voice shouted out from the phone, the voice was loud enough that the force of it pushed Lena’s head away from it like wind, and also messing up her hair in the process.

‘’Uhh, come again?’’ Lena asked, wide eyed, having only processed half of the information gave to her by Louie, she can audibly hear the green triplet groan from the other side.

‘’How do I destroy a weed that got turned into a giant plant monster by weird, stinky green liquid?’’

‘’Oh, that’s easy, you just blow it up from the inside, it’s gotta be a really big explosion though so you need something powerful.’’

‘’Really? Thanks, Lena!’’

‘’Anytime, Greenie.’’ Lena says, before hanging up, resuming on reading her novel…until she realizes that Louie had mentioned something earlier, ‘’Wait, weed turned into a giant plant monster by green liquid?!’’

‘’Do you think it could be her work?’’ Violet suggested to Lena.

‘’Who else? It’s gotta be Magica, I don’t like the looks of this Vi…’’

‘’I’m sure they can handle themselves; they are after all a part of Clan McDuck! They’ve faced perilous foes and dangers before, if they can survive the unknown surely they can defeat a simple mutated house plant!’’ Violet reassures her adopted sister.

‘’I guess you’re right, Vi.’’ Lena says, reassured.

Just then, Webby came in kicking the door, ‘’Hey, girls! Wanna help me gather around mice from all over the city?’’ She asks, cheerfully, eyes wide.

Lena and Violet look at each other, and simply nod.

‘’Awesome! Come on, let’s go!’’ Webby then exits their room, Lena and Violet following behind.

Back at the Duck family’s house, Louie was running down the stairs of the house, he bursts through the door of the backyard, ‘’We gotta blow it up from the inside with something that’ll cause a powerful enough explosion!’’, Louie shouts out to his family.

‘’Dewey, man the cannons, I gotta go get something.’’ Donald says, running off, Dewey responds with a salute and an ‘’Aye aye, cap’n!’’ as he grabs on to the peanut cart and continues shooting popcorn at the plant monster.

Donald marches on to his houseboat, it was miraculously left untouched by the plant monster, as he runs towards it, the plant monster notices Donald while it’s shielding from popcorn bullets and guides one of its vines to attack Donald, the sailor notices too late as he witnesses a vine heading towards him, he shields himself with his arms, preparing to be smacked.

A loud *clang* sound was heard, Donald looks in front of him to see that Goofy had blocked the plant’s vine strike using a trash can lid as a makeshift shield, ‘’Hey, neighbor!’’, Goofy cheerfully says looking at Donald, blocking another vine strike with the trash can lid.

‘’Goofy, you gotta cover me, I gotta get to my boat!’’ He informs Goofy, he nods as they both slowly inch towards the houseboat, with Goofy blocking the plant’s vine attacks along the way, once they arrive at the boat, Donald quickly climbs on top of it and searches around, he comes back down with a can of gasoline and heads back to the peanut cart.

To cover Donald, Goofy twirls around the bottom of the lid with one finger and flings it at the plant monster, hitting it as it rebounds back to Goofy like a boomerang.

‘’You asked for it, ya big palooka!’’ Donald says as he leaps on top of the peanut cart, filling it up with gas can and all the Christmas baubles they currently had (they could always buy more anyways).

As Huey observes from the rooftops, he whistles to his mom, grabbing her attention, Huey points towards the peanut cart, Della gives him a quick thumbs up as she rockets off into the distance behind the plant as far as she can, turning back around, speeding off back into the backyard.

In the meantime, Goofy was still blocking the plant’s attacks, occasionally attacking back by swinging his makeshift shield at it, he’s suddenly pulled back by Louie who whispers something in his ear, pointing to the gold khopesh he’s holding then at the plant, Goofy nods at his plan as they head to the back of the plant, blocking each vine that was headed for them along the way.

As Della rockets her way closer, closer, to the backyard, she leaps out of the rocket and into the backyard, with the rocket jamming itself into the horn of the cart, Della quickly rushes to Donald as they both push the cart towards the plant monster.

Seeing their moment, Goofy lifts up one of the plant’s unguarded vines, allowing Louie to slice it with his khopesh, causing the monster to shriek in pain as Donald and Della push the cart inside the monster’s mouth, swallowing it.

The family and Goofy immediately run for cover inside the house, as the plant monster’s mouth shoots out steam from the inside, eventually the cart with the firework stuck in it explodes, causing the monster’s head to burst into itty bitty plant bits, as the stalk that previously held its head falls down to the grass, limp and with smoke protruding out of it.

It was all over, the Duck Family (and Goofy) went outside again, witnessing the backyard in an even worse state than before, large vines, bits and pieces of the monster everywhere, green ooze splattered all over the fence, grass and Donald’s stranded houseboat, the family could only cringe at what their backyard had become now.

‘’This is all my fault…’’ Della says, Louie glances at her, confused.

‘’I shouldn’t have pressured you into doing yard work, Louie, if I had done the whole thing myself instead of forcing you into doing work you don’t even wanna do, none of this would of happened.’’ Della said ashamedly, looking down to the ground.

‘’Mom, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, it was that creepy lady that turned that one weed into that monster.’’ Louie said in order to comfort her, ‘’Listen, I know you wanted me to be more productive, but you gotta understand, I am productive just in my own ways, you know? Always thinking up of those crazy and effective schemes, planning ahead for Louie Inc., that kind of stuff.’’ He continued.

‘’You’re right, I guess I should’ve saw that sooner, what kind of mother doesn’t know the strengths of her own child?’’ She said, still disappointed in herself.

‘’Don’t beat yourself up too much, Dellers, nobody knows their own kid the first time, why, back when Maxie was just a little feller, I didn’t know he had a talent for skating until his school’s talent show.’’ Goofy explained to Della, putting his hand on her shoulder.

‘’Yeah, but it still feels like I should’ve known sooner, I missed out a lot, after all’’

‘’Aw, you don’t have to worry about that, your boys still have a long life ahead of them, you’ll learn these things as you go, a-hyuk! All you gotta do is watch and let them guide you through their lives.’’

Della smiles, Goofy’s pep talk having succeeded, ‘’Thanks, Goofy.’’

‘’You know, a certain someone did like to sing something to me.’’ Louie said, before opening his mouth to sing…

_‘’Face each new sun, with eyes clear and true…’’_

_‘’Unafraid of the unknown, because I’ll face it all with you…’’_ Della finishes, hugging her youngest son afterwards, the rest of the family looking on, smiling as well, Goofy tears up at the sight of this, ‘’Gawrsh…’’

‘’Welp, this backyard ain’t gonna clean itself. Louie, why don’t you take a break while me and the others clean this whole mess up?’’

‘’Actually, I was thinking of helping out.’’

‘’Nah, I owe you a break for the rest of the day, you deserve it.’’

Louie smiles at his mom, who winks at him, smiling back, the green triplet then goes back in the house for a rest, yard work and plant monsters have got him beat and he needed some shut-eye, meanwhile the others go on to clean up the yard, Donald and Della lifting up the vines to discard it, Goofy raking in scattered leaves, Huey and Dewey arguing over the best way to clean up the green ooze all over the yard, yep, just a normal boring family with normal family problems.

(Epilogue : The Next Day)

At Goofy’s rooftop, Della finally finishes nailing down the last roof tile in place, Goofy looking on, she stands up and raises her arms in pride, ‘’Ha! Nothing can stop Della Duck!’’, then she looks down and realizes she had accidentally nailed her scarf into the roof tile; she tries to pull it off, to no avail.

‘’Oh, I’ve got just the thing, stay here!’’ Goofy says, getting off the rooftop, landing flat on his face, later on, he climbs back up the roof.

‘’So, what do you have in mind?’’ Della asked, still trying to get her scarf off, Goofy’s response is to take out a pair of hedge clippers from behind him, Della’s eyes go wide as she realizes that Goofy is going to cut off her prized scarf.

‘’No, no, nonono, stay back!’’ Della says, holding her hand in front of Goofy, all it took was one step forward before Della runs away screaming, dragging along other roof tiles as Goofy gives chase.

‘’Hey, wait, hold on for a minute!’’

‘’No no no, you don’t get to cut my scarf!’’

The chase goes on and on until Della accidentally trips and falls down the rooftop and into the backyard, Goofy looks down from above, ‘’Gawrsh, I guess the one thing that can stop Della Duck are roof tiles, a-hyuk!’’, on the ground, Della finds herself completely buried in roof tiles, one of her hands stick out of the pile, pointing up.

‘’You win this time, roof tiles…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : A full house, also known as a full boat or a boat (and originally called a full hand), is a hand that contains three cards of one rank and two cards of another rank.
> 
> This one is certainly lengthier than the previous episodes, ain't it? I might have gotten carried away with Donald's popcorn antics, also i was gonna have Goofy work together with Louie to do a Goofy Bombardier on the plant monster, but i couldn't fit it into the fight in a way that makes sense in my head, so...
> 
> I was also gonna include a part where Louie was supposed to attempt to blow up the weed with an explosion so big that the aftermath had caused Scrooge's money to get stuck in the ceiling, and traffic accidents but i cut it out due to being a bit too over the top (also Della probably would've noticed the explosion).
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this one, see you in the next one.


	7. A Full House!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you unleash a pack of rats into a rich duck's manor? Visiting time, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the episode six is here, we'll be taking a small look into Donald's new job (for real this time), the rest of the family's here to visit, and some characters from Quack Pack will make an appearance.
> 
> This episode is not as cartoonishly zany as the previous ones but i decided to balance it with some mushy gushy family moments (which i'm not particulary good at writing at so apologies if some dialogue sounds awkward).
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading, i hope.

# Episode 6

# A Full House!

It’s a beautiful day out there, birds are chirping, the sun is shining, everything’s all fine and dandy in the neighborhood, at the Duck family household, Della is sitting on the couch, ironing clothes in the living room while watching TV, it was showing that new ‘What in the World?’ show Donald was working as a cameraman for.

In the show were Daisy (who’s carrying a mic) and Pete, standing on a Greek-like temple, ‘’Hello! This is Daisy Duck, reporting to you live from Ithaquack, where we’ll take a look at the lives of the Greek pantheon when they’re not busy doing their godly work.’’ Daisy explained while Pete looks around the area, taking pictures with his phone.

‘’Do we really have to do this here?’’ Donald audibly complained behind the camera, he’s never been big on visiting Ithaquack, mostly because Zeus has always been a pain in the back, the pompous god child had definitely ruffled Donald’s feathers the wrong way more than he can count, doing a live report here isn’t doing him any favors.

‘’Come on, Donald, what’s the worst that could happen?’’ Daisy says as the trio walk towards the temple, Donald can be heard grumbling angrily to himself, ‘’Stop grumbling around, Duck, just film and I won’t have to axe ya!’’ Pete threatened, and on the first day of the job no less.

‘’Friend Donald!’’ A deep yet jovial voice called out up the stairs to the temple, there he was, the only other Greek god Donald can’t seem to stand: Storkules.

He runs down the stairs and immediately pulls Donald into a very tight godly hug, dropping his camera and only letting viewers see Storkules, Daisy and Pete’s feet on the stone pathway leading up to the stairs.

‘’Ah, Friend Daisy is here too?!’’ Storkules joyfully exclaims, to which Daisy replies with a small but sincere ‘’Hello, Storkules.’’

‘’And who might this fine dressed, bulbous gentleman be?’’ He asks her, referring to Pete, who, while unseen, is clearly annoyed at the god’s insensitive crack at his weight.

‘’Watch it, bub, I may be round but ‘ol Pete’s got more muscle in his fists and brains than you’ll ever have, Wonder Boy!’’

‘’Friend Donald, Friend Daisy, have you perhaps brought this Pete along to challenge me to a test of strength?’’ Storkules asks, Daisy was about to explain about the live report they were performing on Ithaquack when Donald cuts him off, ‘’Uh, yeah! Pete said he can beat you in an arm wrestling match!’’ Donald said, while chuckling deviously.

‘’Say what now?’’ Before Pete has time to process what Donald had just said, Storkules had already lifted him up to the skies with his hands, ‘’-Hey! Put me down, you oversized Greek tragedy!’’, Pete commanded.

‘’Then a test of strength it is! Come, mighty warrior Pete, let us rumble in the arena!’’ Storkules proudly declares, while walking off, still carrying Pete.

‘’I’ll get you for this, Duck! This is coming out of your paycheck, mark my words…’’ Pete angrily yells out as he’s carried off by Storkules, presumably for their wrestling match.

‘’Well, that takes care of him!’’ Donald says proudly while grabbing the camera, letting the viewers see Daisy, annoyed, arms crossed and tapping her toes, ‘’One of these days, you’ll get us both fired at the same time, anyways, let’s proceed.’’ Daisy says, as they both walk up the stairs to a shrine.

The view of the TV is blocked as Dewey suddenly pops up in front of Della’s face, startling her as she accidentally irons one of her clothes too hard, leaving a smoking black burnt stain over it.

‘’Dewey, sweetie, I’m trying to iron my clothes here.’’ Della said, annoyed but still keeping a motherly tone in her voice, putting aside the burnt shirt on the couch besides her, Dewey then places a photograph on the ironing table in front of Della.

‘’Evidence suggests the existence of a fourth triplet, a quintuplet if you will, in this very photograph!’’ Dewey exclaims, Della looks at the photograph, showing that there was indeed a fourth egg at the back, between the middle and the rightmost egg.

‘’We must find Phooey Duck! By the way, I named him Phooey…’’ Dewey continues, staring at his mother with confident eyes.

‘’You asked Huey to edit that egg in, didn’t you?’’ Della dryly replied with half lidded eyes.

‘’Nope! I found this in the depths of your backpack, it is unmistakable evidence of Phooey’s existence, once we find him, we can finally call ourselves the ‘Q-Force’, the ‘Q’ stands for quadruple by the way, we’ll do things together like always, but with a fourth sibling, it’ll be the best thing that’s ever happened to us sinc-‘’

‘’You miss Webby, don’t you?’’

Dewey immediately stops his speech, looking down on the ground sadly, holding one of his shoulders with his other arm, ‘’That obvious, huh?’’ he says, half-jokingly, but still in a sad tone.

Della looks at him sympathetically, ‘’Dewey, I know how much you miss hanging out with her, we all do, but it’s not like we’re not seeing her forever, she can always visit whenever and for as long as she wants, and you’ll spend every moment with her like it’s the last time you’ll be able to visit each other, that’s what you said right?’’

Dewey looks up, he knows what he said, but he was still very uncertain, although it’ll be great when she visits, deep down what he really wants is for her to spend every day with him and his brothers, she is the honorary quintuplet after all.

Before Della could comfort her son any further, their house’s doorbell rang; she gets up from the couch and heads to the front door.

She opens the door...and is immediately tackled into the ground, Della frantically flails her arms and legs around, ‘’Agh! Burglar! Burglar!’’, she yelled out, struggling.

‘’Calm down, lass!’’ A familiar Scottish voice called out, Della immediately ceased her flailing and realized who was on top of her, a familiar young pink bow wearing female duck wearing a familiar pink shirt underneath a familiar blue sleeveless vest.

‘’Hi, Della, it’s me, Webby!’’ She cheerfully greeted, at the sound of her voice, Dewey slides in from the living room into the hallway leading to the front door, and there she was, he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer.

‘’Webby!’’

‘’Dewey!’’

Webby immediately jumped off of Della, running to Dewey as they both embrace each other in a hug.

Della gets up, dusts herself off, and looks outside the door to see Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley standing there.

‘’Apologies about that, you know how affectionate dear Webbigail gets around the boys, I-‘’

‘’Uncle Scrooge! Mrs. B!’’ Della cut off, running up to the two and giving them a big hug.

‘’I see you’ve changed your clothes to ones that are more appropriate for your new lifestyle’’ Beakley commented, Della quickly lets go of the hug while twisting her body around, showing off her new attire.

‘’Oh, you like it? Donald said he bought it but I’m pretty sure he asked Daisy to make them for us, I wasn’t really sure about the pink color but he let me keep the scarf.’’

‘’Speaking of which, where’s that doddering old nephew of mine?’’ Scrooge pondered, heading off into the house, Della and Beakley following.

Later on, Della, Scrooge and Beakley were watching ‘What in the World?’ on TV, watching Donald film Daisy as she interviews Selene, Goddess of the Moon on her temple, meanwhile Pete and Storkules are wrestling in the background, with Pete seemingly getting the upper hand as he elbow drops the god, who rolls away and responds in kind by holding Pete in a headlock.

‘’So, Selene, how often do you usually visit Ithaquack?’’ Daisy asks, moving the microphone to her.

‘’Well, we usually visit every 10-20 years, sometimes a couple millennia, but we’ve gotten comfortable here.’’ Selene explains.

‘’Speaking of Zeus, where is he anyways? I’ve been meaning to slip in an interview with him.’’

‘’Oh, we tricked him into finding a non-existent artifact in the River Styx.’’ The goddess nonchalantly answers, chuckling at her little prank.

‘’He’s not gonna be happy when he gets out, ya know?’’ Donald points out.

‘’You mean, if he gets out of there.’’ Selene corrects, causing Donald to grin widely (off-screen, of course) at the thought of Zeus being out of the picture.

‘’If…, if is good!’’ Donald deviously mutters.

‘’Wait, so if Zeus is stuck in the River Styx, who’s-‘’ Daisy inquired, regarding just who is taking over Zeus’ role as the King of the Gods.

‘’Oh, don’t worry, Hades is on the job, by the way, hi Hades!’’ Selene responds, and greets cheerfully.

Daisy turns around to see Hades standing in front of her, wearing a white toga that clashes with his death metal appearance, he bends down at Daisy, staring at her with his cold eyes…and offers his hand to her.

‘’Hey, name’s Hades, lord of the dead, how you doing?’’ He introduces himself, in a very nonchalant and friendly tone, almost reminiscent of a used car dealer.

‘’Um, hi, I’m Daisy and i…’’ Daisy awkwardly introduces herself, explaining the interview she’s holding, while Scrooge, Della and Beakley watch on from the living room TV.

‘’So let me git this straecht, Donald is workin' as a cameraman fur his old school bully, that ye purchased this hoose from usin` a ruby that Louie found in one o' oor previous adventures, 'n' his girlfriend is workin' as a reporter fur this big bellied buffoon, 'n' thay go aroond th' world filming th' wonders of th' world, is that correct?’’

‘’That’s pretty much the gist of it, yeah.’’ Della confirmed.

‘’Eh, ah would’ve done better…’’ Scrooge shrugs off.

‘’Well, I suppose Donald couldn’t stay away from his roots, no matter how much he tries to avoid it.’’ Beakley points the irony in Donald trying to get away from adventuring only to get himself a job that requires exploring different places around the world.

‘’Heh, tell me about it, he said he wants normal family problems, but two days ago we ended up fighting a giant plant monster in the backyard, and the day before he got himself chased by a crocodile on his way to work, only to find out that work hadn’t even started yet because Pete read his calendar wrong.’’ Della added.

‘’Oh, that is quite unfortunate, even fur Donald.’’

Meanwhile, at the boys’ bedroom, the triplets and Webby are happily playing a game of pillow fight with each other.

‘’Ha ha! Face the wrath of Webbigail Vanderquack, once I have vanquished all of you, I will rule this world in an age of harmony and peace, with an iron fist of friendship!’’ Webby says as she throws a pillow at Louie like a shuriken, hitting him square in the face and causing him to fall on his back with a grunt.

Meanwhile, Dewey is hiding below their bunk bed, giggling quietly, ‘’Man, I’ve missed this!’’, he then combat rolls out of the bed, gets up and charges at Webby, who prepares herself to swing her pillow at him, she takes a swing…and misses for Dewey had slid under her feet, and strikes her from behind with the pillow, launching her through the air, dramatically as she lands on the ground face first, dramatically.

‘’Not on my watch, with a swift strike, I have singlehandedly defeated you and I shall now proclaim this bedroom as TurboTown!’’ Dewey victoriously yelled out, however, at the top bunk bed was Huey, who takes a deep breath before dropping down from the top bunk to strike down his middle brother, however, Dewey had anticipated this, he moves an inch away from where Huey would land and throws his pillow right at Huey before he lands, launching him into the wall where the bunk beds stood.

‘’Ha! You pillow fight like a bunch of little kids!’’ Dewey taunts.

What he had not expected however, is for Louie to leap right behind him and slam a pillow straight down and through him, feathers flying out of the now limp pillow as Dewey looks around in horror.

‘’Chimichangas! These pillows were filled with baby birds!’’

Huey, however, was more concerned about the state of the pillow.

‘’Great, how are we going to explain this to Mom and Uncle Donald?’’

Louie simply slides the pillow under the bunk beds, ‘’There, problem solved.’’, causing Huey to pull down the sides of his hat down to shoulder level in annoyance while gritting his teeth.

‘’So, Webby, how long are you and Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. B staying?’’ Dewey asks.

‘’Oh, just until they’ve cleaned out the manor, I guess, there was a huge pest problem in the manor, rodents came out of nowhere chewing everything in the manor, stuff like that!’’ She explains in a casual tone, as if it was a normal thing that happens a lot (or was it…?).

‘’So who did Uncle Scrooge put in charge to clean up the manor this time?’’ asked Louie.

‘’Oh, I convinced him to get the cheapest exterminator team available, he was gonna call Gizmoduck but I told him that he’ll probably do even more damage to the manor.’’ Webby answered, still in a very casual tone.

The triplets huddle up together in the corner of their bedroom, as Webby curiously observes.

‘’So, according to Webby, a bunch of rats basically came out of nowhere and started wrecking the manor by chewing everything…’’ Dewey said, repeating the facts of the situation.

‘’And she had somehow managed to convince Uncle Scrooge to PAY for an exterminator team, instead of calling Gizmoduck…’’ Louie continues.

‘’Her reason being that Gizmoduck would only cause even more damage to the manor even though Gizmoduck has proven time and time again that he can quickly and efficiently take care situations like this.’’ Huey finishes.

‘’We all know what this means right?’’ Dewey asks his brothers.

The three look at each other and silently nod, ‘’Let’s spend some time with Webby!’’, the three simultaneously yell out, Webby looking on at them, she sighs in relief.

The triplets break out of their huddle formation and approach her, ‘’Since you’re staying with us for a bit, how about we show you around the neighborhood?’’, Huey offered.

Webby squeals in delight.

‘’There is a lot, and I mean a lot of cool stuff here, there’s the park, the skateboard park, the arcade, the restaurant that serves Yak burgers-‘’ Dewey says, listing fun locations around the neighborhood.

‘’Yak burgers?! I wanna try one!’’ Webby practically yells out in excitement, ‘’We gotta go there now!’’ She proceeds to run out of the bedroom, only to be pulled back by the triplets.

‘’Whoa, whoa, whoa now, calm down, Webs, let’s go ask Mom first, borrow some money and then we’ll go to the Yak burger restaurant later, okay?’’ Louie tells her.

(At the living room)

Scrooge was busy recalling one of his more recent adventures to Della, who was intently listening as his uncle dramatically narrate his adventure in the Himalayas.

‘’And thare ah was, face to face wi' that fierce Yeti, th' one beast keeping me from The Lost Crown o' Henghis Khan, it tried tae stomp me wi' it’s gargantuan feet, bit its fee fi fo thumping is na match fur th' nimbleness o' Scrooge McDuck! in its fury, th' beast punched th' walls o' th' cave, raining down icicles richt on top o' me; ah would’ve been a Shishkaduck if it weren’t fur mah quick thinking, ah bounced mah way oan tap o' th' icicles wi' me trusty cane 'n' used them platforms tae git me self on top o' the ice block hanging from th' ceiling, after a few good whacks ah managed tae send it down richt on top o' that yeti’s head, buryin` it halfway intae th' ground.’’

‘’Whoa…’’ Della said eyes wide and glowing with excitement.

‘’However, 'twas dear Webbigail that saved both o' oor skins, if it weren’t for her, ah would’ve ne'er fun out th' Yeti was just a poor missus who got some kind o' thorn on her foot, ah dug through th' snow 'n' found whit was hurting her poor foot : The Lost Crown o' Henghis Khan itself!’’

‘’Amazing…’’ Della whispered in amazement, eyes still wide and glowing.

‘’From there on, ah learned an important ‘n’ valuable lesson.’’ Scrooge proudly exclaims.

‘’That not all creatures no matter what shape and size are inherently bad, some of them can be acting hostile to defend itself or just misunderstood and all it takes is a little compassion to understand them?’’ Beakley guesses.

‘’Well aye, bit mostly tae aye keep a spare fuel regulator just in case Launchpad crashes, that big doddering lummox kin be just as clumsy as Donald whin he puts his mind tae it, Della, th' next time ye 'n' him meet, mak' sure ye buy him some gloves, ah swear his hands are as slippery as his mind!’’ Scrooge ranted on, he had wondered if Della’s piloting lessons had even improved Launchpad’s ability to not crash at all.

‘’Mom!’’ The boys called out as they enter the living room, with Webby close behind, ‘’we wanna show Webby around the neighborhood, do you think we can borrow some money in case we’re hungry?’’ asked Louie.

‘’Of course you can, here…’’ Della pulls out her wallet, then she remembered she doesn’t exactly have enough money to buy much, let alone lunch, just four dollars and a couple cents, ‘’Um, I’ll be back in a minute!’’ Della quickly exclaimed before dashing off from the living room to upstairs, returning back later with $20 in hand, ‘’Here you go kids, don’t spend it all in one place!’’, Louie takes the $20 and off they go outside.

‘’Was that really your money?’’ Beakley inquired.

‘’Of course it was, you didn’t think I ran all the way upstairs just to call cousin Gladstone and have his good luck charm rub all over me, right?’’ Della said, in a very natural (suspicious) and confident (unconvincing) tone.

‘’I think it’s about time you get yourself a job, Della.’’ The tough as nails housekeeper suggested, it was true, Della could really use one, especially since she has no source of income otherwise besides splitting up Donald’s money with him.

‘’Speaking of which, about that $500 you owe me…’’ Scrooge reminded, Della had completely forgotten she had told the pawn shop owner from yesterday to bill her purchase to him.

‘’Aw phooey…’’

(Outside the house)

‘’So, Webs, what do you wanna do first?’’ Dewey asks.

‘’Well…’’

(Montage Time)

At the arcade, Dewey was showing off his skills at a rhythm game, with Webby and other teenagers looking and cheering him on, once he finishes (topping his previous high score), he offers Webby to join along, which she promptly accepts.

Although Dewey is quite the dancer, Webby clearly wasn’t, she struggles to keep up with the rhythm, her feet fumbling around and constantly missing the timing on the arrows, ending up with a lower score than Dewey, although she didn’t mind this much since she still had fun.

Huey is playing a virtual reality game where you play as Gizmoduck, protecting the city of Duckburg from supervillains, he was facing one of the bosses of the game, a vulture controlling a robotic version of his head, Huey swerves left and right dodging laser beams, he shoots barrage of pies at the robot’s eyes, blinding it.

Meanwhile, Louie is walking by Huey, sipping a can of Pep!, when the red triplet becomes a bit too invested and excited at the game, almost hitting Louie as he ducks under Huey’s sudden arm swinging movements, he sighs in relief walking off, only to bump into Dewey and spilling his can on the floor anyways, causing Louie to glare at the middle triplet.

Later on, they visit the skateboard park, although this time they managed to have a normal skating session, no crazy sci-fi skateboards in sight either, although Dewey almost snatched a skateboard made of skeletons before he’s physically restrained by Huey and Louie, while skating around the half pipes, Webby had gotten an idea to use her grappling hook to latch on to a drone flying in the sky, as she pulls herself upwards, she retracts the hook (while sending the drone flying off somewhere) and performs multiple flips while falling before grinding down a rail, and kick flipping away…into a nearby hot dog stand, getting herself covered in mustard, which she licks off her face happily.

Next, the Ducks visit the local bookstore, checking out the books there without actually buying them (on an account of Louie smooth talking the owner into letting them), Huey is checking out a strategy guide for Legends of Legendquest, Dewey is reading the next issue on The All-New Darkwing Duck Adventures comic book, Webby is reading up on an adventure novel.

They eventually walk out of the bookstore, as they stand outside; they hear a rumbling noise somewhere, startling Webby, who pulls out her grappling hook in defense.

‘’What was that?!’’

‘’Seems to me someone is in dire need of sustenance.’’ Huey sarcastically said, nudging Dewey’s stomach.

‘’Actually, I think i need food.’’ Dewey corrects, rubbing his stomach in hunger, ‘’Well, Webby, how about some Yak Burgers?’’

Webby’s delighted squeal is now unparalleled.

(Later on…)

There they were, standing in front of the only restaurant in the neighborhood (and the only restaurant overall in the neighborhood period) to sell Yak burgers: Gwumpki’s.

‘’Here we are, Gwumpki’s, home of the Yak burgers and Yak milk milkshakes, owned by a friendly fella called Gwumpki.’’ Dewey states, as the triplets and Webby walk inside.

Gwumpki’s looked like your average restaurant: checkered floor tiles, tables everywhere, a round counter smack dab in the middle surrounded by bar stools, sitting behind said counter was Gwumpki himself, cleaning the cash register with a dry cloth, Gwumpki is a fairly rotund dog with a small mustache and a five ‘o clock shadow, he wore a small brown hat, a white shirt and red pants.

‘’Hey, if it ain’t our man, Gwumpki!’’ Louie greeted, as they approach the counter.

‘’Ahh, Huey, Dewey and Louie! What can I do for you in this fine day?’’ He asked as he finishes cleaning the register, Gwumpki had a peculiar accent, although Webby just couldn’t put it in her head what kind it is.

‘’We’d like you to meet our friend, her name-‘’ Huey says, introducing Webby only to be cut off, for nobody introduces Webby but Webby herself.

‘’Hi! I’m Webby!’’

‘’Ah, it is very nice to meet you, Webby, as you know, I am Gwumpki, I hail from Bladasmorkia, I came all the way from there to here in Duckburg to sell my homeland’s finest dishes : Yak Burgers!’’

‘’We’d like to order four, please.’’ Huey says, handing 20 dollars on the counter, which Gwumpki takes and places on the cash register, he then heads off to his kitchen to cook up some burgers.

‘’Coming right out! Or was it, coming right up?’’

The triplets and Webby take a seat in one of the tables, awaiting their food, which arrives just as quickly as the moment they took a seat, Gwumpki emerges right in front of their table from his kitchen carrying a tray with four Yak Burgers each, he places them on the table.

‘’Here you go, little ones, have fun with the eating, and I’ll have fun counting your money!’’ He cheerfully says before going back to his counter.

Without a second thought, Webby grabs the Yak Burger from the tray and takes a bite out of it vigorously.

‘’Mmm, tastes like heavily processed yak meat,’’ She states, then takes another bite, ‘’Ooh, and the cheese is made from weeks old yak milk,’’ She says, before eating the whole burger in seconds, swallowing it down, ‘’I love it! I’m gonna ask him for the recipe!’’, she gets off the table and marches off to the counter.

‘’You know, despite the idea of a yak burger being absolutely disgusting, I gotta hand it to Gwumpki here, he’s really good at making them edible enough to eat,’’ Louie says, taking a bite out of his burger, ‘’Maybe I should get Louie Inc. to sponsor this place.’’

‘’Oh man, free burgers for life?! You’re the second to best brother, Lou!’’ Dewey says, excited at the thought of being able to eat burgers anytime he wants for free.

Unfortunately, Louie has other plans in mind, ‘’Of course, there’ll be a 20% off discount for all familial relations.’’

Dewey’s face immediately droops from one of excitement to an annoyed one, ‘’I take back what I just said.’’, he moves to pick up his burger, when a fist slams into it, splattering meat all over his face.

The fist belonged to a tall, big nosed burly dog, with a brown hair, wearing a black coat and a red shirt with blue jeans.

‘’Well, well, well, looks like we’ve got ourselves a bunch of sitting ducks! Heh, I crack myself up…’’

Dewey cleans off the meat from his face, he looks at the dog, annoyed, ‘’Look pal, I don’t know who you think you are, but you’ve got another thing coming if you think you can just barge in and ruin a perfectly good burger that we bought with perfectly good money!’’, he then stands up on the table, faces the dog and puts his fists up in a stance.

The dog, unimpressed, slams his fist on top of Dewey, flattening him like a pancake.

‘’The name’s Slab, I run this neighborhood, and I don’t much appreciate a couple of Duck Schmucks who think they’re hot stuff just because your little friend here got stones to backtalk me.’’ He says, grabbing the flattened Dewey and playing him like an accordion.

Louie, not appreciating his brother being used as a musical instrument, stands up, ‘I’ll handle this…’’, he approaches Slab, ‘’Look, Flab, I don’t know if you knew, but you’re messing with the wrong ducks!’’

‘’Oh? And who, pray tell, am I talking to then?’’

‘’You’re talking to the members of Clan McDuck, you know, as in Scrooge McDuck? We’re his nephews, we’ve conquered all foes of shapes and sizes, you know? We’ve fought an evil pharaoh, an evil witch and her shadow army, aliens, shadow organizations, and even literal gods! If you know what’s best for you, you better put my brother down, or we’ll bring the pain to you…’’ He threatens, using his ‘ol Sharpie talk to good use.

Slab stares at him for a bit…and then pounds Louie to the ground like a nail, ‘’Well, smooth talker, seems to me you’ve already brought the pain, or should I say, I did!’’, he laughs again.

Huey, no longer having any of this, steps out of the table, ‘’Hey! I don’t know what your problem is, but you better believe it when my brother says we’ll bring you the pain!’’, he clenches his fists, the fury in him building up.

‘’Oh really? Go on then, bring it, shortstack!’’ Slab taunts the red triplet, ducking down to his level, closing his own eyes, waiting for Huey.

‘’Gladly…’’ Huey says, winding up and punching Slab in the face with all his might, causing it to squeeze inside of his head, releasing Dewey from his grasp as he tumbles around, he manages to hold himself steady and pulls his face out.

A finger touches Slab’s shoulder, he turns behind him and looks down to see Louie, he bends down to his level, glaring angrily.

‘’How’s this for a smooth talker?’’ Louie then jabs Slab’s eyes with his fingers, causing him to flinch and grab his eyes in pain.

‘’How’s this for a schmuck?’’ Dewey says, before charging headfirst into Slab’s belly, knocking him back as he falls down on his butt, dazed, he recovers and gets up just in time to see the triplets form a tower, Dewey at the bottom, holding Louie on top of his shoulders, who’s holding Huey on top of his shoulders.

‘’And we may be a couple of shortstacks, but together, we can make ourselves ten feet tall!’’ Huey proclaims as their Triplet Tower reaches up to Slab’s height he can only anticipate the beating that’s gonna be handed out to him with a small ‘’Aw shucks…’’

Huey then punches Slab right in the face, he stumbles back as Huey slams his fists down Slab’s head, the triplets break off the tower formation as Dewey leaps up and lands an upper cut on him, Huey and Louie then shoulder barge Slab from both sides, followed by Dewey stepping on his foot, causing Slab to yelp out in pain, angering Slab even more.

As the triplets stand in front of him, ready to dish out more, Slab rolls up his sleeves to strike back.

Just as he takes a step, a tray flies straight into his face, the impact leaving a mark of his face on the tray, he throws it away only to be met by a flying kick by Webby.

Slab dazedly fumbles around; Louie then holds his leg out, tripping Slab and causing him to fall on the ground, unconscious, stars flying around his head.

The triplets and Webby high five each other at their accomplishment in taking down Slab, they turn around to see Gwumpki applauding and cheering.

‘’That was the most beautiful butt kicking I have ever seen! You boys have certainly saved my business!’’

‘’We did?’’ The young ducks said, confused.

‘’Yes, he kept driving away all and every one of my customers, regulars and old ones, he kept demanding all the discounts and sometimes outright free food, sometimes, he even comes in only for snoozing!’’ Gwumpki explains, he then grabs the unconscious Slab by the back of his jacket with his two hands, steps out of the restaurant and throws him away like a trash bag, he returns inside and approaches the triplets and Webby, shaking their hands in gratitude.

‘’As my thank you for bringing peace to my humble establishment of eating, I will give you four of my best Yak Milkshakes, inside the house, as gratitude!’’ He then pulls out four cups of milkshake behind him and hands them over to each duck.

The ducks thank Gwumpki as they leave the restaurant.

‘’Oh my gosh, you guys were so awesome!’’ Webby yelled out excitedly, holding her shake up in the air.

‘’You were pretty awesome too, Webs.’’ Dewey complimented, sipping his milkshake, though immediately weirded out by the taste, his compliment earning a blush from Webby.

‘’Nah, if anything Huey’s the star of the show, you’re so lucky to have him as the big brother!’’ Webby bashfully waves off Dewey’s compliment, ‘’Man, I wish I had one, too, then I can treat him to all the Yak burgers he wants!’’, she cheerfully yells out.

‘’Webby, what are you saying? Of course you have a big brother!’’ Huey reminds her.

‘’I do?’’ She asks, confused, she takes a moment to think, when it finally dawns on her, she gasps happily, ‘’I do! I do!’’, she then hugs Huey tight, lifting him up in the air, ‘’Sometimes I forget you guys are almost- I mean, are my brothers, in a way!’’

Louie is checking the time on his phone, it’s almost evening, ‘’Guys, it’s almost evening, maybe we should get home, and you too, Webs.’’

Webby is immediately reminded of her temporary visit, ‘’Oh right, yeah…home.’’, she says sadly, but quickly hides the sadness in her voice, albeit awkwardly, ‘’Let’s go back home-, I mean, to your home.’’

The triplets share concerned looks at each other, knowing how much Webby really wanted to spend time with them more, Huey and Dewey

‘’Don’t get too upset, you can visit us tomorrow, Webby.’’ Huey says to comfort her, as they walk past Slab, who’s still unconscious and stuck on a dumpster.

(At the house’s front yard)

The triplets are about to enter the house, only to notice that Webby is still standing in the front yard, looking down on the ground, uncertainty in her eyes, the three boys look at each other and confront her.

‘’What’s wrong, Webby?’’ Dewey asks, he knew, all of them knew what’s upsetting her, they still asked anyways, if only for confirmation.

‘’Huh? Oh, nothing’s wrong, I’m absolutely fine!’’ She lies, unconvincingly, forcing a large and fake grin.

‘’Come on Webby, we know how bad you are at lying, just talk to us, okay?’’ Louie says.

Then the door opens and out comes Scrooge and Beakley, along with Della.

‘’Oh, ah was wondering where ye four hae been, well, ah suppose we better be off noo, th' manor’s a' clear o' vermin 'n' i’m nae aboot tae spend one more second worrying aboot mah dear furniture, it's too bad ah haven’t spoken tae Donald yet but-‘’

Right as he says that, a Pegasus chariot flies in and stops in front of the house, inside it were Donald, Daisy and Pete (bruised and beaten badly, his pupils spinning around while birds chirp on his head) as the passengers, with Hades as the driver.

‘’Thanks for the lift!’’ Donald thanks Hades, as he steps out of the chariot with an electric guitar made of bones in hand.

‘’Don’t mention it.’’ Hades replies, ‘’Well, I gotta drop the rest of these guys, catch you later!’’, he says as he drives the chariot off into the sky.

‘’See you at work, Donald!’’ Daisy says, waving away at Donald, who waves back and enters the front yard with the guitar in hand, strumming a tune with it, then he notices his uncle, Webby and Mrs. Beakley standing in front of their yard.

‘’Uncle Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, what are you all doing here?’’

’Oh, we wur just leaving, had a little pest problem back at th' manor, should be taken care of as we speak.’’ ’’ The old duck explains, ‘’Now, Donald…your sister, Beakley 'n' I hae bin talking lately, ah think it's aboot time ye git Della a job, the lass has neither money nor th' common sense tae spend thaim wisely, why, two days ago ah fun me sel wi' a $500 bill fur a firework!’’

Della sheepishly waves and smiles at Donald behind Scrooge’s back, causing Donald to sigh, ‘’I’ll see what I can do about it.’’, he assures his uncle.

‘’Oh, ye better, th' last thing i want is fur her OR th' kids sending all o' thair bills fur me tae pay, dae ye ken how hard ah worked tae earn a' o' that money?’’ He says, jabbing his cane at Donald’s chest.

‘’I do, you always tell me, crazy old cheapskate!’’

‘’Don’t call me a cheapskate, ye moochin’ mallard!’’

The triplets, Della and Beakley watch as both ducks argue at each other for the umpteenth time, meanwhile, Webby was still thinking, thinking back on all the fun she had with the boys, it was one of the best times she’s had (just like every time she spent with them), and the thought of not being able spend time with them everyday, it was just not right, even adventuring with Scrooge, the only other thing she loved, it felt like there was something missing.

After much think, think, thinking, Webby had finally decided…

‘’Uncle Scrooge!’’ She called out, interrupting Donald and Scrooge’s fight, they both had a baseball bat and a lawn chair held in up in the skies, preparing to swing them at each other, Scrooge put down the lawn chair as Webby approaches, Donald, with no one to swing the bat at, simply just hits himself on the head with it, causing him to fumble around the yard, dazed.

‘’Webbigail, what is it?’’

‘’Uncle Scrooge, I…’’ She says nervously, hanging her head low to the ground, putting her arms on her back.

‘’Yes?’’

She looks up at Scrooge, ‘’I wanna stay here! I miss my sorta-kinda brothers; don’t get me wrong, adventuring with you is one of the best things that’s happened for me, but…an adventure’s not an adventure with them…, I wanna spend more time with them too, family is the greatest adventure of all, like you said!’’ she says, baring her heart and soul to the old Scottish duck.

‘’Oh, Webbigail, I was about to get to that.’’ Scrooge said warmly to his surrogate niece.

‘’You see, Webby,’’ Beakley starts to explain, walking up to her granddaughter, ‘’Mr. McDuck had told me you’ve been feeling upset during your recent adventure with him, after much discussion this morning, which was rudely interrupted by the horde of rodents invading the house, to which we continued while you and the boys were exploring the neighborhood, we’ve decided to let you stay with Donald and Della for as long as you like, dear…’’

‘’Really?!’’ Her excitement, now beyond compare, although there’s still one thing left on her mind…

‘’You’re not worried? Leaving me here?’’

‘’Webbigail, look at yourself…’’ Beakley says, bending down and putting her hands on her granddaughter’s shoulders, ‘’You’ve grown to be such a strong and remarkable girl, I am confident you can take care of yourself, and even if you couldn’t, your family will always be there to help you.’’ They look at each other, smiling, tears forming around Webby’s eyes as she hugs her grandmother.

As the triplets look on smiling, Webby turns around to look at them, and back at her grandmother.

‘’Go on now, dear, have fun with your brothers.’’

Webby’s smile turns into a very excitable grin that only she could pull off as she slowly pulls herself out of Beakley’s hug and runs up to the triplets, tackling them to the ground with a huge smile on her face.

Della laughs on happily as she watches her sons play around with Webby, meanwhile Donald had finally recovered from his self-inflicted injury, as Della puts her arms around her brother’s shoulders.

Scrooge approaches his nephew and niece, ‘’Well, ah suppose yer small household will be a lot more exciting now with Webbigail added to the mix, eh?’’

‘’Hah, as if life here’s ever gonna be boring, with all the trouble and shenanigans we come across daily, I say it’s pretty refreshing from the usual expeditions to abandoned places and whatnot.’’ Della says, ‘’But what are you going to do now?’’

‘’Well, ah do have an idea in mind…’’ Scrooge says, already having an idea on what he’s gonna do next, ‘’Donald, where are ye off next on that little show of yours?’’

‘’Well, Pete said we’re going on a trip to Egypt, to see the Sphinx.’’

‘’Bah, just yer average tourist locations, tell ye whit, i’ll head oan over tae yer boss 'n' show him th' real sights 'n' soonds that’ll surely mak' th' audience say ‘What in th' World?’, if ye know what ah mean…’’

Donald’s eyes widen in realization, ‘’You don’t mean…?’’

‘’I’ll be joining yer wee tellybox program, laddie, th' twa o' us, och 'n' yer girlfriend o' coorse, exploring th' true wonders o' th' world! 'n' if Pete has a kinch wi' me joining, i’m sure he won’t mind a small financial assistance, eh?’’

‘’Oh boy…’’ Donald mutters to himself with half lid eyes.

After they’re done playing, the family then asked Goofy to take a family portrait of them in front of their house, after that’s done the Duck family and Webby wave their goodbyes to Scrooge and Beakley as they return to the manor.

(Later that night…)

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby are hanging around in the living room, talking with one another, watching a movie together.

‘’Well, Dewey, I guess we will be getting that fourth sibling you’ve wanted after all.’’ Huey points out, Dewey then puts his hands up his chin thoughtfully.

‘’Hmm, I wonder what having a fifth sibling would be like though…’’ Dewey says to himself, thoughtfully, causing Huey to facepalm, then they hear footsteps coming around the hall as Donald and Della enter the living room, hiding something behind their backs.

‘’Webby, can you come over for a minute?’’ Donald asks, Webby gets off the couch and approaches the two older ducks, ‘’Close your eyes…’’, she closes her eyes, ‘’Here you go, Webby!’’, when Webby opens her eyes, she finds herself being handed a pink T-shirt with short dark pink colored sleeves, ‘’I had Daisy make a couple shirts like this a couple days ago, just for you!’’

‘’For me?’’ Webby asks, looking up at Donald and back to her new shirt, smiling, she hugs the shirt tightly.

‘’Thanks, Uncle Donald!’’

Donald immediately smiles when Webby calls him that, chuckling to himself, Della then walks over to Webby, handing her something on top of the shirt, it was a golden locket, Webby looks at Della who urges her to open it, and she does…

It had a picture of the family portrait they took earlier in the evening, ‘’Wow, this is…it’s beautiful…’’ Webby says softly.

Della then takes the locket and puts it around her neck, ‘’Only the best, for the bestest daughter I’ve ever had…’’

Webby, touched at their kindness, immediately hugs them, as Donald and Della return the hug, the triplets join in on the hug as well with their sister, yep, everything’s all complete, a full house.

(Epilogue)

Dewey had woken up in the middle of the night, he went downstairs to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen, as he walks down the hall, he notices someone still awake in the living room, he took a peek inside…it was Uncle Donald, looking at some sort of photo album.

Donald was flipping through the pages, chuckling to himself as he looks at whatever it is are on those photos.

‘’Uncle Donald?’’

At the sound of Dewey’s voice, Donald immediately closes the book in surprise, he looks over to Dewey as the middle triplet looks at his uncle curiously.

‘’Dewey, what are you doing up this late?’’

‘’I came down for a glass of water, can you get me one?’’

‘’Why can’t you get it yourself?’’

‘’Because it’s in the middle of the night?’’ Dewey says, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Donald stands up from the couch he was sitting on and heads out of the living room to the kitchen, as he walks away, Dewey sees one of the photos from the book slip off from one of the closed pages, out of curiosity he decides to check it out.

He walks up to the photo and grabs it, looking at the photo, it was one of Uncle Donald in his old blue sailor uniform, Goofy wearing a weird green hat, a green vest and orange clothes with long blue pants, and another figure…

Unfortunately, the top right half of the photo has been ripped out, leaving this mysterious figure’s face a mystery, but he was wearing what looked like a blue shirt, white gloves on his hands, red pants with two white buttons and large yellow shoes, he can even see what looks like a thin black tail behind him.

Before he can question any more, he hears Donald’s footsteps approaching the living room, Dewey quickly stashes the photo in his pants and walks over to his uncle in the hallway, glass of water in hand.

‘’Here you go.’’

‘’Thanks, Uncle D.’’ Dewey says, grabbing the glass and walking back upstairs, he walks back to his room drinking the water along the way, as he climbs up his bed and lays down on his bed, he wonders…

Who is this mysterious person on the photo?

Why is the photo ripped out?

What’s his relation to Uncle Donald?

…

Why has Uncle Donald never talked about him before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : A goose comes to visit for a small smackerel of lunch.
> 
> For those not familiar with Quack Pack, Gwumpki is a recurring human character from the show, his role in episodes is not too far from how he's depicted here, a foreign restaurant owner and a neighbor of Donald's.
> 
> Slab is a one-off bully character from the episode 'Can't Take a Yolk' where he antagonizes the triplets throughout the episode but gets his fair share of abuse by Donald, i brought him in the story to serve as the average bully character, i probably won't use him a lot but ehh...
> 
> Also yes, i do love the idea that Della considers Webby her daughter even if they're not biologically related, it's a cute idea.
> 
> Fun Fact : The episode's title was originally going to be 'Four of a Kind' and would still focus primarily on the triplets showing Webby around the neighborhood, but it was going to start out with Scrooge dropping Webby off at the house, i decided to expand on it and here we are.
> 
> (As for the little teaser at the end, i can't say too much about it, but it's something i'll be experimenting on to give the story some more depth).


	8. The Goose Who Came for Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousin Gus comes visiting the Ducks for lunch, although his eating habits may prove to be bothersome to Donald, who's bent on making sure his large cousin doesn't eat them out of house and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you brought some snacks, because it's lunch time!
> 
> I forgot to make it clear last episode but Webby's new outfit is a shirt version of her outfit from the 'Quack Pack' episode from DT17, she's keeping her original skirt but in addition she'll also be wearing an adventurer's utility belt (to keep some of her more adventurous side), as for where she sleeps, it'll be explained towards the end.
> 
> The plot for this one is a loose adaptation of the 1939 'Donald's Cousin Gus' short.

# Episode 7

# The Goose Who Came for Supper

At the Duck Family household, it was almost lunchtime, at the kitchen, Donald was busy cooking sausages, he had gotten a day-off while Scrooge and Pete work out negotiations, while he was busy humming a sailor shanty and cooking, Della approached Donald from behind.

‘’Hey, Don!’’

Donald, startled by her, accidentally throwing the frying pan up as it flies vertically and lands on Donald’s head, causing him to quack as his head burns up, Della quickly moves in front of her brother and takes off the pan.

The top of his head were red hot, small smoke emitting from it, Donald thought it couldn’t get any worse…and then the top of his head bursts into flames, screaming as he feels his upper feathers burning up, Donald scrambles around the kitchen as Della chases after her brother with a bucket of water.

‘’Whoa, whoa, hold on, stay still, Donald!’’

At the siblings’ bedroom, Dewey was discussing the events of last night with Huey, Louie and Webby, showing off the photo he snatched from Donald’s photo album, ‘’Whoever this guy is, he must have some connection to Uncle D, and I’m gonna find out what.’’

‘’Dewford, chill, not everything has to be a dark family secret, That’s what we thought about Panchito and José at first then it turns out they were just his old college bandmates, how is this any different?’’ Louie asks.

‘’If this isn’t a dark family secret, how come the photo is ripped out? And for that matter how come we have never heard him talk about this guy before, there’s gotta be something more to this!’’

‘’Or maybe he just fell out of touch with him and Uncle Donald simply forgot about the guy, also Uncle Donald’s pretty clumsy so it’s not too farfetched if he had just accidentally ripped a part of the photo out while he was placing it on the album and just couldn’t find the missing piece.’’ Huey points out.

‘’Aw come on, you guys, humor me for a bit!’’ Dewey exasperatedly groans, Huey and Louie just look on with half-lidded eyes, yeah, that’s a no from them.

‘’Well, whatever this is, i won't mind either way, because this means we'll be learning more about or family's friends and relations, besides, i do love me some good family mystery.’’ Webby says.

‘’That's the spirit, Webs!’' Dewey cheers on, ''But we haven't got any more clues...'', he says lowly as he puts a chin up his hand thoughtfully…his face immediately perks up when he realizes, that photo album Uncle Donald was looking through last night might provide more clues, ‘’That’s it! Uncle D’s mysterious photo album from last night, if I can get my hands on it somehow, maybe we can find out who this guy is!’’ He says, standing up.

‘’And what if he turns out to be just a regular guy?’’ Louie asks, still not convinced.

‘’That’s okay, we can just meet up with the guy and ask him for embarrassing childhood stories of Uncle Donald!’’ Louie smiles, immediately sold on it.

‘’Why can’t we just ask Uncle Donald to tell us more about the guy?’’ Huey points out, yet again.

‘’Oh, good point, let’s ask it about him later, and if he doesn’t wanna talk about him for some reason THEN we can go and find that book!’’

‘’And what if we can’t find the book?’’ Huey asks.

‘’We’ll just have to go ask Uncle G, then.’’ Dewey answers confidently, crossing his arms.

Just then, they hear knocking from their room, ‘’Kids, time for lunch!’’, Della calls out from outside.

‘’Alright, enough of the weird family friend we’ve never heard of before, I’m hungry!’’ Louie exclaims, the others sharing his sentiment as they can feel their stomach rumbling too, as they exit their bedroom, they each greet Della in their own ways.

‘’Hey, Mom!’’ Huey says

Dewey high fives Della while winking at each other.

Louie merely gives her a peace sign as he walks by, Della giving him a thumbs up in response.

‘’Hey, uhh, ummm…’’ Webby seems to have trouble finding the right thing to say.

‘’Is something wrong, Webby?’’ Della asks.

‘’Well, it’s just that, you think of me as your daughter so I can’t really call you by your name but at the same time, I’ve never had anyone to call ‘Mom’ before, that and we’re technically not legally related.’’ She explains.

‘’Oh, you don’t have to call me ‘Mom’ or anything if you don’t want to, sweetie, just call me Della.’’ Della reassures her, ruffling Webby’s hair playfully, causing her to snicker; it was then that Webby got herself an idea.

‘’That’s it! I’ll call you Del-Mom!’’ Webby excitedly says.

‘’Del-Mom?’’

‘’because you’re both Della and a Mom to me, y’know, just a cool nickname.’’

She then walks off happily following the others downstairs, Della looks on, a huge smile on her face, she was always fond of how similar Webby is to her, from their love for adventure to their excitable personality, it was almost as if she had laid a fourth egg, and now that Webby considers Della as her mom just as much as she considers the boys her brothers, she couldn’t be any happier.

(Outside the house…)

A rotund goose wearing a red bowl hat, a red bow tie on a blue shirt underneath a black vest and carrying a black umbrella was strolling across the neighborhood, as he walks, he comes across the Duck Family’s house, he looks at the nearby mailbox which has ‘Donald & Della Duck’ written on it.

The goose pulls out a note from his pockets, which also says ‘Donald & Della Duck’ except it was upside down, confusing the goose as it compares the names on the mailbox and his note, he then flips the mailbox upside down, he nods at himself as the names on the mailbox now matches the ones on his note.

He then walks through the front yard happily.

(At the Dining Room)

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby were awaiting their lunch, glasses filled with milk and water already laid on the table, as Della walks in and takes a seat at the table, Donald arrives with plates and bowls of food laid out in each outstretched arm and on his head, he stops in front of the table and lowers his arm down the table, allowing one set of plates with corns, sausages and a bowl of spaghetti, using his free hand he places the remaining plates with a cake, peas, and a bowl of soup on the table, he then places the plate that was sitting on top of his head that has a loaf of bread on the table, with everything all set, he finally takes a seat in the table.

The kids all look in awe at the spread of food in the table, commenting on it as they prepare themselves to eat it.

‘’Like the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook says, you can’t go on a day without an empty stomach.’’

‘’Man, am I gonna eat like a pig, a pig duck, that is!’’

‘’I’m surprised he didn’t burn the kitchen this time.’’

‘’Wow! My first family lunch with a Del-Mom, an uncle and brothers! I’m gonna cherish every moment of this!’’

‘’Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, am I hungry!’’

Donald then taps his empty plate with a spoon a couple times, catching everyone’s attention, ‘’Now, now, everyone, before we eat, we gotta say our prayers to the big Walt in the sky, heh heh…’’, Webby, curious, whispers over to Louie.

‘’What’s the big Walt in the sky?’’

‘’Oh, Uncle D believes that everyone was created out of ink and paint by some guy with a mustache named Walt or something, we don’t really have the heart to tell him how ridiculous it sounds so we just go along with it.’’ He whispers back, assuming a praying position, and so does everyone else.

‘’Oh…’’ Webby simply says, before assuming a praying position as well.

As Donald is about to recite his prayers, he hears knocks from the door outside, at first Donald tries to brush it off but the knocking keeps getting louder, annoying him.

‘’Now who could that be? Rassinfrassingoodfornothin…’’ He grumbles to himself as he stands up from his chair to see who could be visiting at this time, walking over to the hallway.

As Donald approaches the door, something in his head tells him not to open the door, but he brushes those thoughts aside so as to not come off as rude, he opens the door only to have his face be hit repeatedly by a knocking fist, once it stops, he looks up to see the goose standing in front of him.

‘You?!’’

The goose lifts his hat up and greets Donald by making honking noises a couple times, only to have the door slam shut in front of him as Donald leans back on the door from the inside, sweat dripping in his face, he runs off and blocks the door with a chair, a vase, a broom, and a paint can, he then grabs a small stool to help block the door, but just as he’s about to place it, it went missing from his hands, he looks behind him to see Della holding the stool, with a confused look on her face.

‘’What are you doing?’’

Donald, unsure of how to explain, stammers his words, ‘’Well, uh, you see…there’s a, um, well…’’, not exactly getting his point across, Della just moves past her brother and sets aside the furniture, Donald tries to hold her from removing the blockade, but she simply shoves the paint can in his mouth, causing the grumpy duck to grumble angrily.

Della opens the door to see the goose still standing there.

‘’Cousin Gus!’’ Della yells out in joy.

Gus waves at her excitedly, and takes her hand, shaking it vigorously and causing Della to shake up and down, Donald approaches the two and spits out the can from his mouth.

‘’What’s the big idea? You no good…’’ Donald angrily yells at Della who simply shuts his bill up like a bear trap, surprised, Donald then tries to open his mouth…but his bill was somehow shut real tight, frustrated, Donald wrestles with himself as he struggles to open his jaw.

‘’So, what brings you here cousin?’’ Della asks Gus, who reaches out for something in his pockets as Donald rolls around the front hall, still struggling to open his own mouth, Gus then pulls out a letter which he hands to Della, she takes the letter and begins to read it :

_Dear Donald & Della_

_I have sent your cousin Gus to come to visit you for a moment, he’s had such a hard day of work tending to my farm, fixing our farm’s vehicles, running errands and whatnot._

_Unfortunately, I have my own errands to do, and I can’t leave Gus alone in the farm with nothing to do, so I figured you two would be willing to take care of him for a bit._

_I hope he won’t be much trouble for you and the boys while he’s there._

_-Grandma Duck_

‘’Oh, well, don’t worry, Gus, we’ll be happy to have you here for a while.’’ Della says, offering Gus inside, to which the goose humbly accepts as he enters the house, Della closes the door once he’s inside, meanwhile, Donald is trying to open his jaw with a crowbar with little success.

At the kitchen, the siblings were already eating some of the food prepared, before they can continue however…

‘’Kids, can you come here for a moment? There’s someone I’d like you to meet!’’ Della calls out from the hallway, they all stop eating for a moment and get off their chairs, walking into the hall where Donald was sitting on the floor, having somehow got a plunger stuck on his face while trying to open his mouth.

‘’Kids, I like you to meet your cousin Gus Goose, he works for Grandma Duck as her farmhand.’’ Della introduces, to which the young ducks greet Gus in kind.

‘’Nice to meet you.’’

‘’Cool hat!’’

‘’Hi.’’

‘’Whoa, another family member I haven’t met yet!’’

Gus then approaches them, he observes all four of the young ducks closely, silently remarking on how similar the boys are to Della, he counts each of them, only just now noticing that there was a fourth kid : Webby, he looks back to Della and makes a couple of honking noises while pointing at Webby.

‘’Oh, Webby here’s not my biological kid, but she’s still my daughter all the same.’’ Della explains to her cousin, to which Gus makes some questioning honking noises.

‘’She’s the granddaughter of Uncle Scrooge’s housekeeper, Mrs. Beakley.’’ Gus looks at Webby then back at Della, he smiles and pats Webby’s back, seemingly liking her.

‘’Mom, excuse me if I’m being a bit rude but he’s not much of a talker, isn’t he?’’ Huey asks, referring to Gus mostly talking in honks and body language.

‘’Are you kidding? When Gus talks, he talks a lot! But…he accidentally swallowed a bike horn while helping Grandma Duck fix my bike back when we were visiting the farm one time.’’

‘’And you can understand him how, exactly?’’ Louie asks.

‘’The same way I can understand Donald: I pay attention.’’ Gus’ stomach begins to rumble loudly, as he pulls out a clock with four labels on it: Breakfast, Lunch, Supper, Dinner, the short hand was pointing at ‘Lunch’, Gus then points to his open mouth.

‘’Hey, we were just having lunch, care to join us?’’ Webby offers, at that point, Donald pulls out the plunger off his face just in time, rushing in and standing right on Gus’ upper torso, holding on to his shirt’s collar.

‘’Absolutely not! I’m not gonna have a big glutton eat us out of house and home, you go get your own meal, you doggone-‘’ Donald rants at his cousin before being physically pulled off by Della and his body held tight around her arms like a bag, ‘’Hey! Let me go! Let me go!’’, he furiously quacks, while kicking his feet around.

‘’Please excuse him, why don’t you head on over to the kitchen while I have a little talk with my brother.’’ Della says, while glaring at him and stressing the ‘brother’ part in annoyance, the young ducks then escort Gus into the kitchen as Della puts Donald down and sets him straight (literally).

‘’What is your problem?!’’

‘’He’s gonna eat everything in the house and leave us with nothing!’’

‘’Okay, okay, look, he’s had a hard day of work, at least let him have something to eat, if he’s being too much of a bother, we can discuss it with him later, capiche?’’ Della reassures Donald, she stares at him, waiting for his response, and eventually Donald relents, sighing and giving her a small nod.

‘’Good, now let’s get back to the dining room.’’ The twins then return to the dining area where the kids are already seated, except Gus, who was politely waiting for Donald and Della to get back to their own chairs, the twins both sit down, leaving Gus just standing there.

Immediately seeing the problem, Della stands up from her chair and offers it to Gus, who politely declines, he then grabs a bucket in the counter connecting the Dining Room to the Kitchen and places it upside down, sitting on it instead.

As the family continues their lunch, Donald is eyeing Gus intently, while Gus is just mesmerized at the food, he immediately pulls the bowl of soup to him and drinks it all in one sip, taking one of the corns right after, biting into each kernel on the cob like someone typing a letter into typewriter, causing Donald to follow the movements of Gus’ head like a typewriter as well.

Webby and Dewey look on, amused.

‘’Cousin Gus certainly has an appetite.’’ Webby comments, while eating one of the sausages on the plate.

‘’Oh, you have no idea…’’ Donald grumbles to himself, resting his face with one hand and tapping the table with the fingers in his other, glaring at Gus as he finishes eating the corn.

Gus then pulls the bowl of spaghetti towards him, and takes out a pair of oversized knitting needles, knitting the spaghetti up into a sweater, then knits it up into the form of a dress, before eating it all up.

‘’Huh, he’s really turning eating into a work of art.’’ Louie comments amused, having recorded the whole thing on his phone.

Donald just softly groans to himself, and tries to reach out for a loaf of bread but Gus grabs it away before he could, gritting his teeth in frustration, he decides to just grab the glass of milk before him.

‘’Such ignorance…’’ He mutters, when suddenly Gus dunks the loaf of bread into his milk and squeezes it into the bread, letting it out of the glass before eating the whole thing up, Donald flips the glass upside down, Gus had only left one drop of milk as it falls to the table, getting angrier but undeterred, Donald proceeds to grab the cake in front of the table, but Gus turns the whole table around until the cake reaches him, grabbing the pastry and shoveling it down his mouth.

‘’Oh yeah?! Two can play at this game!’’ Donald yells out, reaching out from under his shirt, pulling out two bananas from it that he hid (never know when you might need a banana after all), Gus then proceeds to grip the bananas tightly, causing them to pop out from the peel as one of them lands on Gus’ mouth and the other lands on Donald as he looks up, splattering potassium all over his face

Shaking off the mushed banana away (and subsequently into Della’s face, who just looks on annoyed), Donald quickly grabs the bowl of peas in front of him but before he’s able to do anything, he quacks in surprise as the peas start to rise up from the bowl and move away from it in a snake like pattern, he looks at Gus to see him sucking in the peas through a straw like a snake charmer, as Donald notices the last pea in front of him about to be sucked, he grabs it with both arms to prevent it being sucked away.

Donald then gently lays it down on the plate and protectively forms a blockade around it with his arms, to which Gus responds by attempting to suck the pea in through the straw harder, allowing it to leap over Donald’s hands as it makes its way through Gus, Donald isn’t about to let this happen and leaps on to the table which bounces slightly just as Louie was about to drink his glass of water, causing Louie to get his face stuck in the glass.

Donald then rushes towards the pea, accidentally kicking away the plate of sausages straight into Dewey’s face in his haste, he drops himself right in front of Gus just as he was about to suck the pea in, and responds by trying to suck it in himself, resulting in a standstill as the pea floats mid-air.

Meanwhile, Della and Huey are trying to pull the glass away from Louie’s face, eventually getting it out of him as they both drop to the floor while Louie stumbles back right into the hallway, crashing into a nearby short table, a flower vase dropping right on top his head as water drenches his hoodie.

Della, having had enough, walks up to the two dueling water fowls and claps the pea with her hands, smashing it, Donald and Gus proceed to drop down into the table, having nearly lost their breath in the struggle for that one pea.

After recovering, Donald stands up, quacking furiously, hopping on one leg, outstretching one fist at Gus while swinging the other back and forth, he then grabs one of the remaining corns from the plate and throws it at Gus who instinctively slaps it away, right into Della’s face.

She froze in place…

‘’Uh oh…’’ Donald weakly says, as Della slowly frowns and grits her teeth, clenching her fists which starts shaking, the white feathers in her body progressively turning red in color, steam flaring off of her nostrils while emitting the sound of a train whistle, the corn stuck to her face shaking and turning into popcorn, flying off everywhere while Dewey takes this chance, holding out an empty bowl and letting the popcorn drop right into it, walking away once it’s full.

She removes the now empty cob from her face, her expression reveals itself to be one of pure fury, her pupils opening up like a lid while a mushroom cloud explosion bursts from it.

‘’Both of you, living room…NOW!’’ Della’s tone was as cold as an iceberg and her gaze was steel-like, Donald and Gus’ both lower their heads into their shirt in fear.

Huey, Dewey and Webby are only able to look on as Della stares both of them down into submission, it’s true, Uncle Donald’s anger is beyond compare, but they’ve never seen Della angry enough that his brother of all people is shaken by it, Louie comes in upset at his wet hoodie, he looks at the scene in front of him, slowly pulling out his phone in an attempt to record the whole thing, although for his own sake, Huey lowers his brother’s arm down.

(At the Living Room)

Donald and Gus were sitting at the couches nervously as Della paces back and for, scowling and gritting her teeth trying as hard as she can not to explode at them, after a bit she calms down a little and stops, turning towards the two, still glaring, at this point Donald and Gus were hugging each other and quivering in fear.

‘’Alright, I think it’s clear that the both of you are absolutely uncontrollable! Gus, I know you like eating as much as the next person but please try to at least be mindful of others that want to eat just as much as you do, and Donald, I know you were angry at him and trust me, you had every right to be but you could’ve at least be more careful, you got Louie’s face stuck in a glass and kicked a plate right into Dewey!’’

Donald’s nervous face immediately turns back into one of anger as he points a finger at Gus, ‘’Yeah? Well I’m not the one stuffing my face without thinking of others!’’, he says, causing the goose’s face to droop down, ashamed.

‘’Donald, that’s enough!’’

‘’No wonder Grandma Duck sent you here, you probably ate her out of house and home too!’’

Gus, shocked at what he said, lets out a couple angry honks at Donald, jabbing his umbrella at the duck’s stomach, resulting in a quacking and honking match between the both of them, Della looks back and forth at both of them as their fight gets louder, she moves back to a wall, leans on it, takes out her prosthetic leg and slams it on a nearby table, catching their attention.

‘’Alright, this has gone far enough, I’m separating you two when dinner comes.’’

‘’Finally, a sensible decision.’’ Donald says smugly, blowing a raspberry at Gus.

‘’That goes for you too, Donald.’’ Donald’s smug face turns into an irritated one, as we shift from the living room to the adults’ bedroom where the grumpy duck grumbles unintelligible words angrily while sitting on his bed, he gets up, still grumbling as he walks back and forth.

‘’Doggone stupid little…THAT DID IT! WAAAAAKK!’’ He quacks angrily to himself, continuing to walk back and forth at his room.

Meanwhile, Dewey and Webby are searching through Donald’s houseboat on the backyard for the photo album; Dewey was searching through his uncle’s old bedroom while Webby searches through lower deck.

‘’It’s gotta be here somewhere…’’ The blue duck says as he looks below his old hammock, and inside the closet, ‘’Nothing…Any luck with you, Webs?’’, he calls out.

‘’Still looking!’’ She answers back, as she looks through the cupboards in the kitchen, below the tables in the dining area, but with no luck either, eventually after some more searching the two decided to regroup outside.

‘’Nothing on the houseboat, weird, he usually keeps some of his personal belongings here…’’ Dewey ponders, meanwhile Webby pulls out a walkie-talkie from her utility belt and speaks through it.

‘’Any luck on your end, guys?’’

‘’Huey hasn’t even started yet, he’s been looking around the living room for the past five minutes!’’ Louie says exasperatedly, at the other end.

‘’I’m trying to figure out the most likely place where Uncle Donald would hide a photo album, it’s better than just blindly rummaging through everything and having to clean it all up afterwards.’’ Huey can be heard saying.

‘’It’s under the rug, there’s a fake part of the floorboards here.’’ Louie dryly points out.

‘’Wait, WHAT?!’’ Huey yells out.

‘’Come on, Uncle Donald hides things under a rug all the time, like our birthday presents, the pieces of his broken guitar, his old flannel shirt-‘’

Dewey then grabs the walkie-talkie from Webby, ‘’Okay guys, we’ll look over it this night when Mom and Uncle Donald are asleep, until then, we gotta hide the book in our room.’’

‘’Why can’t we just talk to Uncle Donald about it later?’’ Louie asks.

‘’Don’t think he’s in the mood to talk about one of his old pals after what happened at lunch.’’ Dewey’s notions were proven true when a lamp was thrown out of the adults’ bedroom window with Donald screaming, the lamp crashing into the ground and breaking.

(At the Adults’ Bedroom)

‘’He did what?!’’ Donald yells out furiously, eyes twitching, hair all messy.

‘’Donald, you hid it under the couch, it was only a matter of time before he found it’’ Della says, standing in the doorway.

Donald’s face turns red in anger as he dashes out of the bedroom (almost bumping into Della) and into the living room, surprising Huey and Louie (who hides the book behind his back) where he pushes one of the couches out of the way, and opens a secret compartment underneath it, revealing itself to be empty.

‘’No! My secret stash! All my candies and chocolate bars gone!’’ Donald cries out, distraught, oblivious to his two nephews staring at him, dumbfounded.

‘’You’ve been hiding candy under the couch this whole time?’’ Louie asked, incredulous.

‘’Well, uh, um…it’s for emergency?’’ Donald nervously says, with a cheesy grin while shrugging, before remembering the matter at hand, Gus stole his snacks, and he’s definitely not going to get away with it, just thinking about it makes him fill up with rage as he shakes his clenched fists.

Huey and Louie senses it’s time to leave the scene before it gets any more chaotic as they slowly sidestep out of the living room.

Donald’s incoming fury soon stops when he remembers, he has something just for this occasion, he grins devilishly and slowly tip-toes his way out of the living room, peeking his head out of the doorway cautiously before sneaking off into the kitchen, as he stands in the dining room’s doorway, he drops down and slithers off to the kitchen all snake-like, stopping and standing up in front of the fridge.

He looks back to see if anyone is looking, continuing his evil grin as he slowly opens the fridge door, grabbing a small yellow box with ‘Raisin and Broccoli Cookies’ from within, he slowly opens it, revealing the contents of the box to be anything but a Raisin and Broccoli cookie, it was a small red sausage with a yellow note on top of it.

_‘’Barking Hot Dog: A Sure Way to Get Rid of Hungry Relatives’’_

It read, Donald grins evilly as he places the box on the counter, grabbing a small plate and placing the hot dog into the plate, ‘’This’ll fix him!’’, he thinks to himself.

‘’Nice doggie, do your stuff!’’ Donald says softly, while smiling evilly and gently rubbing the sausage as if it was an actual dog, all while chuckling to himself.

‘’Oh, Gus! I have a present for you!’’ He calls out to his cousin, upon which Gus suddenly arrives in front of him, his body rocking back and forth due to his burst of speed running to the kitchen, he then takes the hot dog without question and drops it into his mouth whole.

‘’Now for the fun…’’ Donald mutters to himself, he then gets on all fours and starts meowing like a cat at Gus’ stomach, while the goose himself just looks on, perplexed, he could’ve sworn he felt movement from inside his belly, when suddenly a part of his belly starts trying to lunge into Donald and barking like a dog.

Donald then raises his body and feathers, meowing like a scared cat before standing up and running away as Gus’ belly starts bouncing and following after the duck, Donald leaps over the kitchen’s counter as Gus involuntarily does the same, chasing after him, knocking away the dining room table as it bounces around the hallway in order to reach Donald who runs off to the living room and climbs up a coat rack, leaving Gus’ stomach to bark at the duck repeatedly.

Donald laughing it up as he holds on to the coatrack, leaving poor Gus just sitting there confused at his current predicament.

‘’I didn’t know we had a dog!’’ Webby excitedly says as she enters the living room, Dewey following behind.

‘’We don’t, Webby.’’

The two siblings look at what’s happening, just as confused as Gus is as they watch his belly repeatedly barking at Donald.

‘’Sit down!’’ Donald orders, Gus suddenly dropping down like a dog, ‘’Roll over…’’, Gus unwillingly starts to roll over on one side, waggling his tail feathers, Donald laughs to himself while pulling out a small bone, ‘’Now, for the last trick…’’, he mutters to himself, he then holds it out in front of Gus’ belly as it jolts up trying to reach the bone.

‘’Go get it, boy!’’ Donald says, wiggling the bone around to entice Gus’ belly before throwing it out the living room window, off the yard and into the streets, Gus’ belly following as it leaps out from the window and starts chasing the bone.

Donald then climbs down the coat hanger, dashes off into the front door, locking it with a key before barricading it with a big shelf, ‘’Good riddance…’’, he grumbles to himself, walking back towards the living room, satisfied as he relaxes at the comfort of his couch.

‘’Uncle Donald, what just happened?’’ Dewey asks, completely confused.

‘’I did what I had to do.’’ Donald simply says, closing his eyes as he starts to take a small nap, when he suddenly hears a crashing noise, startling him, he immediately runs to the back to investigate, Dewey and Webby following along, they find the backdoor with a familiar goose shaped silhouette in it, Donald quacks in surprise as he hears ringing noise coming from the kitchen.

He stops right at the fridge, opening it to see Gus sitting inside it, eating a tub of ice cream, lifting his hat up at Donald as he greets him again with a couple of honks, stretching his foot out and showing off his personal clock (hanging from the tip of his foot) which now says ‘Cold Lunch’, utterly incensed by this point, Donald finally lets out all of his anger at Gus as he quacks unintelligibly.

Gus, unsure what to do, offers Donald a spoon of ice cream but the angry duck slaps it away as he puts up his fists, still quacking angrily.

‘’First you eat our lunch, then you take my snacks and now you’re raiding our fridge, you no good palooka! Why I oughta-‘’ Donald could not finish his own sentence as he keeps on quacking angrily at Gus.

‘’What is going on in here?!’’ Della asked, running into the kitchen, trying to figure out what’s with all the commotion.

‘’I think Uncle Donald is angry at Cousin Gus.’’ Webby says, pointing at the two as she and Dewey watch Donald absolutely flip out, flailing his body, arms and legs around in rage while Gus just looks at him, unable to do anything about Donald’s rage.

Della sighs, walks up behind Donald and puts her hands her brother’s shoulders tightly as he keeps leaping up and down screaming, Della takes a deep breath and begins to sing softly…

_‘’Have you been half-asleep? And have you heard voices? I’ve heard them calling my name…’’_

Donald’s rage starts to slowly mellow out as he hears his sister singing, his erratic movements slowing down a bit.

_‘’Is this, the sweet sound, that calls the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same…’’_

Donald’s rage has finally ceased, closing his eyes, smiling as his body begins to relax itself and move to the rhythm of the song.

_‘’I’ve heard it too many times to ignore it, it’s something that I’m supposed to be…’’_

_‘’Someday, we’ll find it, The Rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me…’’_

_‘’La da da di la da doo, la da la da da dee da doooooooo…’’_

By this point, Donald had already calmed down; his body slowly lowers down as he sits on the floor.

‘’Whoa, how did you do that?’’, Dewey asked as he and Webby watch, amazed.

‘’You’ve heard how music soothes the savage beast? Turns out for Donald, childhood songs soothes the angry duck, usually helps when his anger becomes too uncontrollable.’’ Della explains, before turning his attention back to Donald, completely exhausted from all the pent up rage he unleashed.

‘’Donald, I know you’re upset at Gus, but I really think you should read this and try to understand.’’ She says, pulling out the letter from Grandma Duck Gus handed to her earlier, flipping it before handing it off to Donald, who takes it and starts to read it out loud:

_P.S. I do hope you feed Gus a lot during his stay, he hasn’t eaten much the past week, constantly hard at work doing his chores, every breakfast, lunch and dinner he always insists I get much of the food since we don’t really have much to eat ourselves these days, so I sent him over to you to make sure he’s well fed!_

‘’Oh…’’ Donald says to himself, feeling guilty for trying to get rid of Gus earlier, although Gus still had some questionable table manners during their lunch, he was actually just very hungry, seems like the goose just wasn’t thinking straight when eating.

Gus then offers Donald something, a candy bar.

‘’Hey, this is…’’

Gus then pulled himself out of the fridge, and opened his vest to reveal he had every single one of Donald’s candy and chocolate bars stashed inside it, he lets out a couple of honks towards Donald.

‘’You’ve been keeping them, for me?’’ Donald asked, to which the goose nodded in response, he honks a couple more times to Donald, it seemed as though Gus had found the bars while lounging around in the living room, and didn’t knew it belonged to Donald’s so he took it with him for safekeeping to share with him later.

‘’I…I..I think you should keep it, Cousin…’’ Donald softly says, giving back the candy to Gus, ‘’You and Grandma Duck are gonna need it, I’m sorry for trying to get rid of you, Gus.’’, Donald apologizes to him.

Gus lets out a couple honks, apologizing for his crude table behavior.

‘’Oh, that’s alright, Gus, nothing’s ever normal in this family anyways, so you just be you!’’ Webby reassures Gus, leaving Dewey bewildered. 

‘’You can understand him?’’

‘’I paid attention, that’s all there is to it.’’ She says, while shrugging.

‘’So, Gus, would you like to join us for dinner later?’’ Della offers, which Gus immediately accepts, shaking his head up and down vigorously.

That night, the Duck Family and Gus have a lovely dinner…of pizza, Gus had squished most of the food on the fridge so they had to order something else, as soon as Donald places the pizza on the table, Gus reaches out for two slices before anyone else could.

‘’Gus!’’ Donald sternly reminds him to keep his manners, Gus, realizing what he’s doing, sheepishly hands one slice for Donald, he was just about to eat it when Gus’ stomach begins to rumble (and not in a hungry sort of way), in fact his whole body begin to shake as he spits out the barking sausage from earlier, launching it as it bites into Donald’s bill, though with no effect since it is a piece of sausage.

‘’Ooh, a hot dog! Can we keep it?’’ Webby says, pleading to Donald with her puppy dog eyes, while Louie just rolls his eyes due to his distaste for hot dogs.

‘’No.’’ Donald flatly says, as the barking hot dog still attempts to bite Donald, growling, causing the rest of the family to laugh as Donald tries to get the dog-like sausage off his face, whose grip is too tight.

(Later, that night)

After bidding Gus farewell, along with giving him some pizza to share with Grandma Duck back at the farm, Donald and Della decide to relax in the living room to watch TV all night, though they fell asleep halfway through a horror movie.

At their bedroom, the siblings had gathered around in the bottom bunk of the bed, eager to take a look at more of Donald’s past; Dewey was holding the photo album.

‘’Alright, let’s get this over with.’’

They flip through the pages, seeing some photos of Donald and Della as teenagers, a photo taken during one of their adventures in the Amazon where Donald ended up in a pumpkin suit, The Three Caballeros performing in Acapulco, some photos of Donald babysitting a baby Max, but nothing about Donald’s mysterious friend, Dewey flips to another page, although this one seems peculiar to Webby.

‘’Say, is that…’’

It was a photo of Donald, wearing what looked like a blue sorcerer’s hat and outfit, carrying a wand with a smaller wizard’s hat on top, he was holding it high as if he were casting a spell, at the sight of this Webby immediately gasps as she yells out…

‘’UNCLE DONALD’S A WIZARD?!’’

The boys immediately shush her as she holds her hands in her mouth, immediately they hear sounds of Uncle Donald yawning coming from downstairs.

‘’Della? …Can you get the remote?’’ He says, tiredly, a small moment of silence occurs before his sister responds.

‘’…The goat?’’ Clearly she was just as tired as Donald was, not having fully processed what he just said before.

‘’I said the remote!’’ Donald repeats, still tired but this time slightly louder.

‘’Oh…’’

After a while and making sure the coast is clear, the siblings resume their investigation, while Louie explains to Webby that photo she saw is just one of Donald’s Halloween costumes, though they’ve never actually seen him wear it.

They’ve finally reached one of the last pages in the album, and still nothing.

‘’There’s absolutely nothing of him here, why would Uncle Donald keep one photo, a part of it ripped out and nothing else of him?’’ Dewey wonders, baffled.

‘’Or maybe this isn’t as big as you think it was, maybe he’s just that one friend he got together with one time and just forgot about eventually or maybe Uncle Donald felt like taking just one picture, either way, I think what I wanna do now is go to sleep.’’ Louie says, tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

‘’Oh come on, you don’t know that!’’

‘’Look, we can discuss this later in the morning, we all need some sleep and it’s way past our bedtime.’’ Huey reasons.

‘’You are way too old for curfews, Hubert.’’ Dewey says sarcastically, though Huey just ignores him as he goes to the top bunk, Dewey then gets off of the bottom bunk and climbs into the middle bunk, ‘’Good night, Webby.’’

‘’Good night, Dewey.’’ Webby cheerfully but tiredly says as she gets into her makeshift hammock, the ropes tied to the legs of the bed and a nail in the wall.

While the others are deep in their sleep, Dewey was double checking the photo album, there has got to be more to this, he checks through the album, nothing…

Overcome with exhaustion, Dewey decides to just leave it for now and go to sleep, hiding the album under his pillow, but he’s not gonna give up that easily, the others may think otherwise but he knows that there’s got to be more out of this, and he’s gonna find more clues, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Taking pets for a walk is one thing, but taking a pet iguana for said walk is another thing entirely.
> 
> My headcanon is that Donald used to watch 'The Muppet Movie' as a kid, and listening to Kermit sing 'The Rainbow Connection' is one of the things driving him to become a singer, although his songs are much more grunge-like, he occasionally sings his old childhood songs every now and then whenever nobody's looking (at least until Della found out).
> 
> Special thanks to the users, anons, readers who's stuck with my silly little story these past chapters, your kind words and encouragement is what keeps me going.


	9. Runaway Reptile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Donald, Daisy and Scrooge are off to test a top secret project, the quadruplets are tasked with taking care of Daisy's pet iguana Knuckles, of course, the rascally reptile ran away while they weren't looking, the chase is on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this one's definitely gonna be one lengthy episode, best get your popcorn ready!
> 
> This one is based on the Quack Pack episode 'The Island of The Not-So-Nice!'
> 
> What to expect from this episode :  
> \- Knuckles, Daisy's pet iguana from Quack Pack  
> \- Arguing, lots and lots of arguing  
> \- Gyro Gearloose and Manny  
> \- A TaleSpin reference
> 
> Have fun!

# Episode 8

# Runaway Reptile

At the bedroom, Louie was lazily lounging around in the bottom bunk of the bed, watching his siblings do their own activities with a bored expression, Huey was reading a book on the desk, Dewey was behind a wall, blindfolded with an apple on top of his head, with Webby (also blindfolded) pulling out her grappling hook.

‘’Teenage years, every moment crammed with excitement…’’ The green triplet mutters to himself.

Webby aims her grappling hook at Dewey, adjusting a bit before stopping, her fingers tapping quietly on the trigger.

‘’A true celebration of life’s rich pageants…’’

As Louie mutters again to himself, Webby shoots the grappling hook straight at the blue wearing duck, Dewey grunts as the hook hits his face, the apple perfectly safe and sound.

‘’Did I get it?’’ Webby asks as she raises a part of her blindfold, wincing as she sees her hook squeeze through Dewey’s face, she retracts the hook, Dewey then reaches and tries to feel for his face, pulling it out afterwards.

‘’I think we should use a dart gun instead of a grappling hook, just to be on the safe side’’ Dewey says, grabbing the apple from his head and biting into it.

‘’Oh, kids!’’ Donald’s voice calls out from downstairs, at the sound of their uncle calling, Huey, Dewey and Webby immediately exit the room, while Louie slowly and patiently gets up from his bed and walks on outside, as he walks downstairs to the living room, he sees his siblings all standing in formation in front of Scrooge, Donald and Daisy, who has a small white cage next to her.

‘’Daisy and I are going to a tip-top toppity top secret facility to report on something secret!’’ Donald explains his situation to them.

‘’Ooh! A secret facility!’’ Webby excitedly yells out, climbing onto Donald, holding on to his shirt’s collar, as she shoves her head into Donald’s face, ‘’How secret? Is it an experimental S.H.U.S.H nuclear reactor? A ray that can shrink even the moon?! A gigantic mech whose purpose is to bring death and destruction to all but has a kind and soft mechanical heart?!’’, every question she asks, her head digs deeper into Donald’s face, causing the older duck to bend backwards.

‘’Ah’m afraid it’s nuthin’ of the sort, lass.’’ Scrooge says as he lifts Webby up from Donald (who falls on his back) by the back of her shirt with his cane, the old duck then lowers his head and urges the siblings to come closer to him.

‘’It's a secret experimental jet plane bult` by scientists from Cape Suzette, this tech is tip-top secret 'n' ah dinnae waant a'body else, especially nae yer mother tae know aboot it-‘’ He whispers, only to be interrupted as Della suddenly butts in on the whispering.

‘’What don’t you want me to know?’’ She asks, while whispering.

Della’s appearance startled Scrooge as he jumps back a bit, who frantically pulls out a spray can from his pockets, shaking it up a bit as he sprays a gas cloud on Della, who merely lets out a single cough as she looks at Scrooge, confused.

‘’So is this thing that you don’t want me to know some sort of bug spray?’’

Scrooge looks at the can confused, he looks at the label to see it is bug spray, causing the old duck to feel for his coat pockets.

‘’Where’s my amnesia spray?!’’

He wonders aloud to himself, realization kicking in as he turns and glares towards Donald, who’s caught tip-toeing his way on his way out of the living room with the actual amnesia spray in hand.

‘’I said no experimental sprays on my house!’’ Donald firmly reminds his uncle, before throwing the can elsewhere, sounds of glass crashing can be heard.

‘’Oh, so you would like your sister to butt in on this top secret mission, eh?’’ Scrooge says to Donald, frustrated, approaching him, locking eyes with each other before getting into another argument, Della looking on, still confused, meanwhile the siblings all have their attention towards Daisy as she begins to explain.

‘’So you see, I need you four to take care of my pet Iguana, Knuckles, while we’re away, I’d hire someone else to take care of him but we’re in a bit of a rush, so can you kids do it?’’ Daisy asks, patting the top of the cage.

‘’Don’t worry, Daisy, as a Senior Woodchuck, it’s my duty to keep all creatures big and small safe.’’

‘’You have a pet iguana?!’’

‘’Well, it beats having to watch Dewey get shot by a grappling hook…’’

‘’I’ve always wanted to take a reptile out for a walk!’’

Daisy looks uncertain at first, but after seeing how eager they were (well, Dewey and Webby were at least), she relaxes a bit lifts the cage and lowers it to the floor.

‘’Now remember, Knuckles can be a handful to take care of, if you’re planning to take him for walkies you can’t let him out of your sight, don’t make him watch TV anywhere from 3 P.M to 5 P.M otherwise he’ll get hooked and won’t leave the couch, don’t try picking him up while he’s asleep or he’ll be surprised and don’t feed him any peanut butter, he’s on a diet, got all that?’’

Huey, Louie and Webby nod, while Dewey lets out a salute, with that confirmation, Daisy begins to leave, dragging Donald and Scrooge (who were still arguing) by the shirt outside.

As Daisy walks towards the open garage, throwing Donald at the front passenger’s seat and Scrooge at the back passenger’s seat, she enters the driver’s seat, grabbing the car keys from Donald while he’s still busy arguing with his uncle, starting up the car.

While the car is still starting up its engine, Della manages to sneak in from behind, getting inside the car’s trunk, neither Scrooge or Donald noticing due to their busy argument, once she closes the trunk the car finally drives off of the garage and out into the streets.

Back at the living room, Huey opens up the cage, and from it came Knuckles, a somewhat large blue iguana with a red collar, although his body shape and seems to resemble more of a dog, his eyes seem to be off doing their own thing, constantly shifting towards multiple directions, he looks around the living room curiously, sniffing the ground.

‘’So is he an iguana that walks and acts like a dog or is he a freakishly disfigured dog that looks like an iguana?’’ Louie asks Huey, regarding Knuckles’ doglike behavior, Huey himself is perplexed, never having seen an iguana quite like Knuckles before.

Dewey walks up to the curious little iguana, and whistles to get his attention, Knuckles looks up at Dewey, panting like a dog expectantly.

‘’Sit!’’ He orders, pointing at him, Knuckles then sits down.

‘’Stand up!’’ Knuckles stands up.

‘’Do a flip.’’ Knuckles then does a double backwards flip, posing as he lands.

‘’Play dead!’’ Knuckles dramatically clutches his chest and falls over, tongue sticking out.

‘’Roll over.’’ Knuckles then rolls to the side, as Webby walks over to him and rubs his belly.

‘’Who’s a good little iguana? You are!’’ Webby says in a cutesy, baby voice, while rubbing Knuckles’ belly, who seems to be enjoying it.

Dewey notices something inside his cage, and pulls out a leash.

‘’Hey, Knuckles, wanna go for a walk?’’

Knuckles immediately gets up, nodding heavily, Dewey then places the leash on the iguana’s collar, as they head out the house, with Huey, Louie and Webby following close behind, as they exit the house (Huey did lock it of course) and into the neighborhood streets, Dewey wonders where they should go now.

‘’So, what say we walk him all the way to the city?’’ Dewey says, holding the leash.

‘’Absolutely not, if we lose him in the city it’ll take forever to find him, I’d say we take him to the park.’’ Huey argues, taking the leash from Dewey.

‘’The park is boring! If we’re gonna take an iguana for a walk, at least take him to somewhere fun!’’ Dewey takes back the leash from Huey.

‘’The park is safe, and it’s not too far from here, if we’re gonna take Knuckles for a walk, the least we should do is take him somewhere that’s not filled with cars that could run him over!’’ Huey says, this time his tone becoming more aggressive, taking the leash away from his brother.

Eventually, this starts a back and forth battle of who gets to hold the leash, Webby attempts to reason with them to no avail while Louie just looks on, without a care in the world, eventually Knuckles becomes bored, laying down on his belly, tapping the sidewalks with his claws, waiting for one of the brothers to make a decision already.

‘’Jeez, Huey, you’re way too worried about this, why can’t you just let me lead for once?’’ Dewey says, taking the leash from Huey aggressively.

‘’Because you’re reckless, don’t think things through a-and more often than not get ourselves in trouble! And I’m not way too worried, I just don’t want you to be responsible for losing him!’’ Huey retorts exasperatedly, taking back the leash just as aggressively.

‘’Guys, stop! Can’t we just settle this some way that doesn’t involve screaming at each other?’’ Webby cries out, attempting to diffuse the situation, unfortunately she’s ignored as Huey and Dewey keep taking the leash away from each other.

Overcome with such boredom, Knuckles eventually decides he’ll just go off on his own, removing the leash from his collar and walking off on his own, unnoticed by either sibling.

As Knuckles walks around the neighborhood, he sniffs around in the air, catching some sort of familiar scent, he sniffs around some more while following the source of the smell, eventually stopping to see a truck delivering jars of peanut butter inside crates.

Knuckles’ eyes bulge out as he sees the sight of his favorite food, his tongue sticking out and drooling, he then rushes inside the truck, opening a crate and the jars of peanut butter within, licking the insides with joy.

‘’What, does the Junior Woodchuck say anything about being an overprotective suck-up?’’

Yep, the fight is still going on.

‘’No, but it does say to not let your uncle’s girlfriend’s pet lizard be watched by someone who willingly walks into death traps for the fun of it!’’

Dewey’s face turns into one of genuine curiosity at this comment.

‘’Wait, really?’’

‘’No, that was just an expression.’’ Huey casually says, before taking back the leash from him, to which Dewey takes from Huey, although the big brother immediately holds on to it tight, causing a small tug of war between them.

‘’Uhh…guys, not to break up a good old sibling fight, but Knuckles is gone.’’ Louie points out, catching the two brothers’ attention and ending their squabble as they look to where the leash was connected to…definitely not the iguana.

Huey, Dewey and Webby’s eyes go wide as they realize that they broke Daisy’s promise to not let Knuckles out of their sight.

‘’We are going to be in so much trouble right now…’’

-

(Meanwhile, The Tip-Top Secret Place…)

Donald’s car stops right in the middle of an airfield, from the car out came Daisy, Scrooge, Donald and Pete, (who they’ve picked up along the way) who’s struggling to get out of the car due to his girth.

‘’Well, here we are, so where do we go from here, Mr. McDuck?’’ Daisy asks, as Donald brings out the bag containing his camera, while Pete unsuccessfully tries to get himself out.

‘’Och, not too far from 'ere, lassie, all we got to do is fin' th' maist disheveled, pathetic looking hangar which is...’’ Scrooge says, observing the multiple hangars in the field, stopping at one that’s disheveled and pathetic looking with a sign that reads ‘Absolutely No Secret Projects Here!’, clearly they weren’t being subtle.

‘’Right over there!’’ He points to it, meanwhile, Donald is trying to pull Pete out of the car, unsuccessfully, scratching his head, Donald immediately gets an idea as he moves to the other side of the car, opening the door.

‘’What are you doing? You better not be thinking of any funny business, Duck!’’ Pete says, in a tough tone but with a hint of nervousness at how Donald is going to get him out.

‘’Don’t worry, this won’t hurt one bit!’’ Donald says, backing away a couple of miles, rolling his sleeves, he runs in place while building up speed and with full force charges straight towards the car headfirst into Pete’s rear end, pushing him with enough force that it manages to get him out of the car as he lands on the concrete ground headfirst.

Pete gets up, and dusts himself off as Donald walks up to him, scratching his head.

‘’Well, not how I would’ve done it, but you got me out, now get that camera so we can get this show on the road…or the air, as it may.’’ Pete says to Donald, while chuckling at his own joke, the duck then grabs the bag as they follow Scrooge and Daisy into the hangar.

As they leave, Della manages to get herself out of the truck, gasping and breathing in for fresh air.

‘’Finally! It was getting real hard to breathe in there…’’

She looks around the area around her, noticing it was an airfield, she looks back to see Scrooge, Donald, Daisy and Pete heading to a plane hangar, the proverbial gears turning in her head as she realizes what they’ve been keeping a secret, she rubs her hands smugly.

‘’Well, looks like today’s my lucky day!’’

She runs off to catch up with the group, sneakily of course, performing complicated combat rolls, hiding behind a street cone, wriggling in the ground like a worm.

As they arrive inside the hangar, Della hides herself outside while the group looks around inside the noticeably dark hangar, leaving only a silhouette of their eyes.

‘’Say, this plane hangar’s lookin’ a bit darker than my fur, where’d all the lights go?’’

As if on cue, the hangar lights up, the group stands before a large hi-tech jet plane, with a red carpet leading on to a glass tube below the plane.

‘’Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: The QP-1996!’’ Scrooge loudly presents the plane to the group, ‘’Ye kin gaze in awe noo.’’

The group (and Della) proceeds to let out various ‘Ooohs’ and ‘Aaaahs’.

‘’Developed by scientists 'n' engineers from Cape Suzette, this marvelous piece o' technology is designed tae pave th' way tae a brand new future fur air travel, nobody except us 'n' th' ones wha bult` it know aboot this, 'n' what better way tae introduce th' future than tae let mah family 'n' his relations git th' first exclusive look at it!’’ Scrooge explains to the crew.

‘’A fancy schmancy plane made by McDuck Enterprises! And I get to be the first one to ride in it! Daisy, get your notes ready, we’re gonna need every last juicy detail from Mr. McDuck, for the future!’’ Pete excitedly exclaims, as he and Scrooge walks towards red carpet, they stop inside the tube below the plane, instantly sucked upwards inside, it was a transportation tube to lead passengers inside.

‘’Pretty sleek, huh, Donald?’’

‘’Yeah, too bad Della’s not here to see this…’’ Donald says as he and Daisy both walk towards the tube and get transported inside, little did he know that she is there to see all this.

Della moves out of her hiding spot and runs in to sneak inside the plane, standing inside the tube, she waits for her to get transported in, but nothing happened.

‘’Brand new future for air travel my tail feathers, this thing won’t even let me in!’’ She grumbles, kicking the inside of the tube, causing a warning siren to sound off as the tube performs a scan on Della.

_‘’Intruder detected! Activating security measures!’’_

Before she could realize what’s happening, Della falls through a hole inside the tube, in front of the hangar, a cannon emerges from within the ground as it shoots Della out and into the car, leaving her to lay in front of the windshield upside down.

‘’Alright, this’ll require some strategy.’’

(Later on…)

Della arrives in front of the plane, she pulls out a helium balloon which she inhales, and then puts on a paper mask with a somewhat crude drawing of Donald on it, and to test things out she does her best impression of Donald.

‘’Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one, but Donald Duck!’’

She says in a somewhat nasally but close voice to Donald’s.

‘’Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!’’ Della says, walking up to the tube, where she’s immediately transported to the plane.

-

(Back at the neighborhood)

‘’Knuckles!’’ Huey calls out as he and his siblings search the street, Dewey and Louie were looking over at the yards of the other neighbors for them.

‘’Oh man, if we don’t find him by the time Daisy gets back, she’ll flip out!’’

Huey, extremely worried, starts to take off his hat and bite into it, in response, Dewey walks up to his big brother and slaps him repeatedly, resulting in Huey hyperventilating instead, to which Dewey repeatedly slaps him again.

‘’Snap out of it, Huey! Worrying isn’t gonna help us find Knuckles any faster.’’

Huey has finally calmed down and regained his composure.

‘’You’re right, we need a plan, and quick!’’

Next to Huey, a manhole is slid open as a dirty Webby emerges from the sewers, with a rat on top of her head.

‘’Nope, not here either.’’ She says, shaking off the sewer waters and rat off of her head.

Huey proceeds to try and think of a way to find the lost iguana, an idea forming around his head.

‘’If we want to find Knuckles, we have to think like Knuckles!’’

‘’And just how are we supposed to think like Knuckles?’’ Louie asks, in response, Huey demonstrates by getting on all fours, sitting and panting like a dog, moving and sniffing along the ground, Dewey and Webby just looks at each other and shrug, following Huey while Louie records him with his phone.

After much sniffing and walking, Huey stops and straightens his body as it points towards a truck, they see Knuckles popping his head out of one of the crates, face covered in peanut butter.

‘’Knuckles!’’ They call out, unfortunately, the sight was short lived as the truck drives off, leaving the teenage ducks to run off after him.

The chase was short-lived as they can’t keep up with the truck on foot, thinking quick, Webby shoots her grappling hook at the truck, latching on to one of the crates with Huey, Dewey and Louie holding on to her, they launch themselves towards the truck and right into the crate, knocking Knuckles out of it and getting themselves stuck in the crate, the confused iguana merely climbs on to another crate while the stuck ducks attempt to break out of their own crate.

‘’Huey, stop kicking my leg!’’

‘’I’m not kicking you, Louie, and get your hands off of my face, Dewey!’’

‘’Your face? I don’t feel any face, all I feel is a leg!’’

‘’Dewford, stop kicking my leg! Wait, whose head am I touching now?’’

‘’Louie, that’s my bow!’’

‘’We gotta get outta here!’’ Huey yells out, panicking.

They all try to break open the crate from inside, causing it to bounce from here, there and everywhere, and into the other crate Knuckles was in, the siblings manage to get out of the crate just in time to watch Knuckles’ crate fall out of the truck and out into the streets of Duckburg, they all then frantically get off the moving truck as they drop into the streets and roll onto each other, forming a little ball of ducks.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the streets, Knuckles had gotten out of the crate, continuing to explore the big city as he narrowly (and obliviously) avoid being run over by oncoming vehicles, arriving safely at a sidewalk before continuing his journey down an alleyway, oblivious to the rolling Duck ball that went past him.

A crashing noise is heard as the ducks find themselves stuck on multiple carts, Huey pops out of a cotton candy cart, the candy stuck to his face making him look like a clown, Dewey pops out of a magazine stand, with a magazine stuck on his bill, Webby popped out of a popcorn cart, though she didn’t mind and helped herself to a popcorn or two and Louie popped out of a hot dog cart, with a hot dog in his mouth, which he quickly spat out in disgust.

After getting out of the carts (which were conveniently unmanned), they scramble to follow Knuckles as they head into the alley he wandered off into, unfortunately they were too late as the rascally reptile had gotten himself inside a dumpster which was already being lifted and the contents dumped into a truck, driving off before they could grab him.

‘’Not again!’’ Dewey yells, frustrated.

‘’Hold on, I have an idea!’’ Huey says, pulling a remote control out of his pants, pressing a button on it, and out of nowhere the hi-tech skateboard Dewey found during their first day on the neighborhood zipped and appeared before them, much to Louie’s annoyance.

‘’You’ve been keeping this the whole time?!’’

‘’Dewey said I could keep it, so I did.’’

‘’Whoa, where’d you guys get this?’’ Webby asks, amazed.

‘’Dewey stole it, and now we’re gonna use it to follow that truck, I’ve added a small extension so all four of us can fit in.’’ Huey shortly explains as all four of them get on the skateboard, their feet strapped to it tightly, the red duck then presses a button on the remote control, causing the skateboard to rocket out of the alleyway and back into the streets, with Huey steering and controlling the speed of the skateboard using the remote, chasing after the truck through the streets, avoiding other vehicles along the way.

Racing through the busy traffic, Huey steers the skateboard through a nearby truck with wood planks resting on the back of it, using them as a makeshift ramp to launch him and the others through the sky, landing back on the streets, right next to the dump truck.

Huey slows down for a moment, letting the truck pass while still keeping a reasonable distance between them and the truck, he turns around to Webby.

‘’Webby, shoot me a line!’’

Webby pulls out her grappling hook gun and aims it right at top of the dump truck, firing at it, having latched on to something, Huey hands the remote control over to Dewey behind him and unstraps his feet from the board.

‘’Hold this steady.’’

Huey proceeds to leap and hang on to the ropes with his hands, slowly and steadily moving towards the truck, in the dirty and garbage filled recesses of the dump truck, Knuckles was busy chowing down on a thrown bag of peanut flavored dog kibbles, his body starting to become noticeably chubbier.

While Huey moves on closer, the truck suddenly turns right, causing the skateboard to swerve, Webby loses her grip on the gun, but Louie manages to grab it just in time before it could fly off.

‘’Can’t you move any faster?!’’

‘’You are not helping!’’

Huey inches closer and closer until he’s reached close enough to climb on to the truck, he sees Knuckles burying himself inside the bag of kibbles, acting quickly he uses a nearby cane to grab him by the tail, pulling the iguana towards him.

‘’I got you now, Knuckles!’’

Huey grabs Knuckles, and drops back down right on the skateboard, with Louie retracting the grappling hook afterwards.

‘’Ha ha, we did it!’’

‘’Yeah, way to go Hubert!’’

Dewey and Huey give each other a high-five, without paying attention to where they’re going, to which Webby quickly reminds…

‘’Guys, I think we’re gonna-‘’

The skateboard moves right into the Money Bin’s parking area, crashing on to a speed bump, causing Huey to lose his grip on Knuckles as he’s launched through the air and into the elevator, the doors closing as it goes down.

‘’NO!’’

They all shout in unison, quickly unstrapping themselves from the skateboard and running off to the elevator, with Dewey carrying the skateboard in his arms, they look up at the floor Knuckles might of stopped in.

‘’He’s headed for Dr. Gearloose’s underwater lab!’’ Huey shouts out.

-

(The skies of Duckburg)

There goes the QP-1996, on its first test flight as it soars through the skies of Duckburg, what say we take a look-see inside, shall we?

Inside the plane, Scrooge, Donald, Daisy and Pete were sitting comfortably in the chairs of the plane, Donald in particular is enthralled and pleased by the soft cushions of it.

‘’This is very, very comfy!’’

‘’Made wi' th' finest materials money kin buy, o' coorse, they’d tak' any amount o' money na maiter how small if it's from Scrooge McDuck!’’

‘’The décor here is impressive, Mr. McDuck, very modern, not too in your face either.’’, Daisy comments, while writing things on her notepad.

‘’But that’s not all, the QP-1996 is designed tae pave th' wey fur a brand new future fur air travel efter all, so we’ve taken everything intae accoont, usin` mah chief scientist’s illustrious gold tech, this plane kin fly thro' multiple continents without any stops fur refuel.’’

‘’Gold tech? So what’s gonna happen when the world runs out of gold?’’, Pete asks.

‘’Not tae worry, i’ve put the gether a partnership wi' our acquaintances from beyond th' stars, ah have them mine a couple karats o' gold 'ere 'n' then and have thaim sent tae a secret facility tae be kept in storage, in exchange, they’ll be paid wi', how ye say, wee knick knacks 'n' souvenirs from oor planet.’’ As Scrooge explains, Daisy starts to list everything she’s been told on her notepad.

‘’An’ tae put the cherry on top…’’ Scrooge presses a button in the walls of the plane, ‘’Service, please!’’

A female-looking robot flight attendant appears from the cockpit.

_‘’Please enjoy our free meal as you take to the skies in the QP-1996!’’_ , the robot flight attendant says in a cheery, but robotic tone.

‘’Free meals!’’

Why the thought of getting free in-flight meals was enough to excite both Donald and Pete as they pull out a napkin, and wear them like bibs.

‘’Indeed, lads, th' only thing you’ll be paying fur are th' tickets tae ride this fine aircraft. Food, entertainment, 'n' comfort will be provided fur free…’’

‘’Must be one expensive ticket then.’’, Daisy comments, while not looking up from her notepad.

‘’Yes, well, a-ah assure ye the trip will be very well worth the price.’’

_‘’Please enjoy our complimentary meal of spaghetti and meatballs, hot and fresh and you won’t even have to wait for it!’’_ , the flight attendant said, opening it’s chest plate and producing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs out of it, which it hands over to Pete, who quickly gobbles it up in one bite, save for one meatball.

‘’This is fantasticular! Just like how my wife Peg serves it! Hey, stewardess, how about a second serving, eh?’’, he says while chuckling to himself, grabbing the remaining meatball and flicking it upwards so it’ll land on his open mouth, but the meatball instead falls on his nose, causing it to bounce away straight into the robot’s gears as it’s opens up its plate, causing the robot to malfunction.

Small sparks fly out of the robot as it fires multiple servings of spaghetti and meatballs straight at Pete, hitting the chair around him and eventually his face and his suit.

‘’Hey- oof, what’s goin- agh, cut it out! D’oh, ow, stop it, stop it!’’

‘’Oy, those in-flight meals may nae cost ye anythin', but it costs ME money, don’t git carried away juist because you kin shovel as many as yi'll want doon yer sizeable paunch!’’, Scrooge sternly reminds Pete, who’s too busy being barraged by food, using his plate to shield himself.

Donald meanwhile laughs up his employer’s predicament

‘’Looks like someone got his just desserts!’’, Donald jokes, continuing to laugh, unfortunately, he didn’t realize that the robot had picked up the duck saying ‘dessert’ as it changes targets and instead blasts Donald with barrages of banana split sundaes.

‘’Hey! Oof- What’s the big ide- ow, hey!’’

While this is happening, Della is hiding behind one of the chairs, observing everything from afar.

‘’It’s bad enough he’s using Gyro’s ridiculous gold tech to fly this thing, but now robot flight attendants? Jeez, aviation standards at Cape Suzette must be pretty low these days…’’, she slowly mutters to herself, still, she wonders how the pilot is doing multiple twist, turns and barrel rolls in a commercial airline plane.

-

(Gyro Gearloose’s Underwater Lab)

As the elevator door opens, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby immediately burst out of it only to bump (literally) into a familiar latino scientist, it was Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, who after taking time to recover from the bump, notices the teenagers in front of him.

‘’Oh, it’s you guys, what brings you down here?’’, he asks, getting up and dusting himself off.

‘’Oh, you know, just an average day of taking our uncle’s girlfriend’s pet iguana for a walk!’’, Webby explains, trying not to sound awkward (which she definitely does), Fenton looks amongst the teenagers who are in the midst of getting up as well.

‘’So, just where would this iguana happen to be?’’

‘’That’s exactly what we’re here to find out, we saw him get into the elevator to the lab, and judging by your question, I don’t think you’ve seen him walk by so we’ll be searching for him right now if you don’t mind.’’ Huey says, running off with the others following behind.

‘’Alright, but please don’t disturb Dr. Gearloose while he’s working on his Mutation Ray!’’, Fenton yells out to them as they delve deeper to the lab.

At the upper sections of the lab, Gyro’s other intern, Manny the Headless (now with a head) Man-Horse is carrying a cage with a creature whose species is exposed in the darkness of the cage, he places it down on a table, after which Gyro Gearloose appears with a remote control in his hands, behind him standing a giant ominous ray.

‘’Now, while we haven’t determined the cause of past failures, we’re running out of time, we need to test this ray right here and now.’’

Gyro approaches the cage and looks on to the creature inside.

‘’I believe this ‘Perameles gunni’ otherwise known as the eastern-barred Bandicoot shall suffice as our first subject of experimentation, but first I’ll need to recalibrate the controls’’

Before Gyro can do anything, he hears familiar voices shouting from down below, he moves to the edge to see what all the commotion’s about, noticing the four Duck teenagers looking around in the lab.

‘’Excuse me, we’re in the middle of a very important test here, whatever it is you’re doing you can do it somewhere else and out of my sight, thank you very much but not really.’’

‘’Sorry, Dr. Gearloose, but-‘’, Huey is cut off by the scientist.

‘’No buts, this is a very delicate process, we do not need any distractions, which are you so…exit’s that-a way, happy trails, goodbye!’’ Gyro dismisses, pointing to the exit, before going back to the ray.

Not heeding his orders, the siblings decide to look for Knuckles stealthily instead, tip-toeing through the floors of the lab, trying not to make a sound.

While everyone else looks for Knuckles at ground floor, Dewey decides to take the risk of walking up to the upper levels to look for the iguana, he takes a small peek from the spiral stairway.

‘’Alright, Manny, we’re all set.’’

The living horse statue nods as he pulls a lever on the machine, activating the ray as it powers up, curious, both scientists put on a protective welding mask as the ray almost finishes charging, when Dewey notices Knuckles hiding behind the ray, sleeping, deciding to take action now, Dewey sneakily tip toes his way up the stairway, fortunately Gyro and Manny were too pre-occupied with the ray to notice him as he inches closer and closer until he’s finally in front of the sleeping reptile.

Without hesitation, Dewey attempts to pick up the sleeping Knuckles, placing a single touch on him, the iguana’s eyes suddenly open up as it leaps up in surprise towards the cage, knocking it away as it takes the cage’s place in the table, much to Gyro and Manny’s surprise.

‘’What the-‘’

Dewey pushes both of them aside in an attempt to rescue Knuckles but he was too late, the ray shoots a beam towards Knuckles, electrifying the poor lizard as it slowly grows larger, and larger.

‘’Gyro, you gotta shut the ray down!’’

‘’Out of the question, if we shut it down now, interrupting the mutation process would only lead to permanent deformities or worse!’’

Huey, Louie and Webby arrive to the upper section just in time to see Knuckles already growing larger than a bus, and even larger.

‘’I’m sure Daisy won’t mind having a ten-foot version of Knuckles, right?’’, Louie says in attempt to reassure himself and the others, evidently not helping much, finally Knuckles had grown large enough that the roof of the lab won’t fit him, instead, letting out a roar, the gigantic iguana breaks through the windows of the lab as it escapes outside, letting water into the lab.

Fortunately, Fenton had arrived and managed to activate the emergency windows before the lab could become flooded, as he looks up to the teenagers in the upper sections of the lab.

‘’So, I take it that’s Donald’s girlfriend’s pet iguana?’’

‘’You could say that.’’ Louie answers.

‘’Dr. Gearloose, is there any way of reversing the effects of the ray?’’ Huey asks, shaking the doctor by the collar of his shirt.

‘’I could build a de-mutation ray but it’ll take months to make without the necessary components and by then the city would have already been destroyed by that thing, and-‘’ Gyro stops when he sees the skateboard Dewey is holding.

‘’That’s it! That skateboard is exactly what we need!’’

Gyro takes the skateboard off of Dewey’s hands, placing it on the table upside down and begins taking it apart.

‘’How do you know that?’’, Louie asks.

‘’Because, this scrapped GyroTech project has just the exact amount of radioactive energy to reverse the mutation genes on your iguana, which in turn will restore it back to its original size!’’, as he explains, Gyro takes out a tube filled with radioactive energy from the skateboard and begins construction on a de-mutation ray with the help of Fenton and Manny.

-

(The QP-1996, flying over the seas…)

Daisy had just finished cleaning up Donald and Pete from the mess they’ve had during lunch time, the robot itself had its malfunction fixed by a good whack from Scrooge’s cane.

‘’So, Mr. McDuck, when can we expect to interview the pilot?’’ Daisy asks, rubbing the last of the mess on Donald’s face with a tissue.

‘’Interview? Oh, ye haven’t figured it out yet, well, let me tell ye this, lass, the QP-1996 is a very special plane, and such special plane requires a different approach to piloting.’’ Scrooge says as he opens the door to the cockpit, with everybody following behind, Della sneakily moves from chair to chair in order to get a closer look at the pilot.

‘’Ladies 'n' gents, ah present to ye, th' pilot o' th' QP-1996!’’

The pilot turns around from its chair, revealing itself to be a robotic pilot, earning gasps of amazement from the crew, and a groan from Della.

‘’Meet the Auto-Aviator! Created by Professor Martin Torque, as a pilot made o' gears 'n' gizmos, it ne'er sleeps, ne'er eats 'n' and knows every piloting trick in th' book!’’

‘’Yeah right, I bet it can’t even do a pelican dive.’’ Della grumbles to herself as she watches from behind.

_‘’Good morning, Mr. McDuck, how may I assist you?’’_ , the Auto-Aviator asks.

‘’Oh, nothing, ah juist wanted tae shaw mah crew 'ere whit ye kin dae, ye carry oan wi' yer piloting 'n' we’ll be aff daein' oor own thing!’’

_‘’Affirmative, Mr. McDuck!’’_

Della growls at the sight of the Auto-Aviator, insulted at the idea of ace pilots like her and many others will be replaced by ones made of machines, as she curses multiple curses in her head, the female robotic flight attendant from earlier shows up behind her.

_‘’Excuse me, would you like something to drink?’’_

‘’How about a table for you and your scrap-metal boyfriend over there.’’, Della snaps, taking the robot and pushing it…or her, towards the cockpit and straight into the Auto-Aviator, much to the surprise of everyone (the ones with flesh at least) in there, as both automatons lock sensors with each other.

_‘’My, you are the most *beautiful* automaton I have ever seen.’’_

_‘’And you’re the most dashing automatic pilot I’ve ever laid my eyes on.’’_

_‘’What say you and I ditch this joint and have ourselves a little *quality* time together?’’_

_‘’Oh yes, I would much like that!’’_

The female robot then jumps on the lap of the Auto-Aviator as they both eject themselves from the plane, flying away and leaving the rest of the crew.

‘’Confound it, ah ask fur a tin-can that won’t go evil 'n' instead ah got myself a pair o' tin-cans that fall in love instead!’’

‘’Wait, if there’s no pilot in the seat, then that means…’’ Daisy realizes, and soon so did the others in the cockpit, the plane loses altitude as it slowly falls down to the ocean below.

Scrooge decides to take matters into his own hands, walking up to the pilot’s seat.

‘’Step aside, this is a job for-‘’

Not even before he could even take a seat, he’s tackled down by the others to the ground.

‘’NO!’’ they all shouted in unison.

‘’Oy, git aff o' me, oor life’s on th' line, if ah don’t try to fly this accursed metal bird, who will?’’

‘’I will!’’

The four of them turn to look at the source of the voice, revealed to be Della, standing proudly in the doorway to the cockpit.

‘’Della, what are you doing here?’’ Donald asks, only to be shoved aside by Della as she takes the pilot’s seat, grabs on to the steering wheel and pulls up on the plane, narrowly avoiding sending everyone to a watery grave.

‘’Ah, ye still got it, lass!’’ Scrooge proudly exclaims.

‘’Just goes to show you to never send a robot to do an ace pilot’s job, now, back to Duckburg we go!’’

Della then turns the plane around as they head off back to Duckburg, but not before Pete gets into some problems of his own.

‘’Ugh, all this plane crazy plane riding’s got me sick, someone get me a bag!’’

‘’Oy, that’s my hat! Let go of it this instant, ye impossibly insufferable idjit!’’

-

(Duckburg Streets)

Citizens of Duckburg run in fear and panic as a twelve foot Knuckles rampages throughout the street, as the gargantuan iguana stomps around the district, it lets out a mighty roar as it takes a nearby abandoned car from the road and eats it like candy.

Not too far away, Gyro arrives on the streets with a portable de-mutation ray in the form of a blaster, behind him are Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby, along with Gizmoduck and Manny.

‘’Now remember, we have just enough radiation to turn Nuckelavee-’’

‘’Knuckles.’’, Huey corrects.

‘’Knuckles, back to normal, but we only have one shot to do pull this off, and as this ray’s brilliant inventor, I shall step forth and deal with this beastly lizard myself-’’

Gyro takes one step forward and a piece of building debris lands in front of him, startling the scientist, who promptly hands over the de-mutation ray to Huey.

‘’Of course, this whole thing is your responsibility, after all, I wouldn’t want to take away your duties as its babysitter.’’ He says, casually.

‘’Right…Gizmoduck, let’s go! These ducks don’t back down!’’ Huey says, climbing on to Gizmoduck’s back, who activates his jet thrusters as they soar off into the sky, while Dewey, Louie and Webby ride on Manny in pursuit of Knuckles.

‘’Let’s. Get. Dangerous!’’

Manny neighs and gallops towards the gigantic lizard who’s still rampaging through buildings, tearing them apart.

At the skies, Gizmoduck and Huey are fast approaching Knuckles.

‘’Gizmoduck, do you have any pies made of peanut butter? Knuckles really likes those.’’

‘’Let’s see, I’ve got blueberry, lemon meringue, strawberry rhubarb, kidney pie and even fish and chips pie! …No peanut butter sadly.’’

‘’Alright, get to the others, I’ve got a plan.’’

Gizmoduck then lowers to ground level, stopping in front of Manny and the group, who skids and stops in front of Gizmoduck, oh yeah, it’s all coming together.

‘’Guys, I have a plan, but you’ll need to gather some peanut butter, we’ll use them as a distraction so I can get a clear shot at Knuckles.’’

‘’On it!’’, Webby says as she, Dewey and Louie get off of Manny and enter an abandoned grocery store to pick up some peanut butter, after a few seconds to which they rush out back with a cart full of them.

‘’Alright, you guys lure Knuckles until I can get a clear shot!’’

Huey says as Gizmoduck takes off to the skies, as Dewey and Manny push the shopping cart filled with peanut butter jars and Webby and Louie in it.

They manage to catch up to the gigantic Knuckles fast enough, Webby then whistles to the large lizard, catching his attention.

‘’Ohh Knuckles! How about some tasty peanut butter?’’

‘’Just the thing a growing iguana like you needs!’’ Louie adds.

Of course, Knuckles just couldn’t resist the sight of his favorite food, smacking his lips, Dewey and Manny immediately run ahead, luring in the gigantic iguana towards them while Huey and Gizmoduck follow from behind.

‘’Alright, I think I got a clear shot, but I’ll need to get closer.’’

‘’Fear not, Hubert, full speed ahead!’’

And off Gizmoduck goes, flying fast straight ahead, Huey aims the ray at Knuckles, his fingers gripping tightly on the handle, they’re approaching closer, and closer, unfortunately, Knuckles hears the sounds of the superhero’s jet thrusters and turns around just in time to catch both of them in his hands, causing Huey to drop the ray as it plummets to the ground.

‘’NO!’’

The ray falls towards the street at increasing speed, Dewey stops pushing the cart as he sees the de-mutation ray.

‘’Manny, throw me!’’

Manny picks up Dewey, who curls up in a ball, the horseman swings his arm around before throwing Dewey straight ahead, launching him towards the direction of the blaster.

As he gets closer, and closer, Dewey manages…to hit his face on a stop sign, falling down on a sidewalk, as the ray crashes to the ground and breaks, though with the tube of radioactive energy still intact.

‘’Surrender, you vile beast or face jus-’’ Gizmoducks says with bravado only to have his speech interrupted by Knuckles throwing him away. ‘’TIIIIIICCCEEeeee..’’

At the skies, the QP-1996 has arrived at the city, half-destroyed with a large reptilian rampaging through it.

‘’Curse me kilts, Ye leave a city unattended fur a couple hours 'n' ye come back tae a twelve-foot rambunctious ragin` reptile crashing thro' the streets!’’

‘’Wait, guys, look!’’, Daisy points towards Huey, still being held captive by Knuckles.

‘’Huey!’’ Donald, Della and Scrooge shout out in unison.

‘’Hold on, Huey, Mom’s coming to save you!’’

Della flies the QP-1996 straight at Knuckles, although Pete is less than thrilled at this decision, choosing to cower behind Donald instead.

‘’Uncle Scrooge, doesn’t this thing have any weapons?’’

‘’Of coorse it does, what sort o' advanced commercial airline wid this be wi'oot a way o' self-defense? Push that button over there.’’ Scrooge says, pointing at a big red button, the only thing differentiating this one from the other big red buttons is its symbol of a large missile, which Della pushes without question.

A missile appears from the bottom of the QP-1996, and fires into Knuckles who merely swats it away, sending it flying into the main office of Glomgold Industries, blowing half of it up.

‘’I take it that’s the only one we’ve got?’’ Della asks casually, half-lidded eyes.

‘’We may have spent the rest of the budget on the free service.’’ Scrooge casually responds, also with half-lidded eyes.

Knuckles then grabs the approaching plane, biting off the wings and eventually the front half, exposing the cockpit.

‘’Mom! Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Donald!’’

‘’Hold on, lad, we’re here tae rescue ye!’’

Of course, before they get time to plan anything, Knuckles throws the plane sky high into the air before careening down to the earth, Scrooge immediately drops some parachute bags to the floor while saving one for him to wear.

‘’Quick, grab one and let’s get out of here!’’

They all each grab a bag, with Pete shoving everyone aside to jump out first, followed by Daisy, Della and Scrooge.

‘’Sacagawea!’’

‘’Geronimo!’’

‘’Arapaho!’’

‘’Navajo!’’

Donald looks down below nervously, gulping, closing his eyes as he leaps from the plane.

‘’Pocahontas!’’

As they fall towards the streets, each of them activate their parachute, although Pete’s bag ended up being a lunch bag, causing him to ‘’climb’’ up in the air frantically and hold on to Scrooge’s legs.

‘’Ack, ye buffoonish behemoth, you’ll only weigh us down!’’

‘’Then you’ll just have to break my fall!’’

‘’The only thing that’ll be breaking wull be oor bones if ye don’t let go o' mah legs this second!’’

Scrooge’s parachute eventually starts falling faster and drifting away from the ground, although it went unnoticed by both as they were too busy arguing to notice, causing them to crash into a tree instead.

Donald, Della and Daisy at the very least managed to land safely at the ground, with Dewey, Louie, Webby and Manny joining them.

‘’Kids, what the heck is going on around here?!’’ Donald exasperatedly asks.

‘’Uhh, giant rampaging monster? Oh, and we basically need this to turn it back into Knuckles.’’ Dewey says, pulling out the radioactive energy tube, Louie decks him in the shoulder for letting the cat out of the bag, pointing to Daisy who is a state of livid and shock.

‘’THAT’S KNUCKLES?!’’

‘’Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Daisy, we can turn him back, all we need to do is use this thingamajig to turn him back to normal by dipping it in peanut butter, he won’t be able to resist it, in fact, I think I’ve got a good plan for this.’’

(A couple minutes later)

In front of a building, Della (wearing a football helmet) and Webby are standing inside the shopping cart, holding the tube, now smothered all over with peanut butter while Donald is outside, holding on to the handle, with Gizmoduck holding onto his shoulders, next to them is Louie, who’s explaining the details of his plan.

‘’Okay, so here’s how it’s it gonna go, first Gizmoduck will push Uncle Donald holding onto the cart with his jet thrusters, then he’ll run up that building really, really, really fast, once it reaches the top, Mom will hold on to Webby as she uses her grappling hook to swing on to that pole, and then Uncle Donald will try to force Knuckles’ mouth open and then Mom will have to throw the radioactive peanut butter stuff right at his mouth, if all goes well then Knuckles should be returned to normal and we’ll all be home in time for dinner, any questions?’’

Donald slowly raises his hands-

‘’Good, Operation : Scaled Down is a go!’’

Gizmoduck moves backwards a bit, before pushing Donald with all his might (and a little help from his thrusters), causing him to run up the building screaming, with Della and Webby holding on to the cart tightly.

As Donald runs, his feet suddenly catch on fire due to the incredible speed he’s running through, he ran so fast that when he reached the top he was practically still running for a bit, hovering for a bit before falling down with Della and Webby, who uses her grappling hook gun to latch on to the pole, Della and Donald tightly holding on to her, swinging around it.

Once they’ve swung enough, Della throws Donald right at Knuckles back, catching his attention as he tries to swat him off of his back, avoiding them, Donald pulls on one of Knuckles’ head spikes, forcing him to open his mouth, seeing her chance, Della throws the radioactive tube at Knuckles’ mouth, after which Donald lets go, causing the gigantic iguana to close the mouth, swallowing it up.

As Donald holds on tightly to Knuckles’ back, he can feel the iguana shrinking down slowly, and slowly until he’s back to his normal size and appearance, with Huey also freed from his grasp, both ducks breathe a sigh of relief, until they realize they’re still in the air, after which their body stretches down leaving their necks and head still in the same position before following their respective bodies as they plummet to the ground.

Donald and Huey hug onto Knuckles screaming, until they’re eventually rescued by Gizmoduck who catches them, slowing down his descent until they reach the ground, Donald and Huey (who’s holding Knuckles) getting off of him, once safe, Gizmoduck flies back up to grab Webby and Della.

‘’Knuckles!’’ Daisy calls out to her pet iguana as he leaps from Huey and straight to her, licking her face like a dog happily, chuckling at this, Daisy grabs Knuckles and sets him down to the ground, happy that he’s safe.

‘’Um, Daisy…’’

Daisy turns around to see Huey, Dewey and Louie nervously looking at her, giving her a sheepish grin and hiding his face inside his hoodie, Daisy sighs.

‘’There better be a good explanation for all this.’’

The three brothers look at each other, smiling and nodding, Dewey opens his mouth to explain but Huey and Louie both point at the middle triplet.

‘’It was his fault!’’ They both said in unison.

‘’Excuse me? My fault?!’’

‘’Yes, Dewford, if you hadn’t insisted we go somewhere dangerous none of this would’ve happened.’’

‘’Well, none of this would’ve happened if you were such a big worrywart!’’

‘’None of this would’ve happened if the two of you had paid attention!’’

‘’That’s funny, I don’t see you paying attention either!’’

The three brothers continue their cold war at each other, leaving Daisy confused.

‘’Now, now, Daisy, go easy on the boys, they didn’t mean it!’’

‘’I know they didn’t, Don, but you’re not the one whose pet got turned into a raging monster that nearly destroyed half of the city…’’

‘’They’ll always get themselves into trouble, but they’ll always find a way to get out of them.’’

‘’I think I’ll just get Goofy to take care of Knuckles from now on.’’

‘’Good choice.’’

Pete then barges in on their conversation, upset over the loss of the plane and their chance to hit a big scoop.

‘’This is all your fault, Ducks! If it weren’t for your little runts messing things up, we would’ve had gotten a big scoop!’’

‘’Is that all you care about?!’’

‘’Yeah, what’s the big idea?!’’

The three began to argue with each other, meanwhile, Scrooge was lamenting over the loss of his plane, with Della (who had been given a lift down earlier) looking on at the wreckage.

‘’All that money wasted because o' lovestruck robots 'n' a pet-sitting day gone wrong!’’

‘’Good riddance, honestly’’ Della simply says, her arms crossed, her indifference at the destruction of the plane causing Scrooge’s eyes to twitch.

‘’Good riddance?! Ah spent a fortuin building a plane fur th' future!’’

‘’More like you spent a fortune to replace pilots!’’

‘’Ah wasn’t replacing any pilots, only ones for commercial airlines, ye big palooka!’’

‘’That’s what you think at first, but then they’ll start getting comfortable and sooner or later, everything will be replaced by pilots!’’

‘’No, it won’t!’’

And thus, another argument forms, meanwhile Webby, Gizmoduck, Manny and Gyro (who had just recently arrived at the scene).

‘’Is this what an average day for your family feels like?’’

‘’Sometimes, but not to this extent.’’

‘’Should we do anything about this? I’ve got some soothing melodies that’ll calm them down.’’

‘’Nah, once they start, it’s almost impossible to stop them, they’ll calm down eventually.’’

They all just stare at all the arguments happening at once, before Manny clops his foot a couple times. (Translation : ‘’So, wanna get ice cream?’’)

‘’Sure.’’ They all say in unison, leaving the rest to continue arguing at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Superheroes...
> 
> Hoo boy, this episode definitely plays up the zany factor a lot more than the previous ones, hopefully it doesn't detract your reading experience.
> 
> Good lord, i stayed up all day writing this, hopefully it was worth the weight-i mean effort!
> 
> (Also QP = Quack Pack, 1996 = The show's original release year, yeah, not really subtle ain't it.)


	10. Enter the T-Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey and Webby become superheroes, 'nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly one of my favorite ones to write, it was okay at the start but i got burnt out towards the end and wanted to get this out as quickly as possible so i can get to write the next one which was much more fun to write, please understand.

# Episode 9

# Enter The T-Squad

It was quite an uneventful day in the Duck Family household, more so at the teenagers’ bedroom, the young ducks were busy doing their own activity, Huey was reading up on the history of the neighborhood (which was quite bland) in the desk, Dewey was trying to perfect his yo-yo skills but he got bored halfway through and didn’t even try, resulting in the yo-yo hitting his face multiple times (not that he acknowledged it), Louie was on his phone as usual but nothing on the internet seems to have interested him today.

What they weren’t aware of was the mess of a junkyard that was their room, books piled up and scattered everywhere, pizza boxes (some still with half-eaten pizza in it) littered around the floor, pile of clothes strewn about, and leftover props from last night’s Dewey Dew-Nite! show.

‘’So much time left, yet so little to do…’’ Dewey lazily says, accidentally dropping his yo-yo to join the rest of its messy brethren.

‘’Absolutely boring! We should go out there and do something.’’

‘’After what happened yesterday? I’d rather stay here and be bored than be chased around by a giant monster again.’’ Louie says, not looking up from his phone.

Knocking from the door can be heard, as the person from the other side tries to enter the room, struggling at first due to the heavy load of junk blocking the way but the door manages to open, pushing aside the junk as Donald enters the room.

‘’Hiya, kids!’’

Donald cheerfully greets, however, due to not paying attention to his surroundings (for his eyes were closed) he steps on one of the pizzas laying on the floor and yelps as he slips forward right into a pile of clothes and comics, his head emerges from the mess, with a pizza box covering his head, he shakes it away in disgust but finds one of his hands has a piece of cheesy pizza stuck to it.

‘’Yuck!’’

Della enters the room as well to greet the kids.

‘’Hey, kids, you wanna-‘’

Della gasps as she gazes at the mess in the room, none of the young ducks caring to take a look at the mess (well, Huey was too busy reading to notice), and Donald was trying to pull the stretchy cheesy pizza from his hands, only to have it snap back to his hand.

‘’Look at all this mess! I mean, I’ve made messes when I was your age but not to this extent.’’

‘’You kids should be ashamed!’’

Donald reprimands, he had also gotten the pizza stuck in his head now.

‘’Ashamed? About what?’’, Huey asks, finally looking up from his book, not even the slightest bit aware of the mess in the room, leaving him confused.

‘’This room!’’, Huey looks to where his uncle is pointing, at the sight of the mess, the red duck’s eyes go wide, his jaws dropping in shock.

‘’I want this room spotless by the time I get back!’’ Donald orders, although Dewey and Louie weren’t exactly thrilled at the idea of spending their day cleaning up the room.

‘’Ugh, do we have to?!’’

‘’YES!’’ Donald shouts, pulling the pizza from his head, only to have it get stuck on his hand again, he tries to shake it off in frustration.

‘’Oh, we’d love to, Uncle D, but we’re way too busy doing uh, very…busy stuff!’’

At this point, Donald had gotten his body stuck in a mess of cheese, much to Della’s disgust and awe.

‘’Too busy?!’’, Donald attempts to remove the cheese from his body once more, fumbling around and essentially wrestling with himself as he does.

‘’Yep, very important stuff to do that doesn’t involve cleaning our room, right, Huey?’’ Dewey adds, nudging to his older brother, who’s even more confused.

‘’We do?’’

‘’Play along, and I’ll get Gizmoduck to sign your Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.’’ Louie whispers to him, of course, Huey can’t pass up the opportunity to have another one of his personal belongings signed by his favorite hero, so he plays along, main problem being that it’s Huey.

‘’Yeah, sure! We’ve got lots of stuff…to do…things like uh, um…let me get back to you on that.’’

Dewey shoves his brother aside to recover from his bad attempt at lying, or lack thereof.

‘’Stuff like uh, part-time job at Gwumpki’s, and helping Uncle Scrooge count his money, uh, Christmas shopping, and well, we gotta take Knuckles for a walk again!’’

‘’Yeah, you know how it is with iguanas, they’ll get all bloated up if they don’t take exercise!’’ Louie adds.

‘’Actually, iguanas are-‘’

‘’A disgusting sight.’’ Dewey interrupts, meanwhile Donald had gotten himself stuck in an entire spider web of cheesy pizza.

‘’This is a disgusting sight!’’, Donald then tries to detach himself from the pizza, only getting himself more stuck until in a fit of anger, he resorts to flailing his entire body around screaming in an attempt to get himself unstuck, which only leads to him getting tangled up in the pizza like a spider rolling a prey with its webs, falling down to the ground afterwards.

‘’Eww, don’t worry Donald, I’ll go get the hedge clippers…’’, Della turns to exit the room, dragging Donald along.

‘’Just a minute! I’ll give them something to be busy about.’’, Donald says, walking towards the boys with his fingers, handing them a piece of paper from his pockets, which Dewey takes and reads through.

‘’Hey, this is a list of errands!’’

‘’Exactly, you boys say you’re busy, so I gave you something to be busy about, and just to be sure…’’, Donald turns around to the door and shouts…

‘’Webby!’’

Zipping faster than his eyes could blink, Webby was already in front of Donald, saluting.

‘’Yes sir, Uncle Donald sir, what are your orders, cap’n?’’

‘’I’m gonna go for a bit, you make sure the boys do the errands I gave them, starting with cleaning their room!’’ Donald says, exiting the room with Della who was kind enough to close the door for him.

With the two adults gone, Webby immediately shifts into drill sergeant mode.

‘’You heard the sailor! Clean. This. Room…’’

She says coldly, the boys don’t even hesitate to even clean the room as fast as they can, zipping from here to fro, leaving behind afterimages in their trail, by the time they’re done they all sit in the middle of the room, back to back, completely exhausted.

Their bedroom was clean, spotless, devoid of any trash or untidiness, even Webby is amazed at their quick work.

‘’See? With enough motivation, you guys can do anything.’’, She crosses ‘Clean Room’ from the paper before moving to the next errand.

‘’Now, for the next item on the list: Fix up the houseboat.’’

(The Backyard)

Huey was lifting up wood planks and handing them over to Dewey, who places them on the lower half of the houseboat, nailing them down, Louie is given the task of painting the planks with white paint.

Dewey places one of the planks on an empty spot, he puts a nail on it and gets ready to nail it down with a hammer, he slams down the nail but instead causes the plank to bounce off from the boat, into a conveniently placed trampoline and into Goofy’s.

Speaking of which, Goofy was busy grilling some patties on his backyard, once they’re cooked he flips one up to the air and lets it land on a plate with a bottom bun he was holding, he inspects the patty closely.

‘’Hmmm, could use a little ketchup.’’

He places down the plate with the unfinished burger on a nearby picnic table and goes to grab a bottle of ketchup, while he’s gone the wooden plank from before lands on top of the patty.

Goofy returns, ketchup in hand, which he squeezes on the burger, unaware of the wooden plank on it, he closes the burger with the top bun, grabbing the burger and takes a bite out of it.

‘’Gawrsh, interesting texture, kinda tough though…’’

After a bit, they’ve successfully fixed up the houseboat, Webby crosses it off from the list and moves on to the next task: Do Laundry.

(Laundry Room)

Huey is going through a pile of unwashed clothes, organizing them on a basket by color and age of each house resident, Dewey then takes a basket and takes them to Louie, who places them on the washing machine and gives them to Webby who hangs them out to dry on the backyard once they’re washed.

As Dewey places another basket of clothes, Louie throws each pair of clothes straight into the washing machine and accidentally grabbing Dewey’s clothes too, leaving him naked as he covers his exposed feathers.

Louie starts up the machine, turning back to a naked Dewey, causing the green sibling to roll his eyes before turning back to the machine.

‘’Dewford, stop moonlighting and get back to work, and dress up while you’re at it.’’

Annoyed, Dewey opens up the washing machine, takes Louie’s clothes and throws them into it.

‘’Wha- Hey! Dude, what’s the big idea?’’

‘’Wow, Louie, you should definitely stop moonlighting and get back to work too.’’, Dewey sarcastically says, initiating a slap fight between them that ends up with the two accidentally getting into the washing machine, and also locking them up, Webby walks by, and activates the machine unaware of the two ducks inside it, spinning both of them around, once it stops, the machine’s door opens as Dewey and Louie turn into puddle that slides out of the machine.

(Front Yard)

The next errand is quite simple: Take out the trash, Dewey walks up to the trash can in front of the house carrying a garbage bag, Huey, Louie, and Webby behind him, he places it on the trash can but the bag was too big to fit in.

Dewey tries to squeeze the bag in but to no avail, in frustration, he leaps up at the bag and tries stomping it inside, again to little success.

Huey signals Dewey to step aside, he then pushes the bag downwards with all his might, this time succeeding, satisfied, he dusts off his hands.

Unfortunately, his success was short lived as the trash can suddenly shoots out the bag into the sky, the siblings look on to the street as the bag lands right on the head of a neighbor riding on a bike, causing him to scream and panic as he drives the bike wildly.

Crashing noises are heard as Huey and Dewey covers Louie’s eyes, even more crashing noises are heard that get bigger and louder.

‘’My car!’’

Another neighbor yells out, and even more crashing noises are heard as Huey winces and Dewey’s eyes widen in shock, surprise and fear, choosing to shrug it off but still looking on nervously, Webby crosses ‘Take out trash’ from the list of errands.

(At the streets of Duckburg)

The four young ducks were walking across the sidewalk in the city, Webby was viewing the next errand on the list: Buying a barbecue grill.

‘’I thought Uncle Donald already had a barbecue grill?’’

‘’His old one broke, and Uncle Donald really likes having barbecue parties so this is sorta a big deal for him.’’ Huey explains.

As the group walks past an unassuming rundown building, a shining green glow emanates from behind the door of said building, Dewey stops to look back at the door, curious.

He turns back to the group, who were still walking, seeing his chance to get out of doing errands, Dewey opens the door and sneaks into the building.

The inside of the building was dark, but the lamps on the ceiling had enough light to make the room viewable (even if the lights were flickering).

The room looked like some sort of abandoned lab, tables with chemistry sets, advanced machines everywhere, only it didn’t look that abandoned, it almost looks as if it had been just recently used.

Dewey explores the area, tip-toeing as he observes his surroundings, he suddenly hears footsteps behind him, he freezes, unable to move due to fear, cluttering noises heard from somewhere, sweat drips on his face, he gulps a little as he hears the footsteps get louder behind him.

Unable to think clearly, Dewey decides to turn around, only to meet Huey’s face, startled at the sight of each other, both brothers begin to scream their lungs out.

‘’Would you two be quiet?!’’ Louie says exasperatedly in a hushed tone, with Webby behind him.

‘’Dewey, what are you doing here?’’, She asks, while patting Huey on the back to calm him down, as he was hyperventilating.

‘’Well, I saw something glowing from the inside, and I just thought I’d check it out-‘’

‘’Yeah, well you’ve done enough checking this place out, now let’s check out of here while we still can.’’ Louie interjects, grabbing Dewey’s hand as he begins to walk to the exit, only for the room to be covered in dark green smoke, obscuring their vision.

‘’What’s happening now?’’

‘’A green smoke can only mean one thing: something paranormal is about to happen!’’ Webby says excitedly, although Huey didn’t share the same sentiment, hyperventilating even more.

As the smoke covers more of the area, the four young ducks begin to back into each other, looking around as they hear whooshing sounds zip past them, and get knocked away as an apparition rises from the spot they were standing on.

The siblings look at the ghostly apparition, it was one of an elderly duck, he has grey hair on the sides of his head, though he lacked them on his upper feathers, he was wearing what looked like a white shirt underneath a red vest covered by a green lab coat, and big round glasses, he looked awfully familiar to Dewey and Webby.

‘’Well, well, well, it seems as though you have broken into my lab, this is most peculiar, I thought my security system would have evaporized you by now, blasted machinery, well no worries, I’ll just have to work out the kinks later, what can I do for you children?’’

The ghost said in a peculiar Austrian accent, it was then Dewey and Webby realized who he was.

‘’Ludwig Von Drake?’’

‘’You’re the former director of S.H.U.S.H!’’

‘’You’re the kooky scientist that build the Von Drake Doomsday Vault!’’

The kooky professor chuckles in amusement, ‘’Well, it appears my reputations have preceded me, I didn’t think kids today would know all about me, now if you don’t mind asking, who are you four?’’

‘’Well, after you retired, you handed off the directorship of S.H.U.S.H to my grandma, Bentina Beakley!’’ Webby informs him.

‘’Ah, then you must be her granddaughter, what’s your name?’’

‘’Webbigail Vanderquack.’’

Ludwig floats down to Webby, observing her keenly, gazing all around her (literally)

‘’My word, you’re reminding me so much of her, tell me, how is she these fine days?’’

‘’Oh, she’s the housekeeper at McDuck Manor.’’

‘’Ah, I see she’s been moving on to a more quiet life with Scrooge McDuck, which reminds me, do these three young friends of yours would happen to be his grandsons?’’, He asks as he pops up behind Huey, Dewey and Louie, surprising them.

‘’Actually, we’re his great nephews, I’m Huey, this is Dewey and that’s Louie.’’

‘’Oh silly me, forgot that Scrooge is never married before, then that makes you the three triplet sons of Scrooge’s niece from his sister Hortense’s side of your family, Dollop, was it?’’

‘’Della.’’, the three boys immediately correct him.

‘’Of course! It appears in the afterlife, even my genius kooky brain is…well, kooky!’’

‘’How are you a ghost, by the way?’’, Dewey asks.

‘’Well, as you can see, I am not only the former ex-director of S.H.U.S.H but also a scientist, one of my last achievements in scientific breakthrough was to building a machine that allows one to transfer their souls into a mechanical body, in my last will and testament, I had asked some of my most trusted agents to performing a shaunce-‘’

‘’You mean a séance?’’, Webby corrects him.

‘’Right, a séance to summon my spirit from the lives after so that I may inhabit my very own spiritually mechanical body to continue my work on science.’’

‘’I take it that didn’t work out quite well, huh?’’, Louie says, looking at what looks like Von Drake’s planned robotic body, now turned into some sort of drink machine..

‘’Nope, instead of letting me control my own actions, all this thing ever did was play Rock, Papers and Scissor with itself, and it doesn’t even do it well, so I just turned it into a smoothie machine…of course, I forgot I was- or am a ghost so this thing’s still pretty much useless…’’

Huey went around the lab, inspecting each of the scientist’s curious looking machines, a bathtub with multiple shower nozzles, two levers and an exhaust port on the side of the tub, a metallic headgear with the words ‘Future Viewer’ on it, and three sets of futuristic looking goggles, which he picks up.

‘’What’s this?’’, Huey asks, examining the goggles, Ludwig then materializes next to Huey to explain.

‘’That would be my ‘Von Drake Superhero Goggles’, as the name states, it gives you superpowers that most befits you!’’, he explains, piquing the interest of Dewey and Webby, although Louie remains indifferent.

‘’Superpowers?!’’, they both shout in unison, excited, although Huey was somewhat skeptical at first.

‘’How does wearing goggles give you superpowers?’’, the professor opens his mouth to explain only to be cut off by Dewey.

‘’Who cares? These things give us actual superpowers, let’s all put it on!’’ Dewey grabs the two remaining goggles and hands one to Webby, though he suddenly remembers Louie and offers his younger brother the pair he was holding, although he refuses.

‘’Yeah no, I think I’m good, you guys go on with this crazy superhero stuff and I’m just gonna go home, relax.’’ 

Louie turns to walk away, exiting the building.

‘’I guess your brother isn’t too keen on this superhero stuff, eh?’’, the kooky professor comments, scratching his ghostly head.

‘’He’s not exactly fond of things that’s risky, takes hard work or won’t benefit him in general, and I can kinda see where he’s coming from, with all the crazy things that happens to us these days, do I really want to test out some goggles made by a ghost scientist that gives us superpowers that also may very well backfire?’’, Huey says, still hesitantly holding the goggles.

‘’Oh come on, don’t you wanna be a superhero?’’, Dewey says in attempt to convince Huey.

‘’No, not really.’’

‘’Let me rephrase, don’t you wanna be…the smartest superhero in the world? Someone who can solve all problems, someone who can help the innocent, by being the smarter than the smarties?’’, with each word Dewey says, Huey becomes more enticed until he’s finally convinced.

‘’Well, I suppose one try wouldn’t hurt.’’

‘’Bah, the blasted thing doesn’t really work anyways-‘’, Suddenly, Ludwig hears smoke emitting from a nearby room, ‘’Whoops, that must be my sub-atomic room cleaner, hopefully it doesn’t explode now.’’, He then flies off and phases through another room, leaving the three young ducks.

Huey, Dewey and Webby try on the goggles, of course, they had quickly realized the main problem was that professor Von Drake didn’t really bother turning on the switch in the goggles, and in an instant they can feel power coursing through them as Huey’s head, Dewey’s upper torso and arms, and Webby’s feet become enveloped in electricity.

Their clothes and appearance also considerably change, with Huey getting a red colored jumpsuit, with a thin black neckband, a black belt and white gloves, along with a futuristic looking eyepiece.

Dewey’s body had become somewhat larger, with his physique now resembling that of a bodybuilder as his arms and upper torso become more muscular, his outfit changing into blue colored body armor, he also gained iron gauntlets with spikes on the wrist, and blue colored cape attached by shoulder pads.

Webby had gained a pink helmet, with small wings attached to the sides of it, her shirt had become a pink jumpsuit with a purple belt and a symbol of a heart being stabbed by a lightning bolt, she was also wearing white high-tech boots.

‘’Whoa, check us out, we’re actual superheroes!’’, Dewey proceeds to flex his pecs, doing multiple poses that show off his muscles.

‘’I don’t really like how tight my outfit is, I can’t feel my tail feathers.’’ Huey twists his body and looks around his rear end, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Webby meanwhile was busy running in place at blinding speed.

‘’This is so cool! Look at how fast I can run!’’, Webby begins to zip from place to place around the lab, ‘’Now you see me, now you don’t!’’, and zip back to Huey and Dewey.

‘’Well, check this out!’’, Dewey grabs the robot body turned smoothie machine from earlier and lifts it up effortlessly, spinning it in his finger like a basketball, and throwing it up in the air as it lands on the bathtub, breaking it apart.

‘’So, what’s your thing?’’, Webby asks Huey as she and Dewey look at him expectantly, Huey clears his throat and puts a finger up his forehead.

‘’The sum of the squares of two legs of a right triangle is equal to the square of the hypotenuse.’’

Dewey and Webby simply look at each other, then back at Huey, forcing a confused and sheepish smile.

‘’Okay so you’re just you but a bit smarter…’’

‘’That’s not all, I think…hold on, let me try something.’’, Huey starts to focus, his head starts to glow red as he shoots a laser from his eyepiece that blows up a bit of the wall, causing Webby to gasp in amazement.

‘’Whoa, by focusing your brain waves, you were able to convert them into energy to for your eyepiece and shoot lasers out of it!’’

‘’Right, now what we need are some superhero names, I’ll be D.D, that’s short for Dew-moliton Duck, Huey, your name is now Brain Boy, mine is-‘’, Huey cuts him off before he could reveal his own name.

‘’What? That’s stupid and uncreative, in fact, I’m gonna scratch that name off the list, go with something cooler.’’

‘’Okay, how about The Duke?’’

‘’Too on the nose.’’

‘’Hubris?’’

‘’I don’t have a hubris.’’

‘’Brain…wave?’’

‘’Okay, that’s passable.’’

Dewey then turns to Webby, who’s just as excited on getting her own superhero name, ‘’Webby, you’re The Incredibly Fast One!’’, Webby’s face immediately turns into a deadpan one.

‘’No.’’

‘’Road Runner?’’

‘’Too looney.’’

‘’Whizzer?’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Okay, okay, how about…Lightspeed?’’

‘’It’s passable.’’

It’s decided, Huey would be Brainwave, Dewey would be D.D, and Webby would be Lightspeed, now all they needed, was a team name.

‘’So, as for the team name, how about…The Really Mighty Ducks?’’

Huey and Webby shake their heads.

‘’How about the Tremendously Talented Trio of Truly Trusted Trouble-Shooters, or the T-Squad for short.’’

‘’Fine, let’s just go with T-Squad, I don’t wanna spend the whole day trying to think of superhero team names.’’ Huey- err, Brainwave says, as the three superheroes set off to do superheroics.

In the streets, a massive traffic jam is occurring with multiple vehicles, to cars, bikes, buses and a yacht piled up together in the middle of an intersection, a couple of cops are busy trying to handle the situation as, other vehicles blaring their horns trying to pass, which they can’t due to the pile of vehicles.

The T-Squad quickly arrives on the scene, as they approach Officer Cabrera.

‘’Good afternoon, officer-‘’, Huey, uhh, I mean Brainwave greets only to be cut off by Dew- I mean, D.D.

‘’We’re the T-Squad, the new cool superheroes on the block, ready to help with whatever trouble is going on.’’, De- Uh, D.D proudly introduces as he and Web- *ahem* Lightspeed perform a pose, while H- Brainwave just runs a hand through his face

‘’Oh dios mio...more of you,’’, Officer Cabrera laments in a deadpan voice.

‘’Well, I suppose we could use some help, Gizmoduck is busy at St. Canard at the moment so you three will have to do, start by evacuating each passenger, remove each vehículos safely from the pile, and fix that broken traffic light, can you do it?’’, She asks.

The T-Squad members each do a salute as they move to do each task.

Web- uh, Lightspeed uses her speed to quickly run up the pile and evacuating each passenger from the car, placing them down safely on the sidewalks, D.D then begins to lift up the pile of cars with his strength, and places them like a card dealer would deal cards, after doing so, he moves to fix the traffic light pole which has been split in two somehow, he holds the pole in place as Brainwave uses his powers to weld the pole together.

And with that, traffic can now resume safely and noisily, the T-Squad look on with pride as they accomplish their goals, with Officer Cabrera thanking them for their help; the three superheroes proceed to do other acts of heroism.

(Superhero Montage Time)

A little girl was walking down the streets, meanwhile, some moving crew were busy moving a piano upstairs when one of them slips, sending the piano down the stairs and out the window as it almost crushes the girl, fortunately, she was saved by Brainwave (that’s Huey, by the way) who manages to cut the piano into two sides, saving her, although much to the two moving crew’s chagrin.

A bank was being robbed by two members of the Beagle Boys, they managed to escape outside whilst holding a pair of money bags, fortunately, Lightspeed (or Webby) zips by them and takes back the money bags, zipping by through them again to tie them up with a rope.

As for D.D (a.k.a Dew-molition Duck, a.k.a Dewey) was doing his own work…helping an elderly man reach for his dentures on top of a shelf.

(Okay you know what, I’ll just interject the story for a moment so I can refer to the three by their actual names since I can’t take my own superhero name ideas seriously anymore, ahem…)

Huey arrives in a local hospital, the doctors had called him to help with a man frozen in an ice block, using his powers he manages to thaw the man from the ice block, although this frozen man turned out to be a World War 2 veteran.

A businessman was sitting down on a bench to have a lunch, however, when he opens his lunch bag, he instead finds a dynamite placed in a hot dog bun and just as he starts to panic, a mysterious pink blur speeds past him and the dynamite was gone, replaced by an actual hot dog.

Having being called by a mysterious client, Dewey arrives in a mansion, only to find himself stuck massaging the local spoiled rich kid, Doofus Drake.

Later on, the three of them worked together to defeat St. Canard’s most feared group of criminals: The Fearsome Five.

(Meanwhile, The Duck Family house)

Donald and Della had arrived back from going…somewhere, Donald in particular was admiring his fingers, looking at them proudly, much to Della’s confusion

‘’I don’t really see the point of you getting a manicure, you don’t even have nails on your fingers much less on your feet.’’

‘’I like to have options.’’

The twins walk towards the living room to see Louie sleeping on the couch with the TV still on, showing Ottoman Empire, with none of the others in sight, Donald was about to try waking him up but due to his uh, ‘’manicure’’, he makes Della do it instead, and so she does, nudging her youngest son to wake up.

“Louie…Louie, wake up.’’

Louie wakes up for a bit, smacking his lips, rubbing his tired eyes.

‘’…How many pieces of string you have to have to reach to the center of the earth?’’ He tiredly asks, his eyes alternately blinking, leaving Donald and Della confused.

‘’Uhh…one?’’, Donald answers.

‘’If it’s long enough?’’ Della adds, somewhat satisfied with the answer, Louie smiles and goes back to sleeping on the couch, snoring with his mouth open, leaving both twins annoyed, Donald tries lightly slapping (lightly, I might add) Louie’s cheeks multiple times but he still won’t wake up.

This leaves only one option, Della turns to Donald, who nods and gives her the go-ahead as she bends down to Louie’s ear level.

‘’Louie Inc. is no more.’’, she whispers to him in a sinister voice, Louie’s eyes immediately open up as he jumps up through the air and screaming, before landing back on the couch, he immediately grabs Della by the scarf, with bloodshot eyes.

‘’WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SOON TO BE COMPANY?! I SPENT YEARS PLANNING THAT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MAN-‘’, Louie’s tirade is immediately muffled by Della holding his bill shut.

‘’Don’t worry, honey, Louie Inc.’s not dead, well, it’s not much alive either as of now but nothing’s gonna happen to it.’’, Louie almost immediately sighs in relief.

‘’Oh, good, so uh, any reason as to why you woke me up from my much needed beauty sleep?’’

‘’Where’s your siblings?’’

‘’Oh, they’re hanging out with that Von Drake guy.’’, The green duck casually informs, Donald and Della raise a brow when they hear the kooky professor’s name.

‘’Von Drake? As in, Ludwig Von Drake?’’, Della asks.

‘’Yeah, he’s a ghost now, has his own lab somewhere near that ‘Anselmo’s Antiques’ store.’’

‘’Whoa, a ghost scientist, it’s like having a ghost butler, but a scientist, I wonder if he can make me a ghost leg-‘’

While Della rambles on, Donald asks Louie the most important questions on his mind.

‘’What’re the others doing now?’’

‘’Probably playing around with those goggles that can turn them into superheroes, I didn’t really want anything to do with it so I just went back home.’’, Louie explains.

‘’Did they do all the errands I’ve told them to do first?’’

‘’Well, we’ve done everything but buying a new grill, I would’ve bought it for you but I’m not really liquid as of now.’’, Donald sighs, he thought Webby would’ve helped the boys complete their tasks on time, guess even she isn’t immune to the boys’ antics.

-

(Duckburg Streets)

Donald was headed to Ludwig Von Drake’s lab to pick up Huey, Dewey and Webby, he tried calling them on their phones but they won’t respond, it was evening and he didn’t want them to miss dinner (he didn’t exactly trust Della with cooking it).

‘’Let’s see…’’, He looks around the area, Louie had mentioned the lab being somewhere near ‘Anselmo’s Antiques’, but he never said the exact address, Donald proceeds to wander around the area, passing by the antique shop.

(30 Minutes later)

After minutes of walking, passing by the same antique shop at least eight or ten times, Donald had pretty much accepted something he realized ten minutes ago but stubbornly refused to accept.

He was wandering around in circles.

And the three teenagers haven’t seem to have popped out yet, he was hoping since they were using superhero goggles that they would’ve at least appeared from the sky or something, filled with worried thoughts, Donald was about to contact Della when it started raining, because of course it did, he decides to take shelter in a nearby alley.

Although the alley did had less rain, it still had rain, Donald then leans his back against a wall, only to have the wall spin around as it transports him to a room

He finds himself in what looked like a storage room, shelves with doohickeys, a table with thingamabobs, boxes full of whatchamacallits, a cupboard full of tchotchkes, and it’s not because Donald himself is so hopeless identifying technology (well, he kinda is) since that’s what the labels say.

Donald took the time to look around the boxes and found some weird goggles, this one sort of looked sinister-looking, the label on it read ‘Von Drake Superhero Goggles (prototype)’, using his clever brain and wits alone, Donald had figured out this was a prototype of the superhero goggles Louie said his siblings were using, he then heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

‘’Wow, I never thought being a superhero would be fun! I mean, we’ve worked with superheroes before but we’ve never actually became one ourselves.’’

It was Webby’s voice, Donald then leaned against the door to eavesdrop some more.

‘’I have to admit, it is pretty fun, I even managed to solve the problem to world hunger, abolish poverty and more!’’

That was Huey’s voice, but where’s Dewey?

‘’Yeah, well all I did was clean up someone else’s garage, do shopping for some guy that spoke something that only vaguely sounds Swedish, sing for a children’s birthday party, help an old man reach out for dentures and I had to massage Doofus Drake’s feet!’’, Dewey’s voice said exasperated, although Donald couldn’t see him from the other side, it almost felt like the middle child was practically twitching his fingers.

‘’What’s wrong with that? I mean, aside from massaging Doofus’ feet, that is pretty disgusting.’’, Webby’s voice asks.

‘’Yeah, being a superhero isn’t about how big the work you’ve done is, it’s about helping people in general, Gizmoduck doesn’t fight villains 24/7, most of the time he does things that seem mundane in comparison like helping a senior citizen across the street or help fix someone else’s car.’’, Huey’s voice says.

‘’I don’t know, I feel like I could’ve done something more, this is exactly like doing Uncle Donald’s own chores that he didn’t bother doing but told us to do instead because he’s too lazy to do them himself.’’, Webby can be heard gasping.

Donald is shocked by this, he moves away from the door and begins walking in circles, gritting his teeth in frustration, Dewey had called him lazy, sure that may be the case years ago before their eggs were laid, but as of now he was anything but lazy, far from it.

He had raised them, took care of them, worked multiple jobs to provide from them when Della couldn’t, and Dewey had called him lazy just because he gave the boys a list of errands to do.

‘’So…Lazy, huh?’’, Donald says as he looks at the pair of goggles he was holding.

‘’I’ll show them lazy!’’, He says as he puts on the goggles, his body was immediately electrified with red lightning, gritting his teeth in pain he is suddenly enveloped in a red tornado, spinning around the storage room, knocking everything off before stopping to reveal his new look.

Donald was now wearing a dark blue robe and hood, with a skull shaped belt, metal gauntlets and boots, he was also wearing a metal mask that covers his face, egad, Donald seemed to be wearing a defective version of the goggles that had turned him into a brand new supervillain.

‘’So, they think I’m lazy, eh? Well…Now we’ll see just who the real slackers are, they’ll tremble before the villainous productivity of…’’

‘’Ducktor Doom!’’, He finishes, talking in a deep, quackless voice, laughing maniacally as red colored electricity sparks from his gauntlets.

-

‘’You don’t mean that, don’t you?’’, Webby asks.

‘’Well…no, not really, it’s just that-‘’, Dewey is suddenly interrupted as the wall to the storage room explodes, leaving a giant hole and smoke as Ducktor Doom emerges from it, the T-Squad immediately get into battle poses.

‘’Who are you?’’, asked Huey, who’s already charging up for a potential attack.

‘’I am a Ducktor Doom! The most un-laziest, productive supervillain in Duckburg!’’

The three young superheroes look at each other for a moment, before laughing at him.

‘’Ducktor Doom? What a terrible pun, you should’ve settled for The Comedian.’’, Dewey says in between his laughs, rolling on the floor.

‘’Where’d you come up with that name? The joke book?’’, Huey laughs up, only to be zapped by electricity, his whole body charred black before turning into ash, causing Dewey and Webby to gasp.

‘’HUEY!’’, Dewey screams as he walks up and kneels down looking at his brother (or what’s left of him).

‘’You monster!’’, Webby then charges at the villain only to be grabbed and dangled by her feet.

‘’Oh relax, he’ll be fine.’’, Donald uses his gauntlets to zap Huey’s ashes back to solid form, except instead of a duck, he’s turned into…a sheep, much to his and Dewey’s surprise.

‘’He’s just feeling a bit…sheepish that’s all!’’ Donald jokes, laughing at his own joke before turning Huey into a snowman, then a toy truck, a teddy bear, a bowl of fruit, and a goat before turning him back into himself, although his bill was missing.

‘’Hey, where’s my mouth?’’, He says, turning to one side, revealing his bill is stuck at the back of his head, which Evil Donald laughs at, having had enough, Dewey runs at the evil Ducktor Doom while he’s laughing and shoulder bashes him into the storage room, dropping Webby in the process.

‘’T-Squad, let’s thrash this party crasher.’’, Dewey exclaims as the T-Squad immediately gather around in formation, although Huey still had his bill stuck on the wrong end of his head, as Ducktor Doom/Donald emerges back from the storage room, the superheroes and the supervillain lock eyes with each other, gazing with looks more intense than a cowboy in a western movie.

Webby moves in to attack, Donald zaps a jolt of electricity at her but she swiftly avoids the attack as she approaches Doom/Donald (I’m using these two names interchangeably, yes), ducks and sweep kicks him, causing him to fall on his back.

Webby lunges at the fallen Donald but he kicks her away before she could, at which point, Dewey lunges at him instead, forming a fight cloud between the two that Huey and Webby join in on.

The fight cloud begins to move away, Ducktor Doom/Donald had been completely unharmed in the struggle, leaving the three superheroes to fight amongst themselves.

Fortunately, the three heroes were quick to realize their mistake as they stop, with Dewey biting onto Huey’s leg as Huey was pulling on Webby’s hair and Webby had her fist punching Huey’s bill, or where it used to be, the three look at the villainous duck who was in the midst of tip-toeing away, until he’s caught in the act.

Ducktor Doom/Donald chuckles sheepishly, before attempting to run for it only to be piled on by the T-Squad, although he manages to crawl out of the pile and running away, quickly realizing it, Huey shoves the two other heroes aside as he focuses his brainpower and fires a laser at Donald, who reflects it with his gauntlet.

Thinking quick, Webby quickly dashes off to grab a nearby frying pan and uses it to reflect the laser back at Ducktor Doom/Donald, starting a laser tennis fight between them, Doom/Donald reflects with a backhand, but Webby counters with another backhand, the villainous uncle strikes back with a forehand.

Huey and Dewey watch as the laser is thrown back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, Donald reflects the shot with forehand which Webby also reflects in kind, although this time she speeds to the other side to tickle Donald, causing him to laugh, she then moves back a bit and lets him get hit by the laser, frying him where he stands, though he quickly shakes it off.

‘’Alright, you asked for it!’’ Donald walks up to a barrel and zaps it, turning it into a wooden hammer, holding it in front of the three, Dewey merely scoffs at his weapon.

‘’A small hammer, really? What, you need help nailing down a photo?’’

Ducktor Doom/Donald chuckles as he presses a hidden button in the hammer’s handle, as glove shoots out of it and socks Dewey in the face, angering him, he rushes in and leaps up to crush the villain, who rolls away as the blue superhero’s feet causes the ground beneath him to crack.

Dewey takes a piece of the floor and throws it at Donald, who zaps it and turns it into a watermelon, which he throws at Dewey, who opens his mouth and eats it, after chewing it a bit, he shoots out the seeds like bullets, causing Ducktor Doom/Donald to scramble around, hiding behind a table.

As he hides behind the table, Donald notices a small can rolling towards him, he grabs it and looks at the label: ‘’Von Drake Liquid Based Energy Boost’.

‘’This is exactly what I need!’’, he opens the can and chugs the whole thing down, his body glowing gold, he leaps back up from the table and shoots a lightning blast that manages to push Dewey into a wall.

Webby moves in to get Dewey off of the wall, only to be squished by him as he falls to the ground unconscious.

Huey steps in, drinking a can of the energy boost and flattening it with his fists, as he charges up his boosted brain energy and shoots a laser at Ducktor Doom, who counters with his own electricity blast, both blasts collide, causing a giant explosion in the lab that knocks both ducks away.

As Huey comes to, he finds himself lying on a pile of bricks, standing tall in front of him was Ducktor Doom, who laughs maniacally.

‘’Looks like I’ve won, game, set and match, Hubert.’’

‘’How do you…know my…name?’’, He asks weakly.

‘’Is it not obvious?’’, Huey’s face becomes confused.

‘’I. Am. Your Uncle!’’

Huey was about to open his mouth, when…

‘’NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’’

The two turn their heads around to see Dewey screaming, holding his hand out in the air, still squishing Webby, whose head is the only thing not being crushed, both Huey and Donald raise their brow in confusion before looking at each other.

‘’Okay…anyways, now that I stand before you victorious, I have only one thing to say...’’

Huey’s eyes tense up.

‘’Who’s the lazy one now?’’, Huey’s expression went from tense to one of exasperated annoyance.

‘’Seriously, that’s what this is all about? You attacked us because Dewey called you lazy?’’

‘’Yes.’’ He flatly said.

‘’You cannot be serious right now! What was this supposed to prove?!’’

‘’Well, I just thought that if I beat you, i-‘’

‘’Man, you’re really bad at being a bad guy.’’, Huey says, in a deadpan voice.

‘’I am not!’’, Donald says, throwing his arms up in frustration, accidentally shooting out an electric blast to the ceiling, causing it to crumble and fall down on top of the two.

-

Darkness, that’s all that Huey saw, he can feel things but he couldn’t see anything, was this the afterlife? If so, it must be pretty dark.

‘’Hello? Dewey? Webby? Uncle Donald? Am I dead?’’, He calls out.

Suddenly, he feels something touch him, and it felt like something being removed from his eyes, suddenly the pitch black darkness had turned into Ludwig Von Drake’s face, startling Huey.

‘’Dead?’’ He chuckles, ‘’Not quite, young one, I may have forgotten to tell you that the goggles you were wearing were simply my patented ‘Von Drake Virtual Reality Superhero Goggles!’’

‘’Virtual…reality?’’, Huey repeats.

‘’Wait a minute!’’, Huey turns around to see Dewey in his normal clothes (still sitting on top of Webby), he takes his goggles off.

‘’You mean this entire time we didn’t even have actual superpowers and everything was just our imagination?’’, Dewey says, incredulously, getting off of Webby who sits back up and takes off her own goggles.

‘’These goggles were designed to simulating the feeling of being transformed into a superhero! And to test everything out, I had constructed a virtual recreation of Duckburg for whoever is wearing the goggles to play around in, with all of the citizens on it, at least, ones I’ve personally had the chance to saw and meet, anyways.’’

‘’Well you all seemed to be having fun here.’’, A familiar voice calls out, Huey, Dewey and Webby turn around to see Louie and Della, holding Huey’s goggles.

‘’We were worried since Donald never came back from picking you up, so I had Louie take us to the lab to see what’s up, and we found the four of you wearing those goggles running around the lab, flailing your arms about and throwing things around.’’, Della explains.

‘’Wait, four?’’, As Webby asks, Donald (who was still wearing the goggles) was fumbling around the lab, confused.

‘’Hey, what’s the big idea? Who turned out the lights?’’, He bumps into Della, suspecting she was an enemy, he winds up and throws a punch that Della easily blocks, she turns Donald around and takes off the goggles from him, leaving Donald confused on his surroundings.

‘’Ah, it seems you have worn my old prototype goggles, that simulates the feeling of being turned into a suppervillain-‘’

‘’Supervillain.’’, Donald corrects.

‘’Supervillain instead of a superhero, of course, it was boring ruling over a virtual world without a superhero to fight so I just threw it in my forage- er, storage room!’’, The kooky professor explains.

‘’Sorry we didn’t do all the errands you told us to do, Uncle Donald’’, Webby apologizes to Donald while approaching him.

‘’It’s okay, Webby, you helped the boys clean their room at least.’’, Donald says reassuringly.

‘’Alright, now that that’s all settled, can we go home now?’’, Louie says, to everyone’s agreement as they begin to head to the exit, with Ludwig’s ghost escorting them.

‘’Goodbye, it was nice seeing all of you, come visiting again sometime!’’, after the family has left the building and with Ludwig saying his goodbyes, he slams the door shut as security lasers cover the door.

The Duck Family proceeds to walk down the street, although Donald stops Dewey for a moment.

‘’Dewey, do you think I’m lazy?’’

‘’Of course not, you’re the second most responsible and hard-working uncle I’ve ever had, sure, you did give us work we didn’t even want to do but you were just looking out for us, and I can’t ask for a better uncle than you.’’ Dewey proceeds to hug Donald, who shares the hug back, after which both of them continue to walk and join back with the group.

-

The Duck Family were en route to their way home, passing a crosswalk on the way there, however, somewhere near the crosswalk they passed…

(For your reading pleasure, please imagine this as if we were viewing him from angles that don’t involve showing his face)

Someone was walking around the streets, the person had a big round head with two circular ears, he was wearing a red shirt with a white collar and white lines at the end of his short sleeves, red pants and bright yellows shoes, he was heading towards his car.

He went in the car, pulling out a map, crossing one of the locations in it, he then starts up the car’s engine and drives off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : Donald's dinner date.
> 
> I still find it weird that the only other non-human recurring in character in Quack Pack was Ludwig Von Drake, for a city called Duckburg, you'd expect there to be less humans and more ducks.


	11. Satur-Date Night Live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald's getting ready for his date night with Daisy at Scrooge's bistro, however, he'll soon find the night to be much more eventful than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for that date night Donald promised in Episode 3, this has been a very fun one to write, probably one of my favorite ones really.
> 
> Here's what to expect :  
> \- An adaptation of the Mickey Mouse Works short 'Donald's Dinner Date' on the first half.  
> \- Waiter Goofy.  
> \- Horribly written dancing choreography (apologies in advance).  
> \- Three familiar characters from another franchise.
> 
> Now then, enjoy.

# Episode 10

# Satur-Date Night Live!

It was a grandiose evening, for Saturday had come and Donald was about to have a dinner date with Daisy, he’s going to look his very best, and best of all, the only one in the house besides him was Della so of course that means taking his time on the bathtub, relaxing, putting his behind his head.

The door slams open as Della appears on the doorway, in a tank top and shorts, carrying a towel, startled by her sudden appearance, Donald starts screaming as he covers his bare chest with his hands.

The next thing Della knew was that she was running out of the bathroom with a bucket on her head, shampoo bottles and soap bars being thrown out as she closes the door behind her, she lifts the bucket off of her head while panting.

‘’What’s the big idea coming in while I’m bathing?!’’, Donald’s voice yells out from inside the bathroom.

‘’Well sorry if the bathroom just seemed too quiet even for you standards, I didn’t even know you were in there!’’, She yells back, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression on her face.

(2 minutes later)

A ding noise is heard.

‘’I’m done!’’, Donald calls out in a sing-song voice, Della was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall when she hears him say this, she then gets back up, towel over her shoulders.

‘’Finally!’’

Della walks up to the bathroom door, only for Donald (wearing a fancy suit and tie) to slam it on to her, he struts his way back to his bedroom to make some final preparations.

As the door slowly swings back from the wall on its own, we see Della had been flattened into the wall, posing like an Egyptian pharaoh on a hieroglyphic, before sliding back down into the floor like paper.

-

(Adults’ Bedroom, minutes later)

Donald was looking at himself in the mirror, taking the time to powder himself up, spray some perfume on his body, as he finishes, he pockets his phone and wallet into his suit before moving to exit the room, strutting along the way as well.

Della had finished bathing, her towel wrapped around her body, she was about to enter her bedroom when Donald slams the door open right into her again as he makes his way downstairs, the door slowly swings away from the wall as Della is once again flattened, now her pose resembling that of a ballerina.

-

(Outside the house)

Donald was making his way through the yard and to the garage, still strutting, he gets into his car and starting up the engine, as he waits, he takes the time to pull out his phone and texts Daisy that he was on the way to their date location.

_Donald Duck : Hiya, toots!_

_Daisy Duck : Hey!_

_Daisy Duck : Ready for our date?_

_Donald Duck : You bet!_

_Daisy Duck : Alright, I’m on my way there, I’ll be seeing you in that restaurant, what was it called?_

_Donald Duck : Le Grand Bistrot!_

_Daisy Duck : Right, right, anyways, remember…_

_Daisy Duck : Don’t lose your temper, like you did our past ten dates, okay?_

_Donald Duck : Don’t you worry toots, cross my heart, hope to die._

_Daisy Duck : I hope you don’t, anyways see you there, love you!_

_Donald Duck : You too, toots!_

Donald pockets his phone as he drives his car off the yard and out into the streets, accidentally knocking the mailbox off.

-

(Le Grand Bistrot)

Donald parks his car in the parking lot next to the restaurant, for once he didn’t get a ticket for a dumb reason, he makes his way to the sidewalk only to find a long line of people waiting to get in as well, although Donald wasn’t the least bit worried.

‘’Donald!’’

Daisy’s voice calls out to him as she approaches Donald, carrying her purse in her shoulders while wearing a pink dress, time almost feels as if it’s slowing down for Donald as the sight of her beauty leaves Donald completely mesmerized.

‘’Donald? …Donald?’’

Donald is snapped back to reality, Daisy was now in front of him and waving her arms at his face, seems like he had been staring at her for quite a bit.

‘’Oh, sorry!’’, He said, chuckling nervously.

‘’That’s alright, but what I’m really worried about is the line, who knows how long we’ve gotta wait to get a table, you did make reservations right, Donald?’’, She asks.

‘’Don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control.’’, Donald says, pulling out his wallet, grabbing a pair of VIP cards from it and handing one to Daisy, they walk towards the lane for VIPs, only to find that there are just as many VIPs as there are regular customers waiting on the line, causing both ducks to groan.

(One Hour Later)

Donald & Daisy had finally arrived at the front line, they show off their VIP cards and are escorted to a circular table, as they take a seat at their table, Daisy looks around the bistro, amazed at how fancy the interior was, even for a bistro.

The walls were painted a bright gold color, and so were the floors, there was also a stage for performances, amongst the people eating there were wealthy-looking people, even some celebrities.

‘’Wow, this certainly is…lavish, how did you get VIP passes for a place like this?’’

‘’My uncle owns it!’’

Daisy rolls her eyes, while smiling, what doesn’t that money swimmer own these days…

‘’Of course he does, next you tell me he owns the city’’, She says, chuckling to herself.

‘’He does, actually.’’

Daisy lets out a small laugh at Donald, who just looks at her blinking, her face turning from amusement to one of genuine surprise, from the looks he gave her it would seem like he’s not joking at all.

Their small awkward moment is interrupted when their waiter arrives, neither Donald nor Daisy were looking at him as they were handed their menus.

‘’So, what can I get you for tonight, a-hyuck!’’

‘’I’ll have the- Huh?!‘’

Donald was busy looking through when the waiter said that familiar sounding ‘a-hyuck!’ in a familiar sounding voice, he and Daisy quickly look up to see who their waiter was.

‘’Hiya, fellers!’’

It was Goofy, wearing a red waiter's outfit and a white apron.

‘’I’ll be your waiter for tonight!’’

Donald was both surprised and worried at the same time, surprised to see Goofy being a waiter in his Uncle’s bistro of all places, and worried because it’s Goofy…as a waiter.

‘’Goofy?! Since when were you a waiter here?’’, He asks, narrowing his eyes and pointing his finger at him.

‘’Seven hours ago, a-hyuck! Mr. McDuck needed a new waiter and I needed some spendin’ cash for a new car engine, I sorta broke it when me and your pilot friend crashed into cave and a bear tore apart the car.’’ Goofy explains, pouring water into the glasses on their table.

‘’Of course…’’ Donald says, rolling his eyes as he takes a look at his menu again.

‘’How about some breadsticks to go along with them water?’’, Goofy offers, while continuously pouring water on Donald’s glass, overfilling it, getting the tablecloth wet.

‘’Sure!’’, Daisy says, Donald points to his side of the table which is now wet. ‘’Goofy, you can stop with the water now.’’, Goofy immediately stops pouring the water, as Donald glares at him.

‘’Whoops, sorry, got a little carried away, anyways…I’ll get them breadsticks for ya!’’ Goofy then walks off to the kitchen, throwing away the glass water jug, causing it to land on Donald’s head and leaving his suit soaking wet.

Donald’s anger builds up as the water jug breaks instantly, his face getting red until he notices Daisy’s concerned face, which immediately causes him to calm down (the red lowering down from him), resorting to small angry grumbling instead, not exactly what Daisy had in mind but he’s getting there, she then resumes looking over the menu along with Donald.

-

(A couple minutes later…)

‘’Alright, I’m ready to order, we should call the waiter.’’, Daisy suggests.

Donald turns around in his chair to call for the waiter.

‘’Ahem, waiter!’’

He calls out as Goofy walks past them, carrying other people’s orders in hand, that’s okay, he’ll just wait until he’s done.

‘’Uh, waiter?’’

Donald calls out again, as Goofy walks past them to carry the plates of another customer, taking them back to the kitchen, slowly getting annoyed, Donald repeatedly calls out to Goofy who continuously moves back and forth past them to do other things instead of taking their order, causing the duck to gradually lose his patience.

At one point, Donald stands in front of Goofy’s path and tries blocking him with his hand only to be walked right over, leaving shoe marks on Donald’s body, as he gets up he rubs his hand down his face, turning red and leaping up preparing to scream…

‘’Donald!’’, Daisy calls out, sternly reminding him, in response he begins counting as his descent slows to the ground.

‘’One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…ten…’’

He slowly calms down as the red on him disappear once more, he then goes back to his seat and sighs, that was one of the first pieces of advice his anger management counselor Jones gave during the months after Huey, Dewey and Louie hatched from their eggs.

Donald begins breathing in and out to calm himself further, sighing once again as he slumps down his body in relief.

‘’So, ready to order?’’

Goofy says, popping up next to Donald, startling the poor duck as he leaps up in surprise, getting his head stuck on the ceiling, mumbling angrily trying to get himself out.

-

Once Donald had gotten himself off from the ceiling, he and Daisy prepare to give Goofy their orders.

‘’I’d like the filet mignon, please.’’ Daisy says to Goofy, who gives an affirmative nod in response, he then turns to Donald.

‘’I’ll have the fish.’’, He says, Goofy opens his mouth as if he were about to say ‘Coming right up’, but instead he asks Donald…

‘’Would that be a sea bass or sole?’’

‘’Sole.’’

‘’Baked Sole or Sole Meunière?’’

‘’Meunière.’’

‘’Soup or Salad?’’

‘’Salad!’’

With each question he asks, Donald becomes more annoyed and frustrated.

‘’Ranch or seasoned?’’

‘’Seasoned!’’

‘’Bacon bits or croutons?’’

‘’Croutons!!’’

‘’Okie doke! Comin’ right up!’’, Goofy says, giving a salute before walking off.

‘’Don’t you want to write that down?’’, Daisy asks as Goofy turns his body around before taking another step, twisting his legs in the process, before spinning them right back into place.

‘’No need to, my mind’s like a steel trap!’’, He says, knocking on his head.

‘’I’ve got it mesmerized!’’, He says, putting his hand through his ear, reaching the other side of his head as his fingers wiggle around, he retracts his hand and walks off to the kitchen, walking back right out with a notepad in hand.

‘’So, ready to order?’’

Donald and Daisy look at him, raising their brow before looking at each other, shrugging.

-

Goofy walks out of the kitchen, approaching Donald and Daisy’s table wearing a cook outfit and hat.

‘’So, while our little chef’s busy preparin’ the main course, I’ll be handling the salad.’’ He says, pulling out a gong from behind him and ringing it, causing both Donald and Daisy to shiver at the loud sound, a small table then rolls up beside them and in front of Goofy.

‘’Made fresh at your table…by yours truly.’’

Goofy then proceeds to pull out and juggle a bowl, a cabbage, an orange, letting them land on his work table, he grabs the cabbage and pulls out a knife, cutting it into very thin slices and dropping them on the bowl.

He then takes the orange, spins it in his finger, letting it float in the air before cutting them into slices that he drops in the bowl, he then throws the knife behind him and kicks it…almost right into Donald’s hands, who recoils in surprise.

He pulls out a watermelon and hides it behind his back, he then turns around to reveal the watermelon has already been made into small circular slices which he puts on the salad bowl, he then takes Daisy’s bow.

‘’Hey!’’

He then crumples it up into small bow shaped croutons which he places on the salad, he pulls a long spoon and fork and begins tossing the salad, tossing it into a smaller bowl he pulls out with his feet, which he hands to Daisy, and hands the larger bowl over to Donald.

Daisy looks at the crouton that was once a bow, grabbing it and putting it on her head, annoyed.

Meanwhile Donald eagerly eats the salad.

‘’Well, at the very least you’re not the one who’s getting annoyed now.’’, She mutters to herself.

-

Goofy approaches the couple, carrying plates with food covers on it, he places them on Donald and Daisy’s side of their table, Donald can’t be more excited for his food.

‘’Oh boy!’’

Donald opens his cover to reveal a filet mignon, while Daisy opens hers to reveal a sole meunière.

‘’Hey! I ordered the fish!’’, Donald calls out, Goofy looks at both of their plates and scratches his head.

‘’Whoops, must of got them mixed up, a-hyuck!’’

Goofy proceeds to spin the table around like a wheel, as it spins around, multiple customers gather around chanting ‘’Fish! Fish! Fish!’’ as the table slows down and stops, Donald’s side of the table has the sole and Daisy’s table as the filet mignon.

And the crowd goes wild.

‘’Come on! Double or nothing!’’

Goofy yells out as he spins the table again, the crowd this time chanting ‘’Steak! Steak! Steak!’’, Daisy is incredibly uncomfortable at the large amount of people gathering around her and Donald…who’s also cheering on as the table slows down with the plate covers flying off, one of them flies into Daisy.

The table stops spinning as the results are the same as the previous one, Donald with the fish and Daisy with the filet mignon, the crowd cheer on and pick up Goofy as they march off to somewhere else, Donald happily eats his sole as Daisy takes off the cover from her face, getting increasingly annoyed at Goofy’s antics.

-

(Later)

Donald and Daisy had finished their dinner, she had taken the time to put on a new bow earlier on, satisfied, Donald wipes his mouth with a napkin while Daisy is busy on her phone thinking of new designs for dresses and checking out the current trends.

‘’Boy, am I stuffed!’’

Donald says, satisfied, and he didn’t lose his temper, he sees Goofy walking by holding a food tray with dirty dishes, he taps the goofy waiter on the shoulder as he turns around to Donald.

‘’Can I get a refill on my drink?’’, Donald says, holding an empty glass.

‘’Gawrsh, I’d love to but it’s almost time for the show to start, and the staff has gotta prepare!’’, the mention of a show had caught Daisy’s attention.

‘’A show’s about to start?’’, She asks, excitedly.

‘’Yep, there’ll be lots of performances: music, stand-up, and more, a-hyuck!’’

Right after Goofy explains the details of the show, the lights in the bistro immediately darkens, seeing it’s time for the show to start, Goofy makes a hasty run towards the backstage, Donald, Daisy and the other customers eagerly awaiting for the show to play the music, light the lights and get things started.

Drumroll starts as a red curtain opens up and two spotlights shine on to reveal a bright blue starry backdrop with large white text that says ‘The Dewey Dew-Nite Show’ on a picture of a moon, as the O opens up to reveal Dewey in a blue glittering suit and a microphone.

‘’Ladies and gents, it’s The Dewey Dew-Nite Show with your host: Dewey Duck, that’s me and for tonight’s very special guest stars: My family! YEAAH!’’, Dewey excitedly introduces as he retreats back inside the ‘O’.

Donald’s expression changed from excited to surprised, as the crowd (including Daisy) applauds while an opening jazz number plays.

‘’I didn’t know Dewey has his own show!’’, Daisy exclaims while clapping

‘’I’ve never seen him do it here, though.’’, Donald says, slowly clapping, still surprised to see Dewey’s little online talk-show become something bigger, he was kind of proud really.

‘’Where does he usually do it?’’

‘’The bedroom.’’

As the jazz number comes to a close, Dewey comes up on stage, waving to the crowd as he walks to the center.

‘’Thank you, thank you! Now, some of you may know my small time online talk-show called Dewey Dew-Nite, well I’m glad to announce that for the first time ever, we will be doing Dewey Dew-Nite live on stage in this fine establishment ever established for eating thanks to my uncle Scrooge McDuck!’’, more applauses from the crowd.

 _‘’And now to get things started…’’_ Dewey sings out.

 _‘’Why don’t you get things started?’’_ The crowd sings out as well.

 _‘’Let’s go and start this night off with the most incredible, unpredictable, unbelievable, in-Dew-scribable, time to watch the Dewey Dew-Nite Show!’’_ , He sings, as multiple members and friends of the Duck family come up from backstage to join him in the back singing along, these include Huey, Louie, Webby, Della, Launchpad, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Goofy, Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca and Scrooge, all of them (except Scrooge and Launchpad) were wearing fancy suits that match their colors.

The curtain closes again behind Dewey as they all finish singing, more cheers and applauding follow, he motions the crowd to settle down as he pulls out a piece of paper with the performance orders.

‘’Alright, alright, so, to start off the show, I’d like to thank my family and especially my Uncle Donald over there.’’, Dewey points to his uncle, as one of the spotlight moves to a surprised Donald.

‘’He’s been a huge part of my life, best uncle and kinda-dad- no, THE best dad I’ve had, this whole thing is for you by the way, give a round of applause for my Donald F. Duck!’’

The other customers and Daisy begin to applaud for Donald, who awkwardly waves back at them while chuckling nervously.

‘’Alright, now to REALLY get the show going, we’ll be starting off with a live stunt act performed by my one of my best friends, the captain of crashes: Launchpad McQuack!’’, Dewey runs backstage as the curtain opens and the crowd applauses, we see Launchpad waving at them, standing next to a cannon.

‘’Hi, I’m Launchpad, I’m a pilot but now I’m a stuntduck, for my act, I am going to go inside this cannon and launch myself while doing multiple flips right into that target over there!’’, He points to a large target hanging from the ceiling, he then puts on a helmet, over his aviator helmet and gets into the cannon.

Huey and Webby run up to the stage to aim the cannon at the target, with Webby lighting the fuse afterwards before running to backstage.

As Launchpad braces himself for a cannon shot, something suddenly slips away from his pocket and floats down to the floor.

‘’Oh no, my vintage Darkwing Duck trading card!’’

Launchpad bends the cannon down to grab it, the fuse is almost fully lit up, as the pilot reaches out as far as he can to grab the card, eventually he manages to grab the card just in time but in his haste ends up aiming the cannon slightly more upwards than the planned trajectory as the fuse fully lits up.

‘’Uh oh…’’

The cannon shoots Launchpad away as he bounces from the ceiling and walls, he then bounces into the target which bounces him to the floor sliding, bumping into each table like pinball bumpers, crashing into a service cart that rolls into Donald’s direction who begins to panic, flailing his arms around and cowering.

The service cart slows down to a stop just inches away from Donald’s chair, seeing the cart had stopped, Donald sighs in relief while Launchpad stands up on top of the cart as the crowd applauds him, he takes multiple bows afterwards.

‘’Thank you! Thank you!’’

He steps down from the cart but accidentally pushes it right into Donald with his foot, crashing into the poor duck, knocking off his chair as he lays down on the floor with a cart on top of him and a half eaten baguette in his mouth.

Getting angry, Donald bites the baguette into two pieces, standing up with his face turning red…until he realizes he was about to get angry in front of Daisy again, in response, he dashes off to the restroom, noises of a glass shattering can be heard as Donald dashes back to the table and sits on his chair again as if nothing had happened, although Daisy was concerned.

‘’Donald, what was that?’’

‘’Oh, nothing, just checkin’ up on the mirror’’, he says while giving a sheepish grin, hiding one of his hands which have glass shards sticking into it.

-

Meanwhile, two elderly hyenas wearing a black suits and hair on the side of their heads were observing the show, one had a large head, grey hair, thick grey eyebrows and a double chin while the other had white hair, a rounder face, squinted eyes and a white mustache.

‘’I don’t get it, if he was a pilot then how did he mess that up?’’

‘’He didn’t mess it up, that’s just what they taught him.’’

‘’At flying school?’’

‘’No, the crash course!’’

They both laugh at their A-tier heckling.

-

The next act was a magic act, performed by Lena, who was wearing a black cloak and standing in front of a table with a large upside down top hat sitting on it.

‘’And for my act, I’m gonna do a magic trick that’s gonna amaze and wow you, yadda yadda yadda, anyways my assistant’s gonna come up to the stage with my ‘’magic wand’’ right about now.’’, Violet then comes up to the stage, handing her a wand.

‘’Good luck!’’, She says to Lena, patting her in the shoulder before running off the stage.

‘’And now, with my magic, I will attempt to summon forth a portal to a mysterious dimension using this top hat as the door to said dimension, by the way, don’t blame me if a giant eldritch god comes out of it and turns you all into toys or something.’’, Lena says, nonchalantly.

She then raises her arms and wand in the air, waving the wand around while light blue magic trails from it, her body also begin to glow in a light blue aura.

‘’ Virtute meorum testor saltatores mendacium post alios mundos!’’

She prepares to poke the top hat with her wand when…

‘’ARRIBA!’’

Startled, Lena accidentally shoots a magic spell beneath the top hat, summoning a portal from which the top hat drops into, a line of Mexican hat dancers lead by Panchito run up to the stage dancing towards the other side of the stage, interrupting her magic act.

‘’Okay, that was weird…’’, Lena comments, while blinking as they go off the stage, the top hat suddenly falling down from above and on top of Lena, unfortunately, it had covered most of her face since it was a tad bit too big.

‘’Hey, who turned out the lights?’’

Blinded, she reaches for her wand.

‘’Where is- Oh, there it is.’’

As she grabs the wand, she attempts to do the spell again, waving the wand around while reciting the same latin words, when suddenly…

‘’ Lass uns Party machen!’’

Startled again, she shoots a spell at the chandelier hanging above the ceiling, causing it to disappear in a magic portal as Launchpad comes along wearing lederhosen as he and other German dancers dance around the stage, stomping their feet, clapping their hands, and slapping their faces and butt before exiting the stage.

‘’Buzz off, will you? Get your own stage!’’, She says, shaking her fists at them as they go, the chandelier from before crashing down on to the stage behind Lena afterwards.

Frustrated, she takes the hat off of her face, about to throw it away but stops, she got herself an idea.

Lena moves the front of the table, placing down the top hat, she then quietly recites the incantation and shoots a portal spell at the top hat, creating a dimensional gateway, chuckling evilly, she whistles to the Mexican hat dancers from before

‘’A ha! Come, amigos, let’s dance!’’

Panchito says, leading his gang of hat dancers to the stage, only to fall and trip each other right into the portal, seeing her plan had worked, Lena then whistles over to Launchpad’s German dancers.

‘’He-hey! Allemande to the right, fellas!’’

Launchpad and the German dancers begin to run up the stage, dancing, whilst Lena sways his fingers around to the dance, as each of the dancers (including Launchpad) begin to fall into the portal as well, one by one, she then waves her wand and shoots a spell into the portal which removes it from the stage.

The crowd cheers for Lena, who takes a bow, the curtain closing afterwards.

-

(Backstage)

Lena was making her way backstage, dusting herself off and carrying the top hat with her when Webby and Violet approach her.

‘’Wow, Lena, that was amazing!’’

She smiles and chuckles at her friend’s compliment.

‘’Eh, that was nothing, the giant eldritch god would’ve been a real showstopper though, if you know what I mean.’’

‘’I don’t but I agree!’’

Lena proceeds to ruffle Webby’s hair as she hands the top hat and wand over to her friend, who carries it off.

‘’I hope those dancers did not interrupt your performance too much.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I handled them fine, whose idea was that anyways?’’

‘’Hubert’s’’, Violet says, pointing to Huey, who was lifting up a crate with Louie, having heard what they said, Huey lets go of the crate to turn around, causing Louie’s foot to be crushed by the crate as he winces and grits his teeth.

‘’Hey! I’d rather not be turned into a toy by an eldritch god from another dimension, okay?’’, He says defensively, ignoring Louie, who was waving his arms to catch Huey’s attention, pointing at his foot, the younger brother couldn’t get his words out due to the sudden shock and pain.

‘’I must agree with Hubert, I don’t think Mr. Duck would appreciate it if we ruin his night out with his girlfriend by summoning a beast from parts unknown.’’, Violet says.

‘’Okay, you do have a point there, Vi, so who’s next on stage?’’, She asks.

Huey pulls out a paper from behind him, as he’s checking it out, Louie is struggling to pull his leg out of the crate.

‘’Next, it’s time for the comedy act, I’ll go get Mom.’’, Huey runs off to get Della, dragging Louie and getting his feet out of the crate, Violet then turns to Lena.

‘’There’s still one thing I’m curious about, whatever happened to Launchpad and Señor Pistoles?’’

‘’Oh, probably ended up in the dumpsters, never really did specify where the portals would lead.’’

-

(Donald and Daisy’s table)

‘’She certainly has talent.’’

‘’She does, doesn’t she?’’

Donald and Daisy were discussing about Lena’s magic act, when suddenly a portal appears from above Daisy as Panchito and his dancers fall on top of her, Donald quickly stands up and rushes to her, who’s buried underneath them all.

‘’Daisy! Are you okay? Panchito, get offa her!’’, Donald orders to his rooster friend, Panchito then sticks his head out of the pile of dancers.

‘’I would, Donal, but unfortunately I’m quite in a predicament, I can’t tell which one’s my hands or legs anymore.’’

Just then, another portal appears above Donald as Launchpad and his dancers fall on top of Donald.

‘’Whoa, that was weird…let’s do it again!’’, the pilot excitedly exclaims to Panchito, meanwhile, Donald was angrily making muffled quacking noises.

-

(At the Stage)

Dewey is back on stage, ready to present the next act, after clearing his throat he speaks out to his mic.

‘’And now, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for a stand-up act featuring the frantic, fast-paced, freestyling comedy from one Della Duck! YEAAAH!’’

Dewey retreats backstage, the crowd applauses as the curtain opens up to reveal Della standing in front of a mic waving at the crowd.

-

(The hecklers’ table)

The two elderly hyenas, unlike the other customers just shook their head as Della appears on the stage for a stand-up act.

‘’First singing frogs, diva pigs, Swedish chefs, and joke telling bears, now we’ve got ourselves a comedian duck.’’

‘’Can this show get any worse?’’

‘’Are you kidding? It’s never been better!’’

‘’DOHOHOHOHO!’’

-

‘’Hey, hey, hey, people! Della Duck here, you know, a funny thing happened on the way to the bistro, I was-‘’, Della’s joke was quickly interrupted by one of the hecklers.

‘’Too bad it didn’t happen when you got on stage!’’, the hecklers laugh at their heckling, and so did the crowd, causing Della to get annoyed although she hides it with a somewhat convincing fake smile and rolling her eyes.

‘’A-anyways, as I was saying, I was on my way to the bistro, I was driving my way up the town when a bug accidentally got squished on the windshield, poor thing, I bet it…didn’t have the guts to do that again!’’, a decent amount of laughs can be hard.

‘’Too bad you didn’t drive your way up to the hospital.’’, One of the hyenas said.

‘’Because the moment you got to this dump, it’s all downhill from there!’’, the other said, both of them laughing at their incessant heckling, causing the entire crowd to immediately burst into laughter louder than before.

Della narrows her eyes and grits her teeth, even more annoyed than before, she clears her throat at the mic, as the crowd settles down once more.

‘’Okay, okay, anyways, here’s my next one: My dad bought me a laptop when I was a teenager, he said it was the perfect one for me, I turned it on and it just sung a song to me, I asked him what the brand was, and you know what he said? ‘’it’s a Dell.’’, heyoo!’’

Only a couple of laughs can be heard this time, as Della awkwardly poses, looking around the stage, shifting her eyes in multiple directions.

‘’Here’s a question: Can you sing?’’, one of the elderly hyenas asked.

‘’Well, I can, but what does that-‘’

‘’You should tell your jokes in tenor.’’, He said.

‘’Tenor?’’

‘’Yeah, ten or eleven miles away from here!’’, the other hyena said, the two hecklers begin to chuckle at their joke as the crowd erupts into laughter, Della’s cheeks begin to redden in slight embarrassment but she brushes it off and puts on an angry face instead.

‘’Yeah, well, if you two think you’re hot stuff, why don’t you come on over and tell your own jokes instead!’’, She yells out at them.

‘’Oh, we won’t be telling jokes if we were you.’’, the two of them said.

‘’Then what will you do?’’

‘’Just what you’re doing!’’, One of them says, causing more laughter to erupt in the audience, sighing, Della walks off the stage with her hand covering her face, as the audience cheers and the curtains close again.

-

(Backstage)

Della makes her way backstage, whistling a tune when Scrooge and Louie approach him concerned.

‘’Wow, that was rough, Mom, those two really tore into you, want me to do something about them?’’, Louie asks, in a nonchalant yet determined tone.

‘’Oh it’s okay, I was the one who hired them.’’, Scrooge and Louie’s eyes go wide in surprise, looking at each other before looking back at Della.

‘’Ye hired them?’’, Scrooge asks, raising a brow.

‘’Yeah, I didn’t have much time to rehearse since Donald was taking too long on the bath, so I looked up for professional hecklers to play off of the two jokes I had in mind and well, here we are!’’, Della explains.

‘’And how much did ye pay them exactly?’’, Scrooge asks, since Della’s financial situation isn’t all that great.

‘’They were willing to heckle for free…’’, Scrooge holds his chest and sighs in relief.

‘’Oh, bless me bagpipes.’’

‘’As long as they get free service.’’, Della says before walking off with Louie, meanwhile Scrooge’s eyes go wide, his left eye twitching, his mouth trembling as he says…

‘’F-f-free…serv-service…?’’

-

(The hecklers’ table)

Donald was hanging out with the two heckling hyenas.

‘’And you know what he said?’’, One of the hecklers said.

‘’What?’’, asked Donald.

‘’That’s what we call a Disney joke.’’

‘’Nonono, that’s what we call a dismal joke!’’, the other heckler corrected him, both the hecklers and Donald laugh at the joke, although the duck’s laugh slows down a bit until it stops.

‘’I don’t get it.’’

-

(Later on)

The night goes on as the show continues on with its performances.

A recreation of The Frog Prince featuring Violet where the frog somehow manages to turn into Donald after being kissed.

A talk-show segment between Dewey and Scrooge where he rambles on for minutes about his dime which ends with Scrooge being dragged offstage in the neck by his cane due to boring the crowd.

A presentation by Huey, Louie and Webby about the Duck-McDuck family’s extensive family tree alongside their friends and relations.

A sketch where Goofy plays the role of a store owner that sells exclusively 70s themed merch, with Scrooge as a customer who frequently tries to get out of paying the full price, after it was over, Goofy’s pet rock had snuck up behind Donald and bit him on the butt.

-

Panchito was in the middle of a cook-off against Goofy, who was just done making his infamous Goofy burgers.

‘’And now, let’s check up on my shrimp.’’

He moves to his workspace, where a pot was sitting on top of a portable stove, he pulls up the lid of the pot, where a shrimp-like creature with messy red hair, big eyes, and four arms wearing a black jacket pops out of it.

‘’Unbelievable, for the last time, I am not a shrimp, I am a king prawn!’’, He says in a Spanish accent.

‘’Frankly, I do not care, now get back in there, you mamón.’’

The shri- I mean, king prawn then pulls out two cork guns from his person, pointing them at Panchito.

‘’Watch your boca, amigo, I have a black belt in shellfish defense, okay?’’

Panchito pulls out his own pair of cork guns from his holsters, pointing them at the prawn.

‘’Oh ho ho, Creerse la última cola en el desierto.’’

The two lock eyes with each other, a small cabbage rolling around like tumbleweed in the back, whilst Goofy looks on intently, eating his burgers, western music plays to enrich the atmosphere.

A gunfight ensues between the two, with corks flying everywhere, two of them flying right into Donald’s eyes, causing him to quack in surprise and fall off his chair, before it could go any further, Goofy runs up to the front of the stage.

‘’And that’s all for tonight’s cook-off, folks, tune in for the final performance right after, featuring José Carioca!’’

The crowd cheers in anticipation as the curtain closes, gunshot sounds can be heard as two corks shoot through the curtain, creating noticeable holes.

-

(A couple minutes later)

Dewey arrives back on stage carrying the paper listing the performance orders, after clearing his throat he begins to announce the final act.

‘’Alright folks, it’s the moment you’ve been waiting for, it’s almost time for the show to end-‘’

‘’Good! Now we can go home and get some well-earned sleep!’’, One of the heckling hyenas shout out loud from their table, once again laughing at their expert heckling.

‘’-But not before one final performance, ladies and gents, may I present: José Carioca!’’, the crowd erupts into cheers and applause as Dewey retreats backstage and the red curtain opens up.

José was standing in the middle of the stage, posing in front of a stage set that’s made to look like a night club, with a bar located at the right and to the left: Panchito (holding a guitar), Launchpad (holding a trumpet), Huey (holding a microphone).

As music plays, José begins to samba, moving and dancing around the stage elegantly with grace.

Donald was happily watching his friend dancing in the stage, he looks over at Daisy who’s completely invested in José’s dance (perhaps a bit too much).

‘’So elegant!’’, she whispers to herself but just loud enough that Donald was able to hear it.

‘’I wouldn’t mind having someone who could dance like that…’’, Donald rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

‘’I bet I could dance better.’’, Donald smugly says, causing Daisy to look at him with a raised brow, amused.

‘’Really?’’, Donald nods smugly, a smirk forming in his face.

‘’Even with a partner?’’, Daisy asks, a smirk also forming in her face.

‘’Yep!’’

‘’Then how about we put your money where your mouth is.’’, Daisy says, dragging a surprised Donald along with her.

-

(Stage)

José had finished dancing, taking a bow as the crowd applauses.

‘’Thank you! Thank you! You’ve been wonderful!’’

‘’Just a minute!’’, José, Huey, Launchpad, Panchito and the crowd turns toward Daisy (holding Donald’s hand behind her) who had appeared on the stage, which Panchito signals by strumming a tune with his guitar.

‘’I believe Donald wants to challenge you to a dance-off’’, Daisy says.

Huey gasps, followed by Panchito, then Launchpad, then the rest of the performers who were peeking from backstage, then Donald, and the rest of the crowd, however, José kept his cool and merely smirks in response, raising his hands to the side of his head and clapping, as if to say ‘Bring it on!’.

‘’And he won’t be alone, since I will be dancing off as well!’’, Daisy says, smugly.

Everyone, and this time even José gasps, although he quickly composes himself, smirking again.

‘’Very well, if we should do a double samba, then I’ll be needing a partner as well!’’

Panchito raises his arms in the air while leaping a bit.

‘’Pick me! Pick me!’’

‘’ Você deve estar brincando, no, the last time we did this, you stepped on my foot and made me lose balance!’’, José says, waving his hand dismissively, causing the rooster to pout.

‘’No, I will choose…’’

José twirls around magnificently backstage, and twirls around (once again, magnificently) back on stage with Della in hand.

‘’Della!’’

‘’I did not consent to this.’’, Della said in a deadpan tone.

‘’WHAT?!’’, Donald yells out, with an angry expression, his eyes widening and twitching.

Seeing her chance to tick her brother off even more (and to get back at him for slamming the door on her twice), Della plays along, as she bends her body backwards, raising her foot up while letting José hold her back, posing romantically.

Causing Donald to grit his teeth, as he poses with Daisy, holding her hands tight.

Panchito, Huey and Launchpad all shift their pupils at Donald & Daisy then at José & Della then at each other, they narrow their eyes down and nod.

Launchpad proceeds to pull out…a boombox, Huey opens it up and places a tape on it, Panchito turns it on, as funky music begins to play.

(Song : Copacabana by Barry Manilow)

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl, with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there._

José and Della hold each other’s hands and begin to dance around the stage, taking steps forwards and backwards to the rhythm of the song.

_She would merengue, and do the cha-cha, and while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar._

_Across the crowded floor, they worked from eight till’ four._

_They were young and had each other, who could ask for more?_

José then begins to stand in one place, taking Della’s hand and raising it upwards while twirling her around.

_At the copa (co), Copacabana (Copacabana!)._

_The hottest spot north of Havana (here!)._

Huey, Launchpad and Panchito begin to dance their way to the other side of the stage, while shaking maracas left and right to the rhythm and singing along.

_At the copa (co), Copacabanaaa…_

_Music and passion were always the fashion, at the copa…_

José throws Della up in the air, as she begins to do multiple frontflips before landing and being caught by the green parrot’s hands, posing afterwards.

_They fell in love…_

_(Copa…Copacabana…)_

José points a finger gun at Donald & Daisy as if to say ‘’Your turn’’, determined, Donald and Daisy begin to hold hands

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond._

Donald begins to lead Daisy as they take a step and begin dancing and spinning around the stage.

_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there._

_And when she finished, he called her over._

_But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar, and then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two._

After a bit, Donald releases Daisy from his hands, sending her spinning away from her as Donald begins to tap-dance, clapping his hands, legs and slapping José’s face to the beat of the music, with Daisy joining him again afterwards.

_There was blood and a single gunshot._

Panchito pulls out the cork guns from his holsters, and begins shooting corks at the feet of the two, who manage to gracefully avoid them with their tap dancing.

_But just who shot who?_

Dewey, Webby and Goofy begin to make their way to the stage, dancing along, while holding and raising a tambourine to the side of their heads left and right, drumming them to the beat and singing along.

_At the copa (Copa), Copacabana (Copacabana!)._

_The hottest spot north of Havana (Here!)._

As Donald is dancing, he accidentally trips on one of the corks and falls face first to the ground.

_At the copa (co), Copacabanaaa…._

An unaware Daisy begins to dance (and trample) on top of Donald, who tries to call her name but the trampling mixed with her getting too invested in the song and dance made his attempts futile.

_At the copa, she lost her love…_

Only just now that Daisy noticed she has been stepping on Donald, who’s looking more like a roadkill right about now, she gasps and proceeds to pull Donald backstage, as the light on the stage darkens, with the music and chorus still playing.

_(Copa, Copacabana)_

_(Copa, Copacabana)_

_(Copacabana)_

_Like in Havana…_

_(Copa, banana)_

_Music and passion were always in fashion…_

As the chorus settles down, the stage lights up again to reveal the previous nightclub setting had changed into a disco club setting, in the middle of the stage was a large floor with tiles that would blink various colors.

Huey, Dewey, Webby, Della, Launchpad, Panchito, José and Goofy emerged from back stage and were all wearing disco attire (with Goofy having an oversized afro wig), Lena and Louie were at the back dressed as DJs, standing behind a DJ table and playing the song, meanwhile Daisy kept her pink dress sitting around in the bar whilst the rest were dancing, Donald was nowhere to be seen.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl._

_But that was thirty years ago, when they used to have a show._

_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola._

Daisy proceeds to ‘’down’’ a glass of ‘’nothing’’ at the bar, which had Violet as the bartender.

_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind._

_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony._

_Now she's lost her mind._

Daisy stands up from the bar stool and begins to join the others in dancing and singing on the dance floor, although her dance is more wild and crazed.

_At the copa (co) Copacabana (Copacabana!)._

_The hottest spot north of Havana (here!)._

_At the copa (co) Copacabana._

_Music and passion were always in fashion, at the copa…_

Everyone stops dancing and split into two groups and moving to the right and left except for José, who’s standing in the middle, microphone in hand to deliver one of the last lyrics.

_‘’Don’t fall in love…’’_

They all begin to dance again, as the music keeps on playing while chants of _‘’Copacabana’’_ play in the background.

-

(Backstage)

Scrooge was looking for Donald, who had somehow disappeared after Daisy took her backstage.

‘’Donald? Donaald? Whaur is that blasted nephew o' mine?’’

Scrooge asks himself, scratching his head, until he hears familiar quacking moaning sounds from just around the corner, he goes to investigate.

There he was, fumbling around dazed on top of the cannon that Launchpad had used previously at the first performance.

ON TOP OF THE CANNON?!

Scrooge hurriedly runs towards the cannon to retrieve Donald, who falls inside the cannon, causing it to bend down, the rope fuse at the back hitting a nearby lantern, lighting the fuse while the lantern falls to the ground and breaks.

‘’Oh no, not like this!’’, Scrooge closes his ears and covers his eyes as the cannon is about to blow.

-

(Dining Area)

As everyone else is still dancing, the music suddenly stops with a record scratch as Donald is shot from backstage to the dining room, bouncing off the walls, ceiling, pillars, tables, wrecking the entire place, causing all the customers to run away.

‘’No! Not my customers!’’, Scrooge yells out as he runs to the dining area panicking at the sight of his customers leaving.

Meanwhile, the Duck family member/friends rush offstage as Donald bounces off from one of the pillars right into the stage, an unaware Launchpad was still dancing around until he turns around to see Donald crashing into him as they both fall to the ground.

‘’Donald! Are you okay?’’, Daisy asks, as she helps up Donald off of Launchpad.

‘’…Maybe…’’, Donald says as he stands up and dusts himself off, he looks at the bistro, now empty (except for the two hecklers who were still on their table), tables thrown everywhere, plates and glasses scattered on the floor, causing Donald to go wide eyed as he sees Scrooge standing in the middle of the bistro, facing the front door, completely motionless.

Donald gets off from the stage to approach his uncle, joined in by Della, his nephews and their other friends.

‘’Uncle Scrooge?’’, Dewey asks as he touches his uncle’s arm from behind.

‘’This bistro haes bin running fur years…and haes bin one of my most profitable business ventures…it had consistently great reviews, gained three stars 'n' means a lot tae me…now it's a' torn apart…’’

Dewey gulps, his face becoming uneasy as Scrooge turns around to look at him, without a hint of emotion.

‘’And now…’’, Scrooge’s face slowly forms a smirk, ‘’ Ah may hae gotten an idea…’’, leaving Dewey dumbfounded.

‘’There’s an abandoned theatre somewhere in this city that could use some cleaning up, it's a bit too run-down so reparations 'n' renovations kin tak' months to a year, bit when it's done, ah believe yer fans wid be eager tae watch another night o' th' Dewey Dew-Nite Show…’’, Scrooge starts to explain, as a large smile forms in Dewey’s face.

‘’Really?! Oh man, I cannot- Wait, what about your bistro?’’

‘’Oh come now, laddie, this isn’t th' first time mah bistro’s been trashed, we could easily fix it up, 'n' by ‘’we’’, of course, i mean th' rest o' yas.’’, Scrooge says, looking up to the rest of the group, much to the displeasure of Donald, Della, Huey, Louie, Panchito and José.

‘’Yeaah, we’d love to stay and help but our dads are gonna be worried and angry if we don’t come home and find out you’ve been making me and Violet clean your restaurant up for free so we’ll be off now.’’, Lena says as she and Violet walk off.

‘’It has been a fun night, though!’’, Violet says as she and Lena exit the bistro.

‘’Come now, Dewey, ah believe we’ve got much to discuss!’’, Scrooge says as he puts his arms around his great nephew and begin to walk out of the restaurant, leaving the rest to clean everything up.

-

(Later…)

Donald is escorting Daisy to her car, stopping in front of it as they look at each other.

‘’Well, that was quite a night, certainly going to be one of our memorable ones, in a good way of course, I look forward to our next one.’’, She says, kissing Donald in the cheek, whose face immediately turns red as he giggles.

‘’Me too, toots.’’

Nodding, Daisy gets in her car, starting the engines up, the two take the time to wave each other goodbye as Daisy drives off.

Della, Huey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, Panchito, and José walk up behind Donald as he turns around to face them, a huge smile on his face.

‘’So, I take it your date went well?’’, Huey asks, Donald confirming with a small nod, Louie yawning afterwards, exhausted.

‘’Okay great…now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be waiting in the car for part one of my nap, wake me up when we get back home so I can have part two of my sleep later…’’, Louie tiredly says, as he walks off to Donald’s car, rubbing his eyes.

‘’Well, Donal, it’s been a fun night, hit us up again if you ever need your fellow Caballeros to lighten up a show.’’ Panchito says, with him, José and Donald sharing a high-five before the rooster and parrot turn to leave.

‘’And I gotta go back to St. Canard for my night patrol with Drake, see ya all!’’, Launchpad says as he gets on his friend’s bike, The Ratcatcher, and driving off, crashing into a lamp-post, backing up before driving back at the street.

‘’That was SO MUCH FUN, can we do it again? Can we?’’, Webby says excitedly, jumping up and down, causing Della to chuckle as she stops the energetic girl from jumping, ruffling her head.

‘’Of course, Webby.’’

‘’I gotta say, getting to get back at Donald for slamming a door in my face twice by dancing with one of his best friends was worth it.’’, She says to Webby as the two of them walk towards Donald’s car.

‘’So…since Dewey’s probably have another show one of these days, I should probably start preparing for that inevitably.’’, Huey says as he pulls out his phone, intending to create a schedule months in advance, causing Donald to roll his eyes, smiling, as he follows Huey to the car.

‘’Wait up! You fellers don’t mind if I hitch a ride with y’all?’’, Goofy yells out as he runs over to the parking lot, following them all from behind.

-

(Inside the Bistro…)

The two hecklers were still sitting on the now cleaned up but empty bistro, the one with the rounder face and mustache was sleeping while the other one was waiting for him to wake up, getting impatient, he wakes up his friend.

‘’Wake up, you old fool, you just missed the show!’’

‘’Who’s the fool? You watched through it!’’ He says, laughing at his heckling as his friend noticeably puts on a frustrated face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter : The Duckburg 500
> 
> Hoo-wee, that was sure a wild ride, wasn't it? Now, how about some fun facts to clear up your head?  
> \- Not stated, but Scrooge called up Beakley to get Dewey back to his home and Scrooge to his manor by his limo.
> 
> \- The three familiar characters in the episode (though not mentioned by name) are DT17 incarnations of Statler and Waldorf from The Muppet Show, where they usually sit in a theater box heckling on Kermit and his friends' performance, and Pepe the King Prawn, another Muppet character that first appeared in Muppets Tonight who quickly became popular.
> 
> \- This was just going to be a simple adaptation of 'Donald's Dinner Date', but the final result ended up being way too short so i decided to bring in Dewey Dew-Nite into it.
> 
> You can consider this whole episode an entire tribute to The Muppet Show really, with how Dewey Dew-Nite got turned into more of a variety show, so yeah, i hoped you enjoy reading it!
> 
> One last thing: All five seasons of The Muppet Show will be available to stream on Disney+ starting from 19th of February of 2021, so if you're raring for some more sensational, inspirational, celebrational, Muppet-tational content, go on over to Disney+ once it becomes available.


	12. -Small Update-

# -A Small Update-

Alright, after a couple days, I've decided to post some updates regarding the series.

I know last time i said the next episode would be more Goofy-centric, but midway through i felt very unsatisfied with how it was written, so i've decided to put that one under the bin for now, so next episode would not be a Goofy focused episode, for now at least.

Secondly, I've suffered from a massive writer's block and burnout, to mitigate this, I've decided to take a small break from writing a bit, if only to clear my thoughts.

Thirdly, I like to address the way I've been putting Donald through undesirable situations or making him seem feel like a suck-up.

I admit, i went a bit too far with how much abuse he's been taken through for the sake of comedic relief, I've always been a sucker for overly slapstick comedy like the old Tom & Jerry shorts, I realize that's not particularly true to the DuckTales 2017 version of the character who's tougher than his previous incarnations so I'll try to improve on that going forward and try to make Donald less of a chew toy, keeping the stronger points of his character while still retaining the more comedic elements I aimed for when making this series, I am deeply sorry for this.

Anyways, that's all for now, folks, see you when the next episode is up.


	13. Need 4 Speed (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To pay off his expensive bills (which may or may not be leftover of Pete's own bills), Donald & Della enter themselves into the Duckburg 500 to win the cash prize, however, he'll have to face off against the seven time champion of the event in a test of speed, skill and might to win and bring home the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, guess who's back from his small break? That's right, me.
> 
> One thing to note, you see how this one is labelled as Part 1? That's because the episode became way more lengthy than i anticipated, so i decided to split it into two parts, this one takes place during preparations for the Duckburg 500, and the second part will take place during the race, as of the time this was posted i am still working on it.
> 
> Do i want to consider this episode a two-parter special? Well, maybe, but if you don't then more power to you.

# Episode 11

# Need 4 Speed

(Part 1)

We begin at the usual setting: The Duck Family house, Donald was busy relaxing on his living room couch as usual, in fact, he was so relaxed that nothing could possibly disturb him right now.

In comes Dewey and Webby, playing dart guns against each other in the living room, a barrage of darts fly in front of Donald as the two shoot it out.

‘’Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be served cold and DELICIOUS!’’, Webby loudly proclaims as she shoots some darts at Dewey from behind a table.

‘’That’s what you think!’’, Dewey simply responds, hiding from the darts behind a couch as he leaps up from behind his cover, shooting a dart at Webby, who performs a tactical combat roll below the table to the other side.

‘’Sneak attack!’’, Webby yells out, catching Dewey off-guard as she gets on one knee and shoots a dart right at his face, surprising him as he yelps, falls down and accidentally shoots a dart right at the direction of Donald’s cheeks…

Still relaxed as ever, Donald manages to catch the dart with his fingers mere inches away from it touching his face, without so much as a second thought, he flicks the dart away.

Dewey groans as he gets up from the floor, holding on to the couch as support, when his left cheek is hit by the dart he accidentally shot from before, yelping as he flinches from the impact of the dart.

-

(Kitchen)

Donald was busy mopping the floors of the kitchen, humming a little tune as Louie comes inside grumbling.

‘’Hey, Uncle D.’’

‘’Watch your step.’’, Donald quickly reminds Louie, who proceeds to take small careful steps, navigating through the wet floors, he walks up to the fridge and grabs six-packs of Pep! from it, as he takes one step after closing the fridge, he accidentally slips on a puddle, and throwing away the cans as it soars through the air and aiming for a busy Donald.

Fortunately, Donald manages to save himself by kicking the cans upwards behind him, letting it fall safely on his head afterwards, he bends down a bit as Louie walks up to him, allowing the green duck to grab it off of his head.

‘’Thanks, Uncle D.’’

Louie thanked him before going out of the kitchen.

‘’Watch your step next time.’’, Donald reminds him again.

(Adults’ Bedroom)

Donald was busy laying on his bed, reading the exciting seafaring adventures contained in the biography of his cousin: Moby Duck, whilst listening to ‘Drove the Ocean’ by Paget Rooster on the radio sitting on the desk between his and Della’s bed.

_Trying to let this trouble of mind be free of the time._

_Trying to see through the malaise that causing this daze._

_Walked the shoreline while the sea birds looked for food._

_Felt the ocean wash over my mood._

_And I was with you._

_Trying to let this-_

The music suddenly stops when, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Della come barging in unannounced, not that it bothers him much

‘’Hiya, boys!’’

Donald greets cheerfully, setting his book aside and getting off the bed, Huey walks up to Donald holding a bunch of envelopes, which he hands to his uncle.

Donald looks through each envelope, his eyes getting wider and his face getting sweatier as he reads through each one before he eventually couldn’t take anymore and faints.

‘’A reaction like that could only mean one thing: Bills…’’, Louie states, having seen this reaction happen to him a couple times before when he and his brothers were still living in the houseboat, and who could really blame Donald when he has to take care of three nephews while being stuck as the duck with all the bad luck who can’t hold a job for very long.

For a while, he didn’t have to worry about bills during his stay in McDuck Manor (mostly because the postmen weren’t aware that Donald had moved his houseboat), although he did try to pay the rest of them when he found out.

Della walks over to Donald, pulls him up, letting him lean on her shoulders before gently setting him on the bed, she then picks up the bills he dropped and looks through them.

‘’Water bills, electricity bills, insurance, taxes, counseling bills, more bills…’Young Entrepreneurs Monthly’ renewal…?’’

‘’Oh, that one is mine.’’, Louie says, taking one of the envelopes from her.

‘’I mean, this is no big deal, right? We can just ask Uncle Scrooge for some money, I’m sure he’d be willing to lend Uncle Donald some money to pay for the bills even if he doesn’t want to.’’, Dewey suggests (and the ‘he’ in ‘even if he doesn’t want to’ refers to Donald).

‘’Not a good idea, he just found out last night how much money he lost repaying the losses of the failed experimental jet plane and rebuilding the city in the whole ‘Knuckles’ incident a couple days ago, he’s in a very bitter mood, apparently he’ll be locking himself up in the manor’s office for a couple days to spare us from his wrath until he can get his head together again.’’, explained Della.

‘’How do you know all this?’’, asked Louie.

‘’Mrs. B told Webby, and she told me a couple hours ago.’’

‘’Great, just what we need: an inconvenient situation that prevents our rich and somewhat stingy uncle from helping us pay this house’s bills.’’, Louie sarcastically laments.

Donald groans as he comes to consciousness again, holding his head as he sat up.

‘’What did I miss?’’, he asks, seemingly having believed he was probably dreaming or just forgot about the bills for a moment

Huey, Dewey, Louie all turn around, giving each other looks of ‘Should we tell him?’, eventually after a couple of shrugs, nudging by the shoulders, they both nod as they turn back to Donald.

Louie begins to opens his mouth when Huey interjects him.

‘’We had a lot of bills, and if we don’t pay them up soon, we’ll lose our lights, water and probably a whole lot more.’’

‘’WHAT?!’’

Louie leans his body a bit to slap Huey while scowling at him.

‘’What?! I thought all that nodding meant we agreed to remind him, what were we just gonna lie to him that everything’s fine while we sneak off and try to earn a huge amount of money using your schemes?’’

‘’Pretty much, really.’’

Donald sighs, now he’s gonna have to work even harder to maybe get a small bonus, or maybe get a second job, or wait, Della doesn’t have a job yet, maybe he could try and get her one, Donald is trying to go through multiple solutions, seeing all the angles (admittedly, Della and Louie are much better than him at this but he tries).

As Donald is thinking, Dewey spots a small brochure amongst the envelopes Della was holding.

‘’Hey, what’s this?’’, Dewey grabs the brochure and begins to read it out loud.

_The 25 th Annual Duckburg 500_

_Compete in the most spectacular racing event of a lifetime, drivers will race through the city of Duckburg, passing by its many landmarks, in a test of skill, speed and grit to win a gold trophy and a cash prize of $5.000.000._

_To enter, you must have a driver’s license, a navigator, and a stylish and flashy car._

_Sign up tomorrow at 2 P.M at The Duckburg Stadium, race starts the day after the sign-up, also at 2 P.M._

‘’Five million dollars?!’’

‘’The most spectacular racing event of a lifetime?!’’

‘’Absolutely not!’’, Donald yells out, interjecting Dewey and Louie’s excitement.

‘’I’m not gonna risk my car just for this wacky race!’’

Della nudges Donald in the shoulder, getting his attention, she whispers something to him, Donald’s face lightens up a bit.

‘’Well, I do have another car, but it’s been years since I’ve used it, I don’t know if it’s still good enough for a race.’’

‘’How about this, we get Gyro to fix up this other car of yours, and when we win, we’ll have enough to split the profits between him and just enough for us to pay the bills, get what I’m saying?’’

‘’Well….’’, Donald was still somewhat unsure.

‘’Y’know, Daisy would probably be there reporting on the whole thing, and what better way to prove to the world how much of an awesome guy you are than by entering and winning the race?’’

Donald was almost convinced at this point.

‘’Hmmm…, I’ll still need a navigator.’’

‘’Normally, I’d be up for the task…’’, Huey says, ‘’But since they usually don’t allow anyone under the age of 18 to participate…’’

Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie look at Della, who gasps excitedly.

‘’Really?! Well, I would prefer driving the car myself, but still, I’ve always wanted to enter the Duckburg 500, this is gonna be great!’’, Della shouts out, as he puts her arms around Donald’s shoulders, ‘’Just you, me and a whole bunch of other drivers racing off against danger and excitement!’’

‘’Yeah, well, don’t get yourself carried away.’’, Donald reminds his sister, pulling himself away from her arm.

‘’Well, what are we waiting for? Off to the underwater lab!’’, Dewey exclaims, dramatically, pointing to the ceiling.

‘’Oh right…, we’re gonna be working with Gyro.’’, Della mutters disdainfully.

-

(The Money Bin’s Underwater Lab)

The family is now at the lab, with Louie explaining the situation and their little deal with Gyro, standing in front of them with Little Bulb on his shoulders.

‘’And if they, by some miracle manage to win, you’ll split half the earnings with me?’’, asked Gyro, in a tone that doesn’t really hide his doubts about Donald and Della winning, but still with slight hope that they might win.

‘’Yeah, pretty much.’’

‘’With our share, we can finally start that little ‘side project’ we’ve been working on.’’, He whispers to Little Bulb, smirking deviously while the little robot wrings its hands together sinisterly.

‘’Very well then, we’ll do it.’’

‘’YES!’’

Everybody cheers in excitement, now that they have Gyro’s help, that’ll save time on trying to find a car from a car dealer.

‘’Of course, we do need a vehicle to start with, otherwise you won’t be able to-‘’

The sound of an elevator ding is heard as everyone looks back, and a car came crashing out of it, causing everyone to yelp and move out of the way as it drifts and stops right in front of Gyro.

The car was a run-down, dirty, olive colored 1946 Triumph Roadster with a flat tire, a missing light, it really looked like it could fall apart at any moment and sitting on the hunk of junk was Webby.

‘’Whoa, I’ve never driven a car before, it’s so…, exhilarating!’’, Webby excitedly exclaims as she gets out of the car and approaches Donald and Della.

‘’You drove that all the way here?!’’, Della asks in a tone that’s a combination of surprised, amazed and concerned.

‘’I would’ve asked for Launchpad’s help, but he wouldn’t answer my calls, and Grandma was out shopping when I got to the manor so I just decided to look up a tutorial and drive it myself.’’

‘’Where did you get that car anyways?’’, asked Dewey, observing the back of car, touching the back of it only for dirty smoke to emit from the exhaust pipes and cover his face, causing him to cough.

‘’It’s hidden in the woods below the hill.’’, Webby pulls out a photo from her pockets, ‘’This is the one you told me to get, right, Uncle Donald? The one hidden in the woods below the hill.’’, she asks, handing it to Donald.

‘’Sure is, Webs.’’, Donald confirms, looking at the photo while chuckling, Della looks over at the photo, raising her brow as she looks back at the car and then the photo.

‘’Are you sure we’re looking at the same car?’’

‘’Yep, my faithful old Roadster…’’, Donald says, looking at the photo of him standing proudly in his old blue sailor outfit next to the Roadster, which had looked less beaten up and run-down back then, Donald had won the car years ago when he entered a black licorice flavored ice cream eating competition, with a record breaking score of 46 ice creams, beating the other competitors (who never made it past the single digits) by a landslide.

He and Della used to go on joyrides around Duckburg on that car, occasionally crashing into a couple lamp posts, and getting handed a ticket for it.

The night Della disappeared, Donald became so angry at Scrooge, and himself that he kicked the car, causing it to suddenly move backwards and fall off the hill and into the woods, he was too angry to even care about the state of the car and bought a new, more modern car afterwards.

He lifts down the photo to see the now beat-up car, as one of the seats spring out of the vehicle, and one of the car’s doors fall to the floor.

‘’Well…, it’s seen better days…’’, Della comments, as Donald looks on with sad, half-lidded eyes.

Gyro looks around the car, taking hold of the steering wheel, giving it a couple turns.

‘’Hmmm…, instrumentation is all in good shape.’’

He lifts up the hood of the car and inspects the inner workings.

‘’…The engine seems to be serviceable, somehow it’s still in working order.’’

He moves back a bit from the car, looking at it with his hands, forming them into the shape of a frame.

‘’Needs a decent paint job…’’

Gyro pulls out a notepad and a pencil, as he writes down everything he got from the inspection, before approaching Donald.

‘’Well, Donald, by a stroke of luck, your poor excuse for a car manages to barely be in a state of not damaged beyond all reason enough for me to be able to turn it from…’’, Gyro looks back at the car, gagging in disgust before turning back to Donald, ‘’Well, that, into a shiny, new Roadster.’’

Donald throws his fist up in joy.

‘’Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!’’

‘’In about six-to-nine days, give or take.’’

‘’I- Huh?! Sixty nine days?!’’, Donald shouts out in surprise.

‘’No, six-to-nine days,’’ Gyro corrects, ‘’There’s still a couple of components needed to fix this car that’s not readily available, and my usual out of town supplier takes a couple days to reach Duckburg, add in to the fact that my usual assistant/co-worker Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera isn’t present at the moment due to attending a family gathering, that gives us six-to-nine days of work.’’

Donald and Louie groan in unison, ‘’Great, another inconvenience, right now we could use another deus-ex machina…’’

Huey thinks for a moment, as he gets an idea at the same time Little Bulb’s head flashes and dings.

‘’I think we may know someone who could help with that.’’

The family (plus Gyro and Little Bulb) turn to look at Huey with curious, questioning expressions.

(Later on…)

‘’Ahh, it’s so nice of you all to ask this kooky professor to helping Dr. Gearloose fix this junk of a jalopy.’’, says Ludwig Von Drake, who they had called on to help, as he floats around the Roadster, inspecting it.

‘’Professor Von Drake, I don’t usually admire a lot of people, but I do have a slight admiration of your work.’’, says Gyro in his best attempt at a compliment.

‘’Oh ho ho, I see you have an eye for talent, well, that talent is just what you’ll be needing for our latest project!’’

‘’Yes, well, I’m afraid we’ll still need some parts to be delivered in a couple days, let me just-‘’, as Gyro reaches for his pockets, Ludwig scoffs.

‘’Hmph, science can’t wait for silly willy parts to be delivered, we’ll just have to be using what we have in the current moment.’’, Ludwig then points to a nearby Manny, ‘’You there, Donkey Boy!’’

Manny approaches Ludwig, clopping his hooves on the ground.

‘’(I’m not a donkey).’’

‘’Fetch me a wrench, a scooter, a bicycle horn, some gears and a banana, we’ll get this vehicle fixed up by tomorrow morning, or my name is not Ludwig Von Drake!’’, he proclaims, before phasing through the ground.

‘’Well, now that we have that covered, I suppose you all should be off and out of our sight, this project will require concentration, and hours of unpaid overtime.’’, Gyro says to the family, pushing them off into the elevator, pressing the button that sends them up.

(Tomorrow morning, around 10:30 A.M)

Donald (wearing a white racing outfit and helmet with blue lines), Della (wearing her aviator jacket) & Dewey arrive back at the underwater lab, which was now pretty messy, tools and random objects scattered about the floor, and Gyro was sound asleep in one of the work tables, snoring heavily.

The three walk out of the elevator when Ludwig’s ghost materializes in front of them.

‘’Ah, welcome back, you’d be glad to know that we have finished reconstruction of your vehicle, come now, let us proceed.’’, Ludwig proceeds to guide the three as they traverse through the lab.

Shortly after, Donald and Dewey come across what they assume to be the fixed up Roadster, covered in white cloth, with Ludwig floating next to it.

‘’Well, here it is!’’

Donald looks beside him to see his sister nowhere near him, he turns around and notices Della, inches away from drawing all over a sleeping Gyro’s face with a marker.

‘’Della! Play nice, will ya?’’

Della rolls her eyes and pockets her pen, regrouping with Donald while grumbling angrily, Ludwig is now ready to present the new car to the twins (and Dewey), as he grabs ahold of the cloth with his ghostly ghost hands.

‘’Donatello.’’

‘’Donald.’’, he corrects.

‘’Thelma.’’

‘’Della’’, she corrects.

‘’I present to you…’’

Ludwig removes the cloth, to reveal what was once the Roadster, had now become a dark purple hotrod looking vehicle, with large thrusters on the back, and silver exhaust pipes sticking below the sides.

Donald, Della and Dewey gaze and awes in amazement.

‘’Oh boy!’’

‘’That’s the coolest car we’ve ever owned!’’

Dewey’s eyes begins to tear up at the sight of the car, ‘’It’s…beautiful!’’, he says as he clasps his hands together in pure joy.

‘’Now then, you may be asking how I turned your silly looking Roadster into this bona-fide, stupendiferous piece of vehicular marvelment with spicy hot wheels, well-‘’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’No questions at all.’’

‘’I second that statement.’’

Ludwig chuckles at how eager the three are to see their new car in action, Donald and Della approach the car, standing in front of it and posing as Dewey takes out his phone to take a picture.

‘’Alright, you two crazy race maniacs, do I hear a ‘Cheese?’, if you please?’’

‘’Cheese!’’, Donald and Della say in unison as the picture is taken.

-

(The Duckburg Stadium, 2:10 P.M)

The stadium was packed with multiple other participants waiting on a line, itching to enter the Duckburg 500, drivers of all shapes and sizes, from a small unassuming elderly citizen to the most thuggish, meanest looking thug around.

Donald & Della had been waiting in the line for around thirty minutes since they’ve arrived at the stadium, Donald had thought then that if they came early they’d at least get a shorter line only to find himself looking at an already long line, much to his surprise.

It was either his bad luck, the eagerness of those waiting in the line to prove their skills or earn some money, or maybe some freakishly voodoo combination of both.

Five minutes later, Donald had just finished submitting the form required to enter the race, which had included his name, who his navigator would be, a picture of the vehicle he’ll be using, alongside the other usual stuff like birth date, address, etc. and he and Della had been accepted into the race.

‘’Oh boy, I’m gonna be so awesome out there!’’, Donald excitedly says, with Della sharing the same level of excitement, putting him in a headlock and giving him the sister noogie.

‘’Heck yeah, you are, nothing’s gonna stop Donald & Della Duck from winning this race!’’, Donald tries to break off of the headlock, but he had forgot how strong his sister is sometimes.

‘’Nothing except a cheater, of course.’’, a voice said, catching Della’s attention, dropping Donald to the ground as she looks to see a familiar fedora, trench coat, and cape wearing purple-clad superhero, and alongside him was Launchpad.

‘’Oh, hey, uhh…, Dimwing, was it?’’, Della greets the superhero, although his name had slipped her mind.

‘’It’s Darkwing Duck.’’, Darkwing corrects, annoyed, while putting emphasis on each syllable of his name.

‘’Hey Mr. Dee, Ms. Dee, you two here for the race?’’, greeted Launchpad in his usual upbeat self, while Donald gets back up, rubbing the back of his head.

‘’You bet! It’s mostly so we can get the money to pay off bills, but still, this is the Duckburg 500 we’re talking about! Oh, I can already feel the rush of adrenaline right now.’’, true to what she said, Della’s heartbeat is pumping at an incredibly fast rate as she bounces up and down, causing Launchpad’s head to also bounce up and down following her movement.

Rolling his eyes, Donald puts a finger above Della’s head to keep her from bouncing too much.

‘’What was that you said about a cheater?’’, Donald asked, raising his brow at Darkwing’s statement earlier.

‘’Right,’’, Darkwing dramatically envelops himself in his cape, while shifting his pupils left and right, ‘’Word on the street is one of the veteran participants of the Duckburg 500 is secretly cheating their way up the ranks, whether it be through illegal modifications, bribery or even physical damage dealt to the other drivers…’’, He explains in a tone reminiscent that of a shady alley dealer.

‘’In order to expose this fraud, Launchpad and I decided to sign up for the race in order to catch the perpetrator red-handed…’’, he further explains, ‘’Also Launchpad really wants that trophy.’’

Launchpad nods, while a thought bubble pops up in his head that shows all the things he’ll do with the trophy, like use it as a hat, as a bookend, and finally as a soup bowl.

‘’Ohh, yeah…, I can almost taste Mom’s chicken soup already…’’, lost in his thoughts, Launchpad proceeds to lick his lips, his mouth drooling and hanging open, as Darkwing stares at him awkwardly.

‘’Oookay…’’

‘’So, you got any ideas on who this cheater guy may be?’’, asked Della, having got the adrenaline out of her system.

D.W. opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by the sound of a deep, menacing laughter, Donald, Della, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad turn around to see someone approaching.

The person was a large rotund cat-like person with a big lower chin, and fangs protruding out of the lower jaw, wearing a black colored jumpsuit with red highlights and purple lightning bolts decorating it. He also has lavender colored straps on his upper arms, red and black gloves, a violet cape, black boots with red straps and purple lightning bolts on them, and a red-violet belt with a violet and silver buckle. This buckle resembles a stylized version of the letters "C" and "D".

Covering his face is a black mask with a red arrowhead bent into a shape resembling the letter "D", his eyes glowing with dark red color.

Accompanying him is a black furred cat who’s thinner in comparison, but just as tall with a slightly smaller yet large lower chin with grey hair coming out of his cheeks, he’s wearing a light green lab coat, white undershirt, black rubber gloves and pants, and a pair of yellow shoes.

‘’Well, well, well, what have we here?’’, the cat in the lab coat asked mockingly, in a slightly deep voice with an Italian accent.

‘’Heh, looks to me we got ourselves a bunch of miserable mallards signing up for a race to see who’s gonna be the first to get humiliated and their dreams crushed!’’, answered the masked cat.

‘’Captain Dark…’’, Donald, Della, Darkwing and Launchpad said in unison, looking at him and his partner with disdainful eyes.

‘’I am present too, you know!’’, the cat in the lab coat reminded, in an annoyed tone.

Donald & Della simply tilted their heads in confusion, ‘’And you are…?’’, Della asked.

‘’Wha-, Why you-, I-I have been Captain Dark’s mechanic, his navigator, his partner for years!’’, the cat exasperatedly says, gripping his head with his hands in frustration and growling, when Captain Dark puts his hand on his coat, signaling him to stand down.

‘’Easy there, squirt,’’ He turns to look towards the four water fowls, ‘’Like he said, he’s my partner, all the way from Italy, his name’s Portis-‘’, Captain Dark is suddenly grabbed by the collar by Portis.

‘’How many times do I have to tell you, it is not Portis, it is Plottigat!’’

‘’Right, right, Plottigat.’’

Their little moment is interrupted as Darkwing Duck emerges between the two, pushing them aside.

‘’Alright, you fiends, what are you two planning?’’

The two cats look at him then at each other, before cackling loudly, confusing the purple superhero.

‘’What, just because I look mean and scary, you think I’m a cheater?’’

Huffing in response, Darkwing pulls out a small journal book and begins to flip through the pages.

‘’I did some research on you, pal, I looked through past recordings of previous races online, and from what I see, 80% of the time you were the only one to come out with your vehicle unscathed without a single dent or flat tire, not to mention how the hosts of the race seem to turn a blind eye towards it, these are clear evidence to suggest foul play!’’

Captain Dark merely chuckles as he pats Darkwing, though the strength of his pats causes the daring duck’s fedora to rip and go through his head and shoulders.

‘’Fowl play, heh, good one.’’, commented Plottigat.

‘’Now listen here, I may look dark, tough and very handsome but that don’t mean I’m a heartless coward, no siree bob, beneath my debonair mask I am but a saint amongst racers, a pure paragon, why, just ask my old racing buddies and they’ll vouch for me!’’, He says, pointing towards a bunch of other veteran racers behind him.

At first the other racers just look at each other and shrug, but then they see Plottigat threaten to break their back through charades and they begin to raise their thumbs up and cheer.

‘’Yeah, hooray for Captain Dark!’’

‘’His ego is almost as big as his chin.’’, Della whispers to Donald, causing him to chuckle.

‘’Well, I wish I could stay and rub my victories but I gotta get ready for the big race tomorrow, hehehehe, later, losers!’’, Captain Dark then begins to turn and leave with Port- Err, Plottigat following behind.

Donald, Della and Darkwing begin to narrow their eyes at him as he leaves, when Launchpad suddenly gasps in realization.

‘’Ohh, ‘’Fowl Play’’, heh, I get it now!’’, He says to himself, chuckling afterwards, earning a playful smile and eye roll from Darkwing, while Della just raises her brow.

-

(Captain Dark’s Lair, around 8:00 P.M)

Calling this unassumingly bland and abandoned warehouse Captain Dark’s lair would be an overstatement, since the rough road racer barely visits the place except when a race is coming up, Plottigat’s the one who usually takes care of the place (it’s practically his home now), in fact he’s busy sweeping the floors of the place as we speak.

And as for Captain Dark, his idea of getting ready for the big race is plain and simple: relax in the couch without a single worry, all while watching TV movies and munching popcorn, he’s almost half-asleep at this point.

‘’Those ducks look like they could be trouble.’’, Plottigat says to Captain Dark, whilst he’s sweeping away the popcorn pieces the racer messily left lying around the floor.

‘’Which ones?’’, Captain Dark asked, rubbing his belly lazily with eyes half-lid.

‘’You know, the ones at the stadium, I do not know about the big guy in the bomber jacket, but those other three; especially the purple one, he has dirt on us, if they find out-‘’

Plottigat is cut off by Captain Dark yawning.

‘’You worry too much, Portis.’’

‘’It is Plottigat!’’, the smaller cat grumbly reminds, with gritted teeth while frustratingly gripping the broom he’s holding on tightly.

‘’If that guy has dirt on us, we’ll just have to do things more discretingly.’’

‘’Discreetly.’’, Plottigat corrected.

‘’Yeah! We do that, still come out on top and we don’t have nothing to worry about, heheh.’’

‘’We need to get rid of them.’’, Plottigat bluntly says.

‘’Heh, I- What?’’, Captain Dark asks, with a raised brow, just to make sure what he’s hearing is right.

‘’You heard me,’’, Plottigat said, ‘’we need to get rid of them.’’, He repeated, this time more intensely.

Captain Dark merely stares at him for a moment, not sure whether or not to take that sentence seriously or consider it a joke, he chose the former, getting up from his chair and walking up to the thinner cat.

‘’Get rid of them like uh, get them disqualified? Or maybe bribe them to quit while they’re ahead?’’

Plottigat shakes his head, he then slides his finger under his throat while making a gutting noise, making it very clear to his partner what he had meant, causing Captain Dark’s eyes to go wide while his brows are slightly narrowed.

‘’Are you crazy?! You’re talking about offing the nephew & niece of Scrooge McDuck! When he finds out, and oh boy, he will, he’ll come for our heads!’’, Captain Dark yells, holding his own neck, while walking towards Plottigat slowly as he backs off (also slowly).

‘’Rip them off!’’, Captain Dark proceeds to make ripping motions with his hands.

‘’And smash them to smithereens!’’, He throws his hands out to the air, fists clenched.

‘’But- but-‘’

‘’Do I need to remind you the last time something like this happened? It was an entire P.R nightmare for us, I had to pull a lot of strings to get the public to forget it ever happened, that was bad enough then’’, Captain Dark proceeds to get up on Plottigat’s face, jabbing a finger at his chest.

‘’Listen here, cousin, cause’ I’m only gonna say this once: I won’t have blood in my hands, and neither are you, capiche?’’

‘’Y-yes, indeed.’’, Plottigat responds, sweat dripping and with a worried look on his face.

‘’Good, I don’t wanna hear any more of this…’’, Captain Dark motions a finger sliding on his throat, ‘’Stuff again, see?’’

Plottigat nods slowly, as Captain Dark huffs and returns to his couch, behind his back, the lab coat wearing cat is gritting his teeth in anger, lowly growling as the broom he’s holding slightly cracks due to the very tight grip.

-

Plottigat walks out of the warehouse, and enters a nearby shed, the inside is cramped with naught but a single button besides the interior’s doorway, which he presses as a trapdoor emerges from beneath the wooden floor as the cat falls through it.

He lands on a piece of cushion, held up by a pillar, getting up from it, he enters his secret hi-tech futuristic lab.

‘’Who does he think he is? The nerve of him, telling ME what to do and what not to do, why, I was the one who provided him with all the technological expertise he wished he had, for goodness’ sake, he doesn’t even know how to operate a blender when he was a teenager!’’

As Plottigat rants on, he walks up a stairway leading to a large podium, where a vehicle is covered in white cloth.

‘’Bah, he never truly understood my genius anyways, only I could have created such a marvelous piece of machinery such as this.’’, He says, gently rubbing his hand along the concealed vehicle while admiring it.

‘’If only he could see my potential…’’

‘’Getting a bit sentimental are we?’’, a British female voice said from behind, Plottigat turns around to see a familiar green feathered, black haired (with purple streaks) witch wearing a dark brown robe.

‘’Magica?! W-what are you doing here?’’, Plottigat asked in surprise, stepping away from the vehicle, putting his arms behind his back nervously.

‘’Is it not obvious, Portis?’’, Plottigat cringed at the mention of his real name.

‘’I came here to check up on your progress for our little plan.’’, The witch said, approaching the nervous Plottigat, moving her face closer to his while smirking with half-lidded eyes.

‘’I-I, well…’’, Plottigat’s eyes start to narrow as he looks down on the ground, ‘’My cousin, he rejected to be a part of the plan…’’, He looks back at Magica, ‘’He has grown too soft, ever since…, he has let that meddling wife and children of his steal his potential for far too long!’’

‘’Ugh, tell me about it, family…’’, She gags in disgust at those words, ‘’Nothing but trouble.’’

He sighs, as he looks on sadly at a nearby wooden peg leg, framed on the walls of the lair.

‘’And he used to be such a remarkable villain, he and I, robbing the banks of Mouseton together, concocting schemes that would leave that miserable mouse, that good for nothing Chief O’Hara and his useless squad bumbling about…’’, Plottigat wistfully reminisces, ‘’Those were the times…’’

Before he can remember all the good times, Magica grabs him by the back of his coat, turns him around to face her and slaps him in the face, while looking at him with narrowed eyes.

‘’Pull yourself together, I did not break you out of prison seven years ago just for you to look back at all the ‘’good times’’, I need you to look at the now!’’, A devious smirk forms in Magica’s face, ‘’Rest assured, Peg and the rest of the children will be taken care of, but first, you are going to play your part: Destroy Scrooge McDuck’s family!’’

Plottigat nods his head repeatedly, causing Magica to let go of him.

‘’Good…’’, and with that, Magica waves her hand and conjures a teleportation spell, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke that surrounds Plottigat, causing him to cough.

‘’And remember, only use my ‘’gift’’ to you as a last resort, you will only have one shot to use it…’’, Magica’s disembodied voice says as one final reminder before she disappears for good.

As the smoke clears out, Plottigat looks back at the vehicle behind him, he removes the cloth, revealing Captain Dark’s vehicle: A dark purple car, with one seat and front and one at the back, the sides have the same ‘D’ symbol in Captain Dark’s head, the front of the car is shaped like Captain Dark’s mask, but with a purple muzzle and yellow headlights representing his eyes.

Plottigat looks on at the vehicle with sinister eyes while chuckling evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part : The race begins...
> 
> I'm gonna make this clear, Captain Dark IS Pete, the fact that nobody recognizes him in that get-up is an intentional joke (even if everybody pretty much knew who he was in Birth by Sleep...).
> 
> As for his little sidekick, to quote Disney Wiki : ''Portis (created in Italy as Plottigat) is Pete's scientist cousin who helps him at some crimes. His first appearance was ''Topolino e il Pippo-Lupo'' (Mickey and the Goofy-Wolf) by Romano Scarpa in 1977.''
> 
> I had read a Mickey Mouse comic book where Portis played a role in a scheme of Pete's where he pretended to turn over a new leaf so he can secretly use Portis' invention to rob banks without the police suspecting him of said crime, I was reminded of his existence one day and decided to just put him in here, for creative liberties, I wrote him as Pete's cousin from Italy.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, that's about all i can say for now, stay tuned for the big race!


	14. Need 4 Speed (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Duckburg 500, Donald and Della will face off against Captain Dark, but it seems Plottigat has plans up his sleeves to sabotage the competition, either way, the race is on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hot dog, this one somehow turned out even longer than I expected when I said that this episode is gonna be longer, apologies for the late upload, this whole thing just turned out even lengthier but i hope you liked reading it (I hope...)

# Episode 11

# Need 4 Speed

(Part 2)

(The Next Day, 1:50 P.M)

It was the day of the race, which takes place somewhere near the outskirts of the city, most of the city’s streets have been blocked off the day before to make room for the track.

At the starting line were all eight racers and their navigators, all of them getting ready to go fast.

To the left and right of the tracks are pairs of orange colored boxes plastered with big blue words that spell out ‘Duckburg 500’, in the boxes are crowds of many ages and sizes cheering for their favorite racers, multiple vendors selling snacks, next to each box is a large jumbotron facing the starting line that shows the layout of the track, the position of the racers and a view of the race shown by a cameraman on a nearby helicopter.

Next to the boxes were poles with large speakers mounted on the upper half from which they can hear the commentators.

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby were sitting in one of the lower rows of the boxes (having gotten a 50% off family relations ticket discount), Huey was munching popcorn, Louie was on his phone, texting to Lena about the race, while Dewey and Webby were eagerly cheering, wearing striped outfits matching their color featuring Donald & Della’s face on it, with text below that says ‘The Duck Twins’, also matching their preferred color.

Near one of the boxes is a large tower, inside it is Daisy, and one of her co-workers.

Daisy is busy puffing powder in her face, shaking it off afterwards.

‘’How do I look? Mature? Professional?’’, She asks her co-worker.

‘’So ravishingly beautiful, it’s almost poetic.’’, He says, wiping a tear from his eye.

‘’You’ve been watching romantic dramas haven’t you?’’, Daisy asks flatly, with half-lidded eyes.

‘’It’s a hobby.’’, the co-worker says, shrugging, rolling her eyes in amusement, Daisy turns and walks up to her post, a large table with a small monitor from which she can view the race and a microphone.

After clearing her throat, she speaks up on the microphone.

‘’Hello, Duckburg! Are you ready for the 25th annual Duckburg 500?’’

‘’YEAH!’’

‘’My name is Daisy Duck, the hosts of this prestigious racing event were happy enough to have me as a commentator on behalf of our crew at ‘What in the World?’, my co-worker and boyfriend Donald isn’t present at the moment to provide live camera footage from the skies so we had to hire a temporary one for today’s event, for those not in the know, the Duckburg 500 is a treacherous 500 mile race throughout Duckburg and its surrounding areas, the winner will receive a gold trophy and a cash prize of five million dollars.’’, She explains in detail.

‘’Now then, before we begin the race, let’s meet the racers, shall we?’’

The crowd responds with another round of wild cheering and flag waving, Webby in particular pulls out a small fireworks launcher and begins shooting fireworks into the sky.

Daisy proceeds to grab a sheet of paper besides her that lists all of the racers’ names, the jumbotrons begin to show a view of the first racer, a French duck with a pointy mustache wearing a beret and a white racing gear with blue and red checkerboard patterns, alongside him is a small white bulldog with a red collar, both of them are sitting on a blue colored hot rod.

‘’For our first contestants, representing France is Jacque-Gusteau, a veteran racer who’s won three races, and his navigator, Le Bull.’’

The fans of Jacques-Gusteau cheer on in one of the boxes, wearing clothes that form the French flag.

‘’And for our second contestants, representing the Duckburg branch of the international crime family (literally and figuratively), The Beagle Boys, are Bigtime and Bouncer Beagle.’’

Bigtime and Bouncer (sitting on a black colored jeep with flame patterns on the side) wave to the crowd, who boos and jeers them, save for the other Beagle Boys’ family members in the crowd, who begin betting on how fast the two would fail the race.

As Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby watch and listen as Daisy announces the other racers, Huey notices the person besides him: a tall blonde duck with a large chin wearing a green jacket with blue scarf was watching but not cheering like everyone else.

‘’Why aren’t you cheering?’’, Huey asks the blonde duck, who turns his head to face the young red wearing duck.

‘’Who, me? Well, I would but I’m a bit too busy caught up in my memories right now.’’, answered the large duck, in a deep, jock-like voice.

‘’Were you a veteran racer?’’

‘’Well, you could say that, the name’s Rocky, Rocky the Rocket-Throttle, I used to be a twelve-time champion of the Duckburg 500, ya know?’’

Huey was about to ask him what happened that made him quit, when Dewey grabbed ahold of his head and turned it around to face the tracks.

‘’Huey, shut up for a second, they’re gonna show off L.P!’’

‘’Representing the neighboring city of St. Canard: He is the terror that flaps in the night, he is the spread of nails lying in the streets that flattens your car’s tires, everyone please welcome…Darkwing Duck!’’

Darkwing Duck gets up and stands on the seats of his vehicle, a car version of The Ratcatcher, with Launchpad clapping excitedly beside him.

‘’Thank you! Thank you…’’, He waves to the crowd, expecting loads of cheers and praise…, although he didn’t get a roaring crowd, he did get some cheers and applause from Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and a couple other fans wearing Darkwing Duck costumes, hey, it’s the thought that counts.

‘’And his navigator slash sidekick: Launchpad McQuack!’’

The entire crowd begins to roar in cheers and applause for the pilot, as he also stands up and waves to his fans, while also grabbing D.W’s arm besides him and raising it up to the sky.

‘’Oh gee, I think they really like you, D.W!’’

Darkwing merely rolls his eyes in amusement while smirking.

As the crowd settles, Daisy prepares to announce for the penultimate contestant.

‘’And now, presenting the seven-time champion of the Duckburg 500, the road racer: Captain Dark, and his navigator: Plottigat!’’

Captain Dark stands up from his car, and waves as the crowd cheers for him, meanwhile at the back, Plottigat snickers to himself, normally, he would complain about the lack of attention but in this case, having all eyes on his cousin would prove vital for the first step of his plan.

Captain Dark sits back down as the cheering settles, he looks back at his cousin.

‘’That trophy’s gonna be ours for the taking, but remember, no funny business, got that right, Portis?’’, Plottigat slightly cringes at the mention of his real name again, although he does his best to hide his irritation this time, giving out a small thumbs up in response.

‘’And now, for our last contestants, representing Duckburg and the Duck-McDuck family, put your hands together for my boyfriend: Donald Duck, and his twin sister, Della Duck!’’

The crowd cheers on and applauses, although Huey, Dewey, and Webby’s cheers were the loudest of them all, Louie merely gives them a small but encouraging thumbs up.

Dewey and Webby begin standing up on their seats and pulls out pom-poms, cheering for the two while waving the pom-poms and bouncing up and down, much to Louie’s embarassment.

‘’Donald! Della! They’re our fam, they can do it, give ‘em the slam!’’

Donald gives the two a thumbs up from afar, while Della pumps her fists up twice at them.

Captain Dark observes the two ducks beside him, merely huffing in response.

‘’Hope you’re ready to lose, losers!’’, he says as his hand reaches out and slaps Donald’s bill downwards, causing it to shake up and down repeatedly like a diving board.

In response, Donald angrily reaches out and squeezes Captain Dark’s nose twice, causing trumpet horn sounds to emit from his ears, causing Plottigat to snicker lowly.

‘’Hope you’re ready to lose, losers!’’, Donald repeats back at them, chuckling in response, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry, irritating the dark captain as he grits his teeth and growls at Donald.

‘’Now that that’s out of the way, it’s time to begin the race!’’

Donald and Captain Dark begin to focus towards the road, holding their steering wheel tight.

‘’On your mark...’’

Captain Dark lightly revs up the engine of his vehicle.

‘’Get Set…’’

Donald cracks his neck left and right, gritting his teeth with a determined expression.

Looking to see if anybody is watching, Captain Dark’s head stretches out to Donald’s ears as he slowly whispers.

‘’Hey, your fly’s down.’’, before moving back to position, Donald’s eyes go wide as he looks down on himself.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’GO!’’

And the racers are off, Della’s jaw drops as they were left in the dust, as Donald realizes too late…

‘’Wait half a dang minute, I don’t wear pants!’’, gritting his teeth angrily, he grips the steering wheel and steps on the gas pedal, the car spinning its wheels before driving off to catch up with the others.

‘’Go get ‘em, Mom & Uncle Donald!’’, Dewey cheers on.

‘’Oh, those are your mom and uncle?’’, Rocky asks the excitable young blue duck.

‘’I mean, duh, why else would we wear shirts like these?’’, Dewey says, stretching out his shirt downwards and showing it off to Rocky.

‘’For the record, I sold it to him for five bucks.’’, Louie says casually.

‘’Well, let’s just hope your rich uncle’s willing to pay off the fee for their hospital bills when this is over…’’

‘’Huh?’’, the four siblings said in unison, tilting their heads in confusion.

‘’What do you mean by that?’’, asked Huey.

‘’Well…’’, Rocky starts to explain.

-

The racers all drive up the streets through the city limits (as shown by a huge wooden sign that says ‘Duckburg City Limits’), with Donald & Della at last place but not by far.

‘’Captain Dark takes the lead, with Jacques-Gusteau and Darkwing Duck not far behind, neck-by-neck, meanwhile, the Beagle Boys are falling behind at an unfortunate 7th place.’’

The racers drive up a small bridge before taking on multiple twists and turns before going up another steep road, shortly after, Donald & Della quickly drive through the road, slowly gaining up with the others.

‘’And although Donald Duck is trailing on last, he and his navigator seem to be catching up pretty quick, will they be able to beat all odds and go from last place to first place? Only one way to find out, folks.’’

-

‘’Admittedly, I suppose winning a lot and getting all the glory would inflate your own ego, for years I’ve rubbed my victories in the noses of newbies, mocking them and laughing at everyone’s crushed dreams but my own, until that day came…’’

The four young ducks look at each other with raised brows, before looking back at Rocky.

‘’That day…?’’, asked Huey.

‘’Yes, that day, otherwise known as the day I met Captain Dark…, you see, he wasn’t always the seven time champion he is today, in fact he used to be a loser, a loser we all mocked because he always landed last place, that and nobody could stand his constant showboating, and for that matter neither could I, and yes, I am aware of how hypocritical that was…, wish I could’ve realized that sooner.’’, Rocky continues to explain, putting his hand behind his hair, rubbing it slowly as he looks down in shame.

Getting a look of concern on his face, Dewey asks, ‘’What happened?’’

Rocky sighs as he looks up from the ground and begins to reminisce, ‘’It was seven years ago, this very day, a couple days ago they announced that every annual Duckburg 500 going forward would require each racer to have a navigator, of course I was fully convinced I did not need one, so I may have bribed some officials to let me off on my own.’’

-

(Flashback)

Rocky and other drivers were all waiting for the race to start in front of the starting line, every other driver has a navigator besides him.

_‘’Came the day of the race, and I was doing what I usually do before the start of it, preparing.’’_

Ironically, Rocky was busy looking at a reflection of himself at the mirror, grinning narcissistically.

_‘’It was then I saw Captain Dark, right next to me, he’d gotten himself a navigator.’’_

Rocky looks on beside him to see Captain Dark on his vehicle, looking back at him with a devious smirk, behind him was Plottigat who was also smirking at him and chuckling deviously.

_‘’They were giving me strange looks, ones that I could only identify as the expression of confidence, deviously sinister confidence.’’_

Rocky merely rolls his eyes as his eyes focus on the track before him, the race was about to start in a couple seconds.

_‘’Of course, against my better judgment, I decided to ignore these two freaky felines, I was absolutely sure I would win once again, after all, Rocky the Rocket-Throttle never loses!’’_

The race starts and Rocky alongside the other racers drive off, going through the Duckburg City Limits, traversing through a farm area, by this point, Rocky was in the lead, leaving every other racer in the dust, with a look of arrogant confidence.

After getting past the mountains, he comes across a road with two tall rock formations next to each side of it.

_‘’I was in the lead, like I always was, though I when I looked behind, I noticed something peculiar…’’_

Captain Dark and Plottigat were gaining up on him slowly, but while Captain Dark had a look of confidence, Plottigat had a suspiciously sinister look to him, in fact none of the previous racers besides them seem to show any signs of catching up.

_‘’Captain Dark and his little friend were gaining up on me, I thought it was impossible, nobody could gain up with Rocky the Rocket-Throttle, it was then I heard the sounds that remarkably resemble that of a whoopee cushion.’’_

Rocky looks down at his car, to see one of his wheels had a hole in it, as air comes bursting out, but that was only the first of his worries, on top of one of the rock formations, a barrage of boulders were raining down on him.

_‘’After finding out that one of my tires had been compromised, the next thing I knew, there were rocks raining down on me, after that it was all black, I remained unconscious for what seemed like hours, when I came to, I couldn’t see anything, I tried to move but I couldn’t feel one of my legs, what I can feel however are rocks, all around me…, I spent the next few hours waiting, determined that someone out there will come rescue me.’’_

He wasn’t, he was actually sobbing his eyes off.

_‘’After what felt like hours, the rescue team finally came and rescued me, after taken to the hospital, I found out that I had broken my leg and my back, I could never race again…, I was utterly heartbroken, after a couple months my back healed, but my leg didn’t, the other racers laughed at me, especially that Captain Dark, oh, how he rubbed his victory on me.’’_

Rocky was watching next year’s Duckburg 500 on the TV, looking on sadly as Captain Dark raises his trophy high up in the air tauntingly.

(End of Flashback)

-

(Present Day)

‘’I couldn’t stand to see the smug look on his face, I went into a couple years of therapy and humbled myself, these days I find myself giving advice on new racers…’’, Rocky says, looking at the sky fondly.

‘’That’s terrible…’’, Webby says softly, with sad eyes.

‘’Well, you were being a huge jerk to everyone, but nobody should have to have their leg broken for that.’’, Louie added, in a sympathetic tone.

‘’Wait…’’, Dewey’s eyes go wide, ‘’Uncle Donald and Mom!’’, Dewey grabs Huey by his shirt and starts shaking him frantically, ‘’W-we gotta do something!’’, he lets go and gets up on Louie’s face with his arms raised in the air, ‘’If Captain Dark gets the jump on them, they could end up hurt or worse!’’

‘’But what CAN we do?’’, Webby asks, just as concerned but thinking realistically, Dewey grabs onto his head feathers with his hands and starts trying to think up a solution, which Louie had already found by looking at somewhere.

‘’There’s that.’’, Louie says, pointing to a car next to the commentator’s tower, it was Daisy’s car!

Gasping excitedly, Dewey proceeds to walk amongst the audience who were still busy watching the race, jumping off the box, with Huey, Louie and Webby following close behind, as they leave, Rocky decides to tell them something.

‘’Good luck out there, remember, it’s not the Captain you gotta worry about, it’s the-‘’

Unfortunately, that last part was cut off by the sounds of the audience cheering.

‘’What did he say?’’, Huey asks while running besides Louie.

‘’Oh, just wishing good luck on us, we could use Uncle Gladstone’s luck right about now.’’, He answers, while shrugging.

They arrived in front of Daisy’s car, Dewey and Webby were already trying to hotwire the car from the inside, although Huey is more concerned that they were outright hijacking and hotwiring it without Daisy’s permission.

‘’Wait, shouldn’t we ask Daisy first?’’

‘’It’s either ask for permission or Uncle Donald & Mom’s lives, Hubert!’’, Dewey yells out exasperatedly, while getting himself electrocuted by the wires as he ends up with black soot on his body, his hair standing right up while conducting electricity like a tesla coil.

-

(Open Field)

Bigtime and Bouncer Beagle were still in 7th place and don’t seem to be catching up anytime soon, much to the smaller Beagle’s irritation, until he gets an idea.

‘’Bouncer, get the ‘’special equipment’’, it’s high time we jump all the way to first place!’’ He says to Bouncer, chuckling as the bigger Beagle pulls out some type of rocket launcher from the backseats.

‘’Doesn’t it feel weird that Captain Dark gave us this to help us?’’, Bouncer asks his smaller brother, while scratching his head curiously.

‘’What’s it matter? He probably wanted some challenge or somethin’, now get to it!’’

‘’Okay.’’, Bouncer says, complying to Bigtime’s orders, he sticks half of his body out the jeep’s window, aims the rocket launcher at the ground, and fires a rocket, causing a large enough explosion that propels the two beagles in their vehicle into the sky.

‘’YEAH! That’s what I’m talking about!’’, Bigtime yells out as his jeep soars through the sky, Bouncer is not as excited, in fact, he’s looking quite frightened, holding onto his hat.

‘’How are we gonna land this thing?!’’

‘’Well, we just, uh…, um…I- well, we could…, oh shoot…’’

The jeep remains suspended in mid-air for a bit before crashing down into the ground, Bigtime and Bouncer scream, hugging each other while their jeep keeps falling down.

Meanwhile Captain Dark has still taken the lead, Plottigat looks behind, for any signs of the Beagle Boys, to which there are none, snickering sinisterly, he turns back to look at the road with his cousin none the wiser.

Behind them is Darkwing Duck, trailing behind the masked racer while Launchpad looks closely at the map and layout of the track like he’s reading a newspaper.

‘’Keep your eyes peeled, L.P, who knows what dirty tricks that Captain Dark is up to.’’, As he quickly reminds his faithful sidekick, Launchpad looks up in the sky to see a shadow looming on top of them.

‘’How about a giant jeep falling from the sky?’’, He asks, pointing upwards to the sky.

‘’Huh?’’, Darkwing proceeds to look up to see a jeep about to fall on top of them, thinking quickly, Darkwing hits the brakes and reverses his car, inadvertently forcing the other racers behind him to pull to a stop as The Beagle Boys make a rough landing in front of them.

‘’Landing a car, never done that before…’’, Launchpad comments as he puts down his map and pulls out a notebook, writing something down.

Bigtime and Bouncer’s eyes were wide from the shock of the landing, but still hugging onto each other, however, Bigtime quickly pulls himself out of the hug and regains his focus as he grabs on to the steering wheel and puts the pedal to the metal, driving off, with the other racers behind them driving off as well, although leaving D.W and Launchpad behind at 7th place in the process, not wanting to be outplayed, the purple clad superhero hits the gas pedal and continues driving.

-

(En route to Duckie Mountain)

Captain Dark stops the car right at a fork in the road, in front of him was a wooden pole with two arrow shaped signs that points to the left and right, the left sign has the words ‘Duckie Mountain’ spelt on it, and the right sign has ‘Farm’ on it.

Getting an idea, he looks back at Plottigat, who gives him the ‘coast is clear’ signal, the large masked racer gets off his car and walks up to the sign, whistling innocently before switching the directions, the arrow with ‘Duckie Mountain’ written on it is now facing the right whilst the one with ‘Farm’ written on it is facing the left direction.

He tiptoes his way back to the car, getting on it before starting the engine back up and driving off to the left.

In comes The Beagle Boys, who drives off to the wrong direction, with the speed their car is going when they took a turn causing the signs to spin back into the correct position.

‘’This is it, Bouncer, our big moment, that gold trophy and cash prize are as good as ours once we get past that ridiculous Captain Dark, I can smell it already!’’

Bouncer sniffs the air, finding the smell strange and quite familiar.

‘’Didn’t know gold trophies and cash prizes smelled like the stench of a farm…’’

Rolling his eyes, Bigtime turns to look at Bouncer.

‘’That was just an expression, you big- Wait, did you say farm?’’, Bigtime looks back at the road, only to gasp as he sees a white fence in the way with a wooden sign painted on it that says ‘Dead End’.

Bigtime screams as they crash through a fence and a chicken coop, accidentally getting a chicken in his face, causing him to uncontrollably swerve and turn left and right around a field, crashing into haystacks and nearly running over frightened crows

‘’Hey, get off! Bouncer, do something!’’

Not exactly sure what he meant specifically, Bouncer decides to just grab the wheel…and drive straight into a barn, crashing into something from the inside.

Bigtime and Bouncer emerge from the back of back of the barn, coughing as smoke emits from the back entrance, the smaller Beagle coughs up a few feathers from his mouth.

‘’Dagnabbit, we were so close, Bouncer, so close!’’, Bigtime yells out in frustration, ‘’We were supposed to win the race for Ma, she would’ve been so proud…’’, he says to Bouncer, in a dejected tone, but he quickly becomes frustrated again.

‘’But we didn’t, and all we got to show for it is a busted car!’’, in his anger, Bigtime turned around and kicked something that moo’ed in surprise.

Bigtime looked up to see an angry bull staring right in his face, eyes red and steam puffing out of its nostrils.

‘’Uh oh…’’

The next thing they knew, Bigtime was running around screaming as he’s being chased by the bull, while Bouncer tries to no avail to slow the bull down by holding on to its tail, getting dragged around in the process.

-

(Back at the starting line)

‘’Well folks, judging by their lack of presence, it would seem as though The Beagle Boys are out of the race, my intel tells me they’ve been spotted being chased around by a bull in a farm, let’s just hope that the other racers don’t meet a similar fate.’’, Daisy says, commentating the race, when a noise can be heard emitting from the phone vibrating in her pockets.

She pulls it out of her phone to see a notification warning her that her car has been compromised.

‘’Ohh, and at such a good moment too…’’ she whines to herself, before pocketing her phone, she turns to her co-worker.

‘’I have to go, urgent business, can you take over for a while?’’

‘’My fair Daisy, I was born for this role!’’, He says as Daisy gets off her chair and puts her handbag around her.

‘’Good, now get to it!’’, her co-worker gives off a salute as he dashes to take Daisy’s place as commentator, with the situation under control, Daisy sighs in satisfaction and relief as she leaves the tower.

She looks on from the tower’s balcony to see Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby on her car, Huey, in particular seems to be hotwiring the car after Dewey failed to.

‘’Just a little more…, there, done!’’

‘’What are you four doing?!’’, The four young ducks immediately tense up, eyes going wide, Daisy had discovered them.

‘’And this is why I told you we should’ve talked to her first!’’, Huey said to Dewey through gritted teeth and an annoyed expression, he then turns towards Daisy, who’s looking at them with narrowed eyes, crossed arms and tapping her foot, expecting an answer, Huey gulps loudly as he prepares to try and explain the situation.

‘’Well, you see, we, uh…’’

‘’CAPTAIN DARK IS A BIG CHEATER WHO’S WILLING TO HURT ANYONE THAT GETS IN HIS WAY OF WINNING, AND IF WE DON’T HURRY AND HELP THEM, UNCLE DONALD AND DEL-MOM ARE GONNA GET HURT, OR WORSE!’’, Webby yells out in a loud and panicked voice.

‘’WHAT?!’’, Daisy says, in the same loud and panicked voice, leaping into action, Daisy runs down the stairs and puts Dewey (who was in the driver’s seat) at the back with Webby and Louie before getting on the car, fortunately the engine had already started thanks to the siblings’ hotwiring of the car, so she wasted no time before driving off at full speed.

‘’An unexpected turn of events has transpired on the race tracks, people, it would seem as if my co-worker Daisy Duck has unofficially entered the race with what looks like the nephews of Scrooge McDuck on tow!’’

As he watches the five take off to the tracks, Rocky gives them a salute, while smiling from afar.

-

(Back at the Fork)

‘’What have we here? It looks like the daring duck of mystery Darkwing Duck is neck and neck with France’s track terrorizer Jacques-Gusteau once again, and it seems like they’re in the middle of a cold, insult war with each other, sacre bleu indeed, my friends.’’

Indeed, D.W. and Jacques were shouting at each other while driving through the road leading up to the fork.

‘’You silly American superheroes, with your silly superhero capes, did zey never teach you how impractical they are at superhero school?’’

‘’I’ll have you know capes are very practical, not to mention they look cool on me, at least we don’t go around wearing ridiculous berets!’’, Darkwing retorts, back at Jacques, causing his bulldog navigator to bark angrily at him.

‘’No, no, he is right, the beret does make me look ridiculous.’’

Meanwhile, Launchpad was busy, looking at the map.

‘’All right, D.W, turn left at the fork on the road.’’

The dueling racers proceed to turn left at the fork, driving past the signs and causing the arrows to spin around because of the speed the two vehicles were travelling at, meanwhile, as the other four racers trailing behind are closing in on the fork, the spinning arrows slow down and finally stop, pointing upwards.

Without a second thought, the four unmarked racers simply drive straight through the sign, causing it to break apart and fly into the sky, landing on the ground afterwards in pieces.

Of course since they all went the wrong way, they end up driving straight into a lake.

‘’Ohh, four racers out at the same time, thrown straight into the drink! But don’t worry folks, because it seems like the underducks: Donald & Della are finally catching up!’’

Yes, indeed, we haven’t forgotten about the twins themselves, here we see Della guiding Donald, as is her job as navigator.

‘’Okay, we turn left at the fork, and that’ll take us up to Duckie Mountain, I just hope we aren’t too far behind.’’

‘’Don’t sweat it, I’ll win this race even if it kills me!’’, Donald says to his sister reassuringly, although the thought of him getting himself in harm’s way to win a race isn’t exactly comforting to Della.

Donald shifts the gear in the car and speeds off as they turn left at the fork (really starting tired of typing ‘fork’), and make their way to Duckie Mountain, speaking of which, it’s time to see what Captain Dark and Plottigat are up to next.

-

(Duckie Mountain)

‘’Four down, three more to take out.’’, Plottigat says to himself quietly as he watches footage of the race from a small tablet device, he had hacked on to the live camera feed and has been using it not only to check up on the progress of the other racers, but also to conceal any suspicious activity such as The Beagle Boy’s use of a rocket launcher, and his cousin’s switching of directions.

‘’Captain, if you do not mind, why don’t we take a little stop at the end of the bridge just up ahead?’’, He asks of his cousin, who’s driving up the mountain’s cliffside path.

‘’You got something in mind?’’

‘’Infatti, cousin, just a little distraction that will give us the upper hand in the race.’’

Needless to say, this felt slightly suspicious to Captain Dark.

‘’Why would we need another upper hand when we already got the upper hand?’’, He asks his cousin, eyes still focused on the road.

‘’Because two hands are better than one, ho ragione?’’, Plottigat responded with, although he didn’t really understand what that last part meant, in Captain Dark’s mind, he does have a point.

‘’Yeah, I guess you’re right, but uh, can’t we just get an anesthetic hand-‘’

‘’Prosthethic.’’, Plottigat corrects.

‘’Right, can’t we just get a prosthethingamajig hand if we only got one?’’

Yep, the analogy is completely lost on him, causing the scientist to roll his eyes at his cousin.

They proceed to drive through the bridge connecting a gap in the cliffside, stopping right as they turn towards a corner, with Plottigat hiding and observing from it, waiting for the other racers to come up.

He didn’t need to wait for long, here comes the French speedster, Jacques-Gusteau with Darkwing Duck not far behind.

Rubbing his hands sinisterly, Plottigat pulls out a remote control, waiting for them to get closer, and closer, and closer…

Plottigat presses the button just before Jacques-Gusteau drives over the bridge, a small panel disguised as a part of the rocky cliffside wall opens, a small bullet is shot out of it and rips apart the rope tied to the wooden pole holding up the end of the bridge, causing the wooden planks to fall and swing towards the other side whilst the French racer was still in the middle of crossing it, leaving his car to be suspended in mid-air momentarily before falling down.

‘’MON DIEU!’’

He screams as he and his navigator, Le Bull fall towards the lake below, due to the weight of it, the car fell faster than him and landed on the ground next to the river, miraculously with only minor damages to its wheels.

‘’Keep your arms and legs straight when hitting the water, Le Bull!’’

Both Jacques and Le Bull do exactly that as they brace for a watery impact, with Le Bull closing his eyes.

Fortunately, Le Bull landed on the comfy cushion of the car seats, as for Jacques-Gusteau, he landed right in the water next to it…, only what looked like a lake from high above is merely an oversized puddle of shallow water, so he ended up with his body half-buried into the mud.

‘’I should really get an insurance…, one for my car, and one for moi.’’, Jacques-Gusteau says in a deadpan tone, whilst Le Bull mocks him with a mischievous, wheezy laughter.

Meanwhile, up at the cliffside, Plottigat was snickering evilly at the success of his trap, he gets back on Captain Dark’s car, as they drive on and continue the race.

Darkwing & Launchpad were approaching the now cut down bridge, braking just in time for them to not fall off.

‘’A-ha! Another sign of saboteur, no doubt perpetrated by that vile villain.’’, Darkwing proceeds to pull out his phone and take a picture of the broken bridge (and also one selfie, for the scrapbook).

Launchpad puts his hand beside his ear, having heard something coming their way.

‘’Hey, did ya hear that, D.W?’’

The purple superhero stops his photo taking and looks around the curved corners of the cliffside, from there he sees Donald and Della approaching fast in their car.

‘’Uh oh,’’ he moves back from the corner and runs up to his large sidekick, grabbing him by his jacket and shaking him.

‘’The Ducks are coming in hot, we gotta do something about this bridge!’’, Launchpad puts his hand up his chin thoughtfully, until he gets an idea.

‘’Hey, D.W, remember that tube of ‘Ultra-Glue’ that Fenton made for you that one time?’’

-

While Donald’s eyes are focused on the cliffside’s dangerous path and corners, Della couldn’t help but look at the whole forest down below, practically leaning half of her body out of the car just to get a good view.

‘’Man, looking down the forest from up here never gets old, what a killer view!’’, She says, leaning her body out some more, causing Donald to let out a panicked quack once he realizes she was almost close enough to fall off the car.

‘’And it’s gonna be a literal ‘’killer’’ view if you don’t get back on your seat!’’, Donald warns her, pulling Della away and back into her seat, while grumbling to himself.

‘’Hey, we should take the boys and Webby on a picnic here someday.’’, Della suggests to Donald casually, as if she wasn’t just mere seconds away from falling into certain doom, ‘’I know they said there were rumors of a giant bloodthirsty chicken that would gladly tear your limb from limb, but we’ve definitely-‘’

Della’s ramblings were interrupted when Donald drives over the very shaky ‘’bridge’’, causing them to wobble up and down as they traverse through it and to the other side.

‘’Whoa, either the bridge is getting old for its age, or this thing is just that heavy.’’, Della comments, looking back at the ‘’bridge’’ as she and Donald drive off to catch up with Captain Dark.

As for the ‘’bridge’’ itself, remember Launchpad’s idea?

‘’There they go, safe and sound, D.W.’’, Launchpad says to his crimefighting partner, who was letting out small noises of pained grunts and groans.

‘’Yep, yep, yep, nicely done, sidekick, just one question though…’’

Launchpad’s plan was to have him hold on to the other side of the bridge, gluing his shoes to the front of their car, whilst Darkwing holds on to the back of the car, with his feet glued to the walls of the cliff’s gap, effectively chaining a bridge using himself, the car, and Darkwing himself.

‘’How do we get out of here? And for that matter, how long does the glue last for, again?’’

-

In the meantime, Daisy and co. had just driven past the city limits, albeit in a much slower speed compared to the built for racing racecars, much to the chagrin of Huey, Dewey and Webby (Louie was already asleep at that point).

‘’Ugh, we’ll never reach them in time…’’, unless…, Dewey thought to himself as he remembers something, ‘’Stop the car!’’

Daisy abruptly stops the car, throwing everyone but Huey and Daisy forward (they were wearing seatbelts), and abruptly waking Louie up.

‘’Hey, what’s the big idea?’’

‘’This, is the big idea.’’, Dewey proudly exclaims as he holds up a small vial with strange orange liquid on it, ‘’The Von Drake Super Zippy-Swifty Fuel, with this we can catch up with the others in no time.’’

The blue wearing duck jumps out of the car, and approaches the gas cap.

‘’Wait, how did you get that?’’, asked Louie, leaning over the side of the car.

‘’Professor Von Drake gave it to Uncle Donald yesterday as ‘’insurance’’, but he didn’t feel like he needed it so I just held on to it in case we do need it, which is right now.’’, Dewey explained, opening the cork on the vial.

‘’Wait, how much fuel are you gonna use?’’, Huey asked, putting on a protective headgear just in case.

-

(Back at the underwater Lab)

Ludwig was playing a game of cards against Manny and Lil’ Bulb, when he suddenly gasps as he remembers something.

‘’I forgot to tell them that they should only use one drop of the fuel if they wish to use it!’’

-

‘’All of it, of course, we really need the speed.’’, Dewey says as he inserts the fuel into the fuel tank, throwing away the empty vial afterwards and climbing back onto the car, where Webby and Louie have already put on their seatbelts.

‘’Okay..., here goes nothing…’’, Daisy proceeds to start the car up again, the engines whirring as the entire car begins shaking and making funny noises before suddenly zipping off at a speed so fast that Dewey nearly got himself thrown away, with Webby and Louie grabbing him just in time, while the car leaves burning flame trails along the ground.

-

(Out of the Mountains)

Both Captain Dark and Plottigat were hiding behind one of the two rock formations located just outside the mountain.

‘’So why are we hiding out here instead of getting back to the race?’’, Captain Dark asks as he pops his head out of the rock formation, looking at the road.

‘’Just one last trick up my proverbial sleeves to ensure our vittoria!’’, Plottigat answers, also popping his head out from the rock, pulling out another remote control (curiously enough, this one seems to resemble a detonator).

‘’I have placed a little trap amongst the top of these rocks, once I press…’The Button’, the trap will come rolling down and provide a large blockade that will, well, block our competitors for good.’’, He explains, chuckling evilly.

‘’Wouldn’t this seem a bit too obvious?’’, Captain Dark wondered, scratching the top of his mask with one finger.

‘’Of course not, we will just pin the blame The Beagle Boys, all I have to do is simply place some evidence, doctor some footage and those ridiculous second-rate criminals will take the fall, and everyone else will be none the wiser.’’

Soon after, Plottigat witnesses Donald and Della approaching from afar.

‘’Here they come!’’, the two proceed to hide back behind the rock.

‘’After we drive past those tall rocks, we should be heading straight back to Duckburg, I don’t know how far behind we are from Captain Dark, but if what Darkwing said yesterday is anything to go by, he’s probably got some dirty trick up his sleeve.’’, Della says, whilst looking at the GPS in the car.

‘’Not on my watch!’’, Donald confidently says, shifting the gear on the car and going slightly faster than before.

Plottigat prepares to push the button as the twins drive closer and closer, when the sound of multiple screams of fear (and one of excitement) can be heard from a distance.

Donald suddenly stops the car, recognizing one or two of the screams, he and Della look back to see Daisy, and the teenagers approaching them in her car at high speed, screaming their lungs out (out of adrenaline rushed excitement in Webby’s case) while leaving burning trails behind.

‘’Daisy?!’’

‘’Boys? Webby?!’’

Daisy’s car immediately run into Donald’s, causing it to lean on the hood of her car and pushing it along, zipping past Captain Dark and Plottigat, leaving the captain speechless and wide eyed, too shocked to fully process everything, he suddenly shakes off the thought when he hears the engine of his car starting.

He looks behind to see Plottigat, in the driver’s seat, starting up the car.

‘’Hey, what are you doing in the driver’s seat? Navigators aren’t supposed to drive!’’

Plottigat ignores his cousin’s complaints, and presses a button in the car that opens up a large hatch in the back of the vehicle where a large thruster emerges out of it.

‘’Forgive me, cousin, but I still have a score to settle!’’, Plottigat pushes another button, where two hatches on the side of the vehicle open up, revealing two weapons held up by metal arms, one is a large buzzsaw, and the other is a large drill, leaving Captain Dark in shock at what he’s seeing.

‘’What did you do to my car, Portis?!’’, He yells out, holding his head with his hands exasperatedly.

‘’Your car?! I was the one who built this machine designed specifically to maim, hurt and kill, while you slept in the couch!’’, Plottigat snapped at his cousin, ‘’And for the last time, my name is Plottigat!’’, he declares one last time, before driving off at an insane speed to catch the Ducks, leaving Captain Dark to try and chase after him on foot.

‘’H-hey, don’t leave me here, I’ve got a race to win!’

-

(Duckburg Outskirts)

Daisy’s car was still pushing Donald’s car along the freeway on the outskirts of Duckburg.

‘’Okay, Daisy, we got Mom and Uncle Donald, you can slow down now!’’, Dewey says, still holding on to Webby and Louie’s hands as they speed off.

‘’I tried, but it’s not doing anything!’’, Daisy stated, pushing her foot down the brake pedal multiple times to prove her point.

‘’Okay, first of all: Hi, Daisy!’’, Della starts off, turning back to greet Daisy cheerfully, waving her hand.

‘’Hiya, toots.’’, Donald also greeted, just as cheerfully.

‘’Hello, Della, Donald.’’, Daisy responded in kind through panicked, gritted teeth, trying to keep her composure whilst still trying to find a way to slow down the car.

‘’Second of all, what are you all doing?!’’, Della yelled out worriedly.

‘’We’re here to save you!’’, Webby said in the most casually, cheery tone, while Louie’s eyes were bulging out and gritting his teeth in fear, the sides of his mouth flopping backwards like rubber, showing off his exposed gums.

‘’Save us?’’, Donald asked, with a raised brow.

‘’Yeah, turns out Captain Dark’s a super big cheater who’s gonna hurt anyone in his way if it means he’ll come out on top.’’, Dewey explained.

‘’Hhnesthtly heuh whhldf ththt?’’, Louie sarcastically comments, still with gritted teeth and cheeks flapping.

‘’And speaking of super big cheaters, HERE’S ONE NOW!’’, he shouts out, pointing up as the rest of the Ducks look up to see Captain Dark’s car driving and breaking through the borders of the road, soaring through the air and into the lower road.

The car lands right in between Donald & Daisy’s car, the impact of the crash causing Donald’s car to flip over in the middle of the road whilst Daisy’s car spun about before crashing into one of the street borders, finally stopping it, in the midst of it all, Plottigat nearly drove into a border as well but he managed to pull the brakes inches away from it, pulling back afterwards whilst chuckling menacingly.

‘’Well, now.’’, He says to himself, looking at Donald’s upside down car, ‘’Two down, and five more sitting ducks to fry.’’

Plottigat activates a button, retracting the buzzsaw back into the car, and in its place, out comes a giant death ray, which he aims at Daisy’s car as the ray charges up, seeing this, she quickly takes action and escorts the teenagers out of the car, grabbing Huey first.

‘’Get out of the car now, go, go, go!’’

Plottigat cackles maniacally as the ray is near close to full power, with Daisy having just gotten Louie out of the car, with the ray fully powered up, the evil scientist prepares to fire the ray.

‘’Arrivederci…’’

He presses the button to activate the ray, only for nothing to happen, he presses the button again multiple times only for still nothing to happen, what he had neglected to notice was the sounds of the ray powering down.

‘’Che cosa?’’

He looks up to his right, to see Donald (without his helmet) standing on a ripped apart piece of the metallic arm, holding the other part that’s connected to the ray, his entire body was boiling red, his anger practically granting him temporary super strength.

‘’So…’’, He throws the ray away into the streets, walking down the metallic arm and jumping on the hood, facing Plottigat.

Chuckling nervously, he quickly unstraps his seat belt and crawls out of the driver’s seat to make a quick escape, only to be punched straight in the cheeks by Daisy, causing the scientist cat to flinch a bit in pain before being finally knocked down by a well-timed roundhouse kick to the stomach by Della.

‘’Ow…, what a woman…’’, Plottigat painfully says, rubbing his cheek in one hand and clutching his stomach with the other, unfortunately, he doesn’t get enough time to recover before Donald grabs him and lifts him up by his coat.

‘’How are you still alive?! That crash should have killed you!’’, Plottigat asks furiously.

‘’Because these Ducks don’t back down!’’, Dewey says from behind, approaching with his siblings.

‘’Yeah!’’, Donald says in agreement, causing the evil genius to growl in frustration, Daisy grabs him from Donald’s grasp.

‘’I’ll take it from here, Donald, you and Della should go win the race.’’, with her approval, Donald nods affirmatively before going back to the car with Della, flipping it over and getting in the car, driving off afterwards to finish the race.

‘’You ducks will rue the day you’ve messed with Portis!’’

Daisy raises her brow in confusion.

‘’I thought you said your name was Plottigat?’’, realizing what he had just said, he screams out in agitation.

As he screams, Webby notices Plottigat pulling out something from behind him.

‘’Daisy, watch out!’’, She quickly warns, as Plottigat pulls out a wrench and swings it at Daisy, who swiftly dodges back, before moving in again to land a punch at the scientist, hitting him square in the face and making him take a few steps back.

‘’Don’t even try it, buster!’’, She warns him, cracking her knuckles threateningly, in response, Plottigat merely chuckles, before throwing the wrench at an off-guard Louie.

‘’Louie!’’, Daisy screams out, thankfully, Huey manages to push his little brother out of the way before the wrench can hit him.

‘’He’s getting away!’’, Dewey points out as they all turn to see Plottigat getting in Captain Dark’s vehicle and driving off.

‘’Dangit!’’, Daisy snaps her finger in frustration, she turns back to see how bad the damage her car has sustained, it wasn’t too badly damaged but the super-fast fuel seems to have ran out so they have no way to catch them even then.

Fortunately, help came in the form of Darkwing Duck and Launchpad, who had driven into the scene just in time.

‘’Is everything okay around here?’’, D.W asks, with Dewey approaching him.

‘’Darkwing, Launchpad, that crazy guy in the lab coat just ran after Mom & Uncle Donald, you gotta go after them!’’

‘’Don’t worry, Dewey, we’ll save Mr. Dee and Ms. Dee!’’, Launchpad reassures, to which Darkwing nods in agreement, they were about to drive off in pursuit when…

‘’WAAAAIIIT!’’, Everyone turns to look and see Captain Dark, approaching them, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead in exhaustion, once he finally catches up, he bends down and reaches for his knees, panting.

‘’You…*pant*, you gotta…*pant*, you gotta let me come along with ya.’’

‘’And why should we do that?’’, Daisy asks, obviously not trusting him.

‘’Because that good for nothing backstabbing navigator of mine’s stolen my car, see?’’, Captain Dark says, climbing onto the back of Darkwing’s car, much to his objection.

‘’Whoawhoawhoawhoa, look, buddy, we don’t need your weight holding us down, okay? So back off and let the professionals handle this job.’’

‘’No way, pipsqueak, I ain’t letting him leave me behind and getting away with it, so get a move on already!’’, Captain Dark persistently says, although he didn’t want to admit it, most of the reason he decided to hitch on a ride was because he was tired.

‘’Alright, suit yourself.’’, Darkwing shifts the gears in his car and drive off, with the black masked racer yelping after nearly falling off due to the sudden movement.

Without much other options, Daisy and the rest of the teenagers proceed to follow them on foot.

-

(The Finish Line)

The jumbotron has been inactive for quite a while, the maintenance team attempted to see what the problem could be, only there was no problem at all and everything seems to be in check, leaving them befuddled as to what may have caused the sudden lack of footage just before Duckie Mountain, unaware that this was the result of Plottigat hacking into the footage and disabling it to prevent his true colors being discovered.

‘’It seems as though for reasons currently unexplainable, our maintenance crew has been unable to determine the cause of the lack of footage, and our eyes from the sky is still M.I.A at the moment.’’, Daisy’s co-worker says while commentating, doing his best to control the situation as the crowd becomes concerned over the lack of race in their eyes.

-

(Meanwhile, back at the rock formations)

The cameraman recording the event is bound and gagged to a nearby tree, shouting out muffled screams for help, the helicopter seems to have crashed as well.

-

(Near the Finish Line)

Donald and Della are just miles away from the finish line, which is a mere straight line from their location.

‘’Okay, it’s just a straight line from here, let’s speed things up, Don.’’, Della says to Donald, who shifts the gear in his car and speeds up, at this point they were closing in on the finish line, with the crowd witnessing the two approaching from afar and immediately cheering.

‘’An unexpected surprise is happening before our eyes, folks, it looks like Donald and Della Duck are approaching the finish line at 1st place!’’

However, closing in from behind was Plottigat in his car, a small monitor appearing besides him showing a scoped view of Donald and Della from behind.

‘’ Ora ti ho preso…’’

With the press of a button, a giant missile emerges from the back of the car, launching itself automatically at Donald and Della, causing the crowd to gasp as they witness the missile approaching them from afar.

‘’LOOK OUT! INCOMING MISSILE!’’, Daisy’s co-worker shouts out from the commentator’s tower, alerting Donald and Della to the incoming missile, thinking fast, he turns to Della.

‘’Give me your leg!’’

-

Donald stands up at the back of the car, holding Della's prosthetic leg like a baseball bat, the missile gets closer and closer towards him until it gets close enough for Donald to swing the leg at the missile, reflecting it back at Plottigat, as he witnesses the missile coming straight back at him.

‘’Aw, phooey…’’

The missile blows up the car, launching Plottigat straight forwards, landing on his face mere inches away from the finish line, upon which Donald and Della drive past him, winning the race as the crowd cheers, including Rocky.

‘’Yeah! Way to go!’’

Donald and Della get off from their car and proudly wave at the cheers of the crowd.

‘’AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS, DONALD AND DELLA DUCK HAVE BROKEN CAPTAIN DARK’S SEVEN TIME WINNING STREAK, WHAT A SPECTACULAR RACE INDEED, EVEN IF WE DIDN’T EVEN SEE HALF OF IT.’’

Plottigat gets up from the street, shaking his head from the impact of his landing, seeing that Donald and Della are distracted, he chuckles evilly as he proceeds to use ‘’The Last Resort’’, he pulls out a wooden wand with a glowing purple jewel at the end of it, he proceeds to aim it at the two while their backs are turned.

But before he could get a chance to use it, he’s quickly engulfed in purple smoke.

_‘’I am the terror that flaps in the night…’’_

Plottigat turns around, aiming his wand at whoever is talking.

_‘’I am the teacher who catches you looking at other students’ homework…’’_

‘’I…, am Darkwing Duck!’’, before Plottigat could react, he’s met with a flying kick to the face by the superhero, as he falls on his back, he accidentally fires a purple magical shot upwards to the air, causing it to create a large explosion of magic afterwards.

Darkwing proceeds to take the wand from him and breaks it into two with his knees, tossing the pieces over to Launchpad afterwards.

‘’It’s time for you to answer to your crimes, Portis!’’, Darkwing says, pointing at the evil scientist.

‘’IT IS PLOTTIGAT!’’, He cries out furiously, standing up, he prepares to lunge at Darkwing when he’s suddenly held back by Captain Dark, who had grabbed him by the back of his lab coat, he lifts him up and turns him around to face him.

‘’Hello, cousin…’’, Captain Dark greets in a faux-friendly tone of voice, causing Plottigat to nervously gulp and wave at him.

‘’Ciao, cousin…’’

‘’So, not only did you do the exact thing I told you not to do, but you also stole my car and made me lose my winning streak.’’, Captain Dark continues, still in the obviously fake friendly voice.

‘’Wait, I can explain!’’

Before he can explain anything though, Captain Dark winds up and gives his cousin an uppercut straight at his jaw, launching him away to the air screaming as he falls through the roof of a police car, creating an impact silhouette.

As Plottigat gets up from the crash, he finds himself suddenly handcuffed, hearing a familiar voice afterwards.

‘’Hello there, Portis…’’, the voice came from the front of the car, belonging to a large old dog man with a large police cap and uniform and badge.

‘’C-Chief O’ Hara?!’’

‘’Haven’t seen you in a while lately, don’t worry though, we kept your cell warm and cozy just in case.’’, the police chief said, chuckling afterwards as he turns to the person beside him in the driver’s seat, a smaller dog wearing a black hat with a brown brim, brown coat, orange vest, white shirt and gloves and green tie and pants.

‘’Detective Casey, let’s take him back to Mouseton.’’

‘’Right away, Chief.’’

The two then drive off in their car, with Plottigat screaming and languishing in his misfortune.

‘’Heh, we’ve really missed ya, Porty.’’, Casey said, in response.

-

(Winner’s Podium)

Donald and Della were standing at a podium, with Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby off to the side congratulating them as they receive a trophy, with five million dollars inside it.

The two share a high five with each other, as the crowd cheers and take pictures of them.

‘’We did it!’’

‘’We sure did, Don.’’

The twins said to each other, congratulating themselves, when Donald suddenly receives a phone call from Gyro, which he picks up.

‘’Hello?’’

 _‘’Well, color me surprised, by all odds you two seem to have somehow won-‘’_ , Gyro is immediately cut off by Ludwig from the other end.

_‘’A thousand congratulations for you two, my, that must have been a very spectacular race!’’_

_‘’Okay, that’s enough.’’_

Gyro seems to have taken the phone from the kooky professor, getting back to what he was about to say.

_‘’Anyways, as you’ve promised, you are going to share the profits with us, right?’’_

‘’Of course.’’, Donald responded, rolling his eyes, as if he’d forget.

_‘’Fantastic, so yesterday, since we were in a rush we had to use parts for our ‘other project’ for the vehicle, totaling the expenses needed to replace them, add in the extra overtime pay, while also adding in the fee for our services, the total comes to four million dollars, I’ll be expecting the money tomorrow, don’t be late now or you’ll be sorry, goodbye!’’_

Gyro finally hung up, that last part had sounded way too casual for what’s basically a threat on them if they don’t pay up, almost like a mobster in a way.

‘’So, uh, I guess that leaves us with a million bucks, is that enough to pay for the bills?’’, Della asks, with a slight tinge of hope.

‘’No, not really.’’, Donald says sadly.

‘’Relax, you two, I just got a call from Uncle Scrooge, he basically saw the whole race and asked me what you two were doing so I explained the situation and he agreed to pay our bills for us in the years to come.’’, Louie says approaching the two, leaving Donald speechless, and wide eyed.

‘’You mean…, we could’ve just asked him all this time?’’

‘’Well, sure, in the end the whole race is basically pointless, but still we basically got an evil scientist into jail, got a cool new car and dethroned a seven time racing champ!’’, Della said, wrapping her arm around Donald’s shoulders.

‘’You also got him disqualified since he’s associated with a criminal who attempted murder and made several property damages.’’, Huey added.

‘’And wrecked my car in the process.’’, Daisy also added.

‘’But we all had a fun time, right?’’, Dewey asks, the only ones who seemed to have fun with the whole thing was Della and Webby, the rest pretty much agreed it was all a very…complicated experience.

Donald’s arm (and his body) was lifted up high in the sky by Rocky, who suddenly made an appearance in the podium, standing with a crutch.

‘’Five cheers for the Ducks who dethroned the champion!’’

The crowd begins to cheer and chant Donald and Della’s names, the two are suddenly lifted up to the sky by Launchpad, Darkwing and the other racers.

‘’Let’s just enjoy the moment for now, Don, we’ve earned it.’’, Della says to her brother, whilst waving at the crowd.

‘’You know what? I think I will.’’, Donald says, satisfied, as he smiles and also waves at the crowd, with Daisy and Huey applauding in the back, Dewey and Webby were shaking and popping liquid from a large bottle of Pep!, Louie was being interviewed by Roxanne Featherly, meanwhile Captain Dark was busy sulking near the podium.

-

(Epilogue)

‘’Ugh, why did I ever trust him to do this simplest of task!’’, Magica angrily shouts out, having viewed everything on a crystal ball in an unmarked, dark location, the only source of light emitting being from the crystal ball.

‘’Very well then, I suppose I’ll have to find another way to destroy them before he finds them.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, I'm doing away with the whole 'In the next chapter' thing, because honestly i can't even tell when i would suddenly feel like deviating from a whole plot, hopefully you'll understand)
> 
> A few things to note from this:  
> \- Rocky the Rocket-Throttle was a one-off character from the Quack Pack episode of the same name as this one, his whole thing was that he was this arrogant, narcissistic racer who never loses, he basically sabotages the other racers like Captain Dark and Plottigat did in the race, i decided to expand upon him and well, here we are.
> 
> \- Chief O' Hara and Detective Casey first appeared in the 1939 newspaper strip 'Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot', and 1938 comic 'The Plumber's Helper' respectively, they show up a lot in the comics as Mickey's friends, often relying on him to solve cases, while Chief O' Hara appears a couple of times in some animated media, Casey is exclusively a comic character (I'm pretty sure he has a big burly sidekick named 'Rocky').
> 
> (Also how the hell did this whole thing get to more than 80k words, guess that's just what happens when you try to write these chapters like an entire episode).


End file.
